Neo Sonic Underground
by Ean Hufwetulyu
Summary: Sonic,Sonia,and Manic prepare to end Robotnik's rule over Mobius, but the three royal hedgehogs will learn that they are not alone. Plus they will learn that Robotnik has dark secret that will put the universe in grave danger.
1. To My Beloved Children

**Neo Sonic Underground**

**I don't own Sonic Hedgehog or Sonic Underground they belong to Sega.**

**Prologue: My Beloved Children**

* * *

><p>To My Beloved Children:<p>

It has been many years since I was forced to abandon you in order to fulfill the prophecy fore told by the oracle. But now the time is coming for us to reunite and put an end to our greatest nemesis. I only pray that you remain safe till our reunion. Know that I love you and we will soon be free from the evil. Remember only together can we stop Doctor Robotnik and save our people.

Love Queen Aleena

"Sonic (sniff) is there anything (sniff) else?" Sonia asked

"Nah that's it sis," Sonic replied, "I wish there was."

"Come on sibs! Cheer up," Manic hops up while twirling one of his drumsticks in his hand, "Moms tells us that soon we'll be rocking it with her in kicking some serious Buttnik ass! I'm right!"

"You got that right Bro! So whatcha say Sonia ready knock that fat mustache monkey on his big round ass?!" Sonic said given a thumbs ups.

Sonia looked at her brothers and shakes her head, "Don't you two ever use your brains?!" Sonia snapped at them, "If mother is going to come out hiding soon, we have to be on our guard more than ever. Buttnik going to do everything to catch us and her, and he won't stop at nothing till he does."

"Well I say bring it on! We'll smash Rodudotnik's Empire Sonic Underground Style!" Sonic happily replied.

"Priority One Hedgehog! Priority One Hedgehog!" several SWAT bots called out landing in circle around the three hedgehog siblings.

"No time like the present! Let's go sibs!" Manic shouts while charging at the SWAT BOTS.

"That's the spirit!" Sonic shouts dashing full speed.

"You boys are nothing but trouble, but your right let's do it!" Sonia shouted going into a Sonia Twister.

Watching from a high ridge three shadowy figures witness the fight of three siblings.

"Do you think they're ready to end Robotnik's reign?"a female voice asked look down at the hedgehogs fighting.

"Don't kid yourself," another voice replied, "these kids couldn't stop a laundry truck."

"Come on mom said that we have to work together," a third voice commented.

"I could easily kill that piece of shit Robotnik," the voice laughed; then the voice's tone changed to angered tone "but mom wants us to wait for those babies!"

The same voice starts laughing again, "I have to power to destroy…"

"Stop it you know better," the female voice stated.

The face smiled at her, "Well shall we get going. I'm bored of watching these amateurs," he stated walking away from the edge.

"I hope our sibling can survive until we reunited with mom," the third voice added walking away as well.

"They will and mother wants us to keep watch over them," the female voice added still watching Sonic, Sonia, and Manic fighting the SWAT BOTS.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?! Let's Go!" the voice becoming interred.

"Keep your shoe on you inpatient hedgehog," the female voice responded walking next to her brother, "You are just like Sonic. You can wait three seconds."

Then flash of light engulf three shadowy figures making them disappear into thin air.


	2. New Secrets Revealed

**Episode One: A New Secret Reveal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Hedgehog or Sonic Underground they belong to Sega**.

* * *

><p>The ground is littered with smoking remains of SWAT BOTS all around and the three freedom fighters stand looking down at the mangled parts till Sonic and Manic jump in the air giving each other celebrative high-five.<p>

"Oh man we showed those dumb bots who boss," Sonic laughed.

"Man Buttnik can keep making them," Manic started.

"And we'll keep breaking them," Sonic finished.

Sonic and Manic where still laughing, joking, and dancing like idiots. While Sonia leans down and looks closely at the SWAT BOTS remains, "I don't get it," Sonia said softy, "Why did they attack?"

Sonic barely hears what Sonia says and walks over, "What's that Sonia. Did you say something?" Sonic questioned.

"Well," Sonia said standing up then looked at Sonic with a puzzled look on her face.

"Come on sis out with it!" Manic pushes walking over to join his siblings.

"I said, 'I don't get why would they attack?'" Sonia stated.

"Well that easy to figure because we are who we are!" Sonic replied.

"That's not what I meant. Chilidog for brains!" Sonia snapped.

"Then what do you mean Ms Fashion Queen!" Sonic fired right back.

"We're over five hundred miles from Robotripolis and according to Rebel reports there are not points of interest to Robotnik in this area. Something about this doesn't make any sense. Why sent a SWAT BOTS this far out? After our last operation Robotnik consolidated all his forces around Robotripolis," Sonia explained out.

"Well sib maybe Buttnik sent out a secret detachment from with two goons Sleet and Dingo," Manic theorized.

"Or maybe he planning another attempt to get to Sanctuary," Sonic suggests.

"I don't know, but we need to find some answers." Sonia stated.

"Well the best to go to for answers about Buttnik activity is Sly," Sonic announced.

Sonia and Manic nodded in approval. "Alright then its juice and jam time!" Sonic shouts with excitement. Grabbing Sonia and Manic, "SO WE'RE UP, OVER, AND GONE!" Sonic blasted off at full speed towards Sly's hideout.

Hundreds of miles away, the Hedgehog triplets arrive at what seems to be a grove of giant oak trees that span for miles.

"I never get tired of coming to this place," Sonic smiled looking at the expanding forest.

"Enough sightseeing Sonic let's get going!" Sonia ordered.

"No problem Sonia, so let's burn rubber!" Sonic said blasting off again with Sonia and Manic in tow leaving a dust trail a mile high in his wake. Sonic flew through the woods at high speeds making sharp turns left and right near every tree.

"Sonic are you trying to kill us? SLOW THE HELL DOWN NOW!" Sonia shouts while covering her eyes.

"Oh come on sis man up! I'm not going that fast, and by the way we're here," Sonic stated coming to screening stop in front of a huge tree trunk.

"Yo Bro! I think you need new brakes," Manic joked, "your stopping speed sucks!"

Sonia could only roll her eyes and think ~Why couldn't mother have all girls or one boy and two girls. Instead I get two brothers with rocks for brains.~

After joking with Manic for a few more minutes Sonic walks to the giant tree and knocks on the wooden bark. A minute passes then a hatch next to the tree opens with a laser gun nozzle pointing out towards Sonia. "What the fuck! Put that gun away before you kill somebody!" Sonia yelled.

"Sonia!" the gun withdrew and Sly's head slowly pops out, "Sonic! Manic!" he happily says, "Its good to see you!"

"Hey Sly! What's with the hostile welcome man?" Sonic asked.

"Not out here come inside," Sly motions them down a ladder tunnel. When they reach the bottom of tunnel, they enter a giant room with computers, monitors, and other devices. Sly walks over to a chair in front of one the giant computer screens and sits down. "So what brings all the way back here? Last heard you guys were in the western quadrant."

Sonic leans up against the keyboard panel, "Well Sly we would love to know what old Buttnik is up to."

"Well lets just see," Sly replied typing on the keyboard pulling up the spy equipment. The monitor pulled up a video screen with multiple video feeds. One screen showed SWAT BOTS being constructed. Another feed showed Slet ordering SWAT BOTS loading supplies onto a ship. In the last square to the right, shows Dingo running through the hallway butt ass naked.

"Ok that is something that I could gone without seeing," Sonic commented feeling nausea, "So where is Robotnik hiding? He not showing upon any of the spy cams."

"This can't be happening we have Robotnik's entire base wired for audio and visual. How can he be missing? Maybe he holding up somewhere secret in the base," Sly begins to panic running his hands across the keyboard typing commands prompts to check if his all the spy equipment is functioning correctly.

"Sly calm down! Pull up the blueprints for the base," Sonic ordered.

Sly took a deep breath and activated the structure plans for the base, "Ok this make no scene. According to the prints, I have put cameras every section of the base. We shold be able to see everything going on, around, and in Robotnik's base," Sly testifies.

"Hey everyone check it out Slet is boarding that ship," Manic said.

"Ok so what that does that have to do with finding fat-ass!" Sonic retorts.

"Well Bro," Manic fired back with a growing annoyed tone, "maybe fat ass will contact Slet, and Sly's equipment can track and trace back the signed to it source."

"Damn Manic I'm impress. That's a great idea," Sly stated.

"Way to go Bro you're a genius," Sonic praise hugging Manic.

Sonia could only shake her head. While Sly accessed the communication signal, his fingers flew over the keyboard while lines of code appears on the monitor in front of him. "Yes I got it!" Sly exclaimed, "Ok Robotnik is transmitting from inside the base. But… What in the world!" Sly questioned as his eyes grow wider at the results.

"Hey Sly waz up!" Sonic asked.

Sonia looks at the monitor and her eyes widen as well, "Sly this can't be right. This signal is going into space and according to this…"

"Yeah according to this signal, the base is receiving as well," Sly finished.

"What your kidding us!" Manic exclaimed, "Who is Buttnik talking with out there?"

"I don't know," Sly replies, "but I'm hacking the signal, so we get the insight info." A minute passed and the main monitor split into two. One side shows Robotnik talking to his monitor. On the other side, the symbol of a 'X' is displayed.

* * *

><p>A deep mechanical cover voice rings out, "Robotnik! What's the status of the planet takeover?"<p>

"Well master, I got control of the nobles, and I have spread your influence to hear thirty percent of the…"

"WHAT THIRTY PRECENT! What do you mean? Explain yourself NOW!" the mechanical voice yells.

"Master please," Robotnik pleaded, "It's those damn hedgehogs they keep interfering with your plans to conquer this planet and…"

"ENOUGH!" the voice boomed, "Are you saying all your failures are due to my plans!"

"No master! No your plans are fool proof," Robotnik continue his shaken pleads, "It because of those Hedgehogs."

"I heard enough of your excuses number 47117. You only bring me excuses and failures. Several times you've had chances to capture Queen Aleena, and you failed at that as well!" the mechanical voice roars making Robotnik fall to his knees pleading over and over, 'Please give me another chance I won't fail you,' but his pleads for mercy went unnoticed. "When all the resources at your command you couldn't stop three bratty-snot nose hedgehogs! You're a failure number 47117, and I don't tolerate failure!"

"Please master creator please gives me one more chance," Robotnik cries out with all his might, "I WON'T FAIL YOU! I PROMISE!"

"You know the price for failure number 47117. Complete DELETION!" the voice booms, "Computer execute this trash!"

"Confirmed master!" the computer voice responds.

"Just then a beam fired from the ceiling hitting Robotnik making his body increasing in size and mass. The beam continues to focus down on Robotnik and his body continues to focus down on Robotnik and his body continues to grow and grow and grow. In a prophetic sound of pain Robotnik's eyes starts to bleed our black blood as he cries out, "Please master spare me let me live! Please!"

"You are deleted number 47117," the mechanical voice responded.

"NOOOO!" Robotnik shouts as his body explodes into multiple pieces splash across the room.

"Well that tool long enough. Begin transport," the voice ordered.

"Transporter activating," the computer replied. A red beam of light appears in front of the monitor with a familiar figure appearing in the spot. The beam fades and standing there he is standing Robotnik.

"Activate number 47118," the voice commanded.

"Robotnik eyes opens and bows before the monitor, "How may I serve you my master!" Robotnik asked.

"Need I tell you."

"No master, I'm aware of my mission here. To conquer the planet and add it your glorious empire."

"I will not tolerate any more failure," the voice booms, "and I want those busy body hedgehog died. UNDERSTAND!"

"Consider them deleted," Robotnik smiles, "my master."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck did we just see!" Manic shouts, "I mean Robotnik just blew up then another one replaces him. How the hell is that possible?" he continue to panic.<p>

"We all saw it bro, but you need to calm down," Sonia ordered.

"No I'm with Manic on the one. How the hell did that just happen? That is impossible! Robotnik is died, but he standing right there in of us like nothing happens!" Sonic panicked.

"Maybe it was visual effect! That it has to the only possible explanation! Yeah that's it. It's a trick just monitor trick!" Sly tried to relation while all of them stay glued to the view screen. However on the data screen, data code starts to become active with no one paying any attention to change in the data stream.

"What are they talking about now?" Sonia questioned.

* * *

><p>"What is you plan number 47118?" the mechanical voice questioned.<p>

"My master I will focus all my resources to the Royal Hedgehogs Children," Robotnik replied walking towards to computer terminal and typing in something.

"Explain 47118!" the voice orders.

"My master the plan is to lure them into a false sense of security and safety. They believe that I am not aware of the freedom fighter base and the location of Sanctuary," Robotnik stated while he continue to type information to the computer terminal, "Little do they know that I have begun to feed computer spy viruses into their computer network. Soon I'll have complete access of their network."

"I like it, but how will you this to destroy the hedgehogs?" the voice questions.

"Quite easy my master. You see since my arrival I have been tracking a rogue signal that's been monitoring our conference, and I pin pointed their location," Robotnik smiled and looks in the direction of the video device, "so you meddling hedgehogs I hope you and Sly have enjoyed the show. Because it will be your last. SWAT BOTS ATTACK KILL THE HEDGEHOGS!"

* * *

><p>"NO! Sly CUT THE DATA LINK!" Sonic shouted.<p>

The several large booms rocks the room making the monitors shakes and screen image jump. Dusk begin to fall from the ceiling falling on everyone.

"Can you still hear me?" Robotnik laughs, "I will have your heads displayed for everyone to see and when I hunt down your ho of a mother; I will reunited all of you. HHAAA!"

The three siblings look at Robotnik laughing and their eyes burn with anger Sonic hit the speaking button and started, "Robotnik lay on hand on our mother or those innocent kids we will destroy you!"

"HHHAAA! Like you're in any position to make threats," Robotnik replied still laughing.

Another boom rocks the room as Sly dives for cover when a piece of the ceiling comes clashing down shattering to pieces on the floor with a resounding boom.

"We will stop you Robotnik!" Sonia yells.

Robotnik continues laughing with the mechanical voice joining in.

"Ok Buttnik this means war!" Manic yells at the screen.

Three more giant blast rock the underground base shaking the room once more making the items on the shelves fall to the floor. Robotnik and the mechanical voice continue to laughs and laugh when another blast blows out the viewing screen. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic dive away just in time to shielded from the flying plastic shards.

"Ok time to get our asses out of here!" Sonic yells. He grabs Sonia and Manic's wrist and dashes to where Sly is hiding. Sonia grabs him and Sonic takes off again just in time to avoid another large chuck of ceiling comes clashing down. Sonic races to the tunnel when a giant blast collapses the entry way. "Spin and win time," Sonic goes buzzing through the rubble of the collapse tunnel.

"Way to go Bro!" Manic cheers when a burst of air comes rushing from behind them forcing everyone to burst from the hatch door. They find themselves surrounded by thousands of SWAT BOTS. "On your feet sibs we got a fight on our hands!" Sonic rubs his hand over the medallion with a flash of blue light. Sonic 's guitar appears, and he strokes the strings making music ring out.

Sonia hopes to her feet and rubs her medallion. A violet flash shows and a piano keyboard appears. Sonia runs her fingers over the keys going from low to high pitch sound.

Manic does a spin-o-roundie to his feet and rubs his medallion. A green flash shines out and a giant set of drums appear. He hits the drums and beats out a quick drum solo. "All right let trash these metal rejects!"

"Rock on Sonic Underground!" Sonic shouts charging into the sea of SWAT BOTS firing his Blue Laser in every direction, "Come on you rust buckets show me what you got!"

Sonia transforms her keyboard into a her Laser Rifle and begin one after another shooting the heads off of the SWAT BOTS. "This is to easy. It like a shooting gallery," Sonia smiles as she picks off seven more SWAT BOTS back to back.

"Alright you dumb bots here's a song I wrote just for you. One, Two, Three!" Manic shouts out when he begins to bang on the drums wildly causing the earth under the SWAT BOTS to open up shallowing the machines and making a series of explosions.

*BOOM*

*BANG*

*BLAST*

*CLASH*

Rings through the air SWAT BOT after SWAT BOT fall before the Royal Hedgehogs. Sonic flies pass SWAT BOTS in a blue streak seconds later explosions erupt in a continuous wake. Sonic smiles as he dodges attack lasers left and right. Meanwhile Sonia takes aim and downs another SWAT BOT with ease. Manic releases another destructive drum solo. The earth opens around twenty SWAT BOTS and engulfs everything within its mouth.

Sly fires his laser gun destroying an approaching SWAT BOT coming close to Sonia's rear flank. "Damn how many of things did Robotnik send? They seem endless!" then Sly hears jet engines roaring in the sky coming closer to their position. He looks to the sky and begins to stagger backwards dropping his gun. Sly's eyes were filled with fear and terror growing every second he continues looking towards the sky. _~This… this can't be happening how and where? Sonia… Sonia~_ Sly mind screams. "SONIA! SONIA! MANIC!" Sly shorts running to their locations.

Sonia looks up hearing her name being shouted. She sees Sly running frankly waving his arms. Sonia yells out, "Sly what are doing? Why are you…" Sly reaches Sonia and points to sky. "Sonia look! Damn it just look!" Sonia looks up and she begins to cry, "How can we defeat this ! Manic!" She screams.

Manic hears Sonia panic state and looks up. He unwillingly drops his drum sticks his mouth drops wide open in disbelief. _~We are so FUCKED if we don't get out here now.~ _Manic thinks. He looks in the direction Sonic is fighting in and yells, "SONIC GET ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

Sonic just manage to dodge laser beams from the enemy. His ears shoots up hearing Manic's distress call, "Destroy! Destroy!" a SWAT BOT calls firing at the young blue prince. "AAHHH!" Sonic screams as his shoulders burns from the laser blast. "You'll pay for that you piece of SHIT!" Sonic yells running up to it and firing the Blue Laser directly into the SWAT BOT's face blowing it's head completely off. Sonic grips his shoulder feeling the intense pain emitting from the burnt flesh and fur, "Fuck that shit stings. OH NO!" Sonic cries rushing to siblings' side. Sonic get within sight of everyone and see them looking to the sky. "What are doing we got SWAT…" Sonic glances in the same directions everyone is looking in and starts slows down from a fast run to slow strolling walk, "BOTS. This can't be happening! How Robotnik get so many?" Sonic looks fear going his eyes.

In the sky, what seems to millions no billions of SWAT BOTS fill the air starting to eclipse the sun. Suddenly millions of SWAT BOTS break away from the main horde and angle downward and towards the battleground. The four freedom fighters could only watch as the over whelming number of machines create a complete encirclement around them. The SWAT BOTS leave a 150 foot diameter. All of them repeating the same word with a deafening tone.

"DESTROY!"

"DESTROY!"

"DESTROY!" Sonic shakes his head to clear out the shock overwhelming him, and stares at the impossible number if enemies around them.

"DESTROY!" Sonic could only think _~This can't end like this.~_

"DESTROY!" _~We come too far to let it here.~_

"DESTROY!" _~All those who gave their freedom and lives to protect us~_

"DESTROY!" _~The lives we protected~_

"DESTROY!" _~Our people who cry for justice!~_

"DESTROY!" _~We can't let that go to waste!~_

"DESTROY!" _~No can't stop here!~_

"DESTROY!" Sonic yells out over the roar, "Sonia! Manic! WE CAN'T STOP HERE! WE ARE DISTINE TO SAVE OUR WORLD FROM THE LIKES OF ROBOTNIK! WE CAN DO THIS! LET DO IT SONIC UNDERSTAND!"

"RIGHT SONIC! LET DO THIS!" Sonia yells in response.

"AALLLRRRIGHHT SIBS! LETS TRASH SOME SWAT BOTS!" Manic yells grabbing his drumstick.

"I AM WITH YOU. YOUR MAJESTY!" Sly shouts aiming his gun.

"SWEET! LETS DO THIS!" Sonic shouts smiling.

* * *

><p>The freedom fighters launched attack after attack destroying SWAT BOT after SWAT BOT, but with the destruction of one robot; five more bots replaces the fallen. The battle lasted for hours till the four freedom fighters collapse to their lines from exhaustion. Thousands of destroyed SWAT BOTS remains surround them, but the enemies stand there never breaking the 150 foot diameter.<p>

"I can't… this can't be happening!" Manic screams.

"Well it is! We need help!" Sonia cries out.

"What do we now! Sonic!" Sly begs.

Sonic pounds his fist into the ground, "I'm sorry guys," he starts to tear up. "MOM WE NEED HELP!" Sonic screams as the SWAT BOTS move in closer.

Then a blinding flash of light appears in front if the weaken warriors. "Mom?" Sonic struggles to see.

"You three are pathetic!" a deep voice states.

"What!" Sonic opens his eyes and sees three clock figures stands in front of them. Sonia, Manic, and Sly look up to see them pose for battle. "Who are you?"Sonia question.

"Were not her to talk stupid," the deep voice figure states.

"Don't be rude!" a female voice injects.

"No time to argue guys!" a male voice figure exclaims.

*Huh* the deep voice replies turns his cloak covered head and places his hand over his chest making a flash of black light shows and a black bass guitar appears with a strange but familiar shape. Another cloak figure rubs his hand over this chest making a silver light flash creating a silver violin floating on the air with a lite-green aura outlining the instrument.

The female figure turns around and looks at Sonic and them with her shadow hidden face, "Don't worry you four have done enough for now. Leave the rest to us!" She states and rubs her reveals medallion creating a brown flash of light creating a flute.

"If you're done nursing the babies lets fuck these bots up!" the deep voice yells.

"Oh shut up!" the female figure voice orders, "Star Swords!" she then says splitting the flute into tow and become two shining swords. She launches herself into the SWAT BOTS, "STAR LIGHT!" she shouts the multiple explosion erupt from the SWAT BOT Army. A third of the SWAT BOTS destroyed in an instance.

"Leave some for me," the male voice whims, "Now listen to my Psychic Melody!" the figure begins to float in the air with his violin as it plays waves of lite-green energy causes another series of explosions for the SWAT BOT Army. Another third of their forces wiped out in the blink of an eye.

"Play time is over!" the deep voices yells, "Chaos Wave!" his strums his guitar blasting a wave of black energy destroying the remaining forces. Then all three instruments return in a flash of light. "Well that was a waste of time," the deep voice states, "Let's Go!" the other two nod their heads and start to walk away."

"Wait!" Sonic cries out while working his way to his feet, "Thank you, but who are you and where did you get those medallions?"

"We don't have time for this. Go and get another bottle to suck on we're done here!" the deep voice commented.

"Do you have to be such an asshole," the female figure states, then she looks at the weaken freedom fighters, "Listen we'll meet again and everything will become clear, but until then I recommend you go save your friends and innocents children." They disappear in flash of light.

"What's that support to mean?" Sonic rubs is wounded shoulder.

"Sonic remember Robotnik has access to everything!" Sly screams, "so he plans hit the place that will break the freedom fighters."

"NOO! He can't!" Sonia says with a great amount of fear in her voice.

"But he will!" Manic hits the ground.

"Sanctuary!" Sonic states.


	3. Sanctuary Lost

**Neo Sonic Underground**

**Episode Two: Sanctuary Lost**

**I don't own Sonic Hedgehog or Sonic Underground they belong to Sega.**

* * *

><p>"We got to get moving!" Sonic states, but when he starts to speed off but falls to ground cradling his leg sc reaming, "Ouch! SHIT!" Sonic looks at his knee seeing another burn mark on his blue pants. Sonia and Manic race over to him to Sonic to his feet.<p>

"Sonic when did you get hit?" Sonia asks.

Manic jumps in, "It must have been during all the crazy shit with the SWAT BOTS and those hooded guys. The real question is…"

"Come on guys we have no time talk about this now!" Sly shouts. He runs to another tree close to the collapse tunnel. He lifts the side of the bark revealing a control panel, and presses a series of button making the ground shake as it opens revealing an underground hanger. "Help Sonic onboard I have to grab something critically important!" Sly orders.

Sonia and Manic help Sonic onto the ship. "Manic this way," Sonia points down the collider, "we'll put Sonic in sickbay, so the med bot can fix him." Manic nods in approve.

"I'm fine this is nothing I'm ready to go!" Sonic says while struggling with his sibling to be let go.

"Oh yeah bro," Manic smirks, "then how does this feel." Manic slaps Sonic's knee.

"AAAHHH!" Sonic screams in pure pain as tears form in his eyes and his whole body go limp.

"Just as I thought," Sonia snaps, "You're going to sick bay and no excuses." The pain emitting from the injury wavering Sonic hangs his head down and softly replies, "Ok you win." Then Sonic slightly turns his head towards to Manic, "but bro you do that shit again and I will fucking knock the green off your fur."

"Oh shut up Sonic!" Sonia yells at him hitting the same spot making Sonic scream in another tearful agony.

Sly enters the bridge seeing Sonia and Manic at the monitoring stations, "Are you ready?" Sly questions.

"Yeah! How long will it take to get to Sanctuary?" Sonia replies. Sly flips switches making the engines power up with light hum. The HUD comes to life in front; then Sly pushes to throttles up causing the engines become louder and the ship begins to vertically in the air. "I don't know about five to seven hours." Sly answers.

"Seven hours!" Manic shouts, "Buttnik's mechs will have fucking raped the place by that time!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Sly fires back as the ship reaches high enough and goes soaring through the sky at break neck speeds. "I'll do what a can to get us their faster; meanwhile radio to Sanctuary to start evacuations."

Sonia nods and activates the comlink, "Sonia Hedgehog to Sanctuary. Come in Sanctuary! Come in Sanctuary! This is an emergency alert!" Sonia repeats over and over. Ten minutes pass and Sonia still sends out warning massages. "Come on Sanctuary response," she murmurs to herself. "Sly!" she looks up, "I'm not getting anything. Could the bots have already reached Sanctuary?"

"No," he replies, "a force that big can't move that quickly. They at most have a three hour jump on us."

Manic injects, "Then why aren't they responding?"

"I don't know, but keep sending out the emergency call. They have to answer or..or..or," Sly slightly lowers his head.

"Sanctuary is doomed," Manic finishes with a weaken voices.

Sonia goes back to repeating the emergency call over and over. Another thirty minutes pass with still no reply to the call. "I don't get it everything it working properly and systems show that the signal is being received, but still no response," Sonia's eyes shots wide open. She springs up with her eyes filling with anger and disgust. "SON OF A BITCH!" she shouts while snatches off her headpiece and throws to the ground.

"Sonia?" Manic and Sly spin around looking at the female hedgehog.

"Listen!" Sonia states pushing the speaker button.

A familiar voice rings out from the speakers. "Muh ah ha ha ha! So the young hedgehogs look to warn Sanctuary about my little visits and plan to remodel the place. Well that will just not do. You don't want ruin the surprise, and the little kids will make fine robot workers!" Robotnik voice filled glee menace, "I mean this place needs some major cleaning, and I will work my new workers to the bolts. Muh ah ha ha!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Manic yells shutting down the com-link, "Damn we really are in some shit sibs with no way of contacting Sanctuary."

"They are completely defenseless," Sly states.

Sonia sits back in her chair and leans back to look up at the roof as she adds, "We're powerless. There nothing we can do. Robotnik won. He fucking won!" she shouts slamming her hand on the arm rest.

"No he hasn't won. Not yet!" a voice rings out, "and he never will as long as we live." They all turn to find Sonic leaning against the door fame for support and gripping his bandaged arm. "Alright Sly push this thing to the max, and get us to Sanctuary ASAP! We have a battle to win and innocents to save. LET'S DO IT SONIC UNDERDGROUND!"

"Don't tell me you're just going to sit there!" the female voice yells.

"Matter of fact," the deep voice retorts, "that's exactly what I plan to do."

"What!" the other male voice interjects, "You can't be serious. Those are innocent children and you plan to sit by and watch them die. What the hell is the matter with you brother?"

"Look the brats are on the way to save day," the deep voice gives a cocky response.

The female's lite-brown aura begins to flare up and she angry shouts, "THEY WONT MAKE IT IN TIME TO SAVE ANYONE! SO WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING THOSE ARE OUR PEOPLE AND WE HAVE A DUTY TO PROTECT THEM!"

"She right brother," the other male voice states, "if Robotnik destroys Sanctuary then you know what will happen right brother."

"Damn!" the deep voice replies.

"Then we should get going," the male voice states walking closer to his hooded brother.

"No! I'll already have to do enough for him later no," the deep male voice gets up and walks away from his sibling, "that brat is going to have live with what happens."

The female stumps her foot on the ground over and over while screaming, "You are stuck and ASSHOLE!"

The other male places a hand on her shoulder saying, "Sister we don't have time to waster on him. He is going to be stubborn regardless of what we say. Let Go!"

She takes a deep breath letting her aura calm down. She looks at other brother nods her head and calls out, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and in a flash of light they gone.

"Targets within firing range," the robot pilot reports.

"Excellent," Sleet replies, "Open a com-link to base."

"Understood," another robot responses activating the com-monitor. Seconds later Robotnik appears on the main screen.

"Your Ruthlessness, we are in range of Sanctuary." Sleet reports.

"Very well crush the rebellion's hopes and dreams, and bring me my new slaves," Robotnik laughs, "Begin the operation immediately!"

Sleet springs from his command chair and stand at attention saying, "Right away you Evilness and may I add you have…"

"Shut Up! And get busy you idiot! The hedgehogs are on their way, and I want them to see nothing but rumble. Leave none unrobotized." Robotnik orders, "And if you fail I will robotize you myself!" then the screen goes back to outside view.

_~Damn that fat ass blimp! Knowing Dingo he'll fuck us over one way or the other,~ _Sleet thinks while sitting down.

"Sir! Frontal ships report they are taking fire," the robot pilot reports.

"Well looks like they are going down fighting. This is going to be too easy," Sleet begins to laughing. "All ships open fire! Destroy them!" From above millions of lasers blasts rain down on the mountain side causing rocks to fly through the air and the mountain's surface seems to crumb down. Several ships break away from the fleet and land near the base of the mountain. The ramps drop down and legion after legion of SWAT BOTS exit ships till the whole ground around the mountain is filled with a sea of SWAT BOTS. The machines march forward forming a giant encirclement. They lift their arms pointing their blasters towards the mountain base and open fire and huge dust ring rises from the walls of the base. Shots ring out from the mountain, but the SWAT BOTS fire out a thousand times more shots.

"Sir all lines are advancing," the monitoring robots reports, "and we are receiving minimum resistance."

"Crush Them!" Sleet orders. The command chair monitor activates and Dingo appears, "What is it now Dingo?" Sleet fires out, "You remember the plan right?"

"Uhh?" Ding replies.

"Ah!" Sleet growls smacks his forehead, "You idiot! I'll explain it again now listen. You will go inside and begin to round up all the children, and start to robotize them. Then you will transport them to Doctor Robotnik."

"Rriigghhtt. And what about you?" Dingo asks.

Sleet rubs his temples and says, "I will stay her and provide air cover, so when the hedgehogs get her I will shoot them down. Understand Now!"

"Yep I think I got it," Dingo responses.

"Then get going!" Sleet shouts. "Now hedgehogs do hurry to your doom. Ah ha ha!" Sleet laughs loudly into the air.

Fire burns all around him in a ring while the sky is pitch black. The flames reach for what seems forever but there is not heat. He sees a figure laying on the ground face down. He runs to the figure while, shouting, "Hey are you alright? Can you hear me?" Closer to the corpse, he stops dead in his tracks covering his mouth in shock at the figure lying before him and starts crying out, "No, no, no, no, no, no ,no! This can't be. SONIA!"

"Shhon…Shionic," a voice tumbles to get out then another figure falls to the ground.

Sonic looks up from Sonica bloody battered corpse with tears running down his face, and his eyes grow wide when his recognizes the figure. "Manic," Sonic says softy as he stands to his feet.

"MANIC!" Sonic shouts running to his brother's body. "Manic! Manic!" Sonic cries out sliding in to cradle his sibling. Blood runs from the wounds in his chest, head, and arms. "Come bro open your eyes. Come on open your eyes please! Don't die on me!"

A small whisper leaves his mouth. Sonic leans down to only hear, "Sorry bro; we weren't strong enough." Then Manic body goes completely limp.

"Damn it! Why is this happening!" Sonic screams into the dark flame engulf sky.

"Sonic! Sonia! Manic!" a female voice cries out.

"Mom," Sonic looks around, "Mom where are you?"

"Sonic!" Aleena yells out and starts running to him, but another figure materializes behind her cloaked in darkness clinching an item in it hand.

"MOM WATCH OUT!" Sonic screams out and drops Manic and runs to her, "MOM GET OUT THE WAY! RUN PLEASE!"

***Bang* *Bang***

Queen Aleena falls limp to the ground. The figure stands there pointing a gun at the fallen queen. "No stop! Please stop!" Sonic cries for mercy.

Bang* *Bang* Two more shots ring out into the pitch black fire engulf sky.

A figure begins to laugh uncontrollably as the woman falls before him. Sonic reaches towards his murdered mother as tears fall like stars from his eyes. Sonic thinks, ~wait that laugh I know that laugh,~ "Shut the hell up Robotnik!" Sonic shouts to the flame engulf sky.

"And what are you going to do about it!" Robotnik retorts walking through walk of flames.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Sonic yells charging at him but his attack goes through him. Again and again sonic lashes out attack after attack but no harm comes to this enemy.

"Ha ha! Is that's the best you've got!" Robotnik criticizes.

"Dammit I can't beat him I'm... I'm not strong enough," Sonic says collapsing to his knees.

"You're right,"Robotnik comments, "and you never will be. I'll kill your brother! I'll kill your sister! And your mother! Now it's your turn," he points the gun at Sonic. "Join your family in hell!" Suddenly a dark aura figure appears near Sonic and grabs Robotnik's hand gun and says with a darker, stronger, bolder, and more animalistic version of Sonic's voice, "You go first you piece of shit!" Then five beams of purplish light come following his giant sharpened claws and sliced through the round doctor sending him in strips to the shadows. The figure's shadow covered face looks down at sonic on his knees and says, "You are pathetic I should kill you now, but that will do neither of us any good. Look at me!"

Sonic looks up at the bluish gray aura and it says, "If you want to become stronger break the seal and unleash our true rage. Only you can free me and together we will unleash our true power!" That was its final words before the aura fades away.

Sonic slowly opens his eyes and grabs his head, "Man I had it feels like Manic is using my head for a drum," Sonic states while continuing to rub his temples to create some relief.

"Well if you keep doing stunts like that I might make sure he beat some sense into you!" Sonia threatens as she goes to his bedside. "So chilly dog for brains do you feel any better?"

"I guess so," Sonic says with a puzzled look. "What happened? Last thing I remember was being on the bridge then I wake up here."

"You were" Sonia smiles "then *snap* like that you passed out"

"What about sanctuary?" Sonic asks.

"Still nothing nobody Robotnik is jamming our signal," Sonia looks down and frowns "but what really gets me is we haven't received any signals from them. I guess that means everyone is robotized by now."

"No! They will not go down without a fight," Sonic holds up his fist up, "neither will we. We still can protect the survivors! Right Sis!"

"Well," Sonia looks up, "We'll know in an hour so save your strength," she smiles and walks out.

"Hey med bot," Sonic calls out.

"Yes," it responses

"What is my status and can I get something for the pain?" Sonic requests.

"Affirmative," it response "status of patient... processing... processing... processing complete. Patient is at operational status."

"Good," Sonic says getting up from his bed, "let me have the meds I need so I can..." he is cut off hearing the med bot

"**Warning! Warning!** During recovery unknown metamorphic occurred," med bot pronounces.

"Is it dangerous?" Sonic inquires taking the painkillers

"Unknown still computing data."

"Then I'll worry about it later," Sonic says dashing off.

"**Warning!** Metamorphosis is at 30%," the med bot states, but sonic is long gone.

**Oracle's Cave**

The little green hooded man sits at his table leaving his hands around his crystal ball making a magical sparkling pink mist swirl inside the orb. Oracle stares deeply into sphere. "Ah!" He says seeing a vision of the future. "Your Highness it is good to see you again," Oracle states looking up at the door to see the purple hedgehog wrapped in her red cape.

She smiles and walks to the table, "Oracle I sense a change in Sonic. His powers are awakening and soon they will both be unleashed," Aleena sits down at the table facing Oracle, "will they be able to control their powers?"

Oracle waves his hands around his crystal ball to activate its mystical powers, "Both Sonics will lose themselves if their powers remain on check."

"Just as I feared," Aleena comments reaching into her cape and pulls out a blue square case with the symbol of Sonic's medallion on top, "This must be delivered to Sonic at the right time."

"Agreed," Oracle responses.

Queen Aleena waves her hand over the case saying an enchantment making the symbol glow if purplish and blue color. "I will leave the rest to you Oracle," she states sitting to case on the table and stands. Aleena turns around and walks away; she looks and stops at the door puts her hood up, "Oracle once my children have completed the battle at sanctuary. Tell them to meet me at the outskirts of Robotropolis. It is time for this struggle to come to an end," Aleena orders.

"I understand and will obey your highness," Oracle stands and bows to her, "Robotnik's reign will end in three days and the Council of Four will rule strong."

Sonic dashes onto the bridge and shouts, "I'm back!" Everyone looks at Sonic and smiles seeing the cobalt hedgehog back in fighting form.

"Well bro ready to kick some SWAT bot ass!" Manic says while fist bumping Sonic.

"Hell yeah!" he responds.

"Standby to land," Sly orders.

"Roger that!" Sonia replies.

"So early," Manic states.

"Yeah," Sonia answers, "unless you want to fly into countless SWAT BOTS."

"No thanks," Manic childishly states.

Sonic balls of his fist and say with a deep dark voice "I think it sounds like fun Ha Ha Ha!"

Sonia and Manic turn and stare directly at their brother after hearing what he said

"Sonic are you whacked in the head? If we pull that stunt we will get slaughtered!" Sonia comments.

"PHTH!" Sonic remarks turning his nose up, "If one is too weak to fight and they should lie down and die like the piece of shit they are!"

Sonia and Manic rise to their feet and look at Sonic with a puzzled expression. They continue to look deeper into his eyes and now see that his eyes transform from a light in green to a dark emerald green with slit pupils.

"Sonic" Sonia says with a growing unnerve feeling, "are you feeling okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"And bro you don't look like yourself when you start getting so fluffy," Manic adds, "and what the hell is going on with your eyes?"

"You green quill idiot! My eyes have been this way since I was born. I will tear those SWAT BOTS to pieces!" He finishes turning around and walks out laughing once more.

"Okay what was that and more important who the fuck is that?" Sonia turns to Manic with a confused look

"I have no idea Sis, but that is not the Sonic we know," Manic responses.

"We'll be landing in T -5," Sly calls out

"Gotha you!" they respond going to their stations.

A green or glows brightly as it flows towards a hooded figure stands near the edge of a high cliff. "What do you want now Oracle?" the deep voice hedgehog questions.

The orb glows brighter until the figure of Oracle appears, "Young Prince, why do you not aid your siblings?"

"I don't have time to ways on those snotty nosed brat. Besides they should be capable of handling things by themselves." He answers.

"Ah! That is where you are wrong they are in more danger than you think." Oracle retorts.

Hooded hedgehog turns around to look at Oracle, "What are you talking about fat ass is still in Robotropolis and if you're talking about his two stooges you're crazy they are as dangerous as a cold."

"Once again young master you are mistaken the danger does not come from robot or his henchmen," Oracle comments.

"Then who?" The hooded hedgehog demands with the growing tone of aggravation.

"Your brother Sonic."

"What that Faker! He is harmless!" he fires back.

"Young master," Oracle states with a mysterious tone, " You are well aware that Sonic is both blessed and cursed when he was born. Now he is coming to the crossroad where he will either journey to the stars then restore the great legacy of them Royal Hedgehog Family and Mobius Empire or leave us all to destruction."

"So what does that have to do with me," he states.

"Everything because you will choose his path," Oracle retorts.

"**WHAT!"** he yells.

"It is quite simple young master you will choose whether or not Sonic protect and saves us or if he will blight on the universe. You make the choice," Oracle states reaching into his row and pulling out the case Queen Aleena gave him earlier. "Inside this case is a special device meant for Sonic, but you choose if he receives it or not. If you decide to save Sonic speak the incantation." he hands the case to the hooded hedgehog. "Good luck Prince Shadow Hedgehog may you choose wisely."

Then Oracle steps back and revert back into a green orb and flys away.

Shadow remains standing there with the case in head. "Damn it mom! You're forcing me to save him."

"No Shadow," a voice rings out behind from him. Shadow twists around to see his mother Queen Aleena floating in front of him, "I would never force you to do anything."

"Then why do you need this!" Shadow shouts.

"Because you are the only one who can activate it, and it only will activate if you truly want to save your brother. Shadow I know you have hate and anger towards your father and me, but I beg of you please don't take your anger out on Sonic, Sonia, or Manic. Shadow please save Sonic!" Aleena begs before she disappears into thin air.

"Shit I have no other choice," Shadow states "CHAOS CONTROL!"

This ship lands about 20 to 25 miles away from Sanctuary. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic stand outside looking at the massive amount of forces Robotnik has deployed. Sonic puts on a devilish grin while looking at the devastation. While Sonia is rolling out her bike, she sees Sonic grinning and turns to look at Manic walking down the ramp. "Manic, Sonic has a strange look on his face, and call me crazy but when it's sonic canine get so big?" Sonia says.

Manic looks at his brother and says, "You're not crazy sis. Sonic does look weird and you're not just kidding about the teeth and eyes, but look at his fur it like it's changing color."

Sonia nods in agreement and turns to look at Sonic and called out, "Sonic are you okay?"

"I've never been better Sonia. I don't know about you, but I am just itching to start tearing sh*t apart. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sonic laughs holding his fist in front of him.

Sonia and Manic walk up beside Sonic and each put a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic you're beginning to scare us," Sonia states. "Yeah bro you don't normally talk like that," Manic add.

"Sonic please just tell us if there is something wrong," Sonia pleas.

Sonic shakes his head then moves his hand to his forehead." Sorry Sonia, I... I... I think I'm just a little tired," He says in his normal tone of voice.

"Maybe you should stay behind if you're not well bro," Manic suggests.

"No, no I'll be fine we have to stick together if we want to stop Sleet and Dingbat. Besides maybe I'm going through puberty," Sonic smiles.

"Damn I hope when I start I don't get as crazy and moody as you bro. ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Manic jokes.

"Right! We got people to save, bots to trash, and tunes to play. Ready

Sonic Underground!" Sonic announces with a thumbs up to Sonia and Manic.

"Yeah let's do it!" Sonia smiles

"Time to put lay-down some serious tunes sibs!" Manic twist his drumstick.

"Let's juice and jam sibs!" Sonic states taking off running follow up by Sonia and Manic.

Sly watches from the bridge and says, "Good luck guys."

The three heroes race towards a tree line on the west side of the mountain. They enter the woods and quietly scope the area seeing countless numbers of SWAT BOTS guarding the perimeter of the mountain waiting for any sign of movement while another squad of bots surrounded the large portable robotizer.

"Well guys what do you think?" Sonic whispers. Sonia quietly says," This is bad. They have what seems like it fifty SWAT BOTS for every one person is sanctuary."

"Okay that's good to know, but what about everyone inside? What happened to them? I don't see one robot size person. I mean you think there will be someone fighting, "Manic claims.

"True that bro. It's quiet. Too quiet!" Sonic states.

"They must be in the inner sanctum." Sonia comments

"That makes sense protocol is if Sanctuary comes under attack everyone is to be sent there for protection," Sonic recites.

Little did that hedgehog trio know a glowing red light and camera observe them as they talk.

"Okay so what's the plan sibs?" Manic jumps in.

"Well our main goal is to get everyone out, but with the forces surrounding the area that's going to be impossible." Sonic states and looks at Sonia, "Sis did they finish the emergency launch system?"

Sonia's face brightens up and says, "Yeah they did finish it all four launch tunnels are set and ready." Still remaining concealed Sonia stands up and starts to point out. "There are four underground launch tubes one the north, south, east, and west. All the ships launch from the inner sanctum and we can choose which to launch from." Sonia glances at the ships in the sky and smirks." We also have another advantage our ships are three times faster than Robotink's junk piles. Yet they can also carry enough people in one load to evacuate the inner sanctum. But the moment we open the tunnel of doors they will swarming with SWAT BOTS."

"That gives me an idea. Sonia did you bring the charges with you?" Sonic smirks.

"Yeah wait what you are cooking inside up?" Sonia glances at sonic. _~Wow!~_ Sonia thinks staring at Sonic, _~his fur has gone from colbot blue to gray-blue and the tips of his quails have gone white. This has got to be more than puberty.~_

Sonia is snap out of her thoughts when Sonic says, "Sonia how many did you bring?"

"50 I think."

"Okay here's the plan Sonia while Manic and I wreak havoc on these dumb bots. You go set the charges at the robotizer on the east side. Then you head inside of Sanctuary and have them be ready to launch from the north tunnel. Once the ship is away Manic and I will bug out. How does that sound?" Sonic explains.

Manic looks at Sonic and smiles, "The chance to make to rock out, smash some bots, and save the day I'm in. Let's do it!"

Sonia smiles," I like it! What's the signal for launch?"

"When the charges go, have them open all the tunnels then punch it." Sonic smirks, "okay let's get ready."

"Sonniah," a voice with an Australian accent calls out.

Sonia looks around at sonic and says, "Sonic are you catching a cold or something?"

"No!" Sonic replies.

"Then you Manic?" Sonia turns to the green hedgehog.

"Nah sis. I'm healthy as can be," Manic response.

"Ok then who just called my name?" Sonia inquires.

"Not me!" the boys reply in unison.

"Sonniah!" the voice rings out agian.

"See there it goones..." Sonia stops in mid sentence looking at her brothers.

"Prettiey Sonniah!" the voice announces.

Sonic Manic Sonia twist around to see hundreds of SWAT BOTS and Dingo aiming laser guns at them. "Ha ha! Sonniah don't move ha ha! Put your hands! Take that!" Dingo orders

The SWAT BOTS grab the royal hedgehogs and force them to the command ship. They quickly make their way to the bridge where Sleet sits watching the view screen.

"Heh heh!" Sleet laughs standing up from the command chair, "Looks like we caught something after all. Now this trip wasn't a complete waste of time. Dingo take them to the robotizer!"

"Geeh Sleet we're going to do it here?" Dingo ask.

"Yes you mush for brains. We can't take the risk of them coming up with some plan to escape. Besides round ass wants them dealt with on site. Besides as much as these three have fucked with me and made me look like a fool I want my just revenge," Sleet replies.

"Well you can't fix shit if it was shit to start with!" Sonia shouts.

"Shut up you bitch maybe I should take my anger out on you! Yeah I should do just that." Sleet grins with a lustful look in his eyes at Sonia.

"What the fuck are you thinking Sleet?" Sonic yells. "Dingo take them I'll meet up with in a minute," Sleet orders.

"Ok Sleet," he responses.

Dingo forces the hedgehogs out of the bridge and towards the a room near the rear of the ship. They enter a large room with a platform in the center of the room. "Take Sonic and Manic over there and chain them up. I'll hold on to Sonniah!" Dingo states.

A moment later Sleet walks in and moves towards Sonia. The male hedgehogs can only rattle their chains and watch as Dingo holds Sonia. Sleet grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, "It will be such a shame to let this beauty go unspoiled into the rotorizer. Right Dingo," Sleet grins.

"Right Sleet," Dingo replies with droll coming from his mouth.

"You fuckers leave my sister alone!" Manic shouts "That's exactly what we're going to do fuck her!" Sleet laughs as Dingo forces Sonia to him.

"No don't! Please don't!" Sonia cries with tears streaming down her face. "I beg of you don't do this please AHH!" she screams as Dingo rips off her clothes and bra only leaving her pink panties."Leave me alone!" She cries again. Dingo begins to rub her well-developed breasts and she shouts out with all her might, "STOP IT!"

" Shut up!" Sleet yells slapping her face leaving a big red-mark,"you're going to love this." He laughs grabbing in pitching her breasts.

"Sonic Manic *sob* anyone help *sob* please!" Sonia cries, "Mom please *sob* help I don't want this!"

"Leave her alone you pieces of shit!" Manic yells and turns to look at Sonic, "Sonic we got to do something. Sonic! Sonic! Sonniicc!"

_~See you are not strong enough to do it! You can't even save our sister from these two pieces of shit,~ A dark and powerful voice states. _

_~What can I do; I have to save our sister!" Sonic cries out. _

_~Unleash me! Break the seal and together we can save Sonia and put these pieces of shit in the ground do it!~ the voice commands ~Unleash you~ _

_~Yes~_

_~Break the seal~_

_~Yes~_

_~Combine our powers~_

_~Yes~_

_~Save our sister~_

_~Come on enough waiting do it!~_

Sonic starts to growl at the two assaulting his sister, "Put her down!"

"What," Sleet mocks grabbing Sonia's breast again.

"I said put her down or I'll kill you!" Sonic growls.

"You and what army?" Sleet fires back while slapping Sonia once more making her scream in pain. "

"Die! I will kill you!" Sonic screams suddenly a whirlwind of blue purple energy surrounds him, "I will kill you all!"

_~Say it Sonic!~_ The voice commands

"Werehog trans...form...a...tion!" Sonic screams as the energy surrounding him explode in all directions knocking down everyone. Sonic gloves tear off into pieces and his arm grows very fluffy and his fingernails turn into razor-sharp claws with a glowing aura around them. Then his shirts explodes into pieces revealing his ripped chest with growing fur. Lastly his pants fly apart leaving a rag loincloth. Sonic simply flexes his powerful muscles and shatters his cuff and chains. He brings his hand to his face and balls up his fist and starts to laugh.

"Sonic are you ok?" Manic asks.

"What the hell is that?" Sleet sits up.

"Nico," he states with a soft growl.

"What?" Dingo says nervously, "Sleet what or who is that?"

"Nico," he growls louder, "I'm Nico Werehog!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the next Chapter will out on 917/2012. Please review it helps in so many ways.**


	4. His Name is Nico Werehog

**Neo Sonic Underground**

**Episode Three: His name is Nico Werehog**

* * *

><p>A pulsing aura of blue purplish energy dances around The mysterious youth shadowing his eyes. At first glance, the young transformed hedgehog went from standing 4'9 to 7 feet tall. The quills transformed from a slick cobalt blue to a grayish blue tent with dirty white tips. While the rest of his body was covered with the new color and fluffier quills. His body went from a mild size muscular tone to bulging chisel body builder shape and on his chest is a patch of dirty white fur. Finally, he sports a pair of giant monstrous hands with diamond shaped and sharp nails. The strange colored aura dances even more when he smiles revealing his new set of large wolf-like fangs. He begins to flex his arms and hands seeming to get use of his new body. Manic and Sonia faces are filled with terror as they look upon the now transformed brother.<p>

"Son… Sonic… Yo bro you okay?" Manic struggles out to say. The newly transformed werehog gives a fanged smile to Manic while staring at him with his emerald green slit eyes.

"I'm not Sonic!" the werehog replies with a deadly growl.

"I don't care who or what you are Dingo break it apart," Sleet orders.

"Uh Sleet. I don't think…" Dingo whines

"Think! Think! I don't pay you to think," Sleet replies.

Dingo interjects, "Wait Sleet you don't pay me at all."

Sleet smacks his hand on his four head and yells" you idiot shut up and grab what ever that is NOW!"

Dingo growls and nervously grabs Nico's wrists feeling the soft fluffy fur. "You're going back, so sit down!" Dingo orders tugging at the werehog's wrist noticing the great change in his weight. Dingo keeps tugging, but Nico does not move it inch, "Sleet he won't move."

" You idiot! SWAT BOTS help him!" Sleet orders as he reaches to grab for Sonia again.

As the robots make their way over to help Dingo, Nico says can "Can I play now?" Giving a fang smile.

" What…?!" Dingo questions and before he knows it Nico grabs onto Dingo's wrist and sinks his sharpened nails into his flesh making blood dripped down.

"Don't let go," Nico smiles and he starts lifting Dingo off the deck without any effort Nico's claws sink deeper into Dingo as blood flows faster over his claws.

"Ouch! Let go it hurts!" Dingo cries out struggling to break away from his attacker.

"Aww come on!" Nico growls with amusement of his playmate's pain. "We are just getting started!" He shouts as he swings Dingo around in a circle allowing his claws to tear and rip the muscle fibers in his wrist. The bots get close enough to be hit with Nico's makeshift hammer throw.

Dingo's tiny legs impact with the SWAT BOTS creating a sickening crack as both of his legs break. The broken limbs flop around in the air as Nico starts another rotation.

"Ah! Sleet please help me!" Dingo cries with tears spilling from his eyes.

This time Dingo's lower torso strikes another group of attacking robots knocking the them on the ground, but another round of sickening cracks fill the room as Dingo's pelvis bone is destroyed. Nico stops spinning as Dingo's body hangs limp in front of him.

"You're fun, but I'm bored. So I'm done with you," Nico smirks squeezing his hand making another cracking sound ring out as Dingo screens in pure agony and passes out. Nico tugs severing both hands from his body. Blood gushes out of the severed limbs "HA! HA!" Nico laughs tearing the hand off his wrist. "Well looks like you held on. HA HA HA!"

Sonia holds her hands over her exposed breasts while making her way to Manic. "Manic what the hell happened to Sonic and when he gets so strong?" Sonia questions, but Manic is so sicken witnessing Nico's actions that he covers his mouth trying not to vomit seeing the torn tissue, muscle, and blood gushing from Dingo's body.

Seeing the broken body that is his partner Sleet swallows and nervously backs away, but he nearly jumps out of his skin when Nico addresses him.

"Well well who's next?" Nico smiles looking at Sleet.

"You… You monster! Leave me alone!" Sleet screens running from the room "SWAT BOTS kill him now!" The robots file into the room and take aim at Nico. Not showing any fear or worry Nico stances his ground with a fierce grin on his face. Seconds later, Sleet voice comes over the speaker, "Well hedgehog looks like I only get the joy to see you die."

Nico growls with a growing anger, "I told you I'm not a hedgehog. I am a…"

He is cut off by Sleet, "OPEN FIRE!" The robots lasers fire contagiously shooting left and right of him. Each shot finds it mark as smoke rises after each shot hits Nico. Sleet laughs watching the show from the command deck. Thirty seconds pass and the room is flooded with smoke. "Cease fire," Sleet orders.

The smoke begins to dissipate revealing an outline of a figure in the center unharmed. A purplish color aura surrounds the figure. "Werehog!" Nico finishes," and I have had enough. Time for you to die! Werehog Rocket Punch!" he yells as he throws a burning punch at the robots to his left. His fist is surrounded by the mysterious purple aura that looks like a purple flame that engulf his hand. Nico's fur on his arm glows a tinted shade of blue as it stretches allowing his fist to strike the targets. The moment his fist connects with the robots a massive explosion erupts destroying ten bots all at once. Nico yells out once again, "Werehog Rocket Punch!" This time he aims for the bots on his right. Once more only rubble and scorch parts littered the floor. More robots file and to the room to meet the same demise. He laughs with joy and excitement with each punch, "This power! This power! Yes it flows through me like an endless river of energy. More! More! Send me more and I will destroyed them too!" After another four waves, the SWAT BOTS crease their forward advance.

Sonia works up the nerve and says, "Son… Sonic… Sonic look they've stop, so we can leave. You don't have to destroy any more. Sonic do you understand me?"

"Yes Sonia I understand you perfectly" Nico growls out, "That's why I won't kill you sister or Manic because you are my sister and brother. The Sonic you know is gone. I'm Nico! Nico Werehog!" He shouts walking out of the room.

"Wait how long before Sonic returns?" Sonia cries out.

Nico makes a cutting motion over his neck and says, "Never if I have anything to do about it."

"Hey give us back our brother!" Manic yells.

Faster than a blink of an eye Nico's claw wraps around Manic neck lifting him into the air. Manic gasps for air as Nico squeezes the hedgehog's neck, "Don't fucking push me. I have no problem killing you!" He growls then drops him to the floor, "You better leave or I can't ensure your safety." Nico shows his fangs smiling as he walks out the room.

Sonia rushes to the manic side and says, "Manic are you okay?"

He rubs the sore points of his neck and replies, "Yeah no real harm, but damn Sonic I mean Nico is ultra strong. He could easily do to me what he did to Dingo."

"I don't get it. How this…*BOOM!* What was that?!" Sonia screams out.

"Sounds like an explosion! But...*BOOM!* There goes another one!" Manic replies.

"Attention all SWAT BOTS report to engineering! Stop the hedgehog!" Sleet orders over the intercom.

One second later another voice follow Sleet, "I told you," the voice growls angrily, "I am a werehog! Now you will pay for your disrespect!" another three explosions follow Nico address. Then what sounds like a failing engine rings through the hallways. The ship tilts towards into a dive.

"Not good sib we got to go. Now!" Manic orders.

Sonia nods but before they get up she looks at the bloody battered body of Dingo. He lets out a small groins of pain worm out of his mouth while blood still flows from the lacerated limbs. "What about him? Dingo he still alive," Sonia looks at Manic. "We can't leave him here he'll die if we don't help him."

"Sis!" Manic whines.

"We got to at least try save his life. Mom would want that," she says.

"But Sonia Sleet and he tried to..." Manic argues.

"It doesn't matter let's go!" Sonia orders while helping Dingo up, but then another conduit explodes collapsing the door. "Oh no!" Sonia screens.

"Dammit! We're trapped!" Manic adds. He looks around and sees the intercom system and he sits Dingo's body down and calls over the intercom, "Sonic... Nico help were trapped!"

A moment later, Nico's voice replies over the intercom, "I told you to leave, now you die the rest of the weaklings on this ship."

"Nico you son of a bitch! Don't leave us here!" Manic yells. Nico gives no response, "Dammit!" He slams his fist against the wall. "Well sis looks like we're fucked!" he states while pushing his back towards the wall and slides down.

"Well Manic I guess…" Sonia start when blinding silver light fills the area. Sonia and Manic cover their eyes to shielded from the radiant. The silver light quickly disappears revealing two hooded figures.

"We got here just in time. Talk about cutting it close," the male figure states.

"Only because you took your sweet time!" The female figure states. Her hood faces towards Sonia. "Sonia are you ok?" she rushes to her sister's side snatching her black hooded cloak off to cover Sonia body.

"I'm fine thank you," Sonia states looking at the brown hedgehog. Her hair is long and lax like Queen Aleena, but she has four puff of white hair on the side just under her ears. While the rest of her brown hair flows to the middle part of her back. The maturing young hedgehog sports a white dress with a gold strike that crosses over her "C" cup breasts in one "X". Another gold strip wraps around under her breast in a formfitting belt to show the start of her hourglass figure. The rest of her dress clothes down her figure till the bottom golden waves. Her highlights matched the gold color from the dress, and lastly her eyes gleam with an ocean blue color. "You said that you are our sister. What's your name? And who is he?" Sonia points to male cloaked figure.

"Well Sonia that's our brother Silver and I'm Midna. Midna Hedgehog." She probably states.

Silver removes his cloak and tears it into half to cover Dingo severed limbs Sonia and Manic look at their newly claimed brother. The hedgehog name explains a lot about his physical appearance.

His fur and quills are a dull silver color and like Manic, Silver wears is an open purple vest showing his muscular tone stomach and large patch of white fur that goes up to his chin it splits at the top and goes little over his shoulders. He also wears a pair of jet black shorts down to his knees just short of meeting his boots. The top silvers boots are made of a gold ring with green tinted color glow in the middle of the ring. Under the ring the boots are black on the side and back with a white center starting under the golden ring. At the bottom of the boot the tip of the shoe is tinted green. Unlike his brothers and sisters, Silver has five short quills, three between his ears and one on each side, that lie at a 45° angle and two long quills that go pass his shoulders to nearly touch his two quills on his back. Lastly his who golden colored eyes look over Dingo's bandage.

"Alright that should hold now," Silver states. "Let's get the fuck out here! Sonia Manic grab onto Midna and don't let go!" Silver orders. Quickly following Silver's command, he places his hand on Dingo's shoulder, and grads Midna hand. "Hang on! Now witness the ultimate power of Chaos Control!" A bright silver light fills the room and everyone disappears.

* * *

><p>On the bridge<p>

" What's happening why are we nose-diving?!" Sleet yells out.

"Sir engineering have suffered critical damage. The intruder has destroyed all four main and secondary power cores," the robot reports.

"What! Repair the damn thing!" Sleep orders.

"Unable. Systems beyond repair," the robot reports.

Several loud bangs ring out from the door at the rear the bridge. Sleet turns in his chair with a look of curiosity only to be frightened by another series of loud bangs at the metal door. Then five dens form into the wall and the door from more bangs.

"What was that?" Sleet questions.

"Unknown. Internal sensors off-line," the robot states.

Sleet presses a button on the side of this control pad next to the armrest. "SWAT BOTS to the bridge! *Bang*bang* Get here now!" Sleet screams. He gets out of the chair as much as the door closely *bang* *bang* another ear shattering round of booms ring out from the now that the foreign looking door. Sleet slowly backs away from the chair watching the door. "Where are those SWAT BOTS!" he screams out.

"Unknown. Internal sensors off line," the robot restates.

"Then stabilize the fucking ship!" Sleet orders.

"Impossible. Helm control is off-line and thruster systems destroyed," the robot reports.

*Bang* *Bang* *BOOM!*

The metal door goes flying into the bridge and slams into the monitor causing it to rain sparks throughout the bridge. In the ruin doorway stands the menacing figure Nico Werehog. Nico walks into the bridge and smiles looking at Sleet and the bridge robots.

"Well well well it seems like I got a full audience to witness me play with my good buddy Sleet!" Nico giggles "so Sleet what game will we play. I played ring around the Rosiey with Dingo and only he fell down. Hahahahaha!" Nico slowly approaches Sleet cracking his knuckles. Every step forward, Sleet backs up nervously trying to keep his distance from the super strong werehog.

"Look look look look look sonic… I… I… I mean Nico," Sleet nervously speak out."I know that you are mad at me, but… But please don't kill me please." He pleads with tears streaming down his face as his back pushes up against the bulkhead. Nico goes silent and continues moving closer to Sleet. Sleep drops to his knees and begs," please give me the chance to live. I know I can help you get rid of Robotnik. I know all the weak points in the city." Sleet looks at Nico side and sees the robots pick you up firing positions. "I know all the secrets about the base and with my information you can launch a full-scale attack against him." Sleet smirks a little while he crawls to the side. Nico with a black shadow covering his eyes. Seeing that he has enough room, Sleet bolts towards the bots and says,"Hahahaha! you stupid piece of shit? You should have grabbed me when you had the chance. Now SWAT BOTS open fire!" He orders them runs from the room. The robots opened fire on the werehog only causing him to laugh.

"Well I guess he wants to play hide and seek. This is going to be fun. LET GOOO!" Nico shouts charging the robots.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the Southern forest a Silverlight appears revealing the hedgehogs and their wounded prisoner. Silver walks over to the edge of the tree line and looks out." Wow what was that? And how did we get out here? And why do I feel so did dizzy?" Manic fires out clinging next to a tree. Then he begins throw up everything in his stomach.<p>

"Sorry Chaos Control can have different effects on people. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Midna smiles,"Sonia are you doing okay?"

" Yeah!"she snakes her head then looks at Silver,"Silver isn't? What's going on?"

*Boom!* *Boom!*

"FUCK! GET DOWN!" Silver yells as he hit the dirt covering his face. They look up to see a massive dust cloud rushing towards them. The dust wall rushes over them. A few moments pass as the dust settles and Silver raises his head to see the remains of one of Robotnik's ship littered over the ground."What's that?" Silver points. Everyone looks out to see a bright light blue aura burning through the remains of the dust around the ship.

"MOONLIGHT CANNON!" A loud voice roars in a white beam of light erupts from the light blue aura. The beam cuts through the dust hitting the other ships causing them to equpts into firely explosions then come crashing down to the ground in thunderous applause. The ships rain down as fiery comets to the ground and the beam distractive trek only stops when one ship remaining in the air.

"What tremendous power!" Midna gasp over the destruction.

"No kidding sis! He would even give Shadow run for his money!" Silver adds.

A black flash of light appears near everyone. "If you think that's power you haven't seen anything. Besides I am in a completely different league then him." The hooded hedgehog state.

"Why are you here Shadow?" Midna asks

"I have my reasons Midna. I have to save the babies again. What a pain!" Shadow says taking off his hooded robe. The black hedgehog wears a tree brown trench coat with black and gold trimming and red jeans with red and white shoes.

"What is that you here?" Silver asks.

Shadow holds up a box was Sonic's medallion symbol on it. "This should stop that," Shadow says pointing to the now revealed Nico Werehog.

"SLLLLEEEETTT!" Nico roars staring into the sky.

A lone escape craft races to the only remaining ship. Nico starts pursuing after the ship growling with each step. Sleek glances out the side window to see the werehog in close pursuit. "Come on you hunk of junk move faster!" he yells at the ship. He looks out to see his only haven turning about and moving away. "No! No!" he cries out scrambling to open a line to the ship.

Nico opens his mouth and fires off several smaller verisons of his Moonlight Cannon. Most of the shots miss till *BOOM!* a direct hit on the engine. The craft begins to lost attitude.

Sleet finally connect with ship, "Send out a areial rescue team. NOW!" he yells as the ship starts to nose dive.

"Understood" the robot commander states.

Sleet tries to keep the craft in the air, but the crippled craft is force to meets its end by crashing head long into the rocky ground. Sleet head slams into to panel on impact. Blood drips down as he wills himself to move inoring the throbbing pain coursing through his body. Sleet manages his way out of the vehicle only to see a powerful and furry figure waiting for him. Sleet drops to his knees and lowers his bleeding head to the ground pleading, "Please have mercy."

Nico smiles looking a his prey, "We'll it looks like the game is over. Time for me to break the loser."

"Stop!" a black light flashes between Nico and Sleet. Shadow, Silver, Midna, Sonia, and Manic appears.

"Well looks like you survived," Nico smirks.

"No thanks you asshole!" Manic yells.

"Like I told you if you're too weak, you desire to die."

"Sonic what's happen to you?" Sonia inquires.

"I told you my name is NICO WEREHOG! Now get out of my way I got a date with that pile of shit over there!" he points to Sleet. "Besides Sonia I thought you of all people would want him die for trying to rape you. I plan to fullfill that wish."

Sonia looks at Sleet trying to crawl away, "Yes you're right I want him die, but Nico not like this!"

"Enough! Nico you want fight someone fight me!" Shadow commands.

"Why would I waste my time with your weak ass!" Nico retorts.

"If you want to kill Sleet you'll have to through me first," Shadow fires back.

"Shadow don't," Silver objects grabbing his shoulder.

"Stay back he mine," Shadow sweeps away Silver's hand. "Now I can truly test my…" He stops in the middle of the sentence when he's teleported into a black void. A voice calls out,"Shadow no he's too powerful. You and for you! Please use the seal. It's the only way. Please I'm begging you. I don't want you to die!"

" Who the hell are you? And where am I?"

"Please use the seal. Save us!"

"Answer me!"

"Please I beg of you. The universe will be destroyed if you don't."

"I could give a fuck about the universe."

"Save us! Save Rouge! Save your children!"

"What I don't have… Wait how do you know about Rouge! TELL ME!"

"Please use the seal. Help us Shadow your only hope!" the voice fades out.  
>Shadow snaps back to see Nico standing in front of him,"so you want a fight I'll give you one!" Nico yells charging at the black hedgehog. Shadow stands staring at the charging werehog, ~the fuck was that? What happened to me? And how did that voice know about Rouge? And…~<p>

"SHADOW! MOVE IT!" Midna yells snapping him from his thoughts. Shadow does a saddle jump over the charging werehog's head.

"Alright playtime is over, here I…"

A voice in Shadow's head cries out _~Use the seal!~_

"SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Silver yells.

Shadow dodges a claw attack just in time. Then he dodges a series of other attacks from the werehog.

"Something is not right. Shadow is not fighting as he usually does. He is slow his fighting stance is a mess," Silver says.

"Your right Silver, but what do we do?" Midna adds.

"We help! We attack Nico together!" Manic yells.

"No Manic! It's too dangerous and," Midna looks towards Shadow and Nico fighting, "those two are in a league of their own."

Manic looks at Midna then back at his battling brothers, "What do we do then?"

"*Sigh* We pray," Midna replies.

Shadow throws several punches at Nico, but each strike is blocked by a blue energy field. "Ha! Is that all you got!"

_~Danm it! I can't make a dent in his shield.~_ The voice calls out in Shadow's mind, "Please use the seal. It's the only way to stop him." ~And that damn voice isn't helping.~ Nico throws a strong punch at Shadow's head, but he is able to dodge the attack in time. _~Damn it that was to close. I have no choice.~_ Shadow jumps out of Nico's range, a says, "Know my power 'CHOAS BLAST!'" Shadow glows crimson red then an explosion of crimson red energy expanses 360 degrees around Shadow destroying everything around only leaving no trance for 30 meters. Shadow's looks to only see a blue energy shield protecting him. "Ah! Shit... *BAM with a bone crunching sound*" A strong punch connects with Shadow's chest sending him flying to the ground. _~But how?~_ Shadow watches in amazement as Nico arm retracts back to him.

"No way! His arms they... they... they can stretch out!" Manic states.

"Shit this is bad! Shadow is not only fighting at his best, add to that Nico's shield is blocking any attack. Now Nico whips out this new feature," Silver states.

"Nico has an inpregentable defensive shield and a powerful offense with super range. Shadow is at a complete disadvantage," Midna analyzes.

"Well Shadow look like this game is over," Nico states.

_~Fuck he broke to two ribs, and I'm losing power~_ Shadow think watching Nico walk closer to him._ ~What do I do now?~_

_~Use the seal. Please Dad it's your only hope.~_

Shadow stands up wrapping his arm around his ribs. "I guess I have no choice," Shadow states reaching into his coat and pulls out the case from his mother.

"So now your going to use a box now!" Nico shouts walking closer to Shadow.

"Ok now what! Damn it do something!" Shadow yells shaking the box. Nico throws another punch knocking Shadow in the face throwing him for another loop then lands on the ground.

"SHADOW!" everyone yells.

"How does it go Shadow. Ah yes. Playtime is over!" Nico smirks standing over Shadow preparing to stab him with his claw.

Suddenly, everyone's medallions begin to glow and fire beams of color at the case into the symbol on the case. The case explodes sending out seven blue, six red, and one sky blue orbs with seven golden rings. They fly around creating a sphere barrier around Nico. "What!" Nico punches the barrier but it abrosbs the attack. "What let me out!" Nico throws more shots at the barrier wall.

Words start to burn in front of everyone, "What are these?" Sonia questions.

"Sing my children," a male voice commands.

"Whoa! Who voice is that?!" Manic states.

"It can't be. Father," Silver claims.

"That's daddy's voice," Midna responses.

"My children time is short and the barriers weakens. You must sing the Song of Sealing before it to late." the voice proclaims.

"What! Where are you bastard? Show yourself!" Shadow screams.

"Sing my children. There is no time!" the voice commands making their instrusments appear, "Sing the Song of Sealing 'Seven Rings in Hand'."

Shadow looks at the blazing words and starts to play.

Make believe reborn (Shadow)  
>Myths in mind re-throught (Silver)<br>Question all that's know (Shadow)  
>Legends blurred and torn (Silver)<p>

The orbs and rings begin to orbit around Nico.

Make believe reborn (Shadow) (repeat) Make believe reborn (Manic)  
>Myths in mind re-throught (Silver) (repeat) Myths in mind re-throught (Sonia)<br>Question all that's know (Shadow) (repeat) Question all that's know (Midna)  
>Legends blurred and torn (Silver) (repeat) Legends blurred and torn (Sonia) Legends blurred and torn (Manic)<p>

The barrier glows bright gold. "No let me go!" Nico shouts.

Shadow sings  
>No such thing as fate for those who speed<br>A path out of time instead of living it  
>So many things erased before they begin<br>Hope un-dream instead of what could have been

The red and blue orbs orbit around the werehog in different ecpitial patterns glowing bligthly like positive and negative atoms. "What are doing to me! Noooo! I don't want to go back! NOOO!"

Silver sings  
>Fortune fade like words in the sand<br>Just like that it nothing all just seems  
>Make real of all that seems<p>

Everyone sings  
>Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand<br>Seven rings in hand wonders all under command  
>Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand<br>Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now

Make believe reborn (Midna) (repeat) Make believe reborn (Silver)  
>Myths in mind re-throught (Sonia) (repeat) Myths in mind re-throught (Shadow)<br>Question all that's known (Midna) (repeat) Question all that's known (Silver)  
>Legend blurred and torn (Sonia)<p>

Two of the glowing rings break orbit them come flying back in and one ring attach to each of Nico's ankles. "What going on I'm... I'm... *growl* LET ME GOOO!" Nico yells.

Midna sings  
>No such thing as an arrow through who dreams<br>Hope may burden but forever last to give in  
>So many things need push or pull to begin<br>Un-free to move unless another hand get in

Two more rings break away from the sphere and each one attachs to Nico's arms. "Stop it! It hurts! The rings burns us!"

Sonia sings  
>Be it all the same it's never the same<br>Just like that just nothing it all just means  
>Nothing it all just means<p>

Nico thinks ~what happening to me? This pain it hurt. Please~ a tear form his eye.

Sonia sings  
>If all is then its never as is<br>Back to fact make real of all that seems  
>Make real of all that seem<p>

Memories that dance (Sonia) (repeat) Memories that dance (Shadow)  
>Fairy tales trance (Midna) (repeat) Fairy tales trance (Silver)<br>Know what to believe (Sonia) (repeat) Know what to believe (Shadow)  
>Nothing is up to chance (Midna) (repeat) Nothing is up to change (Silver)<p>

Make believe reborn (Manic) (repeat) Make believe reborn (Sonia)  
>Myths in mind rethrough (Manic) (repeat) Myths in mind rethrough (Silver)<br>Question all that's known (Manic) (repeat) Question all that's known (Sonia)  
>Legend blurred and torn (Manic)<p>

[Instrumental]

Two more rings fly around connect to the werehog wrist making it a total of two on each arm. ~This pain it hurts. I don't want to be locked again. Someone please.~

Manic sings  
>Seven rings in hand speed through nights with feet in sand<br>Seven rings in hand wonders all under command  
>Seven rings in hand wild with just one single hand<br>Seven rings in hand arrowed hearts catch fire now

Shadow sings  
>Seven seas in hand<br>Speed of sound through sands  
>All our hopes and plans<br>In one single hand

The seven blue and six red orbs merge together with the final golden that wraps around Nico's neck. Finally the sky blue orb orbits around once again until connecting and completing bejeweled decoration on the final ring. Nico's eyes are blank as he hovers in the air emotionless and motionless with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a grassy plain hill watching the skies filled with white fluffy clouds gently moving with the breeze, Nico sits staring into the endless blue sky. "Well I guess this is my fate. Forever be trapped in a cage never know what the real world," Nico says as another set of tears start falling down. "Why? What have I done to deserve this punishment. Why was I born forever to be trapped in a world that is a lie. Why must I always watch from the side of darkness when I truly wish to be a part of the light. It makes no sense have I committed some great sin or great of evil, have I done something that was so horrible that I was sentenced to this gilded cage. Why must I forever be locked away? Is it just because of who I am. Was because of something I have done in the past. I guess there's no point in asking."<p>

"I don't think you done anything wrong. I think you're just misunderstood," a voice says as a figure walks up towards the werehog.

"And who are you suppose to be," Nico says.

"You could call me your side of light or the one that lives in the realm of light," the voice says

"I'm not on the mood riddles Sonic," Nico says.

"AH! and here I was all ready to trying to sound like a enlightened spirit," Sonic says as he appears in his physical form.

"So what do you want Sonic you see that I have lost. Forever be trapped in this cage. Never to know light, never to know life, and never to know love," Nico says.

"Hey Nico tell me this, do you know why you're trapped here?"

"No I don't know why. I will never know why."

"I believe I can answer that son," a voice rings out as a tall shaded hedgehog figure stands in front of them.

"So who are you?" Sonic ask.

"I am your father my sons. I've always been your father."

"What do you want?" Nico demands

"To complete the sealing ritual and forever seal Nico's link to the real world."

"Why what is he done?" Sonic asks.

"What has he not done. You witnessed what he did to Dingo, the SWAT BOTS, what he almost did to Sleet, Shadow, and the rest your brothers and sisters. A deadly force like that must be locked away never to be free again," the voice states as it moves closer to Nico a strange energy pulses around him.  
>Sonic stands in front of Nico,"Who do you think you are? I don't care if you are our father. I'm not going just let you destroy him, or have you forgotten that he is a part of me."<p>

"Sonic he's never been apart of you he is..."

"BULLSHIT! I don't care if you're our father. I am a part of Nico."  
>Nico parts his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Sonic no I'm not. I'm a nobody I don't exist. I'm nothing more that I shadow. Something that never can be seen only but within the darkness.<p>

"Nico that's a lie. You are part of me, and I'm a part of you. I'm not letting you just seal him away. If you want to seal Nico, then you have to do the same to me. He might've done some bad things, but he did a great amount of good He protected sanctuary, he prevented Sonia from being raped and he's actually save me," He states, "now I'm planning to save him. you won't take him away from me."

"What would you do then my son?"

"We share this body. One body," Sonic says.

"Two spirits," Nico states.

"I am Nico Werehog," Sonic says.

" I am Sonic Hedgehog," Nico states

"We are who we are because we are Nico and we are Sonic," they say in unison.

"Then leave me no choice. Since I cannot separate you two, I will forever bind you trapped in one body. I will repurpose your limiter to allow your body to transform into Nico, and Nico's body to transform into yours. Forever two mines trapped in the same body. Will you be to live with that?" The voice inquires.

Sonic looks at Nico, and he looks at Sonic. They say in unison, "YES!"

" I am proud my sons. You have shown what is it is to be a noble king. Now reawaken and aid your mother in ending this horror that pledges our world." The voice says as the world around them fades to shadow.

In the darkness sonic hears, "Sonic I'm sorry I should not try killing Sonia and Manic and..."

"Forget Nico we're, and we have sibling rivalry it doesn't matter now. Besides its time for the heroes to save the day, and kick some Buttnik ass! YOU READY!" Sonic smiles.

"AH HA HAAA! I'm the one who be asking you that. LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Nico expresses fist bumping Sonic as stars of light speed through the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Sonic! Sonic!" a female voice shouts.<p>

"Ah! Not so loud! Give me five more minutes," he says.

"He's fine," Sonia says.

Suddenly a green orbs floats down from the sky glowing brightly then fades revealing The Orcale. "Young masters. It is time to end this struggle for freedom and take up arms. The reign of Robotnik will end now that the royal family stands strong."

"We gettcha Orc," Sonic says standing to his feet, "It's time for us to take the stage and rock Robuttnik, the people, and Moboius. LET'S GET THIS PARTY START AND ROCK OUT! SONIC UNDERGROUND STYLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own the song Seven Rings in Hand by Crush 40**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think. I should have the next up by 1219/12. Thanks Again.**


	5. Plans and Clothes Please

**Episode Four: The Final Battle? Part One: Plans and Clothes Please**

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, but I do own Midna Hedgehog and Nico Werehog. **

* * *

><p>The dust settles down over the rocky terrain covered with massive bulking fragments of melted metal from the destroyed ships and SWAT BOTS. The mountain side is impaled with the remains of the hull from the ships. Near the base to of the mountain everyone stands around Sonic looking at him.<p>

"Young masters it is time for the final battle with the evil Dr. Robotnik to begin," the Oracle states.

"Right Oracle, but first we must solve one major issue… CAN I GET SOME CLOTHS!" Sonic yells covering his manhood.

Shadow looks down, "Why cover up. There's nothing there to hide."

"SHUT UP SHADOW!" Sonic yells.

"He not the only on, I mean how can I make this rob look good? It's clashes with my pants, and the van is thousands of miles away," Sonia whines.

"Sonia calm down. Just use your medallion to get some new clothes," Midna says.

"What our medallions can't do that. It only creates our instruments," Sonia retorts.

"Oh yeah watch this," Midna says rubbing her hand over her medallion creating a brown aura around her. Suddenly all her clothes glow sparking brown. Then the lower brown sparkles burst into miniature stars one after the other revealing her new blue with white strips and black tip above the ankle shoes, a white with a low blue strip lace miniskirt with a matching train. The top sparkles burst showing Midna flat tone six pack abs with silver belly button ring. Her 'C' cup breasts covered by a blue sport bra top with a white strip on the side connecting to the miniskirt and short lace sleeves to each side. "Now this is what I'm talking about," Midna states.

Sonic and Manic's mouth hung wide open as they look at their older sister.

"Damn Midna can show more skin?!" Shadow comments.

"I don't remember asking for comments from the peanut gallery. Oh I forget," she holds out her hand and the brown sparkles appears then burst revealing a white with blue mini-jacket. "Now that makes an outfit."

Sonia stares then shakes her head, "That… is… so… CUTE! Oh my gosh, I so want something like this!"

"Come on Sonia you can create something with your own unique style," Midna replies.

"But that outfit is just too cute," she retorts.

"DON'T COPY ME!" Midna growls. Sonia smiles turns to a frown hearing Midna's response. Midna exhales, "Look Sonia next time its all yours." She smiles.

Sonia smiles again, "Ok sis." She closes her eyes and holds her hand over her medallion.

"Now imagine your outfit, and make come true," Midna instructs.

Sonia's medallion starts to glow and her body is cover with a lite-violet sparkles. Then the lower sparkles burst revealing knee hide white boots with pink covering the top and part of the back of the boot with black soles. Next the sparkles at the top burst showings a white wrist tight mini-dress with a pink belt and pink pockets in the side. Last she discovers white gloves with pink and white whist bands. "AAAHHHHH! I LOVE IT! I love it! Love it! Love it! Love it! This is beautiful, magnify, marvelous, and wonderful. Thank you so much Midna. This is what I always wanted," Sonia says looking over her new outfit.

"Don't thank me it was all on you Sonia. Sonic, Manic why don't you stop looking so star struck and give it a try," Midna states.

They shake their heads, "Right, ok" they say in unison.

Sonic and Manic both close their eyes and rub their medallions. Sonic's body is concealed blue sparkles, and Manic's body is covered with green sparkles. The lower sparkles burst revealing Sonic's new pair of his classic red speed shoes and blue loose fixing jeans. Manic gets a pair of black running shoes and jet black cargo pants. Next, the top sparkles burst showing Sonic's new white T-shirt with a long matching blue jean over shirt. Manic's sparkles transform his red-orange vest and fanny pack to black long sleeve shirt with a green sleeve with multiple pockets on both inside and outside.

"Wow I think I can get use to this as well Sonia," Sonic says, but then in his head hears. _~You mean we can get use to this~_

"What was that?" Sonic glances around.

_~Sonic you forgot already, ~_ a ghostly image of Nico appears.

"Oh of course your right brother, we can get use to this."

"Sonic who are you talking to?" Midna questions.

"Can't you see him? He standing right next to me," Sonic responses pointing next to himself.

"Sonic what are you pointing at? There's no one there," Sonia states.

_~Hey dumb ass I'm in spirit form no one can hear or see me expect for you, ~_ Nico smirks.

"When then… who the hell are calling a dumb ass?!" Sonic shouts fling his arms up and down facing Nico while on the heels of his feet.

_~The one who is flapping his arms like a chicken and shouting out load, ~_ Nico continues smirking.

"Hey wipe that smile off you face! Stop laughing at me NICO!" Sonic yells.

"YO Sonia, I think bro is losing it," Manic whispers.

"I agree. I think his brain is finally fired from all the chilidogs he swallowed down," she whispers back. Everyone nods in agreement.

"HEY!" everyone turns to look at Sonic, "We can hear you know!" he shouts.

"What you heard us?" Manic gasps.

"Of course we heard you two clear as day," Sonic shouts back.

"Sonic I think you need to rest after your transformation you must be mentally weak," Silver tries to reason with the angry hedgehog.

"What! Silver look I'm fine it's Nico! He being the… WHAT THE FUCK YOU CALL ME! YOU REJECT FROM A TEDDY BEAR FACTORY!" Sonic turns to face Nico.

"Oracle how long will that piece of shit of a hedgehog keep acting like this?" Shadow demands.

"FUCK YOU SHADOW! If you want some come and get it. I'll knock your ass back to wherever you hiding at," Sonic and Nico shout in unison as their fangs begin to grow.

"Young master, you must first understand your brother has undergone an amazing transformation. You see…"

"I didn't ask for a life story get to point now!" Shadow cuts in.

"Very well. You see as of now and forever on Silver, Manic, and Sonic are not your only brothers a…"

"Stop wasting my time," Shadow growls.

"Maybe if you shut up and listen then you'll your answer," Sonia fires back. "Oracle please continue by what you mean a new brother?"

"You recall the beast Master Shadow fought called Nico Werehog," they all nodded. "You see he is sealed within Sonic. And instanced of locking him away again forever, Sonic and Nico decided to co-habit with each other within one body. The body you see before you," Oracle explains.

"YO hold up Orc. Are you telling us that my brother has split personally or something," Manic states.

"No. Master Sonic is only one of two spirits that dwell within," they all glance at Sonic auguring with the invisible being.

"Let me guess Nico is that other spirit," Silver chimes in.

"Nico and Sonic are of two spirits with separate minds, ideas, beliefs, and other things," Oracle proclaims.

"So would you call what they are doing sibling rivalry?!" Manic smirks while pointing towards Sonic.

"Yes Master Manic, one day I will tell you the truth behind between their unique birth, but for now…"

"We have to worry about a plan to attack Robotropolis," Sonic finishes Oracle's line.

"So you finished your lover's struggle. Who's the pitcher and the catcher?" Shadow jokes.

"Cool it smart ass," he replies then looks at Oracle, "so tell us what we can do with this new arrangement between Nico and I."

"It is quite simple masters. You each can tap into the other power and can switch control of your body, but for now that is not possible because your body remains weak after your joining. It will take some time before Nico is able to switch out with you Sonic, and before you can use his powers. The same goes for you Nico, and yes I can see you, so stop making faces at me," Oracle giggles.

_~Well fuck he got me beat. And speaking of beat I'm done you're on your own. Good luck,~_ Nico claims then fades away.

"Oracle he's…" Sonic gives a worried look.

"Worry not your highness. He rests in the depths of your mind. As will as you when it is time," Oracle claims. "Now we must focus on the pending battle on the horizon. How will you aid your mother and stop Robotnik?"

"Simple I go to his base and rip his fucking head off," Shadow smirks.

"Well brother if was that easy then I would have done that a long time ago, but its not. So try to using your brain or will using it hurt too much," Sonic smiles.

An energy bolt flies pass Sonic's head exploding behind him, "Keep laughing blue boy and next time I won't miss," Shadow smirks.

"Will you two knock this shit off! Damn you two are acting like kids!" Silver yells.

"The seven of us going in alone won't be enough to break through Robotnik's defends and if Sleet tells him what he happen here. Count on the fact that he will have every single bot gunning for us," Midna layouts.

"She right sibs we gonna need some major help if we want to take the city," Manic adds.

"But where will we get such a force?" Silver injects.

"The people of Mobius are all the forces we need. If we gather all the members, that will gives us ten million strong if we get the word out," Sonic claims, but his facial expression changes as he continues. "But we have some major problems. One the army scattered all over Mobius and even at my highest speed. It would take me to long to, plus Buttnik would find out that I'm racing across Mobius. Add to that we will have one hell of a time moving them all to Robotropolis."

"No problem Sonic," Midna smirks. "We have the ability to teleport anywhere and any person to anyplace. We can take to meet with cell leader and tell them to prepare for battle."

"Well that solves on problem, but we don't have any weapons for them," Manic adds deflating hope.

"Hey that's not a problem. We have more enough than weapons for everyone," a voice chines in. Everyone turns around looking for the source of the voice. They see the source attending to Dingo's bandages.

"Who are you?" Shadows inquires with energy cracking in his hand.

"Cyrus! You're ok!" Sonia smiles and rushes to hug him.

"Yeah!" he says catching Sonia before knocking him over. She lets him and looks at everyone, "What a show, Sonic that power was amazing. I mean *BOOM* *BLAST* *CLASH*" Cyrus motions with sounds.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks Sly, but what do you mean we have worry about weapons," Sonic responses.

"Oh yeah sorry. See when we were taking supplies from Robotnik we found a great amount of building supplies that can be modified into small and large arms weapons. Plus we have ships inside Sanctuary if they are still intact armed ready for battle," Cyrus states.

"Awesome Sly my man," Sonic high-fives him, "all we have to do move everything to Sanctuary 2."

"Yeah but I'll need help to convert the supplies and if you want it done in three days. I'll need a whole engineering team." Cyrus adds.

"Wait you only need two people Trevor and A.R.T.; they can help with the modifications," Sonic says.

"And the people of Sanctuary can be your work crew. With you guys taking the lead we will have more than enough weapons to supply an army," Sonia chimes in.

"Yeah that will work and it will give us what we need to put the boot into Robotnik's robot ass." Cyrus smile thinking after so long he will finally get revenge for his father.

"Ok where do we start building our army sibs?" Manic asks.

"Simple bro everywhere!" Sonic smiles, "we hit each side of Mobius and tell them that in three days we are going to meet in Mobotripolis and kick Buttnik out!" Sonic then turns to Midna, "Sis this ability to teleport can you teach it to us?"

"Oracle?" Midna questions.

"Yes young masters learning the ability of Chaos Control are only the first ability of the Powers of Chaos you will learn. I also believe you older siblings will be able to teach you other abilities that would have learned from your mother."

Sonic smiles thinking about the endless possibilities of their untrained powers, but his shakes his head refocusing his mind back on the task at hand, "Ok let's get a count on who we recruit."

"Well there Max and the Black Hand," Manic says.

"Captain Squeeze and the sailors of Port Mobius," Sonia states.

"Oh don't forget Ruby and the Road Warriors along with Strips and his people," Sonic informs.

They continue talking about the all the groups they can recruit till, "All right are we going to stand and yak about this or are we going to go!" Shadow interjects.

"Ok we'll split up and talk with each leader then we'll meet on the out skirts of Mobotropolis in three days," Sonic orders.

"Ok Silver Manic, you two head to the East Mobius and get the Black Hand. Plus if you can get other members, then spread the word that we will take the fight to Robotnik," Midna states.

"Gotcha sis," they respond.

"Sonia, you and I will meet with Kenna, Kana, and Kell at Sanctuary 2, and we'll take Cyrus and Dingo with us," she continues.

"Wait Midna, I want to let Bartleby and the other aristocracies know what is going to happen," Sonia requests.

"Well…"

"No way Sonia, Bartledump would just fuck things up. Beside what makes you think we can trust him!" Sonic shouts.

"Plus sib he has tried a couple times to be break us up, and get you to live the high life with the other brown noses and forget about helping the people," Manic adds.

"Yes, but he will change the moment he hears what we are doing," Sonia retorts.

"No Sonia don't tell him. Let his…"

"Enough Sonic," Midna orders. "Sonia we'll go see him."

"Fine you can have him, but if he spills our plan to Buttnik, we will personally deal with him. And Nico and I will not show any mercy." Sonic fires back.

"Shadow you and Sonic will go to the Mobian Dune and get Ruby and the Road Warriors," Midna orders.

"What you want me to take this baby with me? Forget it!" Shadow fires.

"Hey brother you not my first choice, but" Sonic takes a deep breath and looks at Shadow, "We must work together. So please Shadow train me."

Shadow gives an evil grin, "Fine I'll do it and when the time comes I enjoy showing you why I'm the ultimate life form."

"Hold on Sonic," Cyrus calls. He walks up and hands Sonic a watch. "Here's Project C done and ready to go, but activate it in five hours ok."

"Thanks Sly. Alright everyone let's do it and good luck with your training. I'm sure as hell will need it," Sonic laughs and holds out his hand. "For Mobius!"

"For Mother," Sonia says.

"For Peace," Manic says.

"For Freedom," Midna says.

"For the Future," Silver says.

"For the Ultimate Victory," Shadow says.

Then Oracle wraps his hand around the hedgehog's hands, "For the Galaxy."

"LET'S GOOOO!" They say unison and disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Five up on 0419/13: Final Battle Pt 2:Trust, Truth, Treachery, Training, and Tactics.**

**Please comment and lets us know what you think. Thanks.**


	6. Trust, Truth, Treason, Tactics, andTrain

**Episode Five:**

**The Final Battle Pt. 2 Day 1:****Trust, Truth, Treason, Tactics, and Training**

**A/N I don't own the song 'I'll make a Man out of You'**

* * *

><p>Bartleby is sitting down with a cup of steaming hot fancy herbal tea and morning biscuits, fruit, chesses and other breakfast items. "Oh so yummy," he says taking a bit into the biscuit. Then a bright brown flash of light with a rush of air appears on the other side of the table, making Bartleby go flying backwards in his chair and come clashing to the ground. Midna, Sonia, Cyrus, and Dingo appear. Dingo's bulky body knocks over the table and all the items go flying onto his body. The flesh melting hot tea pours all over Dingo as well, but he remains silent and motionless.<p>

"Hey are you ok?" Cyrus questions. He looks at Dingo's motionless body and thinks; _~Wow Nico must have done more than just physical damage to Dingo. The psychological affect must have been worse than we could even imagine. Poor Dingo I have no idea what type of damages and done to him. ~_ "Wow he didn't even response to the pain."

"Well Dingo did suffer through having of his hands ripped off," Sonia comments.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion you interbred to my breakfast you barbarians!" Bartleby shouts walking up to the group.

"Bartleby"

Bartleby looks over Sonia's new outfit seeing that it enhances her growing womanly figure and her growing chest. For a moment, Bartleby is enchanted by Sonia's beauty, "Sonia? … Sonia! You look absolutely ravishing. That new outfit is beautiful," he comments.

Sonia twirls around to give Bartleby a 360 look at her new outfit, "why thank you Bartleby. Oh let me introduce…"

"Don't tell me this is your lovely sister Midna Hedgehog. But where are your brothers?"

_Wait how does he know about me_? Midna questions giving Bartleby a suspicious look.

"Oh Sonic and Manic are…"

"No darling not those ruffians your other brothers Shadow and Silver; they sound like upstanding royal nobles."

"Oh see…" Sonia starts.

_~What the hell! He knows about Shadow and Silver. This can't be right something majorly is wrong here. Damn it Sonic and Manic might be right. We need to get the fuck out of here fast!~ _Midna continues to yell in her head.

"… they are with them in…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sonia we are only here to deliver a message we don't have time to play twenty questions," Midna orders.

"Oh sorry sis book Bartleby it's time to choose; mother is returning in three days and we plan on ending Robotnik, so will the aristocrats help us?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know Sonia. I'll gather the court and find out, but why don't you stay…"

"Sorry we don't have time sis it's time to go," Midna pushes.

"Wait! Sonia I beg you stop this foolish fight. If you come to live with me I sure Dr. Robotnik will allow you to live the life you were bred for like other nobles. Instead of the lower peasants who don't deserve your blood and sweat. And…"

Sonia places a warming kind hand on Bartleby's cheek and smiles, "Bartleby these are our people they has suffered enough under Robotnik's role and I have to do my duty to help free them as their princess."

"Oh very well Sonia, so when will you be going now?" He inquires.

"Well…" Midna cuts Sonia off.

"We can't tell you that it's top-secret," Midna pulls Sonia back to Cyrus and Dingo. "We will talk again till then witnessed the ultimate power of Chaos Control" the four of them disappear will.

Bartleby walks to a wall-mounted computer and activates the system, "Get me Dr. Robotnik right this instant."

* * *

><p>"Sanctuary to was it the hidden city of Mobopicho, but after Sonic, Manic, and I found it we transformed into our secondary safety zone," Sonia explains.<p>

Midna and Cyrus look over the magnificent cave city. The city had towers and small buildings that are similar to stalactite and stalagmites embedded in the walls and roof of the cavern. Some stalactites have similar shapes to windows alive with lights and signs of life. The people of sanctuary walk around knowing that their home has been lost to the madness of Dr. Robotnik. Midna, Cyrus, Dingo, and Sonia glance over the people who they know must be saved.

"This is amazing Sonia!" Cyrus comments.

"Yeah, but Midna how did you know about this place?" Sonia questions.

"That's simple sis she told me when I informed her that since Sanctuary was about to be attacked," Midna has says pointing to a woman with long flowing snow white hair with pink and purple highlights. She wears a blue sport armor bra and black plated pants with her snow white tail coming out touching the floor. A gold lightning bolt necklace hung around her neck.

"Kenna!" Sonia calls out.

"Sonia," she turns to her.

"Kenna thank goodness your safe," she runs up to hug her, " But what about…"

"Us!" Kana calls out revealing his shoulder-length black hair, green eyes, wears a green shirt, brown pants, black boots and red amulet around his neck while walking with Kell revealing his ear-length black hair and green eyes wearing a light brown shirt, black pants, grey boots and wears a green amulet around his neck. Then he says, "it's good to see you again Midna you have grown girl; you're just as beautiful as Queen Aleena herself."

"Yes thanks to Princess Midna all of Sanctuary was saved," Kell says calmly. "And your highness we thank you for your kindness, but you need not worry about our safety. As members of the Royal guards our duty is to protect the royal family and the people."

"Royal guard? What are you talking about? The Oracle said the last member of the Royal guard was Capt. Argus, and Kana what do you mean Midna has grown. How long have you known Midna?" Sonia interrogates.

"Sonia it's a long story one best set for later," Midna states.

"SONIA!" Cyrus calls out, "it's Dingo he's going into shock we need to get into the medical wing NOW!"

"Right I am on my way!" She replies but glances back at Midna.

"One you risk your life to save him. Don't leave the job half done. We Hedgehog's have a saying 'If someone needs help, we help them.'" Midna smirks. Sonia returns the smile and dashes off to help Cyrus.

"Princess your smirk means trouble for someone," Kell inquires.

"Get your gear we have to go meet with someone," Midna orders.

* * *

><p>Bartleby stands in front of his wall size computer waiting for his call to be put through. I not amount Robotnik appears on the screen sitting in his command chair, "what do you have been reported Bartleby?" He questions.<p>

"Plenty," Bartleby smirks.

""What do you want with it!" Robotnik orders.

"And why can tell you the information about the Queen's children is true. Queen Aleena and King Sora did have three children before Sonia and her brothers. Plus…" Bartleby pauses and then he sees Sleet walking into a Robotnik's commander of room.

"Oh Dr. Robotnik I have so you…" Sleet starts.

However Robotnik cuts him off by ordering "SWAT BOTS arrest this failure and taken to the robotizer. I'll be there soon."

"No wait Dr. Robotnik let me explain please!" Sleet cries out as the bots grab him and take him away. "Wait! Stop! You can't do this to me!" Then the door shut behind him.

"Continue Bartleby," Robotnik orders.

"Yes see in my father's Journal he says that Queen Helena gave birth to three other hedgehogs and I got proof when Sonia appear with her other sister Midna."

"Then where were the other hedgehogs?" Robotnik inquires.

"I don't know. They are most likely the Sonic and Manic."

"Why didn't you find out!" Robotnik yells.

"How do you expect me to do that without tipping my hand to them." Robotnik growls in frustration knowing that Bartleby is right.

"Now do I have information that will intrigue you, but you have to agree to my deal and terms."

"And why should I agree to anything" Robotnik retorts.

"If you value your life and control of the people then you need my information and you will greet my terms," Bartleby fires back

Robotnik sits and strokes his chin thinking about Bartleby's words.

Bartleby sees the hesitation within Robotnik's eyes and then states, "for I can take my information to another source. I'm sure they will…"

"Bartleby state your terms."

"I will deliver the hedgehogs and Queen Aleena along with a heavy number of freedom fighters. In turn you will relinquish control of the planet to me; Sonia will be left unharmed, and given to me as my new Queen. Then I will be crowned King a Mobius." Bartleby lies out.

"And what do I get out of this deal?" Robotnik requests.

"Simple I'll give you the full backing of the Moby and Empire. The people will recognize me as the one that ended the pointless fight between you and the freedom fighters. Then I will allow Mobius to aid you in your Galactic campaign."

"Very well, but I have a few conditions of my own. First, you will give me full control of your military forces at any time I deem necessary. Second, I expected annual amount of $3 trillion. Finally, I want access to the Royal family archives." Robotnik negotiates.

"Very well I agree to your terms as well," Bartleby retorts.

"Excellent. Tell me what you know."

"Three days from now Queen Aleena will reappear. So he has asked me to rally the other aristocrats to aid them in their attack against Robotropolis. I will contact Sonia in tell her that I have got the nobles support to aid them in the attack; when they are in place you can catch them off guard. While Sonia and I safely flee to our new royal palace, there I will tell her what happened and console her. In turn you will have all the freedom fighters, the hedgehogs, and the Queen herself will be overwhelmed and have no choice but to surrender or face oblivion."

"You know Bartleby you are underhanded, cruel, manipulative, and backstabbing. I knew there was something I like. You get everyone into place and I'll handle the rest. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robotnik laughs.

"Why thank you will be a great day for the Scar-Lyon family. Mommy and daddy will be so happy when they return to know our family now rules the Mobian Empire," Bartleby smirks.

Robotnik points at the screen and threatens, "Just make sure you don't fail, or you know what will happen."

Bartleby nods in agreement and the screen goes black. "Once this is done, I will have no more need for that fool Bartleby, and I will rule this planet without any trouble," Robotnik chuckles as he makes his way to the robotizer.

* * *

><p>Sleet stands in the center of the machine his feet and arms to the floor. He hears the hum from the robotizer as a beam of light shines down on him. Sleet glances up and sees mechanical pincers, arms, and gears twist turn with a sickening mechanical grind. <em>~Damn it if I knew that this would happen I would have taken my chances with that monster, ~<em> he thinks.

The door opens Robotnik walks through looking at his soon to be new robot servant. He walks out of control panel and checks the status reading of the machine. Then he turns back to face Sleet, "Tell me where's that idiot Dingo?"

"Dead," Sleet responds without emotion.

A shock look comes over Robotnik's face, but he's able to maintain the posture of calm and in control, "How?"

"Sonic killed him. No! He destroyed him," Sleet smirks at Robotnik knowing that his impending doom is close at hand.

"How is that even possible? The hedgehog has a murder," Robotnik says stroking his mustache.

Sleet lowers his head and tugs at the chains on his arms, "true but Sonic transformed into some kind of monster no a beast, and once that happened Dingo didn't have a chance Sonic system manically and with great pleasure destroyed Dingo."

Robotnik could not believe what he is hearing. He continues to stroke his mustache listening to Sleet describe all that happened on the ship went Sonic transformed. "Interesting and you say Sonic was the one responsible?"

"Yes Dr. Robotnik, and I almost got killed trying to get away. He fired some super-powerful energy laser and destroyed all the ships except the one I got away in."

Robotnik starts to pace back and forth rattling his mind in the explanation that might give some reliable insight about the events that occurred at Sanctuary. After another two minutes of thinking, Robotnik finally looks back Sleet and says with a darkening instance tone, "Well Sleet, you may be useful to me after all." Sleet falls to his knees and rattling the chains while grovel. "Shut up Sleet. I want you to contact every bounty Hunter on Mobius band tell them to capture that blue rodent. UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes your most merciful one," Sleet grovels.

"Release him," Robotnik orders. Then he walks over to Sleet grabs him the collar and stares into his eyes, "Don't you dare fail me or I will find a worst punishment than the robotizer."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Sleet walks back into the command center and sees Robotnik staring at the screen with an 'X' on the monitor. He hears Robotnik talking, and he notices that Robotnik has not realize that he is within the room. He quickly hides in order to hear the conversation between Robotnik and the other person on the monitor.<p>

"Master everything is going according to plan. In fact our times tables been accelerated. The Queen will make the final reappearance in three days," Robotnik reports.

"Excellent 47118. Is there anything more to report?" The mechanical voice asks.

"Yes Master, it seems that Queen Aleena and King Sora three other brats."

"WHAT! HOW CAN THIS BE!" The mechanical voice roars.

"They are not master, they are here on the planet and they will fall into the same trap as Queen Aleena," Robotnik ensures.

"They better 47118 or you know the consequences for failure," the mechanical voice threatens.

"Yes Master," then Robotnik slightly turns his head toward Sleet direction. "Sleet I hope to your health you have completed your task."

Sleet tries to contain his shock hearing Robotnik voice address him. "Yes of course Master Robotnik. They are heading out in search of Sonic as we speak. Once they have found him, to bring him to you alive as ordered," Sleet reports.

"Good you completed your final mission. Now, GUARDS!" Robotnik calls out. Less than a second, three SWAT bots walk-up in response, "Take the prisoner to the robotizer and robotize him this very second."

"HEY WAIT! NO!" Sleet cries out.

"As you command Sir," the bot responses.

"No get away from me!" Sleet cries out running towards the exit, but another squad of bots stands blocking his path. He draws his gun and open fires hitting two of the SWAT bots destroying them, yet before he could climb over them the bots grab Sleet with an iron grip. "Let me go metal heads! Robotnik you said you would spare my life!"

"I did and I will. I will use your life for spare parts and for other things that I need parts for. Take him away!"

The bots drag Sleet down the hall, and he shouts, "ROBOTNIK YOU DOUBLE CROSSING BASTARD! I'LL MAKE SURE TO SAVE A SEAT IN HELL NEXT TO ME WHEN THE HEDGEHOGS KILLED YOUR BIG ROUND…AHHHHH!" His words are silenced as the robotizer completes the transformation. Another minute passes with Sleet crying in agony then the machine stops and the shield comes down revealing the new robotize Sleet. His eyes light up with a yellow tint and he says, "how may I serve you Master Robotnik?"

"Go clean out the oil pits," he orders.

"As you wish master Robotnik," Robo-Sleet responds and leaves.

Robotnik turns back to the screen and says, "With that done, I beg your leave master. I must prepare for the hedgehog's arrival." Robotnik bows.

"Don't fail me 47118," the mechanical voice states then screen goes black.

* * *

><p>Bartleby shuts down his wall monitor, "you fool Robotnik once I have Sonia by my side and you have dealt with her meddling brothers and mother; you will be next. I will get revenge for my father and mother. Then I will take what is rightly mine the Imperial throne."<p>

"Damn and here I thought you Scar-Lyons couldn't get any worse. Boy was I wrong." A hooded woman voices sitting empty hand of the dining table with her feet propped up on the table.

"And why should I care, I will soon be ruler of this planet then the rest of the Empire."

"Damn I owe Sonic and Manic; they were around the ball when comes to you. You are nothing but a parasite and backstabbing."

Bartleby strolls over to the opposite in the table and eloquently sits down while discreetly pressing a button under the table, "Well what do I owe the pleasure of this intrusion of my property. Are we not all allies against Robotnik?"

"Oh save it. Do I really have to waste my breath, but I have a few questions. I want answers your life depends on it. First what do you plan to do with Sonia?"

"Well your sister will be the catalyst that will allow my family to become the next royal rulers." Bartleby smirks.

"And what do you Robotnik have in store for Queen Aleena, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Manic?"

"Simple. Death!" He responds sitting back in his chair interlacing his fingers.

"Bastard," she says softly. Then ask, "Why are you doing this? What's the reason for grabbing up power in this manner!"

Bartlett leans forward and forth a glass of red wine and slowly drinks the glass, "it's quite simple. It's my family's destiny and my birthright." He presses the button again, and stands up looking outside the window. "For generations the Scar-Lyon's has served the Royal Hedgehog's family, and we stood proud as the leader of the aristocrats and fought gallantly in the Civil War. After all our hard work, it was past time we take our proper place as part of the royal lineage. Grandfather had slated my father to become the one to make us a part of royalty. Your mother was to be the one that would elevate us. Grandfather would have your mother arranged to marry father, but we were betrayed. Her parents said that she was free to choose anyone of her liking." Bartleby takes another train on his wineglass and turns back to face the hooded woman. "Father had everything grace, class, excellent pedigree, and me ready to take the throne as the first crown prince."

"Wait, Bartleby you were alive at that time?" She calmly asks.

"No fall I was going to five years before you. Grandfather had it all planned out I will be born and father would court Princess Aleena when the time came. Then, I will be claimed as the legal heir to the throne because I was the eldest child," Bartleby chuckles taking another sip of wine.

"So your family planned to usurp the throne from the beginning," she comments.

"Of course the Hedgehog dynasty is old and weak, and in the idea that we must promote peace and he quality is a joke. The lower weaklings should be taught their role is to serve us." Bartleby states turning back around to look outside once more.

"I see so what went wrong?"

"YOUR LOWLIFE, GUTTER BORN, UNCIVILIZED FATHER!" Bartleby yells twisting around to face her once more. He exhales and takes another sip and goes to look back outside. "It was simple, at the debutante ball Princess Aleena was presented to the public for the first time as the young lady. The ball was where father was to sweep Princess Aleena offer feet with his grace and Shawn, but that no good hedgehog Sora Speed on the earth colony had to attend. It was the perfect moment, but she crossed father away to take with your father Sora. Actually everything happen without stall, Sora and Aleena David, fell love, became mated, and then you were born. I was five at the time of your birth, and father had taken lead of the family. We were more determined than ever to make our dreams become reality. After it was told that, Queen Aleena and King Sora had a daughter among the triplets. That was my ticket to power, plus another option became available for us," he smiles taking another sip of wine.

* * *

><p>Within hearing distance and a side dimly lit hallway, two hooded figures walk up to another hooded figure who is observing the conversation. The taller figure says, "How is our princess holding up?"<p>

Still listening to the conversation she responds in a soft tone, "not bad so far, but a couple of times for power spike because of the crazy shit Bartleby has confessed to, and I think he's only getting started."

"That doesn't surprise me. She has great self-control at times of Bartleby is nothing but scum," the shorter hooded figure giggles.

"Okay. Okay, so what are we waiting on? We can bust in right now, and…" The taller figure comments cracking his knuckles, but the female figure cuts him off.

"No we must wait for her signal. Besides I'm curious to see how deep the Scar-Lyon's involvement is in this conspiracy," he says turning back to listen to the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Bartleby what other option are you talking about?" the hooded woman asks.<p>

Bartleby takes and sip from his wine glass, "Midna tell me did you ever wonder where Robotnik came from and how he gained a foot hold in Mobius?"

"Wait! You didn't!" she sits up in her chair.

Bartleby laughs loudly, "No you fool! Don't be so gullible I was only a child at the moment, but father he had great plans in store for using Robotnik."

"BARTLEBY YOUR FAMILY SOLD OUT OUR PEOPLE!" She yells at him.

"Not before your mother betrayed the aristocrats," Bartleby turned and stares at her. "You see Robotnik had come to our planet to open up negotiations for an alliance with us. He wanted our empire aid him in a galactic expansion campaign. This would mean nearly unlimited money, resources, and or the nobles unbounded power. It would have been a glorious alliance, but your father that Earth trash Sora told Queen Aleena that it would come at the cost of billions of lives. It's not like it really matters because it will be only low and no breed classes. We nobles would be safe and sound from the date today by, and that's what they are bred for. They live to fight for us so we don't have to soil our hands. However King Sora did not budge on the stand; Queen Aleena agreed with him and turns down Dr. Robotnik's offer. Then she ordered him off the planet immediately, but father had other plans. Our path to ultimate power was not leaving yet; father along with some other nobles asked Robotnik to come to one of our villas in the country in fact it was this very room that he opened negotiations. We told him we would finance its operations Mobius, if he would get with of your parents. Then put me on the throne, he agreed to our terms, so the aristocracy gave him the building and funds needed to build his war machines. Once they were done, father and Robotnik had to wait for the right moment to strike. It was less than a year before your younger brothers and Sonia were born when an emergency occur on earth, so King Sora rushed off to aid his people. At the same time of his departure, Queen Aleena gave birth to your younger siblings, and with the Queen's powers weaken after giving birth and the King gone. We made our opening strike. Now it is time to in this struggle and take my rightful place as King Mobius and Sonia as my bride, and who knows I might take you as my concubine because I know I'll get tired of Sonia sooner or later. I hope you've enjoyed this little walk down memory lane now you take your place under my feet or you will not leave here alive."

"Now what gives you that idea?" The hooded woman questions as she stands to her feet looking directly at Bartleby.

"By now my private robot militia has this entire area locked down," Bartleby smiles at her moving forward closer the hooded woman.

Not less than five feet from her, she holds a hand stopping Bartleby in his tracks. "Really I beg to differ. Isn't that right guys?" She calls out and two figures walk into the room.

"We got that right sis," the taller figure says removing is hood to reveal his face.

"KANA!" Bartleby says with a shock in his voice and steps back three feet.

"I'm with you bro," the smallest figure says as he pulled back his hood and showing his face.

"KELL!" Bartleby screams with fright stepping back in further close to the wall computer. "What are you talking about? Explain now! Where are my robots?!" Bartleby whines.

"Check it out, they all got sick because their allergies flared up," Kell laughs walking to the table and picking up an apple.

"What?! Don't be foolish robots don't have allergies. You are lying!" Bartleby protests with his back against the wall he covertly activates the computer.

Kana walks to the table; he grabs a piece of cheese and pops into his mouth chewing it quickly while saying, "Oh yes they do, see they are allergic to fire. It causes their temperature to go up and they just melt away." He grabs another piece of cheese and eats it turning his head towards Kell.

Count six another bite of his apple shows then swallows the piece then says, "The same can be said about wind. Once it starts blowing, they go all to pieces." He laughs grabbing a pear this time and quickly devours it.

"You monsters you'll pay for this!" Bartleby shouts running to the wall mounted computer. Just before his right hand reaches the panel, the other hooded female dashes towards him and asked basses lightning; her light blue star sword detaches Bartleby's whole right forearm and slashes the left side of his face.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Bartleby cries out holding the seared end of his right arm. The unimaginable pain and adrenaline from the shock speeds through his body making his legs turn to wet limp limbs bossing him to the ground with a painful thump.

"That was for fucking with my family!" The hooded woman says.

Bartleby regains some of his composure and musters the will to say, "Look what you have done to me. You foul creature. Who are you?"

Midna removes her hood revealing her face to the shock and mortally wounded Bartleby with the deathly glare and fire in her eyes she looks directly at Bartleby and says, "That was for trying to use my sister and I as your playthings. Come to think about it I should have aimed the lower," she growls. She lets Bartleby's words once again be played her head and every second she hears the lies and taunts Bartleby spews from his mouth; her anger grows and grows. Finally it comes to the point that she can no longer withstand the vile words and actions she raises her star sword and says, "you don't deserve to live I'm going to end you here and now. I'll make sure to send Robotnik to Hell right along with you." Right as she begins to swing down Kenna grabs her arm and prevents the star sword from splitting Bartleby's head in half. Midna gives Kenna a deathly stare and says with a great amount of malice and hatred in her voice, "What the fuck are you trying to do. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STOPPING ME KENNA!?"

"Your highness we must not do this. You are right he does deserve to pay for his crimes with his life, but don't stain yourself with vengeance. His family has committed grave crimes and atrocities against the people of Mobius, but you must not fall to the level nor allow yourself to be drawn into this darkness that they have created," Kenna lectures.

Midna frees herself from Kenna's grip then Kenna moves in between her and Bartleby. Midna takes a deep breath closes her eyes and allows the coolness of logic and understanding to waive over her. After another minute of this makeshift meditation, Midna retracts her star sword back into its medallion form. She looks back at Kenna with now cool and relaxed eyes and a focused mind then says, "What do you suggest we do?"

Kana walks over with cheese in his hand and pops another piece into his mouth then he melts the other pieces of cheese in his hand with a fire burst, "Why not break his legs and leave them here so we retake the planet," he suggests laughing.

Kell walks up behind them eating another piece of fruit and swallows the morsel then says, "That is just as bad as killing him charcoal breath. Leave the thinking to us while you eat your cheese."

"Don't push it wind bag," Kana threatens his eyes turning from green to fire red-orange, "keep being a smartass and I'll show you what I did to Bartleby's robots."

"Yeah yeah! So you say! So you say!" Kell waves his hand and disbelief in front of his face. Kana gets closer to Kell and swings at his brother. Kell deflects the shots and also some punches of his own, but Kana is able to deflect shots as well. The brothers continue on punches, kicks, and silverware at each other once in while hitting each other in the face, abdomen or other parts of the body.

Kenna jumps into between the battling brothers and blocks two incoming attacks. Then she quickly punches her brothers in the chest knocking them to ground. She gives them a mean look as they rub the soreness inflicted on them "Will you two knock your childish shit off! Damn you two are ranking members of the Royal Guards, and yet you're acting like Silver and Shadow. No offense Midna!" She states.

"None taken you called it right," Midna smirks looking back at Bartleby she begins to once again turn her estate and the ultimate judgment that she will cast upon him.

"Still your Majesty you must make a decision, but killing him is not the right answer. This decision is one that will impact the entire royal family for generations to come; can be merciful and let him live until he can be judged by a jury of his peers and her Majesty or you could take a more dark route and cast them into oblivion, and she can cast him into oblivion from which he can never return." Kenna advises.

Bartleby looks distressingly at both Midna and Kenna wondering what fate will befall him. Bartleby such as his arm tightly flexing his phantom hand in front of him he sees the floor and the severed limb that once connected to his body. Midna closes her eyes and lets her thoughts raced through her mind as she contemplates what her next move for Bartleby will be. Thoughts race past her at lightning speed one solution after another compiling what would be the best and most satisfying result to punish Bartleby. Her eyes should open as a result comes to her mine, "FIRE!" Midna shouts.

Kenna, Kana, Kell, and Bartleby look at Midna with a puzzle. Kell breaks the silence and asks with a questionable tone, "Midna what you talking about? How is fire going to solve this situation?"

Midna looks outside for one second then she looks all around Bartleby's mansion with a poignant and fierce look in her eyes, "it's quite simple fire if purity anything that goes to fire is purified afterwards."

"But Midna fire also means destruction, you do realize whatever you put in the fire comes out destroyed. How does fire help this?" Kenna asks.

"It's quite simple this mansion, this house everything in here has been utilized for dark and evil purposes along with vengeful purposes. In order to pay for Bartleby's family distrustful and destructive nature, we must destroy this place in order for goodness to be freed, so I've decided to burn this place to the ground."

Kell walks up and places his hand on Midna shoulder, "That's all well and good but what about Bartleby over here what do you want to do cook him along with the rest of the mansion. Now don't get me wrong I have no problem seeing this piece of shit being roasted along with everything here."

"No Bartleby will be handled in a different way," Meadow turns to Bartleby grabbing his attention. He looks out at her with beer in his eyes wondering what will happen, "Bartleby Scar-Lyon, I will spare your life in exchange for," she pauses.

Bartleby works his way to this knee cradling his severed right arm close to his chest. "Oh thank you. Thank you your Majesty for your graceful kindness and loving mercy. I'll do anything you asking me anything at all." he professes.

Midna squint her eyes and does what she can not to smirk. "Run Bartleby. Runaway and never return," Midna orders.

"Where do I go? How do I eat? What about my every day needs? Everything else that is so… so barbaric," Bartleby whines.

Kell looks at Bartleby and says with a humorous tone, "oh I'm sorry would you like some cheese with your whine or maybe I should call the complaint department. Midna this is no use he's hopeless. He going to whine and complain about everything they should just kill him here and now put him out of his damn misery!"

Midna looks at Kell and shakes her head in disapproval and saying, "No. He will face exile and she ever shows his face again he does not try me."

"But you Majesty I won't survive out there the harsh nights the desolate days will be a living hell for me," Bartleby whines.

Midna turns back to look at Bartleby ,"That's not my problem, so you better get going before I change my mind and take your head off without any second thoughts." Then her ocean blue eyes give the desk where to Bartleby causing his whole body to shake with fear and panic racing through his things. Seeing her face hidden by the deep black shadow and with her eyes glowing ominous aura of pure darkness and evil she continues, "and if I ever see you again or you speak to my family especially my sister. I will kill you!"

Bartleby starts calling fiercely to get away from Midna deadly presence. He hurries to his feet and fumbles with the front door then scurries away from his estate into the vast unknown world tripping and falling occasionally thinking that Midna is on his tail preparing to deal the final deathly blow.

The three watch as Bartleby continues to scurry away laughing and giggling at his uncoordinated attempt to escape his death sentence, "you know, you kinda over did it with the death threat," Kenna says.

"It was no threat Kenna that was a solemn promise. The next time I see that worthless trader I will kill him without any regrets, and Kenna if you ever try to stop me from taking my vengeance upon him I will bring you down to," Midna replies with a cold deadly tone.

"Damn Midna I knew I was cold, but you've got icebergs running for your veins," Kana smirks.

"Maybe my blood will warm up after Robotnik is found guilty and his body open for all to see," she smiles.

Kell shakes his head and grabs more fruit and starts to eat while putting his feet up on the table, "okay now that that's done what we do about the other problem should I say problems."

Midna thinks about what he says and says in a cold harsh voice, "Will handle that later, but first mime Bartleby's computer for data to find where all his assets are. Once that's done, Kana I want you to burn this place to the ground I want nothing left but trees and bare ground got it."

"Yes your highness!" They reply while saluting. Kenna stops in her tracks for a second before walking to the wall computer, "Midna what about the staff and the other innocents here?"

Midna takes a breath and lets her angry aura calm down and says, "I'll handle that you three take your of the other business I've given you."

An hour later the four of them with the rest of the staff stand on the outskirts of Bartleby's estate watching as the huge house is engulf in sea of flames. The sky it speed and in words and smoke as the house erupts into flames. Midna's eyes scare deeply into the flames erupting from the property and her irises near the impending flames that will soon surround Robotnik's headquarters. "Now comes the hard part telling Sonia and my brothers," Midna says softly then turns to Kell, "Kell have everyone get ready to go this instant I have to break the news to my sister." Everyone gathers around and with a bright Brown light disappear instantaneously.

* * *

><p>"Well that was close," Sonia smiles seeing Dingo on the bed stabilized for the time being. She walks out the room and sees Cyrus leaning against the wall with his foot propped up; she gives him a quick glance and begins to make her way pass him.<p>

"Sonia do you really care for Dingo?" Cyrus starts to walk beside her as she makes her way down the hallway to the patient viewing room. "After all the shit and hell he put you and your brothers through why help him?" He questions the lite violet color hedgehog. Sonia stops in the middle of the hallway and looks at Cyrus with a concerned look in her eyes; she takes a deep breath and shakes her head can then starts walking again. Cyrus stands there for a moment looking at Sonia walking then rushes to catch up. "Sonia please at least tell me if you plan for him to die in that state or let him live?" he presses.

Sonia and Cyrus finally enter the patient viewing room and Sonia looks through the glass at Dingo's bloodstain and mutilated medical taped up body. She gives a small smirk in pleasure at seeing Dingo in the tormented form, but she knows in her heart that dingo did not deserve this type of punishment. "You're right Cyrus no matter how much evil oppresses done they don't deserve to suffer with what Nico put him through."

"Then why don't you just indent long automatic misery blessed me his life is not worth living but…" Cyrus is interrupted.

"We have the technology to save him, so he can live a meaningful life. He deserves that much of a change regardless," Sonia defends him.

"That's the Sonia I know and grew up with she willing to give anyone who wants to love and live a chance to do so," Minda says walking in the viewing room wearing her traditional polkadot outfit with bright green camouflage polkadots over a darker forest green jumpsuit. "My father was forced to make spy bots Robotnik, but not only did she forgive him she helped us escape, and now we're here fighting the good fight against that round belly egghead."

"She's absolutely right even though Dingo did some horrible things. Even put innocent lives in grave danger; mother will want mean to show compassion and forgiveness old would just be like Robotnik and his goons squad," Sonia replies.

"Spoken like a true princess. Mother will be so proud knowing that out baby sister is growing up to be a fine young royal leader," Midna smiles walking into the patient viewing. She looks of the viewing class disease Dingo's eyes legs wet and medical gauze stained with blood from the opening wounds. The right side of his face is also wrapped in a bloodstain cover where his eye is, and next to his bed our machines recording his life signs in different liquid men bags plugged into his body. _~Damn Sonic… No I mean Nico take his ass to hell and back. There is hardly anything left. Shit I can't even tell if he actually still alive after all that, ~ _She thinks.

A moment later a man with a brown and white fox tail in years wearing a white lab coat with a black dress shirt and pants walks into Dingo's room Kenna tablet in his right hand and with his left checking the monitors and other devices plugged into Dingo. A few moments passed as he records the findings from the sensors and monitoring machines onto his tablet them rubs his eyes in a of what looks to be frustration and anguish for his patient. He had to the room not saying or even looking directly ahead but looking at the floor with the frustrated look until his concentration is broken by hearing "Dr. Stein… Dr. Stein." He looks up trying to see who is calling his name but doesn't see anyone within his peripherals or straight view, Clay continues down the hallway shrugging off the calls of his name.

Sonia stands in the middle of the hallway and calls out once again, "Dr. Stein please wait. Can you give us a diagnosis in the viewing room?" He breaks away from his concentration and sees Sonia paging him, so he turned about and starts walking to the viewing room. He enters the room seeing everyone there looking at Dingo confined to his bed. Sonia glances into his eyes and sees a highly frustrated look in his eyes and body language.

Midna picks up on the same signals as Sonia and bravely ask, "Dr. is there a problem? Is there something that you need to tell us please do inform us what it is. Holding it and seems to be causing you the only grief but irritation, so I suggest that you go ahead and illuminate what you have learned from Dingo's condition."

"Is there a problem?! Is there a problem?! You seen this fucking patient!" He yells pointing towards the view-screen where Dingo is lying in the bed. "I don't know what type of joke this is, but anyone in the medical profession would say this patient doesn't even need to be breathing. What the hell you thinking you just let him die?! There was no need to bring…" He continues to yells.

"DOCTOR! Please calm down the number you are a medical professional you don't need to go flying off the handle like this have to pull it together and work so that you can save this patient's life," Midna orders.

Stein takes a deep planning his rage and frustration settled down and remembers the classes he took in professionalism and crisis management to know how he has two handle the situation at hand. "I'm sorry your Majesty seeing what's left of my patient infuriated me. I have never seen anyone so badly mutilated in my entire life." He puts his hand on the viewing glass and leans over looking at the mutilated body before him.

"We mean by what's left Dr. Stein? What's a diagnosis for him is he going to survive can he I don't know," Cyrus questions.

"Put it simply the patient suffers from major close to fatal injuries."

"Can you be a little more detailed Dr. Stein?" Sonia asks.

Stein turns back to look at the group with a semi-pessimistic look on his face and a partial irritation, "Fine but you asked for it. I won't leave one detail out." He looks at his tablet with all the medical notes and starts to read word for word, "The patient is suffering from massive deep restoration of the forearms and throughout the entire torso also is sustained massive broken bones throughout the skeletal structure with severe fragmentation to the point of shattering inserting major areas of the skeletal structure. On the lower structure of the body, telling the legs the bones are completely shattered with muscle fibers that to shreds and severe hematoma under the skin and bleeding throughout the nerves. The same can be said with his arms the area where the hands were connected to the forearm along with muscle fibers and other vital blood vessels the severed severe force and tearing have revealed to be infected. The left arm has been identified with an infection of Gang Green and muscle deterioration. The patient has also suffering from severe cranial pressure due to multiple fragmentations of the skull and bleeding on the brain. After reviewing x-rays, I have discovered that several major fissures but shooting more than 1 cm have begun to open in the skull. As a result, the right eye is smashed. Lastly, internal organs have suffered a great amount of shock and from blunt force trauma, and he is displaying signs of cardio vascular scarring. This can be resulted from bone fragments of the ribs spreading through the internal organs of his body. As a personal note, the patient received damage from what could be only described as a destructive force of nature."

A deafening silence filled the room after Dr. Stein deliver to his diagnosis and status of Dingo. Their faces only express grief and astonishment on how Dingo was able to survive such terrible injuries. Sonia is so shocked that she walks up to the viewing window and processor hand against the glass still viewing the tattered remains. Two low as ahead and ask, "What treatment will you give him Dr. Stein?"

Stein presses his back against the window and reaches into his lab coat pocket and pulls out a toothpick. He places it in his mouth and says, "Well your highness the best option right now is just let him die, but I know that is not an option. I discussed it with the other doctors and we all agreed if you want to save him, we are going to have to do numerous amputations to his body ranging from his legs, his left arm, his ruptured right eye, and parts of his skull. The best option will be prosthetics for all the amputated areas and shattered bones. If Dingo can get through all that and other parts of the surgeries he will live."

Midna walks up to Sonia and places her hand on her shoulder giving some comfort to her little sister. "Sonia we have other matters to attend to right now. With leave this to Dr. Stein and his associates because we have an entire planet to save." Midna smiles at her and walks out the viewing.

"Dr. Stein before I go can I at least say goodbye?" Sonia asks lifting her head up and looking at Dr. Stein. He nods in approval and Sonia walks out and into Dingo's room. Sonia places her hand on clean part of the medical tape and looks up at Dingo's bandage face, "you don't know how much I wish I could hate you right now. You put me through hell you torture me, gross the hell out of me, you've captured me and try to turn me over to Robotnik, and in all this keeps saying you love me I'm pretty and all types of other bullshit. Seeing you like this the only thing I can do is just pity now; listen to me Dingo you better survive this because I have more harsh words for you once you're out of this hospital."

Dingo starts to breathe a little louder and manages to say with a muffled and raspy voice, "I'm sorry pretty Sonia. I'm so sorry pretty Sonia." Sonia's eyes shoot open and look at Dingo's face she can only watch him as he continuously says the same line over and over. Then the monitoring devices all start to peak ping one after the other while the alarms on the machines sound one after the other. Dingo continues to say the same line until he starts gasping for air and blood pools in his mouth.

Dr. Stein and several nurses come racing in trying to figure out how to stabilize Dingo before he goes into cardiac a rest. "Nurse 20cc stat we have no time waste. Call all doctors just that and prepare for emergency surgery. Princess Sonia I am going to have to ask you to leave immediately. We will do all we can save him but there no guarantees."

"Good luck Dr. Stein and do the best you can," Sonia says walking out the room. Midna stands in the hallway and give the thumbs up to her sister. Sonia walks over to Midna and gives a weak smile, "Ok sis what do we have to do?"

* * *

><p>Midna leads Sonia to the communication room then punches up the numbers for the COM links. The monitor comes a live showing Sonic is Shadow on one screen and Silver and Manic on the other. "Guys we have a big problem. Robotnik knows about everything and he knows we're coming after him with."<p>

"What you talking about Midna? Buttnik shouldn't have a clue about what's going to happen," Sonic states.

"Yeah sib the only way is if he has ears in our private conversations," Manic adds.

"It's actually something worse; Bartleby ratted us out to Robotnik and that's just only the beginning. Bartleby's family plan and conspired with Robotnik from the beginning to overthrow mom, and when that didn't work he planned to marry me or Sonia so that he could grab up the throne. So what's the plan now guys? We can't just run in and try to attack Robotnik's headquarters he knows that will be coming straight for him, and he knows mom is coming back in less than two days we have no element of surprise." All the hedgehogs remain silent as they try to think of a way how to get around Bartleby's betrayal.

"Who cares!" Sonic says holding up his fist in front of his face, "Robotnik knows we're coming makes things even better. Now we can party like we were meant to party. We will show Robotnik that we don't care if he sees us coming. I can agree with one thing from Shadow I'm tired of all this seeking around bullshit it's time to he sees that we mean business and less than two days will show Robotnik that playtime is over, so right now with starter training and get ready to show Robotnik what we can really do right brother!"

"I actually agree with the little crybaby playtime is over and the fun's about to begin let's get this done," Shadow states as his screen goes blank.

"I'm with Shadow and Sonic, Midna we been pussyfooting around this too long it's time that we stand up and put it into a Robotnik's craziness. Silver I'm gamed if you are," Manic states. Silver nods his head and the screen goes black as well.

"Sonia I know this is a little too much but…"

"No Midna. Bartleby the traitor and a lowlife; when I see him next time I'm going to rip his heart out. Let's get started we have no time to waste," Sonia states walking towards the training ground. Midna smiles following her little sister.

* * *

><p>Each hedgehog group walks into an open space area looking at their older sibling as explain what is about to happen to them. "I'm going to teach you the power of Chaos Control. This technique requires physical mental and more over pure determination. If you want to succeed at this going to have to train and you're going to have to do what I tell you tell. If you can't handle it then your SOL because I don't plan to stop until you have mastered this ability. <strong>GOT IT<strong>!" The three younger hedgehogs nod as Midna, Silver, and Shadow activates their medallions and starts to play.

_Let's get down to business (Midna)  
>To defeat Buttnik (Silver)<em>

"First you must focus your energy into a shield around you," Midna orders.

_Did they send me weaklings? (Shadow)  
>and When I asked for strong?(Midna)<em>

"Not good enough! You need more power!" Shadow shouts. He watches Sonic pull more energy around him into a field.

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met (Shadow)  
>But you can bet Before we're through (Midna)<em>

"Focus!" Silver commands seeing Manic shield flux high and low.

_Mister, I'll make a champion out of you (Silver)]  
>Tranquil as a forest (Midna)<br>But on fire within (Silver)_

Silver picks up several rocks, "Manic dodge the rocks without taking a step you must use Chaos Control." Silver hurls the rocks at Manic, but he gets hit over and over. Manic tries to run, "Don't you dare run Hedgehog. If you can't teleport stand there let those rocks hit you till you learn to teleport!"

_Once you find your center you are sure to win(Midna)  
>You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot (Shadow)<br>And you haven't got a clue (Silver)  
>Somehow I'll make a champion out of you (Midna)<em>

"Dodge my attacks," Midna orders. She teleports behind Sonia and hits her in the back of her head then Midna disappears again then strikes Sonic again before she can hit the ground, "You're too slow! Focus you energy and teleport if you want to outpace me!"

_I'm never gonna catch my breath (Manic)  
>Say good-bye to those who knew me (Sonic)<em>

Sonic gets punched in the face by Shadow and sent flying into a wall with two energy waves following hitting Sonic deeper into the wall.

_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym (Sonia)  
>My bro got me scared to death (Manic)<em>

Manic slightly dodges a massive rock sent at him, but Silver throws another rock hitting Manic.

_Hope he doesn't see right through me (Nico)_

"Save yourself Sonic," Shadow says pushing Sonic into to a water reserve tank. Sonic falls into the water and flaps his arms around trying to stay afloat. "Use Chaos Control dumbass before you drown!" Shadow yells.

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim (Sonic)  
>(Be a champion)<br>You must be swift as the coursing river (Shadow)  
>(Be a champion)<br>With all the force of a great typhoon (Midna)  
>(Be a champion)<br>With all the strength of a raging fire (Silver)  
>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon (Shadow, Midna, Silver)<br>_

The three young hedgehogs start to learn how to teleport short distances, but the older siblings still outpace them and kick their tails._  
><em>

_Time is racing toward us till the war arrive (Midna)  
>Heed your every instinct and you might survive (Shadow)<br>You're unsuited for the rage of war (Silver)  
>So pack up, go home you're through (Shadow)<em>

At the same time the older hedgehogs uppercut their younger sibling and sends them flying into the air. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic land face down on ground. Shadow, Midna, and Silver turn and walk away.

_How could I make a champion out of you? (Midna, Shadow, Silver sing in unison)_

_(Be a champion)  
>I must be swift as the coursing river (Sonic)<br>With all the force of a great typhoon (Sonia)  
>With all the strength of a raging fire (Manic)<em>

Then Sonic, Sonia, and Manic stand up looking at their siblings, and force their energy around them; then teleport in front of them._  
><em>

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon (Sonic, Sonia, Manic)_

(Be a champion)  
>We must be swift as the coursing river (Sonic, Shadow)<p>

Sonic mirrors Shadow's move after move then Sonic finally get behind Shadow and hits him. _  
><em>

_(Be a champion)  
>With all the force of a great typhoon (Sonia, Midna)<em>

Sonia is able to dodge Midna's attacks with great ease and grace.

_(Be a champion)  
>With all the strength of a raging fire (Manic, Silver)<em>

Manic dodges rocks without anything trouble.

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon (Unison)_

"Good job now show me what you got," the older siblings order.

"NOW WITNESS," Sonic starts.

"THE ULTIMATE" Sonia calls out.

"POWER OF" Manic finishes.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the three hedgehogs say in unison. They disappear into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and remember please comments. Comments are like rings. The more rings the faster I can run.<strong>

**Coming out: July 17, 2013**

**Episode Six:**

**Final Battle Pt.3: Gathering Allies and Powers Hidden Within**


	7. Gathering Allies and Powers Hidden

**Episode Six**

**Final Battle Pt.3: Gathering Allies and Powers Hidden Within**

**A/N: Here are the ages for everyone:**

**Sonic, Sonia, and Manic: 12 years old Shadow, Silver, and Midna: 13 years old**

**Kenna: 16 years old Kell and Kana: 19 years old**

**Queen Aleena: 30 years old**

* * *

><p>Midna closes the door to Sonia's room as her little sister lies unconscious on the bed weakened from her extensive long training. Midna walks down the hallway and sees Kenna and her brothers chatting outside the medical wing. Midna gives a curious look and heads towards them they says, "What's going on?"<p>

Kenna looks at Midna and smiles, "I heard Sonia was able to use Chaos Control."

"Yeah her along with Sonic and Manic according to my brothers."

"Excellent that means that the younger generation has gain an impressive family trait. Too bad I can't say the same about my brothers. The most they can learn or do is get on my nerves and caused a bunch of nonsense and shenanigans. So what's our next move?" Kenna inquires.

Midna crosses her arms, "I am glad that you mentioned that; I need to ask something of you and Kell. It's a rather difficult task but I know you to be a handle it without any trouble at all."

"Just name your highness Kell and I will take care of it at once," Kenna states.

"I want you and Kell to go find my brothers. Before you think this is a search and rescue it's not it's actually a protection detail." Kenna and her brothers give a puzzled look to Midna as she continues to explain motives, "since the three of us are training our siblings we left ourselves to be a prime target Robotnik's attack."

"But your highness why would Robotnik even attempt something that crazy? If Robotnik was to send out any special attack force that will severely weaken him when it comes to the final battle," Kell professes.

"You may be right, but wouldn't be that crazy to begin any of his defenses or lose truth and some failed attempt special attack. However Robotnik would be at an advantage; since the three of us will be training Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, we will be too focused on them and their training to add to that will be using a great deal of our own energy and fighting them. As for Sonic and them, all you need to do is look at Sonia and you'll see why they would be useless in a fight. Kenna I want you to go with Silver and Manic, and Kell you'll go with Sonic and Shadow."

"And I'll stay with you and Sonia," Kana states.

Midna nods and looks back at Kenna, "Listen I don't know if you'll encounter any trouble, but keep one your toes. By the way, what data did you find off Bartleby's computer?"

Kenna pulls out a PDA and activates it, "Well we were able to get an updated map of Robotropolis, primary defense positions for the city along with guard change time, and a very detail layout of Robotnik's Headquarters better than any other scouting recon team has ever gotten."

"Can you verify the data is accurate?" Midna inquires.

"Odd enough yes, while you were training Sonia, I ordered some of our spies in the city to check out the various locations in the Robotropolis and see if the guard schedule is accurate. They reported that everything is spot on. Hell one group check was able to seek into Robotnik's headquarters, so we are making preparations to the set explosives in the soft targets in the city along with some of the SWAT Bot stations. That way Robotnik will have so many fires to put out; he will lose complete control of the city," Kana states.

Midna closes her eyes and rubs her chin thinking about the sabotage plan Kana put into motion, "It sounds too good to be true. We have this much intel on Robotnik and his defenses, but…"

"I agree Midna that is what's scaring me," Kenna interjects. Everyone turns and looks at the silvered haired wolf, "How the hell did Bartleby get this data?" Kenna replies

"Bartleby isn't stupid, I bet my money on that he been keeping tabs on Robotnik from the beginning. Plus the robots that Kana and Kell destroyed were from Bartleby's personal arsenal. My guess is Bartleby was buying his time waiting for a moment like this make his move," a formal voice answers. Everyone quick turn to see two figures walking down the low light hallway. The 5'7" silhouette of the figures resembles two easily recognizable people.

"I was expecting you earlier Silver and Shadow," Midna smirks as her brothers come into view for everyone to see. The hedgehogs nod seconds later, "Anyway since you're here, I guess Sonic and Manic have learned Chaos Control."

"What do you think; I push that baby to his limits and now he out like a light," Shadow states.

"Ditto on my end, Manic earned some rest time are what I put him through. Although you can say he is as hard as a rock," Silver smirks. "What about you Midna? How is Sonia?"

Midna smirks and crosses her arms, "You know for the only other girl among us and also being rise in high society. She handle herself quite well, but learning Chaos Control in one day is an amazing feat anyway you look at, so I'm letting her sleep for a few before we head to our next location."

Silver smiles thinking amazing his little brothers and sister are; while Shadow folds his arms not showing any emotion. "Silver what you said about Bartleby's plan to take down Robotnik was true. After his call to Robotnik, I heard him say that he would soon put an end to Robotnik as revenge for his parents," Kenna follows up with.

Silver looks at Kenna with a serious yet puzzled look in his eyes, "Ok, but why didn't help us in dealing with Robotnik since he had all this data on him?"

Shadow grits his teeth then barks, "What the hell does it matter now, Midna killed that shithead!"

Guilt fills Midna's face remembering that she didn't tell them that spared Bartleby's life. She tries to hide her expression, but Shadow's keen eyes catch her reaction to his statement. Before he could inquire about Midna's reaction, Kenna states, "Actually it's a good thing you're here saves us the trouble coming to you. Midna feels that since you three are busy training, she wants Kell, Kana, and I tag along as backup if Robotnik tries to get smart and launch a surprise attack. Plus we can help with training as well, so you don't have to work so hard."

"Good idea, I don't think Robotnik is foolish enough to do something that stupid, but better safe than sorry. Since we have extra time what other training do you have plan? I going to home Manic's drum attack skills and see who other abilities he might have," Silver states.

Shadow opens his mouth, but Midna seizes on the opening Kenna created to dodge anything Shadow might ask her, "Yeah I think it's about time Sonia knows what the women of this family are really made of. She going to know the power that both mother and I possess. What about you Shadow? What are you going to teach Sonic?"

Shadow barks out with an enraged voice, "**WAIT ONE MOTHERFUCKING MOMENT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LOOK YOU GAVE WHEN I SAID BARTLEBY IS DIED! MIDNA WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU TWO! IF YOU FELLED HIS CHARMS, I'LL…**."

Midna gives an angry glare to Shadow strong enough to freeze everyone in the hallway, "First calm your wild hot-headed black hedgehog ass down. Remember big mouth we are still in the medic wing. Second, I didn't kill Bartleby because…."

"Midna didn't need to soil her hands with that trash's blood," Kell jumps in.

Kenna steps closer to Shadow and says, "That's only half of the truth, I stopped Midna from killing Bartleby."

Shadow angry grows as he steps closer to Kenna in a threating stance with crackling energy in his hand; then he says in low menacing tone, "Then where the hell is he?"

Midna puts herself between Shadow and Kenna, "Shadow it was my decision to let Bartleby go, so…"

"Fuck that you should have killed him right then and there! But let her," Shadow points to Kenna with energy sparks still are crackling from his hand, "change your mind and let the asshole go."

"The only asshole I see now is you Shadow Hedgehog!" Midna yells.

"Kenna when the hell did you become a bleeding heart? Why did you keep your weak ass out of it if you were so scared of what will happen to Bartleby? Fuck it I'll finish the job myself. Midna, where did you send Bartleby?" Shadow interrogates.

"I didn't send him anywhere; I let him run away from the estate into the wilderness. He is probably hiding under some rock nursing his wounds," Midna replies.

Shadow grits his teeth more and turns to face Kenna again, "You call yourself a member of the royal guard; your primary duty is to protect our family and kill any enemy that dares to challenges your rule. Looking at you track record, you failed to stop Robotnik, you couldn't protect my family from being thrown from power, and lastly you convince my sister to let another potential usurper escape." Shadow gets closer to Kenna with the energy in his hand growing brighter and more powerful. He opens his hand, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

Kana pushes his way between Shadow, Midna, and Kenna. He gives Shadow a death glare as his green eyes turn to orange-red; he holds up his right hand formed into fist at Shadow's face. His fist begins glow red-orange as flames start to dance around his fist till it forms a fireball twice the size of his fist. "Take one step closer or try to fire at my sister, I don't care if you are a member of the royal family. I will kill you myself, so try something please," Kana threatens.

Shadow smirks as a crimson red energy ball forms in front of his hand, and the fireball grows bigger around Kana's fist. Shadow and Kana stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move; sweat beads up on Kana's forehead and he takes swallow breaths trying not to show any fear. While Shadow's red cold emotionless eyes fix directly on Kana, Shadow only smirks looking ready to strike down Kana. Another couple seconds pass in the intense standoff, Kana prepares to fire when Silver grabs both Shadow and Kana's forearm squeezing with unbelievable. _~ Damn my arm feels like its going to break,~ _Kana thinks as he struggles to keep the fire ball formed. He grunts softly and looks at Shadow to see any reaction from him. Shadow smirk is replaced with a frown directed at Silver.

"That is enough Shadow. What gives you the right to threaten members of the Royal Guard after all they've done for us," Silver lectures. He then turns to the Kana, "And you Kana, what make you think that you have any right to attack a member of the royal family. We have enough trouble dealing with Robotnik and we don't need start fighting among each when to real enemy is out there trying to kill us! Now will you two grow and stop this bullshit!"

"You got balls I can see that, so once I put that fat-ass into the grave I plan to come back and finish what we started. I recommend that you be ready because you won't have Silver or Midna to hide behind. You are going have to show me why I even should consider you as members of the Royal Guard," Shadow smirk slapping Silver's hand off his arm.

Shadow starts to walk away, but Midna calls out, "Shadow wait, Kell is going with you."

Shadow pauses and looks back at Midna, "Why is he coming with me? I don't need to deal with another weakening Sonic is enough."

Midna walks up to Shadow, "Shadow its for Sonic's protection. I promise he won't get in the way."

Shadow exhales from his mouth and looks at Kell, "Fine come on and hurry up I don't have all fucking day. I have to get back and whip that whining baby into real hedgehog." Kell nods and moves closer to Shadow turns around to look at everyone nods at Kenna and Kana. "We're out of here. Chaos Control," Shadow and Kell are engulfed in a black light and vanish in a flash.

Kana forehead is beaded with sweat as he tries to maintain is composer, but with Shadow and Kell leave he feels the grip on his arm tighten; Kana yells, "Silver let go of arm! Are you trying to rip the damn thing off?!"

Silver breaks his vice grip on Kana's arm and looks at Kana, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to that. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Kana rubs his arm smoothing the pain and looks at Silver with amazement. _~Damn what strength he has. If Silver has this much strength what will the others have. When I fight Shadow, I'll have to unlock my full powers to fight him. This is going to be one epic test of our powers and abilities, ~_ Kana thinks. "No I'll be fine Silver. I'll go get things ready for our departure," he says walking off to the living quarters.

Midna smiles at Kenna, "Listen don't worry about Shadow; he is all talk. Mother would have not made you members of the Royal Guard if you weak. I know you and your brothers have some awesome powers and skills, so have nothing to prove to Shadow. He just takes time to get used to."

Kenna shakes her head in disagreement thinking about the words Shadow directed to her and her brothers, "No Midna, you're wrong the guardian codex clearly states that anyone that challenges or tries to dishonor our ranks must be met on the battle field for honorable combat. And don't forget, Shadow directly challenge our right to be members and protectors of the royal family." Kenna looks at Silver with a sadden face and continues her explanation, "By a law written by King Sora, we are held and duty bound to fight any and all challengers, even if they are members from the Royal Family. Midna, Silver we have no choice but to fight Shadow with everything we got.

Midna smiles at Kenna and places her hand on Kenna's shoulder, "Kenna, we see you and your brothers as family because you have been with us through the craziest of times. Besides Silver and I think it pass time that someone put Shadow into in his place, so as a favorite to us please KICK SHADOW'S ASS!" Midna and Silver bust out laughing.

Kenna shakes her head and starts laughing as well, "As you wish your highness."

"Good now that's settled, Kenna lets get going. Manic will be waking up in no time. Kenna when you're ready," Silver says.

"Right, Midna before you go I wanted you to know that Dingo made through surgery, but he will never be the same again," Kenna states walking to stand next to Silver.

Midna gives a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"You will have to see it to believe it. I have agree with Doctor Stein; Nico should have just killed the poor guy."

Midna nods, "Alright we'll see him before we leave. Be careful and good luck with training see you soon."

Kenna smiles and looks at Silver; he smirks and looks back at Midna, "Sis stay safe. Now Chaos Control." Silver and Kenna disappear in silver light.

Midna uncovers her eyes and head back to the living quarters. She opens the door and sees Sonia still sound asleep. Midna softy exhales and closes the door and sees Kana standing at the end of the hallway. Midna walks up to Kana, "How's your arm?"

"It will be fine Midna," he response with a mellow tone. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"I'll give Sonia another hour then we'll head out, but Kana I need to know." She says with a concerned tone, "I know about your true power and transformation. Will you do the right thing and obey the law my father set about challenges brought to members of the royal guards? Kana consider this a direct order; I want you use your full power and abilities when you fight Shadow, because I will know if you do or not. And if you don't," Midna ocean blue eyes become as cold as ice and she balls up her fist, "I will personally make you pay for that dishonor." Midna then smiles at Kana, "Ok now we have some things to handle before we leave; lets them done then go." Midna and Kana walk out of the living quarters to complete their final tasks at Sanctuary 2.

* * *

><p>The blue sky is hidden light grey clouds as the wind blows thick flakes of snow over the snow cover landscape. The wind howls loudly across the tundra at a steady pace blowing snow to the point that visibly neared zero. The outline of a mountain appears in the distance with the faint glow of light emits from a lone cave opening. Deep inside the cave at tunnel is lite up by a trial of torches lined along the wall further in the tunnel ends with a massive wall and simple looking wooden door. On the other side of the door a massive room with arcane décor and elegant home furnishing, Oracle lies in his bed back to sleep as the world around him turns without any interruption. He happily rest in the world of his dreams until a familiar figure stands in front of him. Oracle wakes up and sees Queen Aleena before him. He gets up and puts on a robe while getting out of bed, "Your Majesty do you seek my consul?"<p>

She walks out of his bedroom including living area told the crystal ball sitting on the table, "Oracle I am worried about my children." She holds up her hand and removes her white glove revealing the glowing symbol of the Royal seal. "This mark only appears with another member of the Royal family is capable of utilizing magic. Oracle which one of my children is the magic user?"

Oracle sits down at the table with his crystal ball and says, "This is a rare occurrence not so soon has there been another magic user. Queen Aleena could this be the reaction to your own magic?" Oracle inquires waving his hand around his crystal ball.

"No I'm positive that this is the same feeling I had when my great-grandmother showed me how to discover when another magic user is born," Aleena rubs her hand while at first looking at her hand then at Oracle.

Oracle looks deep into his crystal ball, "Mmmhh… I do see a disturbance within the magical field." He looks up at Aleena and her glowing hand, "You are right the force and power is from a member of the royal family, but the power lies dormant within one of them."

"Can you tell which one is the chosen one?" Aleena inquires sitting on the opposite end of the table.

Oracle shakes his head in disappointment, "I cannot tell; however there is another way." He waves his hands over the crystal ball making three images appear within the sphere. "We can observe them here and look for any signs of magic."

Aleena looks into crystal ball and sees Sonic, Shadow, and Kell appear in the Mobian Dune, "Oracle when did Sonic learn to use Chaos Control?"

Oracle smiles looking at his crystal ball, "Surprising Shadow is the one that taught Sonic how to unlock that power. The same goes for Sonia and Manic; they have begun to unlock their hidden powers."

Aleena smiles with a tear of joy rolls down her cheek still looking on, "They are growing up so fast, and they are learning so quickly I just I could be by their side. Oh no Sonic fell to the ground."

From the crystal ball Sonic's voice says out loud, "Fuck it! I can't use Chaos Control anymore today. Shadow why don't you get off you lazy ass and do something!"

"Because you fucking crybaby how do you expect to get stronger if you don't work out idiot," Shadow replies.

Aleena's left eyebrow twitches up and down hearing Sonic and Shadow, "They maybe growing up, but when this is done. **IM GOING TO WASH THEIR FUCKING DIRTY ASS MOUTHES OUT WITH EXTRA STRENGHT SOAP! I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN THERE FOR THEM, BUT WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY LEARN TO SPEAK LIKE THAT. DAMN IT I BET THEY GET IT FROM SORA! OH WHEN I SEE HIS ASS AGAIN I'M GOING TO TURN INTO A FUCKING NATURAL DISTAER ZONE!"**

Aleena continues yelling at the top of her lungs, and Oracle can only smirk still looking at the crystal ball, "Well they don't just get from King Sora. Your highness."

* * *

><p>Sonic lays on hot sand looking up the clear blue sky with the scorching hot sun shining down on the sand dune. Suddenly a cold runs down Sonic's spine making him quickly sit up and look around. "Shadow did you fill a cold deafly chill run down your spine. Like someone is going do something bad to us," Sonic says with shivers still running down his spine.<p>

Shadow looks at Sonic with an annoyed look on his face, "Once again I agree with you, but is powerful enough to make me shiver." Shadow quickly shakes it off, and looks at Kell, "Go inform the chieftain to have his fighters ready soon. In the meantime, Sonic time for another lesson."

"What another lesson, Shadow we going through four lesson today alone," Sonic whines looking at Shadow.

"Sonic were you the one who me that you want revenge on Robotnik for killing you adopted family and Uncle Chuck." Sonic lowers his head knowing Shadow is right, "Then get off your ass and let gets to work besides you're getting stronger with lesson completed."

Sonic smirks getting to his feet looking at Shadow, "Ok we're ready."

Kell smiles walking to the settlement, _~Shadow you it will an honor and terror to fight you. ~_

Sonic and Shadow walk to a flat straight of the dune area with mountains in the distance. Shadow turns to Sonic and crosses his arms while smirking, "So do you think you are fast?"

Sonic smiles rubbing his thumb across his nose and full of pride states, "My name says it all, I'm Sonic Hedgehog the fastest thing alive."

"So that include in the bedroom as well right," Shadow cracks with a smirk. Sonic gasp in resentment at Shadow's response, "Before you get you diaper into a knot, do you think can beat me in a one on one race to end of dune and back?"

Sonic holds out his fist at Shadow, "I'll make you eat my dust!"

"Ok so how bout we put a beat on this. Loser has to do five hundred pushups, and from the look of that round stomach of yours I bet you can't even do three pushups," Shadow proposes.

"Oh yeah! You're on Shadow and I will do every single pushup," Sonic fires back.

_~Hey Sonic you realize that he baiting you, and you're the fish about to take the bait without a second thought, ~_ Nico says appearing in his spirit form next to Sonic.

_~When did you wake up Nico,~_ Sonic responses back telepathically.

_~I been up since we learned how to use Chaos Control. Sonic something about Shadow isn't sitting will with me; he must have some serious power hidden away since he was brave enough to go toe to toe with me earlier on_, ~ Nico states looking at Shadow with a puzzling untrustworthy expression.

_~If I remember correctly, Shadow wasn't able to land on hit on you. Why should I be worried? He won't be able to keep up with us. This race is in the bag,~ _ Sonic smirks looking at Shadow. "Hey Shadow how about a head start?"

"Sure, I'll give you till you reach the halfway mark before I start."

"What!"

"Or do you want to wimp out?" Shadow laughs.

_~Now I know its trap, Sonic don't be stupid Shadow playing you fool a sucker, ~_ Nico states turning to see the fire in Sonic's eyes at Shadow's verbal attack. _~Oh no! The dumbass is caught. ~_

"I am Sonic Hedgehog Mobius' fastest thing alive, and you're going down Shadow Hedgehog so get ready," Sonic boost while pointing at himself.

* * *

><p>"Queen Aleena," Oracle starts watching as Sonic and Shadow prepare for their race. Then he looks at her smiling still watching Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic will be in for a major shock when Shadow shows how fast he is, but I don't see any signs of magic coming from him or Shadow. Shall we move to check on the others?"<p>

"No. Not just yet, I want to see how this will end," Aleena states.

Oracle gives a puzzled look, "But your highness, we know Shadow will win."

"Yes, but I think Sonic and Nico will give us more of a show then what we expect," Aleena continues smiling seeing Kell return and being told to be their referee. Oracle looks back at the crystal ball as the two stand ready at the starting line.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Sonic stand at the ready behind the starting line. The sun beats down as Kell stands between them, "Ok here are the rules. No using Chaos Control. No attacking your opponent. No using your medallions. Lastly, no and I mean no running or bumping into your opponent. Do you understand these rules?" Sonic and Shadow nod in agreement. "Good, now Sonic, Shadow agreed to give you a head start. When I say 'Go' you maybe start, but Shadow will wait till you reach the halfway mark before he is allowed to start." Just as Kell finishes his explanation, people from the dune settlement come to view. "And your highnesses, we have an audience, so please remember to show the greatest respect and honor for each other at members of the Royal Hedgehog Family."<p>

Sonic puts sticks his thumb up and smiles, "No problem Kell, besides Shadow won't know what hit him till its too late."

"Well the crybaby has fangs after all," Shadow jokes with a smile on his face.

"Well get ready to lose that smile Shadow. Let do this!" Sonic shouts. Nico's spirit form appears behinds Sonic with his arms crossed, _~Hey dumbass just in case you are stupid enough to go along with this race. You will on you own I won't life a finger to help you till you admit that you are a dumbass for taking Shadow's bait.~_ Sonic looks at Nico with a smirk, "No problem I'll be fine on my own for this." Nico can only shake his head at Sonic.

"**Racers on your mark, get set, and GOOOOOOOO!**" Kell yells.

Sonic blasts off from the start line in a mighty blue streak with the sand flung into two columns high in the air. Sonic flies dunes and sand hills like a bullet. Nico hovers right beside Sonic as he hurls around the land at subsonic speeds. _~Sonic I hope you have a plan for when you reach the halfway mark, because I'm willing to bet that Shadow will not hold back for a second,~_ Nico states.

_~Don't worry I have plan all ready to go, ~_ Sonic smirks. _~Why are you worried Nico, I thought you didn't care about this race. ~_

_~Don't get it twisted Sonic remember we share this body stupid and whatever you did this body affects both us. ~_

_~Well with that bit of information here is the plan, I'm only running at 60% of my full speed, so when Shadow starts I kick in the afterburners and watch him eat my dust or sand. ~_

_~Ah! I see. You're a complete idiot! Sonic what type of plan is that! ~_

_~Don't worry you fluffy little head about it bro. I got this completely under control. ~_

_~That's what worries me Sonic, ~_ Nico states seeing that halfway marker coming up quickly. Sonic makes that U-turn at break neck speed and starts his return trip. Sonic looks for and sign that Shadow has started his run, but he sees nothing. There is no sign that Shadow has started the race, _~This is bad, Sonic why hasn't Shadow started. ~_

_~You're right well that proves it he is too scared to race the fastest hedgehog in the galaxy, ~_ Sonic smiles planning his victory dance. Nico rolls his eyes listening to Sonic's ego.

Less than halfway to finish line, Shadow's eyes spring open, and he rockets off the starting line a hundred times faster than Sonic with a yellow aura streak tailing him. In mire seconds, Shadow rounds that halfway marker and starts back. He catches up to Sonic and slows down turning to face him. Sonic eyes are bugged out amazed at Shadow's speed. Shadow smirks, "Hey slow poke why you dragging your heels. Are you not the one who told me that you were the fastest thing alive?"

Sonic shakes his head and gives a mean, "No way faker! I'm the galaxy's fastest hedgehog the one and only Sonic Hedgehog. Now get a load of this **AFTERBURNS!**" Sonic rockets away from Shadow in a blue brilliant streak. Sonic pushes his body to the limits. _~Sonic watch it! Our body is close to its limit, ~_ Nico states hovering next to Sonic. _~I know Nico, but we have to bet Shadow; we can't lose to him. I won't let that faker beat us! ~_ Sonic yells back. Nico crosses his arms and smiles, _~Damn I didn't see it, wouldn't be it Sonic. You're serious about winning this! Ha Ha Ha! Well then I can't just very well let my brother lose that asshole, so let's it together. ~_ Nico's spirit form begins to glow a bright lite-blue aura. Sonic feels a massive surge of power and energy flow through him. "Alright let's do this Nico!" Sonic yells out speeding up to twice his top speed.

They pull further away from Shadow as the finish line comes back into view, but suddenly Shadow pulls right alongside Sonic with the same smirk on his face, "You call this speed. Ha! You slow ass, now witness what true speed is." A yellow sphere forms in front of Shadow and in a blink a massive shockwave erupts as Shadow speeds away at super speed.

The shockwave hits Sonic with such great force; he is sweep forward off his feet and knocked into the air. "AHHHH!" Sonic and Nico yell feeling pain from the intense energy in the wake. They fly over the finish line and clash head first into the sand. _~How did he do it? How? How? ~_ Sonic yells in his mind.

_~I told you to be careful! I knew it, so that what he was hiding. Damn it! We should have saw that based on how fast he caught up, ~ _Nico rebuts.

Moments later, Sonic manages to pull his head out of the sand and on his hands and knees and sees a shadow eclipsing him; he looks up and sees Shadow standing over him. He looks down with a frown, "That's exactly where you belong slowpoke. Now get started on your five-hundred pushups, and once you're done we will start the real lesson. You will learn the true meaning of speed." Shadow walks towards the cheering crowd.

Sonic pounds his fist into the sand over and over while softly yelling, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How could this happen I'm such an idiot. I let Shadow get into my head and trick me into this race. He has been pulling the fucking strings the whole time." Sonic looks up seeing Shadow walking, "Ok Shadow you won this time, but once I learn this ability; you will know your place." Nico smirks listening to Sonic's declaration.

* * *

><p>Aleena smiles watching Sonic do pushups, "Sonic you will know the true power of speed and will be even faster than Shadow and your father combine, and Nico, I know you have great power hidden within you, but you must in time learn to harness and control that god-like power."<p>

Oracles looks up at Aleena and says, "You highness we must continue our search for this possible magic user."

"Yes lets continue looking to see what we can find," she replies.

Oracle waves his hands over the crystal ball and the image in the ball changes from Sonic, Shadow and Kell to Sonia and Kana in a spa treatment shop. Sonia sits in a manicure chair wrapped in a pink robe as the attendant files her nails while Kana lies face down on a message table. Aleena smiles as she sees Midna walking into the spa. "This should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Midna walks in with an angry look as she yells out, "Sonia is you in here?!"<p>

"Geez Midna calm down; you don't have to shout," Sonia says as the spa worker finishes putting on mud mask and cucumbers over Sonia's eyes. Then worker reclines Sonia back and walks to another customer, "Midna why don't you come and joins us. You will feel years younger and it relieves so much stress."

Midna rolls her eyes, "Sonia! We don't have time for this get your ass out that chair now! We have training to do and…"She stops in mid-sentence when she hears Kana sighs. Midna turns and see him face down on the message table. The (massager) works on his back cracking his lower spine and rubbing the muscle knots out of his back.

"Ah this is wonderful; Midna had been working me like dog and my back is in knots. We visited twelve leaders of the resistance and after each meeting; I had to play as target for Midna's brutal training sections for Sonia. Oh yes that's the right spot; Midna can be such a slave driver," Kana giggles feeling the (massager) doing quick karate crops up and down his back. Midna's veins on her forehead pop up hearing Kana. "I know Midna ordered us go training on cliff side, but your right Sonia what Midna doesn't know won't hurt us. Plus we can just tell her that we trained earlier. She may have monstrous strength, but at times she can be as dumb as box of rocks. Ha ha ha!" Kana keeps laughing at his joke.

Midna walks over the massage table with a clench fist and gently shoves the massager away from the table. Midna cracks her knuckles as stands over Kana. She draws back, "Well Kana since your so stress let me help you relax." Midna's fist comes clashing down on Kana's back backing the table in half and Kana's body hits the ground with thunderous bang. Kana's eyes rounds in head, Midna starts for the exit, but yells back, "NOW THAT YOU HAD YOU REST TIME! ITS TIME TO WORK! NOW GET YOU ASSES TO THE CLIFFSIDE ASAP OR I PUT YOU TWO IN HOSPITAL FOR A LONG REST! LETS MOVE!"

As Midna walks out, Sonia nervously shakes seeing her attack on Kana, _~Oh shit! How strong is she and what the hell does she got in store for me? ~_

Ten minutes later, Sonia and Kana climb up to a plateau facing over the sea shore and see Midna sitting towards the water letting the wind blow in her face and through her hair. Midna quietly mediates using the sounds of the sounds of the sea to calm her spirit and focus her mind. They slowly approach her doing what they can not to disturb her. "You two are extremely loud; Sonia come over here," Midna orders. "Sonia sit down beside me, you to Kana." They do as ordered and look at her the next command. "Now I want you to close your eyes and empty your minds; let your natural chakra flow through you." Sonia and Kana glance at other shrugging their shoulders and follow the command. "Sonia tell me who do you think is the power behind the Hedgehog family: Mom or Dad?" Sonia peeks out her eyes, "You don't need to open your eyes to answer my questions and your thinking to hard its a simple question."

Sonia shuts her eye lid tight, _~How did she do that? She didn't open her eyes, but…~_

"Sonia don't worry about how I can see you with my eyes shut. All you have to do is answer the question. Your thoughts cloud the true flow of your charka," Midna states.

_~WHAT BUT HOW? CAN SEE READ MINDS OR SOMETHING! ~_ Sonia shouts in her mind looks and Midna's calm and relax demeanor. _~Something off about this what type of training is this? And why does she want me to focus my charka? ~_

Question after question races through Sonia mind until Midna says in calm voice, "Sonia if your mind is as turbulence as a typhoon you will not learn what I have to teach you next. Listen to sea hear how calm, smooth, constant, and tranquil it is. You must allow yourself to feel the same as the sea." Sonia gives another odd look at Midna, but she finally gives in and does as Midna ordered. Sonia closes her eyes once again and lets the endless questions fade out of her mind. As her mind calms down, she starts to hear the flow and motion of the sea. Suddenly the darkness inside Sonia's mind turns into a wide-open giant blue ocean with the sun light gently shining down but the sky is black with thousands of stars shining in the night sky. In the distance two wavy figures walk slowly towards Sonia, she tries to make out the figures, but she is unable till they get closer. "Welcome to the Astral Plane," Midna says as her figure takes shape.

Kana stands next to Midna with a wide smile on his face, "Wow! You learn to reach the Astral Plane Sonia this is a giant step for you." A small tear flows down his face, "This remains me of the day that Kenna was able to join Kell and me here. Oh Sonia just imagine the possibilities that await for you once you are able to master the abilities here."

"Ok that enough Kana, we don't have time for all that, but once this shit with Robotnik is over," Midna orders. "Sonia do you know why the women in our family have been the primary rulers of the Mobian Empire?"

Sonia gives puzzle look, "Well I don't know that much about our family history because mother gave us up with we were just babies."

Midna holds her arms out with palms up, "Because of this place. Mother and her mother before her learned how to reach this plane. Here we can train ourselves to unlock the great amount of charka that lies deep with us, so we can use it in real world. Look," Midna points to a lite violet color sphere of energy hovering over the water. "Sonia break that sphere and absorb the energy that comes from it. Then you return to real world begin the next phase of the training. We will be waiting for you so hurry ok," She states as they begin to fade away in wavy motion.

Sonia remains alone in and turns to look at the sphere. "Ok how am I supposed to break this thing?" Sonia goes to reach for her medallion but finds it not to be there. "Fuck where my medallion? How could I have lost it? Of course, it back in the physical world with my body. Now how the hell I'm going to break this thing." Sonia flops down sitting on the water surface. Hours seem to past as she sits there wondering who to break the sphere. Sonia lays on her side looking at the sphere with frustration. More time pasts by but the scene around her remain unchanged.

"Use your strength," a voice echoes over the plane.

Sonia sits up looking all round but sees nothing, as goes back to lay down, "Use your strength Sonia!" Sonia hoops to her feet looking around again and again. "Sonia if you want the power hidden within; you must use your strength to gain it."

She shakes her head, "Great I'm on the Astral plane with a sphere that I have to break and now I'm hearing voices."

"Sonia look into the water," the voice orders. Sonia delays for minute then looks down. An image of Nico fighting fills the water; he throws punch after punch hitting his enemies around him. "Look how your brother fights using his strength to accomplish his goals. Sonia, my daughter you must do the same." Sonia quickly looks up when she feels a hand on her shoulder. So looks to her right and sees a tall hedgehog figure with his face shrouded by shadow standing next to her. "I know you can do it baby-girl. Now break that thing and get back to the others they're waiting for you sweetheart."

Sonia smiles as she turns back face the sphere with a small tear in her eye and take a fighting stance, "Ok…dad, and thanks for everything. Ahhhhhhhh!" She yells as she charges at the sphere and punches it with all her might. The sphere shatters and orbs of energy are absorbed in to Sonia body. She absorbs all the energy, and she starts to fade out.

Sonia eyes spring out, "Welcome back that took longer than I taught it would," Midna claims.

"What how long was I gone? It felt like hours after Kana and you left," Sonia says with some panic in her voice.

Kana laughs, "Sonia you were gone only for a minute after we return." Sonia face fills with confusion listening to Kana. "Look time passes differently on the Astral Plane to the physical plane. A second in the physical world can feel like hours in the Astral plane."

"Wow that was so strange, and Midna I meet dad while I was there," Sonia comments.

Midna gives an angry glare hearing about her father, "We don't have time to chit-chat; we have to begin the next phase of your training."

Sonia nods, but notices Midna's reaction to her mentioning their father. "So what do we do first?"

Midna pats her hand on a huge boulder, "This is part two your training sister. Sonia I want you hit this rock with everything you have. Don't hold back." Midna then steps aside allowing Sonia to walk up to face the boulder.

Sonia looks at the five times her size boulder with an expression of confession. "Midna are you putting me on? You want me to hit this thing?" she questions glancing back at her older sister.

Her face is painted with an annoyed look at Sonia's questions, "I didn't stutter Sonia! I want you to hit that rock with all your strength!"

"But Midna I'll break my hand and…"

"SONIA STOP YOUR FUCKING BITCHING AND HIT THAT MOTHERFUCKING ROCK! OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU ASS INTO GEAR!" Midna yells out with a booming voice and releasing a great of energy.

Sonia feels the freighting energy aura coming from her. She turns back facing the massive boulder; she swallows and charges at the boulder. "AAAHHHH!" she yells charging at full speed, then she extends her fist hitting her target. That very instance everything stops moving. Sonia feels a twinge run from the tip of her fist all the way to the heels of her feet and to the top of her head. A second passes and Sonia cries out in heart stopping pain, "**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUU HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" She falls the cradling her aching hand while fling out a long line of curse words one after another.

Midna calmly walks up the rock and checks it. Then she looks at Sonia still rolling around on the ground. "Sonia get up and stop your bellyaching your hand will heal itself in a minute, so get up and come look at this." Sonia tear filled eyes look at Midna with angst and anger; she gets up and walks back to rock. "Look," Midna orders point at a fist imprint and several cracks emerging from the imprint. "Not bad for your first time. Now its my turn." She pushes her younger sister to the side a walks to an equally size boulder. "Sonia I'll show you the power of the females in the Hedgehog Family," Midna states while whining up and punches the boulder; it explodes into bits and pieces of pinky finger size rocks. Sonia mouth drops open seeing the ease of her breaking the target.

"Sonia, our family is gifted with different unique powers and abilities. For example, Sonic and Shadow have the ability of speed; usually the women in our family are blessed with two major gifts, the power of magic or super powered strength. Since we haven't displayed the ability to use magic, we use our super strength another one of our weapons to defend ourselves. Now it is time to build those muscles of yours." Midna takes aim at part of the upper cliff-side and charges hitting it with a resonating boom from her fist. The cliff-side crumbles into the boulders of equal size from Sonia's training boulder. They pile up into a somewhat neat pile. "Ok. Kana start running towards the tree line. I'll tell when stop," she orders. He gives her an odd look and starts running after bit she orders him to stop.

She then turns to Sonia, "I want you move all these boulders from here to over where Kana is standing," she points to him standing about 810 meters away from the ocean side, "and no using Chaos Control or any other tricks to move these boulders. Ok well I leave this to have fun sis." Midna starts walking away.

"Midna are you kidding me? You want move all the boulders to there!" Sonia whines.

"Yup, so get started, and once your done we have another stop to make. In the meantime, I think I'll enjoy a message," Midna smiles, but she stops in her track and looks back at Sonia, "By the way, Sonia you should know I only use 15% of my full power to break up a that cliff-side. Mom could do that with less than 1% of her strength. Just something for you to think about. Now get busy and have fun." Midna states disappearing a in brown flash of light.

Sonia looks at the boulders and picks up one and starts the next phase of training.

* * *

><p>Aleena and Oracle laugh seeing Sonia lifting the boulders and carry them towards Kana. "Sonia and Midna will become a powerful team when the time for battle comes your highness," Oracle points out looking up from his crystal ball.<p>

Aleena looks back at him, "Yes Sonia and Midna will become a powerful duo, but they won't be the best till I train them to use their super strength correctly; now I think about it Nico will also join us in our fun. I give them a lesson they will never forget! AH! HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Aleena continues filling the air with laughs thinking about the madding training sections she has plan for Nico, Sonia, and Midna. "Your majesty, I don't sense any magical energy coming from them; we must continue our search."

Aleena pauses in mid laugh at looks at Oracle; she moves her hand over her mouth and cleans her throat. "You're right Oracle, so I guess the magic user has to be either Silver or Manic; this will be an odd turn of events. There hasn't been a male magic user for over a thousand years."

"Yes will be a very unique turn of events," Oracle responses waving his hands over the crystal ball once more changing the image of Manic, Silver, and Kenna walking through a giant brown canyon.

* * *

><p>"Yo Kenna why are you coming with us again?" Manic questions looking up at the night starry sky through the canyon gap.<p>

Kenna looks at Manic with a smirk, "I'm here to protect you and Silver from anyone who might spring a surprise attack while your training or afterwards."

"Much good it will do us, Silver hasn't figure out what my hidden power is yet," Manic retorts.

Manic and Kenna keep talking while Silver scans the low lighted area around them; he looks up at the overarching cliffs looking for any sign of in the die silent. He spots a something out the corner of his eye and turns his head quickly to see what it was, but he sees nothing. They all keep walking without any hesitation, but Silver suddenly stops. Manic and Kenna look at him with questioning looks. "Shit we're completely surrounded," Silver states with an angry tone. "How could I have let this happen."

Kenna curses under her breath and draws two leather bonded handled short gold blades from the side holsters. Small sparks of electricity starts coursing along the blades and discharges every couple of seconds. "Silver how they so close to us without being notice. I mean come on we're better than this," Kenna growls.

Manic spins his drumstick getting ready to fight when his whole body freezes and he hears echoing in his head. _~A mark of one's true destiny. ~_ Manic feels a shockwave of energy tear through his body, and he falls to ground unconscious.

Silver twist around hearing Manic hit the ground. "Manic! Manic! Get up bro! Get up!" Silver yells.

Figures begin to reveal themselves one after another until the whole cliff-side is filled with shadowed firgues. Silver and Kenna look at the sending forces pointing what looks like weapons at them; then they hear footsteps on the canyon floors. They look towards the direction of the footsteps and see three shadowy figure make their way to them.

Silver coats his body in a light-green aura and holds out his hand preparing to fire a psychic energy blast. "Stop right there! Or I'll blast to kingdom come!" Silver orders. The figures stop in their track and the figures on the left and right point what could be weapons at Silver, but the figure in the center holds up his hands. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Well that a fine way to treat your friends, Kenna would you please tell him who we are," the voice calls out.

Kenna pauses hearing the man's voice; she closes her eyes and runs the words through her head again listening to man's voice once again. Her eyes spring open, "It can't be! That's not possible, you died!" Kenna begins to tear up while holstering her draggers, "Uncle Mizu!" The man walks into view revealing, a seven foot man with a black trench coat, a bastard sword, and his salt and pepper colored hair and wolf tail. Kenna runs over and tightly hugs Mizu as tears flow down her cheeks.

An hour passes and everyone is gathered in a campsite area at the top of the canyon thousands of soldiers, guards, others gather round several campfires talking and laughing with each. Silver and Kenna sit at first pit with Mizu and three other dressed in navy blue uniforms with gold trimming and four silver braided cord wrapped around their right arms. The six people talk about their travels until make walks out of as tent holding his head. He sees Silver and Kenna and quickly makes his way to them. "Silver, Kenna, where are we? Who are these people? And does anybody got any food I'm starving? Hell I'll even eat a chilidog!" Everyone breaks out laughing as one of the uniformed personal brings plates of the food to the group.

"Uncle Mizu how did you survive Robotnik's opening attack? I was told that all force were destroyed on the spot," Kenna states.

"Well Kenna you're half right; the main bulk of the military and royal guards were destroyed in the opening volley with Robotnik's force, but what you see here is the last three divisions. Talon was the arch commander of this group before he disappeared with Captain Argus, so that left me in command afterwards," Mizu explains.

"But wait how did you guys survive weren't you on the fronts with the others?" Silver questions.

"Yeah, but before we reach the main battlefield; everyone here along with our equipment and supplies was transported by some purple light unit a cave structure over ten thousand miles away from Mobotropolis. By time we figured out happened, the capital had fallen and Queen Aleena was reported missing," Mizu enlightens.

Silver puts his hand under his chin and comments, "A purple light appeared around you, and then you appear in a completely new location. That sounds like Chaos Control if I ever hear and that purple light that must have been mom's energy. Mom save you all from Robotnik's attack."

Mizu slams his fist into the wooden suit, "Damn it, I just wish I could do something."

"You can Uncle Mizu in less than two days; Queen Aleena is going to return to Mobotropolis and put an end to Robotnik once and for all. We say Shadow, Kell, Midna, Kana, Silver, and myself are out gathering an army to fight against Robotnik. Along the way, Silver, Shadow, and Midna are training their younger siblings how use their untapped powers," Kenna smiles eating more food off her plate.

Silver smirks, "Well then, Manic and I will go and get some training done. Let go bro, and before I forget Mizu will you send someone so meet with Ruby and the Rough Riders." Mizu nods in approval; Kenna and Manic follow Silver to a secluded location away from the campsite.

"So you have any idea with my hidden power might be Silver?" Manic questions with concern look on his face.

Silver smiles and raises his hands up, "I don't have a clue."

Both Kenna and Manic hit the ground and quickly get up into Silver's face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE!" Manic yells.

"But I have an idea, why not try to see if you have telekinetic powers." Silver suggests.

Manic walks over and sits on a rock thinking about what Silver suggested. "Bro you think I can learn to use telekinetic abilities in such a short time?" he questions.

"Yeah, you just have to believe that you can do it Manic. Come stand he Manic and close your eyes," Silver orders. Manic does as ordered, "First you must learn to clear your mind; then allow your mind to reach out the world around you."

_~A mark of one's true destiny, ~_ Manic opens his eyes and sees Silver and Kenna talking to each other. "Hey would you keep it down," he calls out. They give him a strange look and he shuts his eyes again. _~A mark of one's true destiny…That lies hidden in darkness… Now come… ~_ Manic's spring open again, and he looks a Silver and Kenna, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And how do you expect me to concentrate if you're talking so loud?"

"Manic what are you talking about we haven't said a thing to you," Silver states.

"He's right Manic," Kenna confirms.

"Really?" Manic questions.

"Yeah, now get back to it Manic," Silver commands. Manic nods and turns his back to Silver and Kenna. They closely watch Manic trying to figure out why he collapsed earlier on.

Ten minutes past and suddenly Manic screams out, "Ahh! I can't focus with this thing repeating itself over and over again!"

Silver and Kenna walk up to Manic, "Bro what do you mean? What are you hearing?" Silver puts a hand on Manic's shoulder to calm him.

* * *

><p>"Oracle could it be?" Aleena ask intensely watching the event through the crystal ball.<p>

"It has to be your highness, but we must wait and see," Oracle responses keeping a close eye on them.

* * *

><p>"Its words the said over and over again," Manic claims rubbing his temples.<p>

Kenna gives puzzled look, "What words, can you see to us?"

Manic nods and closes his eyes and says:

"A mark of one's true destiny.

That lies in darkness.

Now comes to light and reveal its wonder.

For magic flows within.

Break the seal that binds.

And unleash your hidden power."

Suddenly the burning sky blue Hedgehog Crest symbol glows brightly on his left hand, and his eyes glow pure white and an explosion of power erupts from him. The energy orbits around Manic lifting him off the ground into the air. The night sky is so filled with green shooting stars, ray blasts, and giant flashes. Manic screams feeling massive surges of power coursing through his veins giving him indescribable power.

Silver and Kenna dive for cover to avoid the green shooting stars and other wild energy burst flying around them. "What's going on? What happen to Manic?" Kenna questions ducking just in time to avoid an energy ball from hitting her head.

Silver looks up over the rock at Manic seeing the energy pulses become stronger and more powerful, "This is bad he's completely out of control, and his powers seems to be getting stronger. Kenna we've got to do something quick because I don't know how much more his body can take." Silver then spots Mizu and others from the camp coming to investigate. "Mizu hit the deck!" Silver yells.

Another energy ball flies right at Mizu and the others; they just as the duck down as a energy ball redirects back up towards Manic. "What happened to Prince Manic?" Mizu questions bear crawling to Silver.

"I don't know. One minute he says this strange poem and the next he's shooting off giant ass energy balls," Silver explains.

They all watch from behind cover as Manic's powers grow wilder and fierce filling the sky with Manic's green aura. Then a green orb hovers down from the sky and land where everyone is bunkering down. The orb lightens up revealing Oracle in the center; he spreads his arms causing the green shell to expend over everyone. Oracle walks over to Silver and gives him a rewarding smile, "You have done well master Silver, but I will continue with Manic's training from here on." He starts making his way to Manic; Silver and Kenna follow behind him until he walks through the barrier. They were about to past through as well when Oracle says, "You mustn't leave the protection for the shell. I must do this on own to save Manic; stay within the barrier and protect the innocent." Silver and Kenna nod go back to check on the others.

They quickly check to see if anyone is injured then look at Oracle walking up close to Manic. Everyone watches with intense marvel as he says, "Master Manic you have been given a great power, but you must learn to control it. Understand what I do now is to help you, so please forgive me if you feel pain." He talks several steps back and holds out his hands at Manic.

Oracle's eyes and hands begin to glow bright yellow while his voice echoes throughout the green coated night sky:

"Solar Flare, Lunar night

Bring forth your light,

Strength and power I call out,"

Golden chains rocket out from Oracle's finger tips tightly wrapping around Manic's body. Then sparks of purple electricity flow along the chain hitting Manic; he cries out loudly as Oracle continues his spell:

"With these chains of gold,

And my power and might,

I limit your powers Manic Hedgehog this very night."

The green light and energy blast coming from Manic fade away and the sky returns to its black star filled color. Once all the green energy is gone Manic falls to ground out cold. The golden chains disappear, but his right arm still gives off a golden light. Silver and Kenna run up to Manic looking over him and see that a tattoo of the gold chain imprinted on the skin of his left arm. "Oracle what did you do to my brother? Tell me now!" Silver demands.

"Like Sonic and Nico, I have given Manic a power limiter. This will aid him in learning to controlling to his magical abilities; now Master Silver if you please," Oracle states holding up one finger and Manic's body is wrapped in green skin tight aura. His body floats over to Oracle, "I will complete Master Manic's training. We will meet you at Robotropolis; the day when Robotnik falls and Council of Seven will stand strong. Till then farewell." Oracle and Manic vanish in a green orb.

* * *

><p>Manic's eyes slowly open try to adjust to the bright light of the sun shining down on sea shore. The warm beach sand slips in-between his finger and toes while a cool breeze from the sea blows over his body. He gets up and looking around seeing a giant structure not far from the beach. He brings his hand to starch his quills and jumps seeing his new purple kimono with tilted white square on the left and right upper chest and sleeves.<p>

He starts walking along the beach and sees Oracle on lodging in a chair wearing sunglasses and the same kimono as him. "Hey Orc where are we?" Manic calls out.

Oracle sits up in his chair and looks at Manic coming to him, "Ah apprentice you have finally awaken."

Manic stops a feet away giving a puzzled look, "Apprentice what are you talking about? And what's with these threads?"

Oracle gives a big smile, "Before you ask about your cloths look at your left arm."

Manic pulls up his sleeve, and his eyes bug out seeing his new golden tattoo. "Whoa this it awesome; I got tatted!"

"Apprentice that is no ordinary tattoo; it is your power limiter. Like Sonic and Nico's Seven Rings of Light, your Golden Chain will limit your powers to a certain level till you gain control of them," Oracle explains.

"Ok that answers one question. Now where are we?" Manic retorts.

"We are in a special dimension and this is my beach front property where come to mediate, train, and rest," Oracle explains.

"Got to say this place is rocking Orc. How long have we been here?" Manic says looking even more at the picture perfect scene.

"You've asleep for about three days because…"

"**WHAT THREE DAYS?! WHAT THE ABOUT BATTLE? SONIC AND THEM ARE THEY OK? DID WE WIN?! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT! DAMN IT THIS IS BAD! AHH MAN! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?! I CAN'T SHOW MY FACE TO THEM NOW! AND MOM MUST HATE ME! AHHHHHHH!" **Manic continues to panic running back and forth till a bucket of sand hits him upside the head knocking him to ground.

"Apprentice calm yourself, you haven't missed anything I promise you that," Oracle commands as another bucket of sand hovers over him. "Remember I said this is a special dimension, so the laws of this are different from the real world. Mainly, time passes by faster here; in the real world only ten minutes have passed. Now with all that out of the way, we will begin your true training."

Oracle gets up and walks to shore; Manic follows him still glancing at his limiter, "Oracle, my hidden is it magic?"

"Yes, Manic you should know that have inherited a great power from your family, but must learn to control it in order to use it. Now we have wasted enough time talk; we must use every remaining second to train you to use magic," Oracle orders.

"Alright lets do it!" Manic states clinching his fist in front of his face.

* * *

><p>The last remaining day quickly goes by and everyone is gathering on the outskirts of Robotropolis. Over ten million warriors stand surrounding the city ready to attack on a lonely hill overlooking the city, Sonic, Sonia, Silver, Shadow, and Midna look at the robotic city. Sonic smirks looking at the city and turns to his siblings, "Where's Manic?"<p>

Suddenly, a massive holographic image of Robonik appears over Robotropolis looking directly at the royal hedgehogs. He starts laughing as the sky fills with SWAT BOT, fighter planes, and other ships.

"Well looks like the fun is just about to start," Sonic smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and remember please comments.<strong>

**Comments are my rings. The more rings the faster I can run.**

**A/N: Can you spot the anime references?**

**Coming out September 9, 2013**

**Episode 7:  
>The Final Battle Begins <strong>


	8. Music of War

**Episode Seven:**

**Final Battle Pt.4: Music of War **

**A/N: **This will help with dialog for Sonic and Nico.

_**In spirit form: ~Bold~**_

_In physical form thoughts or flashbacks: ~Italic~_

If anyone asks, Yes Nico can sing in the song. Just imagine a deeper more demonic voice of Sonic for him. Hope this help otherwise enjoy the episode.

Disclaims: How much I wish, I don't own Sonic Hedgehog/ I also don't own the song Endless Possibilities

* * *

><p>Robotnik holo-image hovers over Robotropolis while his forces begin circling around the perimeter of the city. Robotnik continues laughing as more and more of his forces take to air and streets. "Well it looks like I have some pest control to do. Do you think your puny forces can stop me from conquering this world?! I will have all you as my robot slaves by the end of the day. As your hedgehog leaders I will personally enjoy watching they suffer then die. Muahahahahaha!"<p>

Sonic looks at his troops and sees fear worming it way from one to another hearing Robotnik's threat. _**~Sonic! We have to do something quick before the lightweights lose their nerves and shit themselves, ~**_ Nico says looking at the troops around them.

Sonia walks over to Sonic looking at the growing number of robots surrounding the city and Robotnik's giant smug smile. She states in a worried tone, "This is bad Sonic! From looks of things Robotnik has five times more troops. Even with all of us fighting this is not going to be easy."

Sonic looks at his sister with an equal worried tone, "No one ever said this was going to be easy, but we a bigger issue now! The troops are getting scared; we have to figure a way to help reinsure them!"

"I'm surprise you even would say that," Cyrus says walking up with Midna and Silver. "Sonic use Cortana. She'll we able…"he stops in the middle of his sentence seeing the confuse look on Sonic's face. "Sonic didn't you do what I told you before you left with Shadow. Sonic gives an innocent 'I forget looks on his face', "Ah Sonic! Active the system on the watch I gave you, and hurry she's going to be piss that you forget to activate her."

Sonic still has a puzzled look on his, but he activates the system on his watch. The watch on his wrist begins glow lite blue and white and similar energy steams come flowing out the device. Everyone backs away as the streams of blue-white become more intense. Some cover their eyes to shield them from the bright light. The energy streams start converge to together forming the shape of 5ft 3in woman with cyan blue skin with dark blue patches and circuit board patterns print along her body with electrons running through the circuit path.

The intense light dies down and everyone sees the young matured woman standing to Sonic. Some guys look at her nude body with shock and lust in their eyes. She looks at Sonic with an angry glare in her eyes as her body color turns red. "What the hell took you so long Sonic!" Cortana yells grabbing the collar of Sonic's white t-shirt and shaking him back and forth. "Cyrus told you activate me in five hours not three days! And don't give me that lame excuse that Shadow was killing you ass over and over again! You need to learn the man the fuck up! As you Shadow!" she turns shooting him a deathly stare. "You need to learn to treat your bother better, and not abuse him the way you have!"

Everyone continues to stare as she violently shakes Sonic while yelling and cursing at him. Cyrus walks up and tries to calm her down but everyone is shocked when she yells, "**STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS! I GET YOUR ASS NEXT FOR LETTING THAT FAT-ASS CRACK INTO MY OPERATING NETWORK!**"

This last for another five minutes until Sonia walks up, "Uh excuse me! Who are you?"

Cortana keeps shaking Sonic and suddenly stop dropping the rattled hedgehog to the ground. Her body turns back to cyan blue to pay attention to Sonia, "Oh please forget me. Where are my manners? My name is Cortana Data. It a pleasure to meet you all."

Midna and Silver come up next looking at Cortana. "So Cortana what are you? If you don't mine me asking?" Silver questions.

"Not at all, I'm an Artificial Intelligence interactive program, but I can fully interact with the world just like you," she explains.

Shadow calls out, "Cyrus! You said this hologram can do something about our troops."

Cortana's body turns back red hearing Shadow's states. She looks at him and with an angry tone she states, "I am not hologram or robot! I'm a living person!"

Midna thumps Shadow on the back of the head, "Shadow stop being an ass. Cortana, Cyrus said there a way that you can help us what at that." She points to giant hologram of Robotnik laughing. "That eyes sore is rattling our forces, and we need way to show everyone that we can win this fight."

Cortana looks at hologram and starts to laugh, "That will be a snap to undo all I need is a link up to city."

Sonia smirks pulling out same counsel system with a satellite dish, "How about this. It's a game system my brothers played until Buttnik tried seal their minds the game."

"Yeah I remember that," Cyrus comments. "Robotnik had link straight to his headquarters."

"That's prefect just give me a second," Cortana smirks. She puts hand on the machine, and her body breaks down into the energy stream. She reappears on the center of counsel, but only 9 inches tall she turns look towards the city. "That egg-belly is going pay for infecting my system with that virus! Now it's my turn!" She waves her and Robotnik's hologram fizzles out. "Ok I have control of his holo-matrix, and I project anyone's image. Who's it going to be?"

Everyone looks around then see Sonic finally get up off the ground. "Sonic get your ass over here. We need your help," Shadow commands.

Sonic brushes himself off walks over to them, "What's going on?"

"We need you tell everyone that everyone is going to be okay and get ready to fight," Silver states.

"What why don't you? Your own older sibling isn't that your job," Sonic retorts.

"No we haven't been seen long enough for us to gain the trust of people here," Midna claims. "They need to see a face they know they can trust. And no we can't wait for mom to show up."

Sonia jumps in before her brother could reply, "We took a vote, and you won. So tell every to get ready to rock!"

Sonic nods and looks a Cortana, but she crosses her arms with an angry look on her face, "Look I'm sorry I forget to activate you, but please…"

"Alright I forgive you this once, but don't it again got it!" She exclaims.

"Got it! Now what do I have to do?" Sonic smirks.

"Just stand there and leave the rest to me. Phase one complete," Cortana smirks.

* * *

><p>Robotnik grabs one of the robots scrambling around the control room; he growls out squeezing the robot, "What is going on? Why have we lost the holo-matrix?!"<p>

"A foreign program has entered the system and is rewriting command protocols," the robot replies.

"Then activate the anti-virus program! NOW!" he shouts.

"We have Doctor and the program seems to be unaffected by our efforts."

Robotnik's grip on the robot increase as the angry in his eyes grows until a screaming beep comes from the robot and small explosion erupts from the destroyed body of the robot. Another robot calls out, "Sir we're receiving two incoming signals. One is coming from the program and other is from the creator."

_~Dammit of all times for him to call. If I do something quick I'll…~_ Robotnik's train of through is interrupted when he hears.

"Sir the foreign program is transmitting it's signal along the same carrier wave back to the creator," the robot reports.

"WHAT CUT THE SIGNAL FEED NOW!" Robotnik shout with fear in his voice.

"Unable command protocols have been rewritten," the machine reports.

The main view screen in the command center shows Sonic's face as he prepares to say something. "Shit things couldn't get any worse!"

"Sir! Sources show that it is being broadcasted on a globe scale," the machine states.

"WHAT!"Robotnik yells.

* * *

><p>Sonic turns to see himself on the massive holographic stage standing over Robotropolis. In addition, his image is posted on all TVs, monitoring screens, and other viewing devices all over the planet. Cortana smirks at Sonic and says, "Were on the air sonic let's see what you got!"<p>

He takes a deep breath and looks at everyone around him with a smirk, "People of Robotropolis! No people of Mobius! I am Sonic Hedgehog crown prince of the Mobian Empire son of Queen Aleena Hedgehog."

The soldiers around Robotropolis stare at Sonic's holo-image with wonder as the young prince continues, "Our greatest battle is about to begin; Robotnik has done everything within his power to hurt, harm, and even destroy the moral and strength of the people of our world. I say enough is enough!" Some soldiers start shouting hearing the piece.

"It is time that we stand together and put an end in Robotnik's reign! For too long we have stood by and let Robotnik do whatever he pleased, and he claims destroying our families, killing our planet, and worst of all enslaving anyone who opposed him with the intent that he is doing this in order to protect our world and bring order!" Sonic exclaims making more soldiers shoot in agreement.

Sonic looks to towards the west and lifts his fist throwing it down after his first sentence, "This cannot be allowed anymore; Robotnik must be stopped here and now! People are Mobius gathered together stand as one and we will bring Robotnik's empire to it in today!"

Sonic's words echo all over the world. As people everywhere from Sanctuary 2 to Mobian Dune watch with a growing flame of courage to fight, "We have been to the fires of destructions! We had been to the pains of loss! We had been to the fears of death! We have let this tyrant run our lives far too long!" more cheering erupts across the lands and within Robotropolis.

"Robotnik has told us to go home or we will lose our lives. Well if we do that then we have already lost our lives!" Sonic exclaims as the soldiers on the eastern side of the city breakout in cheers and hollers.

"Robotnik came to power because a select group of nobles who wish to fuel their own pursue of power condemned the masses of common people to suffer in order to gain what they wanted; the abdication of my family as the ruling body of our world!" People in Port Mobius yell and curse the nobles responsible for their suffering.

Tears begin to form in Sonic's eyes as he opens his heart to the pains he and his siblings suffered, "Robotnik tore my family apart just days after we were born. Mom was forced separate my siblings and I from each other. Then three years later he ordered the deaths of my foster parents." Nico's aura begin to creep of Sonic's body feeling the sad heartbreaking moments of his brother's past, "If that wasn't enough, seven years later on the day Sonia, Manic, and I reunited with each other; Robotnik took our uncle, Sonia, and Manic's foster families, the people who cared and loved us while we were growing up; and he turned them into his robotic slaves!"

Tears begin to spill down Sonia, Midna, and Silver's faces hearing the loss of such close love ones. At the same time people in the Mobian Outback cry remembering the high death tolls during the construction of the Robotnik's flying fortress.

The next lines cause the soldiers in southern area of the city to shout and scream, "And now I have found out that three other siblings that were forced from our planet because of plan to use my sisters to allow them to gain royal status or even the crown!"

"Now! I ask you, do you wish to stay under the reign of Robotnik's torment? Or soldiers will you stand with us!" Sonic says holding his hand out.

Every soldier surrounding the city say in a thundering shout, "**SIR! YES SIR! WE ARE WITH YOU YOUR MAJESTY!**"

Sonic then looks at down in to the city, "People of Robotropolis! No people of Mobotropolis will you stand with us?"

People in the city look up at the Sonic hologram and shout out loud, "**WE ARE WITH YOU!**"

Then Sonic looks to the dawning horizon and calls out, "Everyone around the planet, will you stand with us and bring this monster down, so we can put him in the ground where he belongs!"

Everyone watching Sonic's speech launch to their feet and shout out with a volume that anyone in space can hear in multiple languages, "**YES YOUR HIGHNESS WE WILL STAND WITH YOU!**"

Sonic and hear the voice of millions possible billions yelling that they will stand with them against Robotnik, he goes into famous hero's pose with a giant smile giving an awesome thumbs up "Since your answer is yes, stand with me! Stand with us! Stand together and let's end Robotnik for good!" Giant waves of cheers flow through the air hearing his statement.

He then goes into commanding officers pose pointing, "Everyone prepare to attack!" He quickly glances back at the rising sun, "Mom if you're out there and I know you are; we are ready to go!"

Sonic puts back one a giant smile of his face, "As for you Robotnik, this party's just getting started and you got a front seat, so don't go anywhere because are coming right for you Robotnik! Our future has Endless Possibilities!"

* * *

><p>Sonic holo-image fades out from over the city while monitors still show images of Robotropolis. Cortana looks up at Sonic, "Nice speech! Now it's my turn, while Robotnik and his dumbots were enjoying your opening message; I hack into thunder thighs command process protocol, and had my way with his secondary SWAT Bots forces. Once he activates them; he'll be in for the surprise of a lifetime."<p>

"Awesome job Cortana! Alright, we need to form out attack plan. Who got the map?" Sonic asks.

Cortana rolls her eyes, "Why do you need a paper map when you got me?" She holds out hand and a blue hologram of Robotropolis appears in front of Sonic.

Shadow, Sonia, Midna, Kenna, Kell, Kana, and General Mizu gather around the holo-map. Sonic looks around, "Where in the world is Manic?"

"If he not here, then we don't need to waste time for him. Sonic what's our plan of attack," Shadow commands.

Midna rolls her eyes, "I hate to say it, but I agree with Shadow. We can't afford to waste any time."

The others nod in agreement and Nico appears next to Sonic in spirit form also agreeing with Shadow's suggestion. "Alright here's what we will do. We're going to hit the city from five different points: North, South, East, West, and from the Sky. We'll pair off into teams of two and lead our forces into battle," Sonic starts with everyone nodding. "Sonia and Midna will attack the west front." He points to holo-map in the western area, "You two are going to have one hell of time, but your main objective is to destroy this power plant. It powers all the robotizers in the city with that out of commission anyone captured can't be changed and force to fight against us."

"Sonia and I will rip that plant to pieces with our bare hands!" she smirks.

"Kenna and General Mizu will attack from the south. About 10km from the entry way is a power relay center, your mission is to take over the relay station and start cutting power to certain parts of the city when given the word. Expect a heavy amount of resistance between you and relay plant," Sonic lays out. They nod in agreement receiving their orders, but Kell and Kana eyes widen in worry thinking about the conditions their sister would be fighting in.

Sonic continues explaining what Mizu and Kenna should be expecting, but he is interrupted by Kell, "Sonic with all due respect, Kana and I want Kenna to have a different assignment; one where she will not be in any fighting."

Sonic gives a confused look while Kenna looks at her older brothers with anger flaring in her eyes. He ask, "And what assignment do you feel would be best for her?"

"Sonic!" Kenna screams in frustration.

"Let's hear them out," he holds up his hand.

Kana steps forwards, "She can stay here with Cortana at the command center and help coordinate operations."

Sonic bring his hand to chin thinking about what Kana proposes. When Kenna yells, "What the hell are you trying to do!"

"Kenna you'll be safer at the command center with Cortana," Kell rebuts.

"Is that your main reason why you want me to pull her from this assignment?" Sonic questions; they nod yes and an irritated expression sweeps over the cobalt prince's face. "Are you out of your damn mind?! I'm ordering millions of people including my own sisters and brothers into battle, and you have to nerves to ask me to pull Kenna from this assignment because you don't want her to get hurt! The answer is NO!" Kana and Kell open their mouths to object, but Sonic yells, "DON'T YOU THINK I WISH ONLY NICO AND I HAD TO FIGHT THIS BATTLE, SO I DON'T HAVE TO ORDER OTHERS INTO BATTLE! EVERYONE HERE HAS A JOB TO DO AND ORDERS TO FOLLOW! I WILL NOT CHANGE MY MINE OR ORDERS BECAUSE TO TWO BROTHERS ARE SCARED THAT THEIR SISTER MIGHT GET A BROKE NAIL!"

Kana softly voices, "but sir we…"

"BE QUIET! I'M STILL TALKING! YOU THREE ARE MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND YOU HAVE DUTIES YOU MUST DO! I DON'T WANT HEAR MORE ABOUT THIS! IS THAT CLEAR!" Sonic shouts.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Kana and Kell say in unison.

"Good," he responses.

_~I have to give it the little brat. He got this command thing down pretty well. This will make things so much easier for me, ~_ Shadow thinks while slightly smirking at the situation.

"Kana and Kell will lead our air forces. Your goal is to provide air support after you gain air superiority. Do everything possible to protect our ground forces. All our ground force understand?!" Sonic orders with a fading irritated look.

"Yes your highness," they response and walk off towards the airfield with a stone face expression.

Sonic looks back at everyone around the holo-map and exhales, "Kenna I want you to talk to them once this briefing is over."

"Yes your highness. There are some things we need discuss," she states with angry tone.

"Silver and Manic will…" Sonic stops in mid-sentence as a bright green light erupts from thin air.

Everyone looks as the flash quickly grows then disappears revealing Manic and Oracle. Manic is still wearing his purple with white square kimono, but when he walks up to his siblings they notice that is he is about 2 to 3 inches taller that older hedgehog trio and his quails are about 3 inches longs. "Sorry we're late; see there was this old woman who needed help and…"

"Oh save it Manic, you remind me of ninja from a series I read back on Earth. He was never on time for anything," Shadow comments.

"Ok well since you here, we'll ask what happen to later, but Silver and Manic will take the East front. Your goal to shut down the water plant, so Robotnik headquarters will be forced to use minimum power to prevent overheating," Sonic orders. They nod in response agreeing with the plan. He then turns to Oracle.

"I will fight as will. This is my home as well, and Robotnik must meet the justice that is waiting for him," Oracle states.

"Awesome Orc! Kenna, General Mizu, and Oracle will lead the attack in the South," Sonic states giving a thumbs up. "Shadow, Nico, and I will lead forces in the North Front. Shadow our mission is straight forward. We have to rise a much hell as possible and fuck shit up!" Sonic laughs.

Shadow laughs hearing their mission, "Sonic you are getting better at reading the things like to do. Mainly, I love fucking shit up!"

"Sounds like you two are going out to have fun while the rest of us do work," Midna claims.

Sonic smirks with a bit of Nico's aura oozing out, "We're forcing Robotnik to concentrate the bulk of his forces on us." The other only shake their hand knowing that Sonic or Nico is that excuse to fight like crazy. "Alright if there are no more questions we have twenty minutes before we start this party, so everyone get to your positions."

"Right!" they say in unison.

* * *

><p>Kenna walks over the airfield where millions of aircraft preparing to for the signal to takeoff toward Robotropolis. She walks into a giant tent with all the pilots and her brothers giving the mission briefing. "Once Prince Sonic gives the signal to squadrons one through thirty will go enter Robotropolis airspace," Kana states.<p>

Kell points to a map posted on the wall behind him, "Forces will converge on point Alpha and complete the destruction of key military facilities. Squadrons thirty-one through sixty will provide air cover for ground forces."

"Finally, strike forces will engage Robotnik's air forces. You must do all you can to destroy enemy aircrafts," Kana finishes. He looks towards the back of the room and sees Kenna standing with arms crossed at rear of the room. "Alright everyone report to your stations. Squad leaders my brother and I will meet you in five minutes prior to attack."

"Yes sir!" the pilots salute.

The pilots exit the tent and in quick motion leaving the three siblings alone. Kenna walks up closer to her brothers with the same irritated look from earlier. She flops down in the one of chairs in front room with her hair covering her eyes. "You two have some nerves trying to control me," she growls out; her tail flicking with an angry flare back and forth.

Kana shakes his head, "Kenna, we were thinking of your best interest and…"

"SHUT UP!" She yells out as her eyes are shielded by her hair, "WHAT'S WROST IS YOU HAD THE NERVE TO DO IT IN FRONT OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

Kell yells back, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING…"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! SAME GOES FOR YOU KANA!" She interrupts her brother shooting up out of her chair with flames roaring in her eyes. "Look I know you don't want me to get hurt, but you failed to remember three things. First, did you even think of how the royal family would react hearing two members of royal guard requesting the only female member be reassigned because they are worried that she will be injured? Second, did you think about pride of the royal guard? Plus, others heard that little exchange between Sonic and you. Third, did you even consider how I would feel about your suggestion? Papa would be ashamed at the way you acted."

Kana and Kell hold their heads down in shame thinking about Kenna words. She walks up and wraps her arms around her brother's necks shedding tears, "You two are idiots, but thanks for caring about me. You have to know that I can take care of myself." She finishes hugging her brothers and backs away with a smile on her face. "Besides I got a letter from Papa. Uncle Mizu gave it to me," she states pulling a letter from her pocket handing it to her brothers.

They read the letter, and their eyes bug out as they yell, "WHAT THE HELL!"

_Dear Kenna, Kana, and Kell:_

_I'm writing letter to tell you why I left Mobius. First let me say I'm sorry for leaving you, but I know you are strong and will watch out for each other. _

_The reason I'm leaving is to aid King Sora in finding a greater evil that is flowing through the universe. The king believes that Robotnik is hiding his true motives for why he wants to make an alliance with our empire. He believes that we will be able to find some answers find out what this war was really about, but first we must go to the king's home world to help with a situation arising there. _

_Once we have to resolve that issue we will head out to search for clues about Robotnik and the Eggman Empire. While I'm gone, Mizu will be command of the Royal Guard. However when Kenna turns fifteen, she will take command of the guard, so Kana Kell you are to follow her orders, and no buts sons._

_Kenna there is a letter enclosed for the young princes and princesses from King Sora. Please deliver it to them after you have taken command. _

_I know there is the chance that you all must hate me, but please understand that I'm doing this for the safety of our people._

_Stay strong and fight well._

_Love,_

_Talon _

"He's got to be kidding! Why would Father put you in charge of the royal guards?" Kell questions.

"He just did, so you two have to follow my orders," Kenna states. Kana sits down rubbing his temples with a pained expression on his face. She looks at her older brother, "Kana don't tell me you're gonna me grief about this as well?"

He shakes his head, "Nah Kenna I wouldn't do that. I am happy Father put you in command, but what he said in his letter worries me. If you really think about, we have no clue about why Robotnik wants Mobius. I mean what could he possibility want from us?"

"Those are all very good questions, and you have to right to be curious," a voice states. The three look at the entry of the tent and see General Mizu. He crosses his arms and sports a serious look on his face, "But this not the time to worry about these matters. We have a massive battle ahead of us, and we need you to keep your minds on your jobs. Kenna congratulations on becoming the new Commander of the Royal Guards. We will have to save the celebrations for later, we need to get going." She nods and walks over to her uncle. He turns to face the exit and says to the brothers, "Good luck and kick some ass!" They nod giving a thumbs up.

After they walk out, Mizu stops Kenna holding a remote trigger in his hand. "Kenna this for you, Princess Midna told me to give it and to activate it at sunrise." She takes the trigger examining it nearly pressing the button. "NOO! DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON!" Mizu screams flipping out, "Just don't press it yet ok."

Kenna smiles putting the trigger into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Midna, Shadow, and Silver walk up the cliff side facing Robotropolis while Sonic, Sonia, and Manic oversee the deployment of troops at their staging area.<p>

Just out of sight a man wrapped in cloak gives his report to them, "Your Majesty, our mission was a success everything has been planted the areas you pointed out, and here's the trigger." The agent holds out a remote trigger switch.

Shadow quickly grabs it, "I'll hold on to this and light when I'm ready." Midna and Silver look at each and exhales thinking about their possible unhinged brother carrying the weapon. Seconds later, they look back at Shadow and nod their approval, "Good, now Sonic and I have and shit to go fuck up! Later!"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Sonia examine their green quailed brother with puzzled looks on their faces. Sonia reaches out and pulls Manic's long quails. With a deeper tone of voice he yells, "OUCH! What the hell Sonia! Why did you do that?"<p>

She jumps back with eyes wide opened, "That's for real! Manic what happen to you and how… how…"

Manic rolls his eyes, "The best way to explain is to ask Orc. He's the best one to explain it."

"Well I guess we'll have to pick his brain later, and…" Sonic is cut off when group of soldiers come marching up to with an odd dress man.

"Your highnesses, these men wanted speak to you. They say they have an important message you must hear," the soldier reports.

Sonic walks up to the 7ft tall German Shepard canine with long green hair wearing a loose fitting blue suit with an open collar yellow shirt and a black loosen tie around his collar. "You have a message for me," Sonic demands.

"Damn straight to the point; dammit Sleet warned me about you," the man stated.

Hearing Sleet's name the soldier rise there blasters at him, the man remains calm with several guns pointed at him. "What's the message you have for me?" Sonic asks.

The man reaches behind him and pulls out a pad, "This should explain everything."

Sonic takes the pad and starts the playback. Sleet's face appears on the pad as the message plays.

"Well isn't this a funny turn of events. Here I spend three years chasing and hunting down you worthless troublesome hedgehogs and look what I get for my efforts nothing, but the end of my life. Heh! No use in crying over spilled blood," Sleet laughs. "Listen if you hedgehogs are seeing this message then Robotnik has killed me or worst he turned me into one of his mindless drones. I figured with Dingo being killed by that monstrous brother of yours and losing the fleet; I know Robotnik end my employment with him soon. My final order was to gather the best bounty hunters around and sent them after the leaders of the people you are recruiting for your army."

Sonic pauses the playback, "You were sent to assassinate the other leaders around Mobius? So did you fulfill your mission?"

"Finish the message first, then I'll answer your questions," the bounty hunters states.

Sonic glares at the bounty hunter and restarts the message. "Since you are seeing this message, I decided to give one last good kick in the balls to that fat-ass egg belly. Spike and his friends know if Robotnik kills me then they should junk any mission from Robotnik and come join the freedom fighters. You're stuck with them now good luck and kill that over grown mustache monkey."

The message ends, and the trio looks at the bounty hunter. Sonic exhales and says, "Ok your guys are in, and I'm placing a bounty on Robotnik to be captured ALIVE!"

Everyone looks at the cobalt quailed prince with shock that he would put a bounty on someone even if is it an enemy. Spike smiles hearing the news, "How much of bounty are we talking?"

Sonic remains silence for a second when Shadow, Midna, and Silver walk back to the others. "One billion dollars will be the bounty," Sonic states with everyone gasping after hearing the amount, "but I don't want your people taking any unnecessary risk; plus he must be alive. Are those instructions clear?"

Spike smiles, "For a billions dollars, I'll tattoo them to my chest."

Sonic holds out his hand, "Good luck Spike." Spike shakes his hand and smiles. "By the way, Dingo is alive. My brother may have beaten him harshly, but he is very much alive if that matters at all to you."

"Nah, but thanks for the heads up," Spike states then walks off to be with the other bounty hunters.

"I hope you have the money to pay that bounty Sonic," Midna states.

"I do, but it's not time to talk about that; the sun is about to rise," Sonic looks at his sibling and gives his famous hero poses. "Alight Sonic Underground it's show time!"

They all nod their heads and in unison they call out, "Chaos Control!" they all disappear in beautiful display of colors.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Shadow stand at the edge of the northern front looks over city; they activate their medallions making their instruments appear. "So you ready to kick this party into gear bro?" Sonic asks.<p>

"Not just yet, I got a little pre-party surprise for everyone," Shadow smirks and pulls out the remote trigger. He pushes the trigger and massive explosions start ripping through the city. One after another, explosions destroy buildings in the city. Pillars of smoke fill the dawning day as the wind blows to the northeast making their quails sway in wind. "Now we have proper setting. Let do this bro!"

"Right Shadow! You ready Nico?!" Sonic asks. Nico appears in his spirit form giving a claw thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Sonic starts play his electric guitar as the other siblings join in, and music fills the air around the city. Then Sonic yells out, "<strong>ALL FORCES CHARGE!<strong>"

_**(Sonic)  
><strong>__This is my escape  
>I'm <em>_running__ through this world  
>And I'm not looking back<em>

Everyone charges into city firing their guns and blasters the robots defending the city at the same time the defending robots open fire on the changing army.

_**(Shadow)**__  
>'Cause I know I can go<br>Where no one's ever gone  
>And I'm not looking back<em>

Sonic and Shadow fire several blast from their guitar at the defending robot destroying them. "Sonic! Let bring the pain!" Shadow shouts.

"You got it bro!" Sonic replies.

_But how will I know when I get there?__** (Sonia)**__  
>And how will I know when to leave? <em>_**(Midna)**_

Sonia and Midna stare down at seven thousand SWAT bots; they smirk at the each other and charge at the metal menace. They ball their fists and jump in to the air and come down slamming their fist into ground shouting, "**Fire Reaver!**" The ground around the bots shatters into the massive jagged rocks, and fire erupts up engulfing the robots.

"Game time Sonia! Who can smash the most bots?!" Midna calls out.

"You're on sis!" Sonia replies.

_We've all gotta start from somewhere __**(Silver)**__  
>And it's right there for me <em>_**(Manic)**_

Silver and Manic see SWAT bots flying towards their line. Manic plays his drums ripping out boulders and launches them the bots. Silver hovers above the ground and cries out, "**Psychic Rhapsody!**" His violin plays faster and several rocks with a lime green coat flies out smashing to robot attackers destroying them in an instance.

"Show me your new powers brother!" Silver demands.

"In time bro, but we have a party to play!" Manic replies playing the drums laughing.

_The possibilities are never ending! __**(Nico)**_

I see it, I see it

_** (Sonic & Shadow)**__  
>And now it's all within my reach <em>_**(Sonia & Midna)**__  
>Endless possibility... <em>_**(Silver & Manic)**_

Kana, Kell, and allied air forces take the sky and begin their fierce battle with the sky bots. The dawning sky is filled with the fireworks from the shots fired that at the opposing side and the explosions from the ones destroyed in the air battle.

_I see it, I see it now __**(Shadow & Silver)**__  
>It's always been inside of me <em>_**(Sonic & Nico)**__  
>And now I feel so free <em>_**(Midna & Sonia & Manic)**_

The southern forces charge into the city destroying everything in their path. Kenna spins with beauty and elegance slicing into the bots. She calls out hold one blade to the sky and other pointed at charging platoon of SWAT bots, "**Lighting Strike!**" A bolt of lightning rockets out of her blade striking the robots and electrocuting them to the point that by bust into pieces.

_Endless possibility! __**(All)**__  
><em>

_**(Sonia)**__  
>And so we'll carry on<br>My time to shine has come  
>I feel it<br>_

_**(Midna)**__  
>As fast as I can go<br>Straight to the top I know  
>You'll see it!<br>(You'll see it!)  
><em>

The girls which their instruments into weapon form, Midna's stunning light blue Star Sword slices through SWAT bots right and left of her like butter while she calls out, "3578… 3579… 3580." She pauses for a second and calls over to Sonia. "Sonia! I'm at 3580!"

Sonia smirks aiming her new twin silver blasters with piano keys trimming the top of the blaster lighting up in different colors with each shoot. "HA! You're slow Midna; I'm at 3591!"

Midna smirks back and shouting while jumping in the middle of twenty, "I won't be out scored by my little sister!" She pulls a lighting fast sweep amount the robots. She stands in center motionless holding two fingers in front of her face as if she is mediating. All the bots fall to the ground in pieces as she smiles saying, "three thousand six hundred."

"Dammit! The game is only getting started sis!" Sonia shouts.

_**(Silver)**__  
>So please wake me up when I get there<br>It feels like I'm lost __in a dream__  
><em>

Silver fires another wave of psychic attacks, but when he turns to look at some troops he sees them taking heavy fire from the right flank. "Hey metal heads get of taste of my **Dimension Beam!** He gathers energy into his hand and fires a silver color beam into bot coating them into a silver blanket; then the robots' mass begins to shrink until they become small little silver balls that fade way. "That was too easy!" However his victory is short lived feeling a small wave of exhaustion rush through his body and another wave of SWAT bots rush their position, Silver calls out, "Manic we need help!"

_**(Manic)**_

_I know in my heart that it's my time  
>And I already see<br>The possibilities are never ending!  
><em>

Manic nods and jumps from behind his drum set as the drums continue to play behind him. Manic smiles, "Alright let's do this!" His voice begins echo through sky with the *HC* symbol glowing on his hand. He holds his hands up to the sky and says:

Thunder of Sound

Lightning of Light

Rain down your fiery

So our enemies know our might

Bolts of lightning come sharping out of the sky hitting the charging machines exploding them in a constant chain reaction until all the SWAT bots are destroyed. "How was that bro?" Silver can only smile at his brother seeing his growth and new powers.

I see it, I see it

_**(Manic & Midna)**__  
>And now it's all within my reach <em>_**(Sonia & Shadow)**__  
>Endless possibility... <em>_**(Silver)**__  
><em>

_I see it, I see it now __**(Silver & Shadow)**__  
>It's always been inside of me <em>_**(Sonia & Midna)**__  
>And now I feel so free <em>_**(Manic)**_

Kana transforms into a giant red dragon and blows large fireballs at an incoming wing of enemy fighters. The machines either melt or blow up after being hit the burning orbs. The red dragon laughs seeing the destruction he brings to skies above the mechanical city.

"**Razor Winds!**" Kell yells. Now transformed into a giant bald eagle, he flaps his wings fiery sending blade of wind into enemy ships slicing them in half. They fall from the sky like a metal rain storm. Kell releases a loud victorious shriek.

_Endless possibility! __**(All)**_Sonic and Shadow get separated by enemy fire. Sonic runs down an alley, but he finds out that he it is a dead end. He turns around to run out, but several SWAT bot block the way out and they swarm the area around the alley. Nico appears next to Sonic in spirit form, _**~ Sonic let me have some fun! I'll trash these bots! ~**_ Sonic nods, and his body starts to grow bulkier, his fangs begin to show, his quails turn from cobalt to midnight blue, and green slit eyes.

_Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again! __**(Nico)**__  
>No, this is where my journey begins! <em>_**(Sonic)**_

Nico looks to the robots hovering over the left and extends his arm back with a purple glow around his fist and punches the bot a twice the size energy fist knocking them all over back incredible force.

_You're losing speed, you're losing your flow __**(Sonic)**__  
>But inside is a <em>_power__ you'll never know! __**(Nico)**_

He turns around looking at the robots hovering above the right side of the alley. "Get lost** Moon Light Cannon!**"Nico growls at them. A white hot beam fires from his mouth destroying the machines.

_And let it out - it's inside you! __**(Sonic)**__  
>Better all <em>_step__ back, 'cause I'm coming through! __**(Nico)**__  
><em>

Nico crouches down and launches himself at the bots swinging his smaller size claws at his opponents slicing them into in half.

_[Instrumental]_

The freedom forces seize their targets while the leaders of the fronts and a backup platoon make their way closer to the center of the city where their overall goal lays Robotnik's headquarters.

I see it, I see it

_**(Silver)**__  
>And now it's all within my reach... <em>_**(Shadow)**__  
>I see it, I see it now <em>_**(Midna)**__  
>It's always been inside of me... <em>_**(Silver, Shadow, & Midna)**_

Nico switches back with Sonic, and they meet up with Shadow running down the main road to Robotnik's tower. "What took you so long?" Shadow questions.

"Nico and I had to take a little detour," Sonic smirks as several 20 foot tall SWAT bot land in front of them. They come to a streaking stop looking at their new opponents.

Sonic and Shadow glance nodding at each other; they jump into air how spinning around each other back to back holding up out their hand as they shout, "Sonic! Shadow! Together! **Blue Black Atomic Blaster!**" They fire a beam of blue and black energy swirl together blasting through the machines.

I see it, I see it

_**(Sonia)**__  
>And now it's all within my reach <em>_**(Manic)**__  
>Endless possibility... <em>_**(Nico)**__  
><em>

_I see it, I see it now __**(Sonic)**__  
>It's always been inside of me <em>_**(Sonia)**__  
>And now I feel so free <em>_**(Manic)**__  
>Endless possibility! <em>_**(Sonic, Nico, Sonia, & Manic)**_

(Endless possibility...)

_**(Silver, Shadow, & Midna)**__  
>Endless possibility!<em>_** (Nico, Sonia, & Manic)**__  
>(Endless possibility...)<em>_** (Silver, Shadow, Midna, Nico, Sonia, & Manic)**__  
>Endless possibility! <em>_**(Sonic)**_

Everyone stands looking at the Robotnik's Headquarters. Sonic calls over the comlink, "Alright everyone time for the Final Rush!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone hope you're enjoying the show so far. I know have been pulling out the date when the next episode will come out, but I publish the episode days or weeks ahead of schedule. I wanted everyone to know that I'm not doing that to mess with you, but I seem to be writing faster and faster these days.

**Thanks for reading and remember please comments.**

**Comments are my rings. The more rings the faster I can run.**

**Quickly shout out to all my fans, readers, and comment leavers, you guys help me write faster. Thanks and keep the rings coming!**

**Coming out September 29, 2013**

**Episode 8:  
>The Final Rush<strong>


	9. The Final Rush

**Episode Eight**

**Final Battle Pt.5: The Final Rush **

**Disclaimer: My quest to own Sega is still ongoing, so I still don't own Sonic Hedgehog**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but thanks to school and Robotnik sending his robots to build writer's block slow us down. Nevertheless here we go. Also I will re-edit this episode soon. **

**BTW I don't own the song: I Believe by Fantasia **

* * *

><p>The morning sky is filled with pillars of smoke, and the heat of the raging fire warms the air around. The sounds of gunfire and explosions echoed throughout the city, and the brave soldiers shout and holler as they continue their grand battle against Robotnik's forces. Sonic and Shadow look up to the sky and see Manic and Silver flying over to them.<p>

"Hey! Silver Manic we are over here!" Sonic shouts to the air while waving his hands to get their attention.

They look down and see the cobalt hedgehog acting in a strange and funny manner. They look at each other and nod at each other before making their dissent to the brothers. They quickly land, and make their way over to their hyperactive and sadistic brothers. "Looks like you two made a big mess around here," Silver laughs looking at Shadow sitting on top of the wreckage from a SWAT Bot.

Shadow replies in his normal semi-irritated tone of voice, "Go ahead and laugh it up spike head, but at least I can say with future I destroyed more shit than you did. Beside you little air so didn't really do much damage."

Manic gets a crossed look on his face and replies, "Check it bro, if you want to see some power and damage then allow me to oblige with what my new magic can do." He begins chanting a spell as a fireball once in his hands.

Shadow stands up with a smirk on his face and holds out his hand with energy crackling over his tips. "I'm in for a little halftime brawl while we are waiting on the other."

"We can't leave you two alone for a second before your already at each other's throats," Midna states walking up with her sister. She crosses her arms and gives Shadow an annoyed look, "If you guys want to duke out we can do it after we put Robotnik 6 feet under."

Sonia walks over the Sonic and glances at him with a suspicious eye, _~I must be seeing things. First Manic looks as he is taller than Sonic and myself, but now Sonic looks she has grown 4 to 5 inches taller and little more bulkier. It has to be Nico, but how? And did I just see that! ~_ She steps a couple of inches closer to her brother all the while its attention is drawn to his other siblings. She continues her examination and her eyes wide when she sees it happen again.

Silver steps in between Manic and Shadow, "Midna is right! We have to wait and save our energy."

Shadow lowers his hand allowing the energy fade away and says in an arrogant tone, "I have better things to do than fight you."

The fireball in Manic's hands reduces to nothing, and he lowers his hands. He continues to stare down his brother, "Shadow you got some nerve, but I respect that bro."

Sonic steps in, "Ok now that we are all friends again, we have a show to put on."

Kana, Kell, Kenna, Oracle, and Mizu meet up with the royal hedgehogs. "Sonic," Kell calls out. Sonic turns to look at him and he continues, "Our position is weak here. We are stretching our lines to thin, and…" he is interrupted by the sounds of several large explosions to the north.

Everyone's comlink actives and voice relays, "Emergency! Emergency! We are losing sector ten! Requesting help! We are falling back!"

_**~Shit! Kell is right! We to hurry this up or fatass will get it in his head that he can turn this around, ~**_ Nico states appearing in spirit form next to Sonic, but he then he disappears for now reason.

Sonic gives a questioning look, but his mind is redirected hearing more calls for help over the comlink. He takes a deep breath and turns to everyone, "Alright everyone change of plan. Kenna, Kell, Kana, General Mizu, you three go reinforce our troops, and if it comes to it cover their retreat. Meantime we'll push on and rock Buttnik's headquarters." Then Sonic turns to the green red coated sorcerer, "Oracle where is mom?"

"It doesn't matter by time she gets her I'll have fatass' head in my hand," Shadow smirks.

Everyone rolls their eyes hearing Shadow's boasting. "Do not worry young master, her highness will reappear at the decisive time of the battle," Oracle replies. "In the meantime, continue fighting with the great power of youth that is in you. Show all of Mobius the combined power of your youth. I will assist out ailing forces." He smirks disappearing in a green light.

Everyone only have sweat drops appear down their heads, hearing Oracle's strange words. "Alright everyone let get going we have a show to put one!" Sonic exclaims putting his hand in the center; everyone follows suit except Shadow, "Let Go Sonic Under…. AAHHHH!" Sonic screams as electricity courses through his body from the golden ring limiter around his neck. The limiter shots off bolts of power fire from the limiter. Sonic continues screaming grabbing the device around his neck with his hands. Everyone jumps back dodging the bolts of energy. The pain filled hedgehog falls to his knees as his eyes goes blank and goes silent as his lifeless body falls to ground.

"**SONIC!**" everyone shouts rushing to his body.

* * *

><p>Sonic wakes up in lying down in a giant grassy plain with a soft breeze sweeping across the plain rolling over the grass. The wind blows over Sonic's face pushing his quails. He glances back and forth looking for anything familiar. He gets up finding no pain or electricity flowing through him, "What the hell happen to me. One second I'm… wait where is everyone? Sonia, Manic, Midna, anyone say something!" Sonic shouts in the endless blue sky.<p>

"Something," a deep voice says.

Sonic whips around and sees Nico, "Nico what's going on? Where are we? What happen to me? Wait! How are you here? Did Robotnik did something to us? NO that not possible, our limiter…"

Nico covers Sonic's mouth, "Damn Sonic can you stop for one second and answer on question at a time." Sonic nods, "Ok I'm going to move my claw and if you that shit again I'll knock you out."

Nico moves his claw, Sonic whips his mouth, "Nico I hope you clean you claws as of late."

"Your funny now tell me, **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!**" Nico shouts.

"Ok! Ok! The last thing I remember was our limiter overloading, and I was in great pain," Sonic explains then he looks at his brother. "Nico your limiter its completely different from the last time I saw it."

"What are you talking about? Our limiters are exactly the same," he retorts.

"No! Dammit I wish I had mirror," Sonic states then an orb of light appears in front of him then it bursts dropping a circular hand mirror. "I think I know where are," Sonic claims picks up the mirror.

"Yeah it the mindscape, don't you remember when we're last here. I could have told you that," Nico replies.

"Hey smartass look," Sonic states holding the mirror up towards his limiter.

Nico looks at the mirror and sees the black limiter with red and grey-blue orbs with a wolf's head charm with Nico's fur color and the edges have white fur. The eyes on the charm are green color. He looks over the charm and limiter, "Well I'll say it's a big improvement, but why did it change?"

"Well I guess you don't have all the answers," Sonic smirks. "Last time we were here…" Suddenly, the sky turns black and fills with stars and a giant ice blue nebula with diamond shining stars running throughout the dusk cloud, yet the grassy plains remains drenched in sunlight. Sonic and Nico look up at the starry night sky in disbelief wondering how this rapid change in the atmosphere occurs. "Nico, are you one responsible for this?"

The werehog looks at his brotherly counterpart, "No hedgehog I have no fucking idea what's going on. But maybe if you use that head of yours we should be able to figure this shit out."

Sonic looks at Nico with an annoyed but concerned look. He thinks for a minute and realize the possible person behind this, "He could be behind this, could he?"

As Nico the past answer the question, their attention is drawn to a massive glowing white orb rising over the horizon. They look closely and see what appears to be somebody standing on top of the rising moon. The person bears a long brown is that it cloak shouting her face in shadow. Nico is able to make out the outline of what looks to be developing young woman wearing very skimpy but form fitting tight clothes. She looks down at the hedgehog werehog brothers and smirks jumping from the glowing orb and sales through the starry night sky. Then she lands with pure elegant grace all the while keeping her face hidden from the two. When she goes to stand up, Sonic notices that she bears some similar traits to a hedgehog. He opens his mouth to speak but she starts to giggle making sonic and Nico wonder what was so funny. She brings her white gloved hand to her mouth covering it still giggling at the two, and reveals part of her body from behind the cloak. She wears a pair of black short-shorts skin pants revealing her long pink legs. The boys could only stare down her finely formed legs to her pair of ankle high red stripe boots.

Sonic and Nico start to feel the bodies heat up with anticipation wondering who this woman could be. With her body partially still being exposed from behind her brown cloak, their eyes begin to trail back up her finely formed legs to her black short-shorts and after a minute they realize that they are looking at a short red miniskirt. The boys can feel the cheeks on their face redden knowing that the black short shorts she is wearing a really her underwear. Permitting skirt is held up by a black belt just above her hips but below her belly button. She sports a tan flat toned stomach with a loosely fitting pink shirt matching the tone of her fur. Sadly for the two, her brown cloak hides the rest of her body.

"Don't you think you to our little too young for this right now?!" She giggles pointing at the boys. They give her a questioning look then looked down to see their manhood growing beneath their clothes. The faces goal red with embarrassment and covered their privates to prevent any further growth, but seeing the parts of her body to revealed. The boys learned that they have lost control of their bodies. She graciously walks over to the boys subtly swing her hips with each step she makes. What she stands with the arms linked of them she says in a soft and kind voice, "You boys are nothing but trouble sometimes." She wraps her arms around them bringing them closer to her, "but I guess it's all the best. However I will have the punish you two for being so reckless."

Sonic and Nico feel their hearts begin to race hearing sweet voice from the mysterious young woman. Nico goes to wrap his claw around her while as if in a trance ask, "Who are you? And why can't I… I just don't want to ever let you go."

Sonic follows suit wraps his arms around her and says, "I agree once we have you in our arms; my heart tells me to never let you part from us. Why is my heart telling me this?"

The boys complete their embrace of mysterious young woman and bring her close enough so that she can lay her hands on their chest just below their charms from the limiters. A small whimper comes from the young woman as she says, "I wished to never be parted from you two either." She then moves her hands over to their corresponding areas where their hearts lie. She can feel the soft rhyme of their heartbeats, "Feeling your heartbeats brings me great comfort and peace because you are right where you belong by my side."

Nico looks down at the hooded pink hedgehog and goes to remove her hood, but she stops him shaking her head. "If you won't let me see your face then at least tell me your name, and why do you make us feel this way?"

She goes to answer but another figure appears in a black hooded cloak and says, "Don't you dare tell them your name. Now is not the time for you to revealed that the secret."

Sonic and Nico look at the cloaked man; they quickly recognize the voice and say unison, "Not this piece shit again!" The boys strengthen their grip around the mysterious shown woman. Sonic continues on, "What you do want now father! Hold on a second," Sonic says stepping away from the girl and leaving her in the care of his brother. He steps closer to their father and takes a defensive stance, "If you are here then that means you must know what's going on. What the hell did you do to our limiters?! Is this some scheme to break Nico and I apart?"

"No, I had nothing to do with the malfunction of your limiters. The ones to blame for this are yourselves," he retorts and a calm control voice.

Nico growls bearing his fangs, "What fuck are you talking about you son-of-a-bitch! What do you mean that we are the ones responsible for out limiters fuck up?!"

"You didn't follow the instructions Oracle gave you about transforming," he states. The boys look at each other remembering Oracle's warning. He start "Ah! I see you remember! Now your limiters are on the brink of overloading, and there is only way fix this. I must break the bond and…"

"**FUCK OFF!**" Sonic and Nico yell in unison. He looks up at his sons and sees the angry glare in their eyes. Nico walks in front of the hooded young girl, "you're trying this shit once again. First you seal me away without even telling Sonic that I exist. Then you try to do it again! Now you're going for a third round! What the fuck is the matter with you! Do you have some kind of vendetta against me or something?"

Sonic quickly follow suit by saying, "Nico's right every single time something crazy happens and we end up here you have tried to seal him away enough is enough!"

Nico cracks his knuckles and loosens up his neck getting into a fighting stance, "Sonic I got a better idea," the werehog smiles showing his white fangs, "Why don't we beat the hell out of him, and maybe we can get a better answer out of him!"

"I am in for it. Let's go!" Sonic says launching an attack. Nico is right behind him winding his fist and fire it towards his target.

Sora rubs his temple see his son's attacking him, yet he shows neither fear nor concern. He exhales air and says, "Would you be so kind to control them."

The young female hedgehog nods and says loudly, "SIT NICO! SONIC DOWN BOY!" After her words echo through the air, Sonic and Nico see their limiters glow bright then they feel their body gain a massive amount of weight from the limiters and go clashing down face first into the ground. They screamed in pain hitting the ground, and their bodies create a perfect silhouette crater. The young woman giggles walking over to the clash point of the young princes, "King Sora is right you to need two learn to control the attitude of yours."

After another second or two, there able to push themselves up headfirst out of the crater, and Sonic states, "Damn she just had an attitude change."

Nico follows up with, "You have got that right! Who's side are you on anyway?"

She places in hand on each of them and smiles, "I'm on your side, but I will train you to obey me when the time comes and to stop you from doing completely stupid thing."

They get back up to her feet; Sonic brushes off the dirt on his clothes and looks at his father with the same angry glare, "What did she did to us and why did our limiters react that way?"

"It's quite simple son, it's a spell that sure mother and I placed on your limiters long ago…" Sora starts off, but Nico jumps in and cutting him off.

"Hold up! Are you telling me, everyone has a spell or is it just us?!"

"If you must know son it's only you and Sonic had to spell on the limiter. The Word of Subjugation is quite an interesting spell whenever she," he points that hooded pink hedgehog, "says the word that binds in your spirit. You basically take a header to the ground, and you should know she can use it multiple times slamming you harder and deeper into the ground."

She starts to laugh as Sonic and Nico learn what power she has over them. They stare at her for a minute then Nico turns to look at his father hearing him snicker just a little growls and charges once again at him, but the young heroine uses the word of subjugation once more and since and crashing into the ground once again. "Dad! I'll make you pay for this!" Sonic yells blasting off at full speed.

He gets within inches of his cloaked father, but she once again says loudly commands, "DOWN BOY!" Sonic does the same and crashes right in front of Sora's feet. "Nico, Sonic you two will learn your place and when the times are right to attack and not attack. If we must go to this lesson once again I'm happy to do so," she claims walking over Sonic.

Sonic it's a once again turns his back to his father walking over to where Nico is and helps him up. Sonic secretly whispers something into Nico's ear and he nods slightly making sure that they cannot see his gesture. Then Sonic glances back at their father and leaves Nico to stand on his own feet. Sonic quietly whispers, "You ready Nico on three. One… Two… Three! Go!" Nico slams his fist into the ground shattering everything around them king up a massive dust storm to cover their tracks. Sora and the pink hedgehog are caught off guard by the brothers' plan. Sonic moves in a blue blur rushing towards Sora while Nico jumped as a cloud yelling out his signature attack move. As Sonic gets closer to his father through the blinding dust, he readies his Starlight Blaster.

"Teach them once again," Sora orders the pink hedgehog.

She nods and calls out at the top of her lungs, "DOWN BOY! SIT!" Sonic and Nico feel the pull from their glowing limiters, but they try to fight off the effect to no avail, and their attacks are deflected and fire off into the ground where they land.

"SHIT!" They yell in unison.

"Sonic Nico enough of this foolishness," Sora states walking over towards them. His hands light up with a silver glow, "Let's get this over with, I'm sorry Nico but this is the only way."

Nico begins to feel fear run through having knowing what this means. He tries to get up and run away but the effect of the word of subjugation still binds him to the ground completely immobile. Sora stands over him his hands glowing brighter and brighter; Nico shakes his head softly saying no, but the pink hedgehog stands between Nico and his father stopping him in his tracks. Sonic is finally able to get up and he rushes over to his frightened brother and helps him once again to his feet. The young heroine then states, "Your majesty I will not let this happen Sonic and Nico belonged to me their hearts are mine and no one else. My heart belongs to them I won't let you break the bond that makes who they are!"

"Then what do you propose I do? Their limiters are overloading, and I have the correct the imbalance. The only way to do that is to break the bond between Sonic and Nico; Nico is somewhat powerful of the two if I break the bond and seal him away the limiter will take back old and they will be safe," Sora explains.

"But Nico will be sealed away and she belongs to me. I have another way how to protect them," she says holding her arms out in front of her future lovers. She turns around and looks at the brothers holding each other up and walks over to them or arms open then embraces the two wary warriors. "I have way that will fix your limiters and protect both of you, but there is a price that you and I must pay." Before the brothers can say anything, she moves her hands over the charms of the limiters and force energy into it. The limiters begin to transform slightly; Sonic's sky blue crystal charm forms a small crimson red eye in the center while the rest of the charm means the same. The center cobalt blue orb changes to pink to match the pink hedgehog's fur color. On Nico's limiter, the eyes of the wolf head charmed turn from green to crimson red and a hot pink streak goes across black choker. Once the heroin completed her power transfer, she collapses into their arms.

"No! Please you can't! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!" Sonic screams holding on to the pink coated hedgehog.

"What the fuck! You can't leave us! Please don't go! We need you!" Nico yells as tears fall from his eyes.

She looks up at her future mates and the hood covering her face falls down revealing her pink hair and her crimson red eyes, but her eyes begin to change an emerald green color that matches Sonic and Nico. "I'm sorry, but I am doing this to protect you. Know this there will be a price that you must pay for me doing this. You will not know true peace arrest until you find me and become one with me once again. However I will not remember you when you find me. Your heart will yearn and your spirits will cry out till you are beside me once again. I will see you again until then know I love you Sonic and Nico," she states before her color fades leaving a crystal shell then the shell shatters into billions of small triangle pieces that fly into the air of mindscape.

They fall to their knees shaking their hands; tears fall from their eyes trying to hold on the pink hedgehog. They turn to look at Sora and say in unison, "Please bring her back. We're begging you please father bring her back."

"I'm sorry son, but that's not possible. She used her power to strengthen your limiters." Sora explains, "If you want to save her then you must do it with your own strength."

"Fine tell us what to do!" Sonic yells.

"Why do I have tell you everything," Sora turns around and begins to walk away. Then he says, "Find the answer for yourself; beside don't you think that you have spent enough time here. Our people need your help. Defeat Robotnik and you will be one step closer to finding her."

"**WAIT!**" Sonic yells out Sora turns around, "Once we finish off Robotnik and save her, Nico and I…"

Nico jumps in finishing Sonic's sentence "are going to find you in the real world. Then we are going beat the shit out of you."

Sora can only smile hearing his sons' plans. "Alright Nico lets get go we have a world to save. After all, we are the heroes of this show, so we let get going bro," Sonic states as they both go running off.

Sora softy says looking up the starry night sky, "Rest easy young queen knowing my sons will reawaken you. For soon you will have your birth by sleep."

* * *

><p>"We need to get him to medical tent," someone says.<p>

"We're wasting time waiting for him. Just get him off the battleground!" another voice states.

"Oh my head!" Sonic says sitting up, _~Nico are you ok? ~_

Nico appears next to Sonic in spirit form, _**~I'm fine Sonic! We don't have time to waste. ~**_

"Right!" Sonic states then look at his sister, "Sonia how long was I asleep?"

"What! Sonic what are you talking about?" She looks closely at his limiter and notices that crimson red eye in the center of the sky blue crystal, "And what happened to your limiter? Look everyone the crystal it's transformed somehow." Everyone looks at Sonic's sky blue crystal limiter charm and sees the crimson red eye and the center.

"What happened to your limiter Sonic? Did the same happen to Nico?" Silver questions giving his younger brother an odd mysterious look.

Sonic shakes his head getting to his feet looking at everyone; he exhales and looks towards Robotnik's headquarters, "We don't have time for this! We have to put into a Robotnik right here right now and we plan to do it now!" He steps forward from the encirclement of the siblings and does a couple quick stretches before turning back to his siblings and says with the tone of both Sonic and Nico, "NOW SONIC UNDERGROUND LETS GO!" He smirks then dashes off towards the base with his siblings following right behind him.

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN** for this battle segment I suggest play in the background 'For Truth Story' from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)

Sonic takes the lead running at full speed with Shadow close behind. Silver and Manic take to the air following closely behind their speedy hedgehog brothers. Silver aids his sister's by cloaking them in a psychic aura cloak allowing the girls to fly right behind the brothers. They charge Robotnik's headquarters at full speed while blast ring out around them to bar their way. One blast explodes right in front of everyone slowing down Sonic and Shadow for a microsecond. Sonic gets an angry look on his face and command out loud, "PICK UP THE PACE EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING TO PUNCH RIGHT THROUGH!" Everyone nods and speeds up down the main street towards Robotnik's headquarters.

* * *

><p>Robotnik anxiously watches the hedgehogs on his main screen. He squeezes the armrests on his chair creating a small robotic sound as his watches the enemies begin to advance on all fronts. He turns to one of the robot in his command center and yells out, "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOUNTY HUNTERS!"<p>

"Sir reports indicate that they are helping the freedom fighters. They have destroyed three of our facilities and are advancing into the city. In addition, our forces have been destroyed at several key locations; our emergency power will be exhausted in 35 minutes. Doctor the freedom fighters have gained control of nearly 79% of the city, and reports from around the planet show that multiple riots have begun our forces are being overwhelmed. Since you consolidated nearly 88% of our forces here in the city, freedom fighters' initial attack wiped out nearly 60% of our embedded forces and add to that rogue virus has caused emergency reinforcements to be rendered inoperable. Sir I recommend the best course of action to be immediate evacuation." The robot reports.

Robotnik takes out a gun and blasts the robot's head off. The robots remaining body pulsed to the ground and Robotnik says with his eyes glowing red, "I didn't ask for an analysis. I will not abandon this planet and I'll give it damn what we have lost. I want you to redouble our forces bring up with forces are left and take back my city!" He looks at the screen seems Sonic in the siblings racing towards his headquarters, "I want those blasted hedgehogs destroyed! Release my personal guards!"

Another robot comes to replace the last one in replies, "As you wish Sir. Attention all personal guards. Report to the main gate and destroy all intruders this is a priority one hedgehog attack."

* * *

><p>As Sonic and his siblings approach Robotnik's headquarters, hundreds of SWAT bots come flying out of the egg shaped red tower and position themselves in the pathway of the hedgehogs. At the same time, the remaining aerial mechs land on some of the surrounding buildings above. Sonic looks around then Nico appears spirit want right next to him, <em><strong>~Looks like they're pulling out the final hand. Old fat ass is on his last leg. Time to put the final nail in his coffin! ~<strong>_ Nico smirks looking at Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow slow down enough to allow Silver and Manic to get ahead. The robots open fire setting lasers in every direction towards the young hedgehogs. They do what they can to dodge the shots; Sonic and Shadow summon their instruments are blasting several robots from the sky and along the roof tops, "They're just trying to slow us down. Robotnik's just trying to buy some time to get forces together," the black hedgehog states.

Sonic fires off several blue shots from his guitar hitting the mark each time causing robot pieces to rain down. "You're right Shadow; we got to at the stop this now or we will be fighting more bots before we know it! Silver! Manic! GET RID OF THESE GUYS NOW!" Sonic orders. The two brothers get sums up and split charging the lines of robots wind across the upper buildings. Silver's violin appears elegant grace and perfect decision he calls out 'Psychic Rhapsody' lime-green light highlights half of the SWAT bots freezing them in their spots. The robots struggle with futile effort to move out the lime-green shell then they began to float up into the air until they are level with the telekinetic hedgehog. He smiles as the violin's tempo speeds up sending 360° waves of lime-green energy at the helpless machines. Multiple explosions ring in the air as a ground is showered with the remains of the bots. Manic sends his board into a barrel roll diving towards the other half of the SWAT bots; he held his hands apart chanting words for the spell as a small city or of red orange fire begins to develop. At the first piece, he calls out 'Nova Force' holding the sphere over his head allowing it to grow 1000 times bigger than thrusts it at the bots. The giant fireball engulfs the robots in the air then comes crashing down on the machines on the roof exploding into a mushroom cloud wiping out the remainder of the robots.

"Good job! Now keep moving!" Sonic orders speeding up.

"Come in Sonic," Cortana calls over his com-link.

"What's up we're a little busy here," Sonic replies firing another shot from his guitar.

"Well take a break and listen; Robotnik is up to something he transferring a lot of power to something called Project MEGA," she reports.

Sonic dodges five more lasers shots and takes cover in an alley way, "What can you tell about this Project MEGA?"

"I don't know! The SOB is sending in viral blockers and setting up firewalls left and right!" She states with a malice tone.

"Come on Cortana you can't give you any more intelligent than that!" Sonic states ducking another laser shot aimed at his head.

"Look smart ass! If you think you can bust through multiple levels of encryption codes and firewalls, be my guest! Until then shut you fucking mouth and let me do my damn job!" She yells over the COM link.

Sonic fires up with the more shots covering Shadow as he moves toward Sonic. "Sonic what are you doing? If you're going to have to piss wait till later we need to keep moving!" Shadow states while firing off a few more of his own lasers bringing down several more bots coming out of the buildings.

"Ha ha, very funny Shadow you should be a comedian; after all you're nothing but walking joke," Sonic states with a smirk shooting to more lasers at approaching SWAT bots. Shadow flicks off Sonic giving a smirk of his own. "Cortana discovered that the mustache monkey is diverting a large sum of power to something called Project MEGA. To make matters worse, she can't find out what the hell the thing is," Sonic reports.

"Hold on to your quills sports fans, I got even more joyful news to give you! Looks like fat ass has just activated the damn thing and is heading your way!" Cortana yells out.

"**SONIA! SILVER! MANIC! MIDNA! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW! SHITS HITTING THE FAN!**" Sonic yells to his siblings as the ground begins to shake violently. The other hedgehogs dived down to meet Sonic just in time to avoid several giant walls erecting a 250 meter dome around Robotnik's headquarters.

"Damn that asshole!" Silver states pounding his fist into his hand.

"Cortana getting a report on this dome!" Sonic says into his COM link.

"Looks like old thunder thighs is prepared for almost anything. The dome is 250 m high and about 50 m away from Robotnik's headquarters. Plus according to my analysis, that wall is made up of pure Moboanium the hardest metal on the planet," Cortana replies as the hedgehogs walk up the wall and closely examine the green colored metal.

Sonia and Midna begin laughing after hearing Cortana's analysis. The brothers look at laughing their laughing sisters with a confuse look. "Hey sibs mind letting us in on the joke," Manic states.

"Cortana you send that wall is made up of Moboanium?" Sonia smirks knocking the back of her hand on the wall making a *tink* tink* sound on the metal. Cortana confirms her statement. "Shit this is going to be fun!"

"I don't have time for this! Chaos…" Shadow starts off

Midna stops him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Don't waste your energy; we can't teleport through that metal, so we are going have to do this the old fashion way. You boys better stand back or you might get hurt!" Midna smirks cracking her knuckles. "Sonia you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" she replies smirking cracking her knuckles as well.

Shadow and the other stand back watching their sisters take a fighting stance. They spot their aura colors surrounding their fists and Midna says, "Ok, Sonia give it all you got and then some!"

"Same goes for you Midna," Sonia replies. Midna nods and Sonia positions herself on the left while Midna stands ready on the right, "On my mark sis," Sonia commands. Midna gives the thumbs up staying focus on the right side of the shell. "Alright! Ready Set! Bring the fucker down!" Sonia yells as they charge full speed at the dome. The girls force all the energy into their right fist can to a sliding stop yelling in unison, "**SAKURA TSUYO!**" Their fists hit the dome sending a powerful ring through the protect dome. Then cracks starts racing through dome seconds later pieces come raining down on as the shell breaks apart.

Robotnik's holo-image reappears over his headquarters, "Damn you hedgehogs you force me to use my ultimate weapon. Project MEGA activate!" The ground begins to shake as if a 2.0 earthquake just started at command. Robotnik laughs as a 75 m sinkhole appears on to the right of his headquarters; the hole grows deeper and deeper until the tip of a massive robot erupts from the sinkhole sending debris flying in all directions alone with a powerful air shock wave ripping through the city. The royal hedgehogs are knocked off their feet as weak buildings come clashing down. The colossal rusted colored robot stands 200 m high and 100 m wide. It sports two giant black arms with a gold sun burst and two huge red circles. At the bottom of the arms, three large rocket engine exhaust vents spits out waves of fire. On the center of it's chest, a golden dome with rotating lights stands out as the only color. On the side of the tax to giant black disk sit on top of the body. MEGA's stomach area is divided into four sections with white lines dividing each area. The waist of the giant machine looks like the base of the pyramid turn diagonally with the rear parts extending a tad bit longer getting it a mechanical tail. The legs of the mech start off as small cylinders then the knee caps the double size of the cylinder legs until it reaches the giant jester styled feet. On the machine's back, it has what looks like two giant black beetles. After Robotnik statement, the robot's purple eyes light up and flash brightly. "Now MEGA destroyed the hedgehogs!

The robot says with a booming mechanical voice, "Yes Dr. Robotnik as you command!" The two beetles on its back pop out with rigid black cables connected then rise above its head. The front part of the beetle has three white lines running vertically on it. It points to where the hedgehogs landed; then fires two green laser beams towards the area. The area erupts into fire leveling everything in the blast range.

The Royal hedgehogs reappear as a center of the street looking up at the colossal giant machine. "Damn that was a close one!" Silver states then his looks siblings, "I hope someone has a plan because Robotnik just played a game changer!"

Then Robotnik's holographic image smiles looking towards the command center and medical area, "Forget the hedgehogs, power up the main laser cannons, and target their command center and medical center. Destroy them all!" Robotnik orders. The black beetles retract back into its back then the sides of machine split revealing to massive laser blasters on each side. Energy starts to gather within the nozzle of the lasers causing the air around machine to swirl and heat up warping the air around the tips. The red laser energy starts to form two orbs then quickly reaches it critical mass. "NOW MEGA! FIRE OMEGA LASER!" The two massive red laser energy beams fires from guns tearing through the sky warping everything around it.

The hedgehog watching in horror as the beams collide with it target and explodes with a massive blast forming a giant mushroom cloud a thousand times bigger than Manic's, "NOOOOO! CORTANA! EVERYONE! NOOOOO!" Sonic screams with tears drain down his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone Sonic here!" he smiles. "I hope you're enjoying the show, so tell me…"<p>

"Sonic who are you talking to?" Nico questions.

"Why our viewer of course Nico," he starts, "If you're feeling hungry and you need a bit to eat. Sink your teeth into giant Mobian Chili Dog. They are way past cool!" He gives a thumbs up.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! SONIC WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EPIC BATTLE AND YOU STOP THE SHOW JUST TO DO AN AD FOR CHILI DOGS!"

"Hey they aren't just so plain old chili dogs. They're Mobian Chili Dogs! That's right…"

*POW* *POW**POW*

"Sorry about that everyone, my brother is an idiot. Now back to the show!" Nico smirks.

* * *

><p>They all watch in horror as the area with the command and medical center are engulf in flames. Sonia starts running back yelling, "Come on we have to help them! We have to find the survivors!"<p>

"Sonia watch out!" Midna yells as another green laser beam heads her way. She use Chaos Control to avoid the attack just before it makes contact with the ground and unleashes another giant explosion.

"Damn that thing got a solid lock on us!" Shadow shouts.

_~We have to do something! Nico do you have any bright ideas?! ~ _Sonic thinks looking at his spirit brother with an expression that Sonic has never seen before. _~Nico are you ok? Come on bro say something! ~_

Nico's mouth is wide open and his eyes trembling at the sight of the mech's destructive power, _**This can't be possible! There's no way I stop that power! What do I do?! **_

_~Damn it! He scared shitless! ~_ Sonic turns to look at Shadow and says, "Shadow we…" He stops when sees Shadow's open hands shaking nervously. Then Sonic hears Robotnik laughing seeing the him and his siblings visibly shaken.

"Now MEGA! Wipe those worthless hedgehogs! Ready the OMEGA Laser and…. What! That impossible!" Robotnik shouts looking towards the command and medical center. Everyone looks and as the dust clears a shining purple sphere around the area leaving it completely intact.

A wave of relief washes over the embattled hedgehogs. Then a calming voice fills the air, "I will not allow you to bring harm to my people!"

"I know that voice," Sonia smiles shaking off her fears.

"She made it! I know she wouldn't abandoned us," Midna states tearing up.

"Looks like it's our move now," Silver proclaims feeling his second wind kicking in.

"Now we can show her what we have learned," Manic smirks tightening his fist as the*HC*glows brightly through his glove.

"It's about time she got here," Shadow mutters out gripping his shaking hand gaining back to control of his fear.

_**~Now see we can what she can do, ~**_ Nico states with great confidence in his voice.

"All right our game changer is on the field! Now Sonic Underground lets do it to it!" Sonic states looking back at the robot.

* * *

><p>The people at the command center make a pathway for Queen Aleena, she makes her way over to Cortana and gives her the kind smile, "Would you be so kind as to put me on the holo-matrix."<p>

Cortana bows and states, "I'm sorry Majesty I have lost control of the holo-imaging system."

Aleena smiles waving her hand to stand back upright, "It is no problem I'll just make one of my own." She holds her hand up and the *HC*symbol starts to grow. A moment later, a giant image of Queen Aleena appears in the sky. Her long flowing purple quill hair is braided down in the back into one long strand while the rest of the hair on the top of her head lies lose with her golden crown place securely on top of her head. She wears golden armored shoulder pads with the Hedgehog Crest engraved on to each side of the lower part. Her arms are covered with arm length gloves with the same symbol will then into the top of brown band area, but allowing her fingers to be left free and open. Her chest is covered with a black single button armored sports bra. She proudly displays her pierced navel and her chiseled abs stomach. Her waist is covered with a mini white skirt with a long-running train in the back and knee high white heeled boots. She sports a giant smile on her face, "This battle is not over you will fall today Robotnik. Now my children unite and bring him down!"

* * *

><p>"Right," Sonic smirks activating his comlink, "Attention all forces, listen up, the situation has turn extreme…" he pauses when sees MEGA fire another green lasers towards the eastern part of the city destroying the water cooling plant. "Ah fuck! Come in east team! Response damn it! MOTHERFUCKER! ALL FORCES PROCEED WITH OPERATION BROKEN ARROW THEN GET FUCK OUT OF THE CITY!" Sonic orders looking at the giant killing machine; he eyes flash crimson red, and his fangs grow slightly for a second as he says in a soft angry growl, "We are throw that fucking thing apart."<p>

"Your highnesses!" Kenna calls out as she jumps out of Kell arms then her brother quick land. "What the hell is that thing?"

Kell states with bugged out eyes, "Unreal that thing just wipe out the eastern battalion with one shot!"

"What are you doing here?! You should be leading the troop evacuation!" Sonic states.

Kenna holds out the trigger remote Mizu gave her, and she shows it to Sonic, "Uncle Mizu is conditioning the evacuation. He told us to get here and help you, and he said this will…"

She is interrupted when they see the OMEGA Laser powering up again. "Shit! Shadow follow my lead quick!" Sonic shouts summoning his guitar as the black hedgehog follows suit. "Now Shadow!"

"BLUE BLACK ATOMIC BLASTER!" they yell in unison. The entangle beam rips through air and collides with one of massive red beams and marginally knocks it off course sends it flying off into the distance while the other hits directly on Queen Aleena's shield.

"Son of a bitch! How is mom able to with stand that amount of power? It nearly took everything we had to just throw it off course by an inch," Sonic states kneeing over trying to recover his breath. He turns to look at Kenna and her brothers, "What is that thing?"

"This should help Sonic. Uncle Mizu gave it to me and said that he was the final act of the Shadow Core," Kenna states points the trigger remote at MEGA. She pulls the trigger and a target laser shots out targeting the death machine. Then trigger says in a mechanic voice, "Target confirmed firing missiles 1 thru 10; contact in 45 seconds." They looks up to see ten missiles rocketing towards MEGA. Seconds later, the missiles make contact with missile exploding on contact. As the dust clears, MEGA sports ten black blast marks. Kenna targets the machine again and fires another ten missiles. The missiles hit the robot, but when the dust clears MEGA is unaffected. The machine is surrounded white energy dome.

"Sonic! Sonic! Come in!" Cortana calls out over his comlink. Sonic acknowledges Cortana's call. "I got more info on that walking disaster maker. It has shields…"

"We know that already that tell us something new," Shadow interrupts.

"Well not shit Sherlock!" Cortana retorts.

"Keep digging Watson!" Shadow fires back.

"Listen smartass! MEGA's shield prevents him from firing its OMEGA Laser, but he still can fire his Fau Laser," Cortana explains.

"Ok here's the game plan! Kell and Kana get up there and do what you can to distract that thing. Silver Sonia go after the left turret. Manic Midna hit the attack the right one. Shadow, Kenna, and I will keep attacking the shield. If we can bring it down, we can attack it directly with our combine strength!" Sonic orders; everyone nods in response, "Alright Attack!"

They run from their hiding spot and charge towards the mech. Kell and Kana take to skies firing fire and wind attacks at the machine, but it has little effect on the robot's shields. MEGA responses by firing it's eye beams at nibble flyers. They look down seeing Sonic, Shadow, and Kenna in position while the Midna, Silver, Sonia, and Manic sneak round to their staging points. "Kell! We have to distract it more! We have to use that attack!" Kana explains.

"Ok, but watch where your flames are going!" Kell replies.

Kell transform into his giant bald eagle form, and Kana transforms into his giant red dragon form. They yell in unison, "**DRAGON TEMPEST!**" Two giant orbs wind form on Kell's wings then fires out creating a wind column. Kana inhales then spits out a column of fire. The two columns combine together engulfing MEGA in a well of fire. The flames emitted waves of extreme heat.

"They are putting some powerful heat and flames! You might provide a worthy fight after all," Shadow smirks watching Kenna's brothers.

"Shadow get ready! Kenna focus your electric power on its shields. If we're lucky you can overload while Shadow, Kell, Kana, and I continue distracting MEGA, and don't hold anything back Kenna," Sonic orders as the speedy hedgehogs get ready to run. Kenna transforms into her white dire wolf form, and she runs towards MEGA.

"Sonic…"

"I know Shadow about your upcoming battle with the royal guards, but it has to wait; we don't have time to waste on petty grievances. You can settle the score later," Sonic replies.

Shadow shakes his head, "That not what I'm talking about. Sonic just make sure they survive. I don't want to win the match because they got killed," Shadow smirks speeding off.

Nico appears next to Sonic, _**He's got a one track mind, but I can tell he cares, **_

Sonic smirks running behind his battle driven brother, "You may be right, but he will never admit it!" They laugh rushing at full speed towards the machine.

* * *

><p>Kenna jumps on up on the roof of a two story building. Electricity course through her body making her fur stand on end. Then she call shouts out, "Lighting Strike!" Lightning bolts shot out her body and hits MEGA's shield then wraps around it with the fire well still engulfing the giant. Sonic and Shadow speed around the robot firing their guitar lasers into MEGA's shield.<p>

"You fools! Your attacks mean nothing to MEGA!" Robotnik laughs, "MEGA show these fools your power! Fire the Fau Lasers!" MEGA acknowledges Robotnik's orders, dispatching the beetle like shape lasers from its back and goes through its shield, and open fire on the attackers.

"Sweet, they did it! Time to take out those lasers!" Silver smiles flying up with Sonia in tow. "You ready Sonia?"

"Just get me there and I show how ready I am Silver," Sonia replies with a smirk crack of her knuckles.

"Yo sis it time to go and crush that oversize flashlight!" Manic smiles riding his board around Midna.

She hops on the board and laughs taking a heroic pose, "Lets go and fuck that thing up!" Manic laughs and flies toward embattled robot.

* * *

><p>The fire well dies down, and MEGA fires it eyes lasers at Kana and Kell. They try to dodge, but the robot counters by firing another volley hitting the protective brothers knocking. They roar in pain as the laser's energy courses through their vain. The sensor overloading power attack causes them to go into a deadly nose into the ground; they clash hard into ground sending up to pillars of dust. Their giant lifeless bodies lay in the crater graves. "<strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong>" Kenna screams in terror seeing her brothers' deadly crash. Her eyes tears up while her face turns to sours as she growls focusing all her power causing more lighting to build up around her, and she roars out "**I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHERS! KNOW MY WRATH AND FEAR MY POWER! WOLF'S LIGHTNING RAIN!**" Clouds gather around Kenna and lighting strikes the white dire wolf over and over then she opens her mouth creating a growing sphere of glowing white light. She anchors her feet into the ground and thrusts forward making the sphere shot out thick bolts of lightning at MEGA's shield. The lightning rips into the shield, but it holds strong against her efforts. MEGA turns and looks at the vengeful dire wolf and powers up its eye lasers.

"**KENNA WATCH OUT!**" Sonic yells, but it's too late just as the enraged dire wolf sister looks up at the lasers fire and explode the ground around her. She screams as the blast engulfs and sends her backwards into air into a nine story building causing it to collapse reaction. She pushes herself out the rubble trying to do another attack, but she falls down passing out. "Shit this is not going the way I plan. Shadow we have to increase our attacks!"

* * *

><p>Midna and Manic land on right laser turret successfully not being spotted. They look the left turret and see Sonia and Silver landing. "Good they made it. Now time to get to work in this thing!" Midna says rubbing the surface of the turret. "More moboanium, I bet this whole damn thing is build out of shit!" She cracks her knuckles smirking looking at her target spot then turns to her brother, "Manic get your Nova Force ready because the monument I tear this thing a new now we have were going to piss this metal head off!" Manic nods and starts reciting the enchantment. Then she looks back down grinning even more, "Now don't worry MEGA, this won't her me one bit. Sakura Tsuyo!" Midna slams her fist into the metal skin cover tearing straight through it. She pulls her fist out then grips the sides of the hole pulling it apart with great ease. Manic holds the small yet growing fire ball. After the super strong female hedgehog finishes pulling the hole wider, she steps back letting Manic places the mini-star into the turret.<p>

Manic stands back but watching the glowing red-orange sphere sink in mechanical guts, "Ok lets go this thing is going to blow big sib." Manic readies his air board.

"Sonia, the spot light is on you," Silver smirks.

Sonia copies Midna moves and laughs, "For saying that he is a genius, Robotnik lacks imagination." Sonia stands back up then looks at her brother, "Silver just leave this to me, but once this thing goes please make sure not to wrinkle my outfit." A sweat drop goes appears on Silver's head, but he nods in confirmation. "Right here we go!" Sonia shouts jumping high into air while gathering power in her left hand. Her fist starts to glow light violet. She comes diving down, "Fire Reaver!" she shouts smashing in fist into the metal skin making an big dent in the skin, but a blast of fire explode out the underside of the turret. "That was too easy," Sonia smirks as a reaction of explosions starts in the laser turret then tears through the sides. It begins to fall down and she looks up at her hovering silver brother giving a thumbs up; he wraps her in the lime-green aura allowing the float in the air with him.

Silver and Sonia look down at falling turret then a sudden blast erupts from the other Fau laser turret. They turn to see in time see a red-orange sphere grow to the size of the laser turret burst with strong shock wave ripping through the air putting them just a bit. "Looks like Manic and Midna complete their job, now…" Silver stops hearing Sonic yelling from the ground.

"**GET DOWN HERE QUICK ROBOTNIK IS PLANNING SOMETHING!**" he shouts out loudly. "Shadow hurry and get Kenna, Kell, and Kana!" Shadow hesitates for a minute, then Sonic yells with Nico growl-like tone, "Dumbass if you don't get them now they'll die and you'll never get your chance to show that you're the best!" Shadow turns up his nose then disappears using Chaos Control.

Nico appears in the spirit from looking up at MEGA as it turrets fall from it's back, _**Sonic switch out with me! If what Cortana said is true then this is a job for me! **_

Sonic nods then says, "Werehog transformation!" His body transforms into his brother's bulker werehog form. Nico opens in his eyes just as Silver and them land in front of the seven foot werehog. He looks down at his shorter siblings with a fang grim, "Good job! Now stand behind me! Unless you want to be spattered everywhere!"

Shadow reappears holding the unconscious royal guards in their normal forms, then throws them to the ground making Kenna moan in pain as she slightly regains conscious. She sits up holding her head, "What happened? Last thing I remember is…"

"You getting your ass handed to you because you let your guard down! You do that doing our match I will make sure you pay for it dearly," Shadow states coldly.

Kenna shakes her head looking at her brothers, then at the black hedgehog preparing to response to his comment, but Robotnik commands, "MEGA initiate annihilate!" The giant confirms the command, and all the solid plating over its body retracts up revealing over 1300 missiles tubes and laser holes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Manic states.

"GET BEHIND ME AND HIT THE DECK!" Nico shouts holding his arms to the side. "WEREHOG SHIELD!" he exclaims as a light blue aura sphere shield surrounds everyone.

MEGA extends its arms to the side and Robotnik calls out, "Get load of this! MEGA ANNIHILATION!" Missiles and laser shots rain out of the robot in every directions lighting up every part of the city with explosions. Also causing chain reaction of explosions from the changes the military set up, the city's remaining building detonate in blinding lights.

* * *

><p>One of the command center robots points out, "Doctor MEGA's ammunition cells are down to 40% and our shields are down to 80%. MEGA's attack has destroyed over 70% of the city. I recommend you save the rest of its ammunition to…"<p>

"NOO! Increase the fire rate and continue annihilation, destroy it all," Robotnik commands giving a slight smile seeing the massive amount of destruction raining over the remainder of the destroyed city.

"But doctor…" the robot rebuts.

Robotnik pulls his gun aiming it at the robot, "Continue annihilation or I will annihilate you!"

"Yes doctor, increasing fire rate," the robot responses.

"Yes destroy it all! Leave nothing standing I will rebuild everything with my hands in my image!" Robotnik smiles watching the monitor as the massive series of explosions ripping through the city leveling all the buildings, streets, and any structure hit by the missiles or lasers. The barrage last for another five minutes; fills the air with dust and debris; He sports a look of satisfaction and happiness seeing the destroyed remains to the city. "Muh…muh…muh…haaa…haaa…haa!" he laughs at the top of his lungs seeing the sight on the screen. "I win! I win! I destroyed the hedge…."

"Doctor I am reading a life signs in the rumble," one of the command robots call out.

He eyes bug out and sweeping over the monitor. He spots a blueish sphere, and smashes his fist into the armrest breaking while cursing, "THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING! TARGET THE OMEGA LASER ON THEM AND FINISH THEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"But Doctor that will require to lower shields and MEGA has already taking massive damage, *BANG*" the robot head explodes from a gunshot.

Robotnik holds the gun still aimed at his target. "I SAID POWER UP THE OMEGA LASER NOW! AND KILL THOSE FUCKING HEDGEHOGS!"

"Understood, power up will take seven minutes," another command bot states.

* * *

><p>Nico lowers his shield looking back at everyone; "Shadow did you shit your pants?! Because you smell like shit!" the werehog smiles.<p>

"Go fuck yourself Nico!" Shadow replies, but then smirks, "Remember bro payback is a motherfucker!"

"Hey save your shit talk for later!" Cortana calls out over the comlink. "MEGA is about to fire that OMEGA laser again, and he's ordered to aim right at you, but it going to take seven minutes to charge. You think of something quick or we all dead."

Nico rubs is his chin looking up at the colossal robot, Sonic appears in spirit form, _**What are you thinking**_ _**Nico? **_

Nico snaps his claws as an idea pops into his head. "Manic can you drum up a rock ramp for Sonic and I to use?"

"Uh? Well that shouldn't be any trouble, but why?" Manic gives a questioning look at this werehog brother.

"Go now listen closely," he turns around and puts his arm around his brother. "I want you to make it tall enough to we can rocket our way toward that gold dome. You get where I'm going with this?"

Manic looks at Nico's target then it clicks, "Ok I got you bro!"

Nico looks at everyone else and seeing Kenna working her way to her feet, "Meanwhile the rest you run inference for Manic and us!" They nod and start running towards MEGA. Nico grabs Kenna's arm as she starts to limp towards battle, "It is better that you stay here guard your brothers, and Manic. We don't want to see you get hurt anymore ok." She begins to blush but shakes her head refocusing her thoughts. "Good alright Sonic leads go, Chaos Control!" he calls out and disappears.

* * *

><p>Nico reappears at the edge of the destroyed city, ~<em>Right here's the plan, you run towards Manic's ramp at full speed and launch us at the thing, and I'll handle the rest, <em>~ Nico states, "Hedgehog Transformation!"

Nico transforms back into Sonic's 4'9" body, Sonic stares down the path with a questioning look, ~_Nico what do you plan to do?_ ~

~_**Look we don't have time to play twenty questions, just do what you do best Sonic run fast and I'll kick ass! NOW GET GOING! ~**_

"Fine! I hope you know you what you're doing! UP OVER AND GONE!" Sonic calls out blasting off at full speed ripping through city leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Sonic pick up the pace the laser is at 70% power," Cortana states making Sonic activate his blue field in front of him allowing him to go even faster making the world around him look like a blur.

MEGA fires lasers at Midna and her sibling in an effort to protect itself from their punches other attacks.

Manic sees Sonic rushing in giving him thumbs up as he rockets by creating a Sonic boom in his wake, "HERE WE GO AFTERBURNERS!" Sonic shouts once again speeding up the ramp in a blue blur. He launches himself off the ramp mimicking a blue rocket. "Werehog Transformation!"

Nico takes Sonic place and shouts out, "GET TASTE OF MY NEW ATTACK! WEREHOG DRILL!" Nico's shield appears around him then he starts to twist with his powerful claws in front warping his sphere shape shield into a cone with air strips wrapping around the cone.

"HERE IT COMES!" Cortana shouts.

"MEGA FIRE THE OMEGA LASER!" Robotnik shouts.

Just as the lasers gets ready to shoot, Nico tears into gold dome rockets through the inner parts of the machine; then bursts out of its back. He breaks of the spinning attack floating in the air; he turns himself around filling the wind flow past his quills, "Now to finish this! MOONLIGHT CANNON!" He fires the white hot energy out of his mouth hitting on the energy conduits. The right OMEGA Lasers explodes in deadly blast taking half the robot with it. The remaining part falls to ground in a thunderous boom violently shaking the ground. "HELL YEAH!" Nico shouts changing back into Sonic falling to down to Earth, but is caught by Silver in his lime-green flying aura.

"Way to go Nico!" Silver shouts giving a thumb ups. Shouts and cheers fill the air as they see the massive robot come clashing down.

"The show isn't over yet! We have one song to do," Sonic states they land near their other siblings.

"Yeah lets…" Sonia is cut off as the sounds of rocket engine blasting off.

They turn around to see Robotnik's headquarter taking off into the sky. "Motherfucker! He trying to get away. I'll make him regret that! Now witnesses the ultimate power of Chaos…" Shadow starts.

"No Shadow it won't work! Knowing fat ass I'm willing to bet that his headquarters are made of moboanium!" Midna growls out squeezing her fist.

"Damn it we can't let him get away!" Silver shouts.

"We can fly after him," Manic suggests.

"You guys can't fly fast enough! Damn it we need to do something!" Sonia yells.

"WE WON'T GIVE UP!" Sonic and Nico shout in unison.

Suddenly soft piano music starts to fill the air. The Royal Hedgehog children turn around to see their mother with a microphone in hand. "My children listen to my words and know your true powers!"

_(Aleena)_

_Have you ever reached a rainbow's end?  
>And did you find your pot of gold?<br>Ever catch a shooting star  
>And tell me how high did you soar?<em>

A strange energy starts to weld up inside the hedgehogs. "What's this power?! I fill something building up inside me," Sonia states holding her hands out as powerful glow surrounds her body along with her brothers and sister.

"This power is amazing!" Silver comments.

Then everyone covers their eyes as the energy from Sonic is so blinding that they think that are seeing two energy fields. Something starts to take shape, Sonic looks at other energy field as familiar werehog stands beside him, "You ready for this?"

"Hell Yeah!" Nico smirks.

_(Aleena)_

_Ever felt like you were dreaming  
>Just to find that you're awake<br>And the magic that surrounds you  
>Can lift you up and guide you on your way<em>

Sonic looks at everyone "Alright Sonic Underground! We are the children Queen Aleena Hedgehog! Protectors of Mobius and we are going to bring that fatass motherfucker back here die or alive!"

They all hold their fist up in the air, and they start to float off the ground. Then they unleash a massive wave of power causing their fur and eye colors to change. Sonic and Nico's fur transform into golden color with bright crimson eyes. Shadow becomes a bright platinum color with bright red-orange eyes. Sonia's hair stands up as her fur turns silver-grey with bright violet color eyes. Midna's brown fur turns ice white with bright silver eyes. Manic's green quills transforms into a radiant orange color with golden eye color. Lastly, Silver's silver quills are transformed into a bright silver and dull gold color.

They all look at each other nodding then look up at the fleeing Robotnik. "LETS GO!" they yell in unison taking off at super speed.

_(Aleena)_

_I can see it in the stars across the sky  
>Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before now I finally realize<br>You see I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
>And finally I believe<em>

_~Damn those meddling hedgehogs, I must come up with a counter attack, ~ _Robotnik thinks sitting in his command chair.

"Doctor the radar is picking up seven incoming high speed projectiles!" the robot reports.

"WHAT!" he screams looking the monitor seeing Queen Aleena's children racing toward him. "DAMN THOSE HEDGEHOGS! SHIELDS UP! OPEN FIRE!"

_(Aleena)_

_When you look out in the distance  
>You see it never was that far, oh no<br>Heaven knows your existence  
>And wants you to be everything you are<em>

Missiles come flying out from Robotnik's base, and the royal children fly off in multiple directions with missiles hot on their tail. They pull a series of aerobatic maneuvers with the missiles in tow. Then they go into collision course with each other; they pull up at the last second and the missiles clash into each other exploding on contact.

They regroup and fire off energy blasts at the base, but the attacks are deflected by it's shields. Then the base starts flies off faster pulling away from the pursing hedgehogs. "He's getting away!" Sonic calls out.

"Fuck that shit! Push it!" Nico commands taking off ahead of his siblings. They shake their head and take up right behind him.

_(Aleena)_

_Oh there's a time for every soul to fly  
>It's in the eyes of every child<br>It's the heart that love and save the world  
>And, oh, we should never let it go<em>

They keep firing energy blasts at the base, but the shields hold against the attacks. "Damn it! This isn't working! And he's getting away!" Sonia states.

"My children combine your powers and use the power of life," Aleena's voice echoes through the air.

"Mom's right! Together!" Midna calls out rounding her brothers and sister with Sonic and Nico in the center.

_(People of Mobius)_

_I can see it in the stars across the sky_

_(Aleena and People of Mobius)_

_Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before_

_Now [we] finally realize_

Silver gathers energy into his hand, "Only as one can we stop this mad man!"

Manic smirks following the Silver moves, "I'm with you bro lets do it!"

_(Aleena)_

_You see, [we]'ve waited all [our] life for this moment to arrive  
>And finally, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

_I believe in the impossible _

Sonia balls her fist, "Robotnik you will pay for what you did to Lady Windumier! You're not going to get away, and my Sakura Tsuyo will sure of that!" as fire begins wrap around her fist.

"Sis I'm right with you! Robotnik will know the power of my Star Storm!" Midna states summoning her instrument and changes into her star sword.

_(Aleena and People of Mobius)_

_If I reach deep within my heart, yeah_

Shadow grins summoning a yellow spear in his hand, "Now know my power!"

_(Aleena)_

_Overcome any obstacle  
>Won't let this dream just fall apart<em>

_You see I strive to be the very best_

Nico and Sonic nod at each other and say in unison, "Sonic Underground time for the final encore!"

_(Aleena)_

_Shine my light for all to see  
>'Cause anything is possible<br>When you believe_

"Sakura Tsuyo!" Sonia shouts.

"Nova Force!" Manic yells.

"Star Strom!" Midna yells.

"Dimensional Beam!" Silver calls out.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow proclaims.

"Moonlight Cannon!" Nico growls.

"Starlight Blaster!" Sonic shouts.

Their attacks merge together to form a giant white orb, and they all shout in unison, "**CLEANSING LIGHT!**" A supersize beam of light shots out emitting radiant white light.

_(Aleena and People of Mobius)_

_[We] can see it in the stars across the sky  
>Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before Now [we] finally realize<br>You see, [we]'ve waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
>And finally [we] believe,<em>

_(Aleena)_

_oh yeah, I believe, oh yeah_

_Love keeps liftin' [us] higher (People of Mobius)_

_I believe in love (Aleena)  
>Love keeps liftin' [us] higher(People of Mobius)<em>

_Higher, higher, higher (Aleena)_

"Doctor, the master demands that you contact him at once, and…" the robot is interrupted by collision alarms ringing.

"Now what!" Robotnik yells.

"Incoming laser beam according to readings it will break the shields upon impact."

"Engage the warp gate system!" he orders.

"Impact in 30 secs!"

"I hate them all! I will get my revenge on them and the master! I…."

*BOOM*

A massive explosion fills the sky with an expanding disk of multiple color lights coming from the core. Waves of cheers and shouts come from the people as the heroes of Mobius give high fives to each other.

_Love keeps liftin' [us] (People of Mobius)_

_Yeaah, yeah (Aleena)_

_Love keeps liftin' [us] higher(People of Mobius)_

_Love keeps lifting [us] higher (Aleena)_

Sonic and his siblings land at the command center, and everyone expect for Shadow and Nico run over to hug their long missing mother. She holds her arms with tears of joy flowing from her eyes as she hugs her children, "You have done it! We are free and together again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry everyone that this episode was late. Robotnik's badniks stole so many of my rings and build walls of blocks in front me. Never the less another episode is ready.

**Thanks for reading and remember please leave comments.**

**Comments are my rings. The more rings the faster I can run.**

**Quickly shout out to all my fans, readers, and comment leavers, you guys help me write faster. Thanks and keep the rings coming!**

**Coming out: December 17, 2013**

**Episode 9: World Party**


	10. World Party

**Episode Nine:**

**World Party**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonic Hedgehog or Cortana sad to say**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoying the show, I wanted answer some questions about Sonic and his siblings. First, Sonic and his sibling can go into go into their super forms without the Chaos Emeralds, but they can't transform at will right now because they lack the training to do so. Second, they may seem a little over powered, but they do have their limits that they will find out very soon. Third, Sonic and Nico chokers and limiter charms are different. Sonic is a Sky Blue circle crystal with a crimson red eye in the center, and Nico is a wolf head with red eyes. **

**In this Episode there will be a lot of songs played, so I will post music artists names at end of the episode.**

**Ok enough of me blabbing on with the show and before I forget New Year.**

* * *

><p>In the east Moboian Mountains, the night sky is filled with clouds that light up one after another after each lightning strike. Tucked away on one of the lower base of a mountain lush two story mansion, the house is lite and front court yards is full of vehicles from different parts of the planet. Inside wealthy decorated mansion line with golden statues of the nobles, multiple yelling voices fill the halls of well lite manor. Voices echo from the giant conference room; the other voices stops when one of the nobles stands up in from the table and states in booming voice, "EVERYONE BE SILENT THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUMENT! WE MUST REMAIN CALM!"<p>

Another noble shouts from his seat, "THAT IS EASY FOR YOU SAY! MY MANISON WAS JUST RAID NOT LAST THEN 24 HOURS AGO! AND I'M ON THE RUN! SO DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND CALL FOR CALM! DAMN IT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT! BUT I LISTENED TO YOU AND THAT IDIOT SCAR-LYON!"

A female noble then states, "He is right with Robotnik died and Scar-Lyon gone, Queen Aleena will hold us responsible for our past actions."

"We have deemed traitors and will undoubtedly be killed unless we find a card to play," another noble claims.

"This is true we must come up with a plan to either force the Queen to spare our lives or gain enough leverage to control the Queen and her brats," another female noble claims.

* * *

><p>Outside the rain begins to fall even harder making visibility never zero and less than a mile away, an odd two floor van sits on the side of the road leading to the road leading to mansion. Sly and Cortana operate the computer console when General Mizu states, "I hope this storm doesn't hinder the operation. Last thing I want to deal with a loss of communications. Sly will you bugs be able to send a clear message through this storm?"<p>

Over the speaker they hear a noble state, "Sir Lynn you're the one who called this meeting, so I figure you must have some idea about what are next action should be."

"Does that answer your question general," Sly replies with a smile; he only holds up his and hands smirks at the tech expert's response.

"Mom how much longer do we have stay in this rain? My new clothes are getting soak in weather," a girls voice states over the speaker near Cortana.

"See Sonia, I told you that shouldn't have worn that outfit," Midna's voice follows behind Sonia.

"Sonia this is great weather just look at the lightning. It so awesome," Kenna then states.

Mizu gets close to the console and pushes a button stating, "Team Two stow the chatter, and keep your eyes on the mansion."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one soaking wet. That's it, after this I need MMM time!" Sonia replies.

Mizu gives a questioning look towards Aleena; she smiles and says, "Manicure, Moisturizer, and Massage".

"Heads up SPP alert!" Manic and Silver chuckle over the COM-link.

"And what does that mean? Do you see something Team Three?" Mizu questions trying to think of what SPP means.

"Relax general it means Spoiled Pricy Princess. We say that when Sonia starts acting this," Sonic laughs.

"Mom how much longer do we have sit here and listen to these noble fuckers?" Shadow states.

"Not much longer, we just have to wait for our inside person to give us the signal," Aleena response then in a cold darkening growl she continues, "and Shadow watch your language!"

"Quiet everyone listen to this!" Sly states.

* * *

><p>Another noble dressed in green full length suit with gold trimming stands up addressing the nervous and bricking nobles, "My fellow nobles the answer is simple; we must remain united in order to stop and regain control of the peasants."<p>

"That all sounds well in good Lynn, but unless you have some type of the control rod Queen Aleena and her bastard children will not do one damn thing we tell them, and without Scar-Lyon's or Robotnik's robots we have no protection," a female noble replies to the male rabbit noble.

Lynn gives an evil eye to his fellow noble, "You are wrong my dear, we do have a control over the Queen the people and her children. I was able to retain over a million of Scar-Lyon's private army, and her majesty will be wary about putting her people into grave danger, so I have taken the precaution of targeting a Post Mobius. As for her children, my spies on Earth have given me something interesting data regarding the older children's activities."

Another noble chimes in, "Take Shadow for example, he has become quite fond of a girl named Rouge Jewel Bat, and with one word I have her taken hostage along with the others friends and adopted family."

"Well played after we have captured them, we can eliminate Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Manic. I feel we should make look like tragic accident and we come in as the great hero to protect them, but we only save the princesses. That way we will not have to deal with the bastard Sora Speed male heirs, and as for Sonia and Midna we will marry time off of one our noble houses; Queen Aleena will be so dishearten by the loss of her sons," another noble smirks thinking that will tries to snap up one of the young princesses for himself.

Then another noble says, "Lynn have your spies found anything about the Rose family?"

Lynn smirks, "That is no concern yours. I have got the Rose situation under control, and they will be handled when the time arrives."

* * *

><p>The rain continues to pour down outside and behind some trees to the east of the mansion; a dark reddish aura burns in the air. Shadow eyes burn with angry and hate heading the nobles' plan for him, his siblings, and the people on Earth.<em> ~I will kill those fucking bastards if they even think about harming Rouge! ~<em> he thinks tighten his fist with energy cracking from around it.

Sonic eyes go blank, and he finds himself the dreamscape with Nico looking on like he is on the brink of pure rage. "Nico what's wrong with you!" Sonic shouts.

"Damn it Sonic didn't hear what those fuckers said!" Nico growls with aura growing more powerful by the second.

"Yeah and I will be first to tell you that I want to do nothing more than tear them apart piece by piece, but remember what mom told us. We have to keep our cool and stick to plan, but…" Sonic states feeling the anger growing within him.

"**FUCK THAT SHIT SONIC! THESE ASSHOLES ARE PLANNING TO KILL US AND DO WHO KNOWS WHAT TO OUR SISTERS! WHEN THIS SHITFACE NAMED LYNN SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ROSE, AND THAT THEY WILL BE HANDLED I FELT MY BLOOD FUCKING BOIL! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING NOW!**" Nico roars back at his brother.

"**THE SAME GOES FOR ME! THE SECOND THAT GUTLESS WORM SAID THE NAME ROSE I WANTED TO EXPLODE! WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO?! GO CHARING INTO THE MANSION!**" Sonic shouts, and second later he finds himself in his spirit form floating next to Nico and Shadow. _**NICO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!**_

_~Just shut up and watch Sonic! ~_ Nico replies.

Kell feels the growing aura at looks at the Shadow and Nico. They start walking towards the mansion, but he stand in their path, "What are you doing? We don't have orders to leave our position."

"Out of the way Kell," Shadow orders with grim tone with aura growing bigger.

Kell holds his ground as the rain runs down his face, "What are planning to do?"

"Last chance Kell, you move or I will make you move," Nico growls balling his fist.

"No we don't have promise." Kell reaches for his communicator and says, "Come in comm….." He falls to ground unconscious holding his stomach.

Nico standing over his body, "We don't have time for this shit." He then glances at Shadow seeing his burning rage. "Shadow lets go kick their asses," he states coldly walking toward the mansion.

"I like the way you're thinking Nico. Let go get these fuckers!" Shadow replies following his werehog brother.

* * *

><p>Back at the command van, Sly and Cortana continue to monitor the meeting inside the mansion until a call comes through. "Team two to command, we have two unknown personal approaching the mansion." Sly pulls up of the monitoring camera and see two figures walking pass the vehicles in the courtyard and up the front well lit front door, but the rain makes the images hard to the figure out the two people walking up the door. "Confirmed team two, we have to the unknown persons on vid, but our image is blurry because of the rain. Can you give us better description of the unknowns?" Sly inquires. A few moments pass and the unknowns are knocking are seen knocking on the door, the speaker come back alive, "Negative. Request orders uncle."<p>

Mizu crosses his arms and looks at Aleena, "What do you think your highness? Our spy hasn't gather enough intel for us to use, and last we checked we most of the nobles in question are present."

Aleena looks closely at the monitor and shakes her head, "I defer to your judgment General."

"Understood," he looks back at the monitor, "do we have any other eyes inside besides our spy?"

"No General," Cortana replies, "and I checked for any cameras inside for me to hack, but there are only perimeter cameras."

"Damn! Ok listen up all teams hold your position we have blind inside. In the meantime strike team and infiltration team get into position and standby for the signal," Mizu orders looking the monitor seeing the two cloaked figures walk inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, the cloak soaked brothers are greeted by four men with their guns drawn and pointed at them. Then a fifth guard dressed in a fancy uniform stands in the center and walks up to Nico and Shadow, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"<p>

The brothers keep their faces covered under the green and brown camouflage cloaks. Nico states in control tone, "Who we are isn't important, and the reason that we are here…"

Shadow removes his arm from under the cloak showing his matching camouflage clothes with him holding a hand size remote. Then he finishes Nico sentence, "… is not your business, so move."

The fifth guard hops back towards the other guards and yells out to another guard, "GET THE NOBLES OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE POSSIBLE BOMB THREAT!"

Shadow smirks and states, "Who said this is a possible bomb?" He pushes the button on the remote causing the mansion lights to the go out. "Now lets play hide and destroy," Shadow laughs.

* * *

><p>"Team two to command, what the hell is going on? We the whole mansion just went black," Kenna states looking through his sniper scope.<p>

Sonia then says in her com-link, "Command did the strike team blow their position?"

"Negative sis, I can see both teams. Someone else blew it," Silver replies.

"Attention all teams, hold your position! We are trying to get some eyes inside and come up with a plan of attack," Cortana replies over the com-link.

Midna continues to looking through her scope; a second later the sound of shattering glass fills the air, and she sees a body go flying out landing on the rain soaked ground. "Tell them to think quickly because it seems that the party is just getting started. My guess one of the party guess is playing rough; Silver, can Manic, Kana, or you make out what's going on from your end? " she states.

"Nah sib, we're blind on this end as well," Manic replies watching from one of the tree branches.

"All teams listen up," Mizu orders over the com-link, "We are going have to go to our nuclear option. Listen up for your assignments! Team three, you are the flank the manor and tabs on anyone who comes out; you are cleared to use non-lethal methods."

Silver, Manic, and Kana say in unison, "Roger!" They break up taking up their new position areas. Silver stands ten feet away from the west wall, Manic holds the south end of the manor, and Kana takes the east front waiting for anyone to come outside.

"Now! Strike and infiltration team begin your prep work to enter the manor," Mizu then orders.

"Sir yes sir!" the team leaders reply and order their teams to begin rigging there house to with low power explosives, breach charges, and other items.

"Team Two take sniper positions to cover the whole front of the manor. You are cleared to use non-lethal ammo and no head shots," Mizu commands.

"Understood General Mizu!" the girls replay splitting up and going in different directions to cover the angles of the mansion.

"Team one prepare to capture anyone that comes from the front of the manor, and clean up anyone who team two takes out," Mizu commands. He waits for a reply, but line remains silent. He calls out again, "Come in team one do you understand your orders? Over!"

* * *

><p>Mizu still waits for a reply, but the line remains silent, "Cortana are they receiving me?"<p>

"Yeah I don't see any problems with com-link. They should be receiving you loud and clear," Cortana replies looking over streaming data on her console.

"Damn it what could be happen to them, Cyrus what the status…"

Mizu is interrupted when team one's line comes back alive, "*Cough*…*Cough*… *Cough*"

"Team one! Shadow, Sonic, Nico, Kell! Someone respond!" Mizu calls out.

"*Cough*… Command this it is Kell," he states while still coughing.

"Kell what the hell is going on? Why it take you so long to reply, and where are Sonic and Shadow?" Mizu questions.

A second passes and Kell says, "Sorry sir I tried to the stop them!"

"Stop them? What are you talking about, where did they go?" Mizu growls clinching his fist.

"They stormed the manor sir," Kell reports.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?!" Mizu shouts.

"I tried too, but Nico knocked me out before I warn you about their activities. General with permission I'll go in and stop them, and…."

"NO!" Mizu shouts cutting Kell off, "Listen closely these are you're new orders!"

* * *

><p>Lightning strikes once again lightening up the rain night sky, and filling the darken mansion with a flash of quick white light bright enough to show everyone inside. Once the light dams once again, only the emergency low emitting lights fill the room with a red light. The sound of the rain can be heard within the foyer through the broken window. The four remaining guards nervously hold their guns pointed towards the Royal hedgehog and werehog. One guard yells out, "GET THE NOBLES TO SAFETY!"<p>

Suddenly for the guard can make another statement, Shadow rushes over grabbing the regard by the collar and lifting him up off the ground making him drop his gun and clinch Shadow's arm wow trying to keep his airway clear. The other guards aimed the gun towards the black hedgehog, but they quickly fall to the ground when Nico comes up from behind and swiftly knocks each of the guards out with a powerful yet silent. Shadow acknowledges Nico's move; then turned back to the guard and says, "Where are the Nobles hiding?"

The guard struggles to speak and he is finally able to say, "Go fuck yourself."

"I have to admire your spirit. Be glad that I can't kill people today," Shadow states with a smile on his face then in a split second move the guard falls silent as he drops the guards that body down to the ground. He turns around and walks over to Nico, "all right how should we handle this?"

Nico removes his cloak and toss it to the floor; then cracks his knuckles, "That should be a simple answer we tear the place apart until we find the bastards and make them beg for mercy." Just as Nico finishes his statement more guards file into the room with their guns drawn and ready to fire. They take up positions along the main stairwell and side entrances of the stairs. "Well looks like things are just about to get interesting," Nico smirks eyeing the guards.

Another bolt of lightning strikes lighting up the room once again, the light fades Nico and Shadow's faces are shrouded in darkness while Nico's eyes green and Shadow's red eyes glow in the darkness. A few of the guards lose their nerve seeing the brothers stand in the center looking as another guard softly said, "who are these demons?" Then another guard dressed in the same fancy clothes slowly makes his way down the stairwell clapping his hands after each step in sequence as he make his way down. When he reaches his forces he says in an elegant and snobbery voice, "Men don't be afraid of this rodent. You know your duty you are to guard and protect us all costs that is your only priority. Now stand firm and prepared to fire!"

A voice comes from the guard commander's walkie-talkie; he grabs the device and brings it up to his ear nodding hearing what the voice says. A smile comes to his face and he replies, "Excellent bring the system online." Suddenly all the lights come back on revealing the monstrous werehog and the still cloaked hedgehog both wearing jungle green camouflage uniforms. The commander starts to laugh seeing the two brothers surrounded by his men. "Well well well if it isn't crown princes Shadow and Nico. I have to admit your highnesses; you don't look as frightening in the light. Now I'll give you one option surrender and we will make sure not to harm you much. There is nowhere for you to go you're surrounded and my men will fire on my command."

In one swift move, Shadow removes his cloak tossing it to the ground. "Since you're the leader, I will give you one option. Tell us where the Nobles are and we won't turn this place into a hellhole," Shadow counters eyeing the well-dressed commander.

"Well I guess you don't value your lives. No matter the Noble Council has decided to go ahead and execute you." He raises his left arm and makes a sleeping motion, "OPEN FIRE!" Shots begin the rain down on the two Royal brothers some from semi auto and from fully auto laser guns. The men continue firing shot after shot causing a wall of dust to begin forming where the two brothers are standing. The shots continue ringing out until the battery packs are empty and the shots cease from all the weapons. The commander smirks witnessing the massive onslaught that has been brought down on the brothers. The dust still lingers in the air he turns around and starts walking back upstairs while ordering, "clean up the trash and get rid of the rubbish."

"I guess that means you're talking about yourself," Nico growls out loud making everyone look at the center of the dust cloud. As the cloud dissipates it reveals a bluish light shield with Nico and Shadow within protected coated sphere. "Now it's our turn," Nico growls out once again lowering his shield; he gets on all fours allowing his claws to dig into the ground as he releases a massive ear shattering roar making some of the men drop their weapons and become staggered while the others fight to keep the their aim lock on the two brothers.

"My turn, now witnessed the power of Chaos Control!" Shadow shouts disappearing in the flash of blacklight and reappearing behind the guards on the left side of the stairwell. He performs a whirlwind kick knocking one guard to the ground disappears again delivers a double hammer fists attack to a another of guard's head; and disappears once more bringing a crashing heel drop to the head of the last guard. The three guards fall almost simultaneously as the other guards on the left side of the stairwell quickly turn around dropping the battery bags to the floor and inserting a new magazine into the weapon. "Three down," Shadow states holding out three fingers towards Nico.

Nico gives a growling smile and takes off at full speed like a rampaging bull towards the guards on the right side of the stairwell. Some of the men are able to recover themselves from his initial disorienting attack and change the magazines in their weapons pairing to unleash another volley of laser fire on the charging werehog. No less than 6 feet away the guards aimed the weapons at Nico butter surprised when he leads from the ground and like a helicopter blade spins his body with his arms extended around and around. The tip of his claws ripped through their weapons leaving them in pieces; he lands behind them and with lightning fast punches hits each of the guards in the back sending them flying into the fourth wall knocking them unconscious on contact. The go turns towards his older brother holding up both hands with all his fingers extended in a grin showing his fangs, "Ten down!"

Shadow quickly defeat another five guards one his side when the men on the stairs begin opening fire. He easily dodges the shots while the two remaining guards on his side plea to regroup with the other men. While some guards fire on the black hedgehog, the majority rain down shots on Nico, but to their shock his shield comes back up the deflecting the incoming shots. Someone then yells out, "Fall back to the second floor defense line!"

* * *

><p>Back inside the command van, everyone looks at the monitors to see the lights come back on inside the mansion. Mizu quickly runs through options in his to figure out what will be the best move for his soldiers. The com-link comes alive with voice of the leader from the strike, "Command all charges and breach bricks ready; request permission to enter."<p>

"Negative we have friendlies inside. I repeat don't breach." Mizu orders them an idea pops into his head, "Team leaders take your men to the front yard and great ready to fire smoke and tear gas into the second floor windows, but leave two at the rear of house. Their orders are to blow the charges if anyone tries to escape out the rear entry." The squad leaders confirm the orders and appoint to members to stay behind while the remaining eight members rush to the front yard. Mizu then sends out the command, "Team three listen up I want you move the front yard with the rest of forces; take command prepare to raid the house." They acknowledge the orders Manic and Silver use Chaos Control to teleport to the front yard with the others. Kana rushes along the side of the house and meets up with the gathering forces.

* * *

><p>The rain begins to slack up but thunder and lightning still strikes through the cloudy night sky. "Sonia to command, your highness what's going on down there? First thing we hear is that team one is not responding then the general's repositioning everybody, and now from the sounds of things it seems that there's someone fighting inside. It is not too much trouble can we get some clarification about what is going on around here? Also there's a little side note I should give for my position I can see a bunch of nobles huddled on the east wing of the second floor in the manor."<p>

Midna stares to her scope and moves her sites to look at the East wing, "From the looks of things those nobles are scared of whatever is coming their way, and…" She stops to midsentence looking up from her scope loving eyes with her free hand and then looks back to the scope saying, "Kenna look at the stairwell area and tell me you see."

The snow-white wolf looks at the recommended area and eyes grow wide seeing the fight scene between the Royal brothers and the guards, "Ah fuck, what the hell are those two thinking?! Wait a minute where is Kell?"

Mizu replies back over the com-link, "it's a long story something that one of the Noble said got their blood pressures running high and their brains got switched over to stupid. Now they're tear assing through the house. As for your brother, I gave him a special task to take care of."

Kenna's marks looking away from her sniper scope, "Well that does sound like Shadow and Nico if I ever heard, but what mission did you give…"

"Hold that thought guys and took a close look to your scope once again," Midna interrupts. "Looks like those nobles are about to get a rude visitor. They broke through the remaining guards and now they're banging at the doors. Nico is one step away from tearing those nobles to pieces and with Shadow beside him who knows what those two can do."

* * *

><p>The bodies of the unconscious guards litters the hallway with Shadow and Nico standing in the center of the guards that once surrounded did them. Nico points his claw in the direction he last saw the guard's commander run off to; Shadow nods and they make their way down the hallway taking note of the number of guards moaning and groaning in pain after they easily defeated them. Nico sniffs the air getting the scent of the scared command; he points to a door on his left acknowledging that the coward is hiding behind the door. He smirks making his brother put a smile on his face. Nico uses the back of his fan and softly knocks on the door," Knock knock anyone home?" They hear a little whimper from behind the door and fight the urge not to laugh. "Would you like to do the honors my caring brother?" Nico smiles holding his hand open in an inviting manner.<p>

Shadow steps up to the door cracking his knuckles, "I will be glad to; Commander if you're in there you have two seconds to come out or I'm coming in, and I won't be gentle." Shadow extends his hand back bowling it up until into a fist readying to punch the door; the door flings open with the commander on his knees begging for mercy. "Stop your begging and whining! Tell me where the nobles are and my brother here won't turn your face into a natural disaster zone," the black hedgehog points his thumb back towards Nico who gives a giant smile showing his razor sharp fangs and sinister stare.

"Please Your Highness is show me some mercy; I'll tell you where the hiding all I ask is please let me go," the commander continues his self-serve pleading while still on his knees before Shadow and Nico. The brothers faces turn from a happy like grin to an annoyed facial expression; noticing the fast change of expression on their faces the commander holds his hand up in front of him and a surrender fashion and says, "They're in the east wing, but by this time they must have activate the safe room protocols. That whole area is going to be locked down with reinforced steel doors, motion guided lasers, some SWAT bots that were reprogram to obey their commands, and the remaining of my guards."

The brothers look at each other showing no fear or concern about what was just told to them, and Nico then comments, "Looks like we get to have some more fun before we have our little chat with those aristocratic ass holes." Nico takes a step closer to the injury way of the door next to shadow and the commander who still kneels on the floor, "Shadow I think we should just in them quickly one combo attack from the both of us and we will be knocking at the door in less than a second." Shadow crosses his arms taking a second thinking about Nico's proposal. After a minute, Shadow nods agreeing with Nico's idea; then the werehog turns his attention back to the guard commander and ask, "What should we do with him? I am not the type of werehog that is offended by fruitless babble, but the way this do was talking to us earlier I wouldn't be opposed to having taken accidental header out the window but that's just me."

"You're right Nico, and neither am I but he has to be punished in some form or fashion. The idea of a header out the second-story window is very tempting," the devious black hedgehog states taking a step closer towards the now shivering commander with a growing sinister smile on his face.

Nico watches Shadow get closer and closer to the commander when he snaps his fingers and states, "Ah dammit! Hold up Shadow remember her Majesty's orders we aren't allowed to kill anyone. Although that's a whole another matter when it comes to those silver spoon jackasses, when it comes to this guy we can't kill him, so let's not do anything else that will piss her off more than she is going to be with us for blowing this mission." Nico states with his arms crossed over his muscular covered chest.

Shadow stops moving towards the commander, "Consider yourself lucky because next time you might not get that chance. Enjoy dream." He karate chops to commander on the neck causing him to pass out face down on the ground, "Ready to turn those aristocrats into balling ass wipes!" Nico nods in agreement and they make their way to the safe room.

* * *

><p>Back outside the mansion the rain has come to complete stop, Silver, Manic, and Kana meet with the strike force team and prepare to the breach. Abruptly all the windows in the mansion grow bright with an intense white and black light. "Yo sibs what with the…" *BOOOOMMMM* A massive black and white beam erupts through the east wall blasting into the cliff side leaving a giant blast mark in the rock face. At the same time, all the windows blow out at the same time releasing powerful shockwaves to rocket out the manor. Everyone in the front yard is sent flying backwards as three more waves come rocketing out to the broken estate; they clash into the trees knocking the member so the strike team members unconscious, but Silver, Manic, and Kana are able rebound off the trees and land their feet.<p>

"Motherfucker, what are those idiots trying killing to us!?" Kana growls while charging full speed inside the wrecked house, "Fuck tactics I'll go kick all their asses myself!"

Silver and Manic are in close pursuit of the angry dragon; while running Manic ask, "Who's ass do you think he going after?"

Silver laughs as they come to siding stop inside the devastated foyer, "If I venture a guess, he's going after everyone in his path. Dammit he's just as wild our iron-headed brothers." Silver hear grunt sounds and looks down to the see the bodies of the defeated guard slammed against the walls with some sitting in a pool of their own blood and others with blood streaming down their heads and soaking into their cloths. Silver rushes over to check the on the wounded man, "Manic we have are going have to worry them later; these people need medical attention." He activates his com-link, "Command we have injured prisoners and our back up was knock out from the blast we are bring them in for medical treatment."

He hears back over the headset, "Affirmative Silver you are cleared to use Chaos Control, but the rest of the your team have been pick up by team two and are being be treated. Do you have eyes on members of the team one?"

"Negative they must be upstairs, but I don't hear anything; they must be still recovering from that last attack they pulled off," Silver explains. He listens to more instructions given to him over the link nodding once and twice. He turns to Manic to see him dragging other bodies closer to his older brother. "Roger that command. Manic get these people to the come treatment area; I'm going to help Shadow and Nico get control of this situation." Before the green hedgehog can argue, Silver hovers off the ground and goes flying off following the path of destruction.

"Man I hate it when they do that! Chaos Control!" Manic shouts as bright green light engulfs everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Nico look down the seared blacken hallway seeing small like fires burning, the melted hulls of the robots and laser turrets, and the charred bodied of the final line of guards. At the end of destroyed hallway, a giant gaping hole to the outside. Sonic appears in spirit form with his mouth wide open and eyes bugged out, <em><strong>NICO ARE YOU AND SHADOW OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS! YOU TWO OVER DID IT AGAIN! EVEN WORST LOOK AT THOSE GUARDS THEY'RE FUCKED! MOM IS GOING TO KILL US!<strong>_Sonic panic flinging his arms all over the place while shouting. They turn their heads looking after hearing a multiple grunts of pain echo down the hall. Nico smirks looking back at Sonic, _~No harm done and no lives loss, so just sit back and relax. Shadow and I have got control of this! ~_

They hear footstep coming up behind them, and before they are able to fully able to turn around. Shadow is tackled by Kana, but the black hedgehog rolls forwards throwing the red dragon off him. Kana quickly catches his footing and charges again punching and kicking at Shadow. The black hedgehog with the skill of martial arts master defects all the attacks with ease; Kana does three back flips putting distance between the two. Shadow gives an angry at Kana, "You must want to die today!"

"Not like you did just didn't try just a few minutes ago you ASSHOLE!" Kana shouts while rushing at him once again unleashing series of the punches, kicks, and combo attacks. With perfect focus and ease, Shadow defenses himself, but he doesn't launch any counter attacks. Kana continues his attacks increasing the intensely and speed, yet the black hedgehog master is unphased by the increase tempo. The dragon breaks away breathing heavy staring down the prince; then he glances at Nico seeing his arms crosses and leaning against the charred wall with a smirk on his face appearing to be completely off his guard.

Kana takes another couple breaths still glancing at the werehog shifting his body slightly towards his direction; until Nico says, "I would think carefully before you do something that could end your life. As you clearly see I haven't enter this fight out of respect, but if you want some come and get it. If not hurry up we have other shit to handle than just stand here watch you make an ass out yourself."

"You all need to stop and focus on this mission!" Silver yells landing next to Shadow. "You lovebirds can play later; we have work to do. First Kana get the bodies and take them downstairs and no argument this a direct order from her highness." Kana growls walking down the hallway picking up the bodies while mumbling to himself and mean mugging the brothers. "Alright Shadow Nico, I have message from Queen Aleena; she wants you two not to take such aggressive actions for the rest of the mission especially when dealing with the Nobles. Also…," he looks up and sees Shadow and Nico walking away. "Hey wait where are you going!"

"Silver you can stand there yakking, or we can finish this mission and go home," Nico states waving his hand while walking away. Silver rolls his eyes a runs to catch up with his brothers. They come to end of hallway and walks through the burnt doorway to the burnt and destroyed conference room. When they enter the office, the conference table and chairs are broken into multiple pieces, burnt, and scattered all over the room. The pictures frames remain intact with scorch marks, but the pictures and painting themselves are burnt to ashes.

Beside those items the three brothers find no one in the room. "From the looks of things and the amount of ash on the floor, I would guess that they were burnt to a crisp," Silver states kicking a pile of ash hurling it into the air. "Man bros, you guys really over did this time. You roasted them to till there nothing left."

Shadow kicks another pile of ash while looking closely looking at ground, "They aren't that luck. Beside how could they have been cooked to ash if the other guards that were in our attack wave survive the blast? No those leeches survive somehow; I just bet that they wormed their way under some rock in here. Their safe room, of course that were their hiding I know it, but where the hell is the damn door." Shadow then sees Nico sniffing air like any K9 on the trail of something. He almost burst out laughing when he sees Nico on fours sniffing the ground; he says with humor in his voice, "Find anything Nico?"

Nico sniffs near the area of one of burnt chair then he stands back up, "I'm picking up a faint scent of someone's cheap fragrance." He continues tracking the scent as it becomes stronger with each step in the right direction. The scent leads him to an odd looking painting that seems to be completely unaffected by heat and fire from Nico and Shadow's combo attack. "The scent is strongest here! Man it is one ugly ass painting. Why do Nobles like fucked up shit like this?"

"Only someone with no class with say about art, that is a priceless masterpiece," a female voice states. The three brothers swing around to see Sonia, Midna, Manic, Kana, and Kenna filing into to the room.

"No asked you smart ass," Nico replays while stretching his arm as Sonia rolls her eyes at her twin brother, "Alright now that the art lessons is done; stand back watch my display my artistic skills!"

*Ha* Ha*Ha*Sonia breaks out laughing, "You have an artistic skill?! What style are you trained in?"

Nico laughs while cracking his knuckles, "Well I like to call it 'Fuck Shit Up Style'. Now allow me demonstrate my artistic skill in motion!" The powerful werehog walks up the wall size painting examining it closely and taking one more sniff double checking that the scent is coming from behind the mural. With a satisfied look on his face, he flexes his powerful fingers letting his nails be fully exposed then he shouts out while performing several quick slashes with a trailing purple aura after each thrust, "Werehog Iron Reaper Soul Cleaver!"

Before everyone eyes in a matter of seconds, the expensive looking painting is quickly reduced to shreds left on the floor. Nico expresses a happy satisfied look as the tattered remains fall to the ground to reveal the large steel door. "Looks like we found the rats nest. Maybe I should not to see if their home?" He steps up to the door and with his monster strength he powers of the door sending massive reverberations through it while saying, "knock knock anyone home? Can you come up to play?!" As if made of paper, the steel wall comes crashing down as the sounds of yells and screams come streaming out. The frightened nobles scramble bodies in of the safe room trying to stay away from the figure standing at the front of their breached safe room.

Penned up to the back of the wall, the terrified elites stare at the shadow covered face with piercing green eyes looking directly at the as is he is there to steal their souls. Some of them fall to their knees begging and pleading for their lives while others simply gaze upon their possible executioner. One noble nearly wets himself when another shadow figure stepped up beside the terrifying werehog. Then he loses control of his bowels when he hears the roar from Nico saying, "**WHO THE FUCK IS LYNN?!**" He shouts out his question once again making the frightened aristocrats worry more about what will happen in the next couple of seconds. The werehog becomes more irritated when he does hear response to his request, and with a louder tone of voice he shouts, "**WHERE IS LYNN?!**"

Shadow and Nico step into the room and watch in amusement as the nobles tried to utility clean against the wall just stay away from the two approaching brothers. The shouts from the female aristocrats become deafening until Shadow shouts, "**SHUT THE FUCK UP OF I WILL KILL YOU ALL! NOW BE SILENT!**" His voice echoes so loud the room fall silent except for the sniffing and weeping of the crying elites.

Sonia and the others walk into the room behind her overaggressive brothers and look at the people staring deathly into their eyes. "Can you to scare them anymore?" Nico gives a sinister grin and prepares us a something, but Sonia stops him saying, "don't that was a joke you don't have to scare them anymore I think they've have enough right now!"

"Sonia's right, I mean smell the air somebody lost it in here," Silver states with a smirk on his face. "Alright her Majesty ordered that we get them to the command center and prepare for interrogation."

The siblings all acknowledged the request except for Shadow and Nico. "Before we do that Silver," Nico turns back to look at the nobles, "Lynn you have two seconds to come out or I will obliterate you all. Everybody's faces except for the black hedgehog and werehog expressed a look of dread and fear after hearing Nico's threat. Still no one spoke up revealing Lynn's identity; Nico huffs out, "Fine I guess you all have to sign your death warrants." He flexes his claws stepping ever closer to his future victims when Kenna, Midna, Manic, Sonia, and Kana step in front of the monstrous werehog with the determined book to prevent him from carrying out his threat. "Move or I will take you out along with them!"

"Nico what's the matter with you?" Sonia questions.

"Yeah bro! We all know Shadow and you like to take things to the extreme but this is a little too much even for you to," Manic states with a growing concern in his voice.

Midna then steps up face-to-face with her younger brother taking a fighting stance, "I have no problem beating you down to stop you Nico! The same goes for you Shadow! What is it about this mission that's got you two so gun hot?"

Kenna and Kana stand beside Midna taking up a fighting stance as well while Kenna ask, "Midna's right! You two are out-of-control, and you attack my brother! What the hell's the matter?!"

Shadow steps forward next to Nico with the motionless face, "We will explain later on but for now," he turns to the nobles with energy crackling in his hand, "Lynn are you that much of a coward that you would let everyone die for you! Because we have no problem making your wish come true; because you can see that will go through our own siblings to get to you!" Lynn's identity still remains a mystery to the royal hedgehogs. "Playtime is over now witnessed my ultimate power of chaos…"

Lynn shoots up yelling, "Stop I am the one who you're looking! There is no need to harm the rest of them!"

"You made a very wise choice," Shadow comments. "Now make another wise decision and tell us everything you know about our relations on earth!"

Then Nico shouts, "Who is Rose and what are you planning for them?!"

Before Lynn can answer, Kell appears behind him snatching his arms behind his back as if cuffing him then Kell with his other hand holds a silver ball and those at the floor causing a white smoke power substance to fill the air. Everyone starts coughing and Nico's nose is so overwhelmed by the scent embedded in the smoke that he is forced to switch places with Sonic. In spirit form, the werehog keeps coughing and sneezing trying to clear the smell out of his nostrils. "What was that?!" Sonia calls out. It takes another minute or so, for the smoke to dissipate enough for everyone to see each other, but no one is able to find Lynn or Kell in the room.

"Dammit I should've known that something like this could happen," Shadow says softly to himself, "I've let my defenses down!"

Once all the smoke is gone and the coughing has subsided it is almost as on cue cards in the same military fatigues as the hedgehogs come rushing into the room guns drawn aiming at the disoriented elites. From over the COM link everyone can hear, "Mission complete I repeat mission is complete!"

* * *

><p>Everyone except Kell are back in the command van and the nobles are placed in a holding vehicle as they make their way back home. The convoy arrives at an airstrip where for ships standby to take everyone back to Mobotropolis; the vehicles are loaded into the planes and take to the dawning bright orange-red blue sky. Sonic lies back in his chair with his eyes closed, and quickly finds himself in the dreamscape with his still sneezing and coughing werehog brother. "Are you doing any better Nico?"<p>

Nico gives his cobalt brother an irritated glance before saying, "*cough*cough*What do you think? When I see Kell next time I'm going to turn his face into my personal punching bag! Where the hell is he anyway? Not only did he steal Lynn before he could answer our questions but he had the nerve to go that pepper smoke grenade to cover his escape!"

Sonic smirks while shaking his head left and right, "You have give him this, he knew exactly how to attack you so you wouldn't be able to follow him."

Nico coughs several more time before he replays, "I know next time to let my guard down around him."

"Don't get to mad Nico besides we know Kell had to take him to Mobotropolis, so we get our questions answered there," Sonic explains watching blow his nose while laughing.

Suddenly Sonic is return to the real world when feels some softly shaking, he looks up and sees Cortana standing next to him. "Let me guess the dreamscape. Is Nico doing any better?"

"No he is still recovering from Kell's attack. Any what's up Cortana; are we at home yet?" Sonic questions sitting up to look outside to see the bright blue sky and green forest below.

"No we go another five hours before get there, so that will give more than enough time to for you to start your journal log," Cortana states handing Sonic a black electronic tablet with Nico and Sonic's head outline on the back. "It's real easy all you have to do is talk into then it will transfer the data to the royal archive. Besides you want to know a little fun fact, I have been tracking the amount of data being received and guess who got the highest amount data logged in as of now." Sonic gives a questioning look then Cortana smirks, "Prince Shadow Hedgehog has logged over 500 megabytes of information."

Sonic laughs thinking about what his ebony brother has recorded. "Ok Cortana you convince me. Nico and I do it, but knowing Nico there is going to be a good amount of cursing in that log." They both laugh for a second, then the young cobalt prince facial expression turns serious, "Cortana what happen to Kell and Lynn? We didn't see them at the airstrip, and add to that mom or General Mizu were missing as well. Did they take another ship or use Chaos Control?"

Cortana crosses her arms slightly lowers her head thinking about Sonic's questions. After a minute, she looks back at Sonic, "You know the truth is, I don't know. If the queen and general to a different mean of travel, they must have kept it secret from everyone. Sonic start on your log, and I will see what data I can pull up."

Sonic nods in agreement, "Plus see what you can pull up on this Lynn guy. Something about him just doesn't seem fit. I wouldn't figure him as someone that would put his life in danger to protect others."

"I'm one it Sonic," Cortana replies walking away.

Sonic looks at the tablet screen and sees the outline of Nico and his face rotating on the screen and a square to with the words 'Place finger here'. Sonic follows the instruction and a small green light moves up and down in the square. Then the screen changes to have five icons on the main page. He scans the page to see small locks on all the icons expect for the icon labeled 'Royal Journal'. Sonic rolls his eyes wondering about what information is locked behind the other icons. He for goes his curiosity, and he opens the journal icon. The screen chances to look like the cover of a book with the Hedgehog Royal Crest imprinted in gold on the purple cover. Sonic and Nico names are painted at the bottom of the cover. Sonic sweeps his finger to the left opening the digital book. The first page shows a blank page with a set of instructions:

Welcome Prince Sonic and Prince Nico this is your personal journal for you record anything and everything that you wish to be stored for the future generations to read. You can make your entries by placing your finger on reader pad to in the lower left corner. From there you can choice to speak or type your journal entry. Once you have completed your entry for the day; it will be sent to the main library to be stored. In order to provide a relevant timeline of event, it is suggested that you make an account of the past events since the time of Robotnik's defeat.

Sonic closes the instruction page and looks a blank page thinking about what he should write. He takes a deep breath allowing his mind to wonder back to the day after they defeated Robotnik. Sonic puts his finger on the reader pad making two options appear on the screen. He choices vocal option, and small microphone appears on the screen ready to record his entry.

[A/N: the journal entries the going to be written like spirit text but this is still Sonic talking in to the tablet]

_Well I guess the best place I can start is the day that we defeated Robotnik… No no everyone already knows about that, so I guess it's best that I start it's been happening in the past couple of months. It's been four months since my siblings and I kicked Robotnik's round ass out of our world, but if you are one of the people that believe Robotnik is still alive and he somehow escaped well that's your own thoughts. Anyway I'm getting off topic, I am supposed to tell what I forced I say we have been up to since taking back our home. Like I said it's been four months and things have kind of change for the better._

_First of all, Mobotropolis is in the middle of being rebuilt. After our final battle Robotnik's forces, the city was left devastated was funny some of the architects said that it was a good thing that Robotnik's massive robot destroyed so much it made it easier for us to rebuild everything. At the center of the city, the royal palace was rebuilt amazingly only to book about month and half; thanks to all in part to a certain great, blue, and superfast hedgehog. I'm not one to gloat, but I was able to help speed up the reconstruction by at least 4 to 5 weeks. Once the palace was done, I gave my undivided attention to rebuilding the rest of the city. As of now, over 70% of the city has been completely rebuilt. Add to that, ART, Cortana, and Cyrus were able to come up with machines and devices to help clean up the air and help the environment returned to its natural beautiful state. I personally have to give it up to ART; the guy is an unbelievable genius. He found out that our ancestors had a secret vault with all types of plant species that could be transplanted to any part of the planet._

_Also during that time, the people had begun to rebuild their lives, yet there was a feeling that true justice had not been fully dealt out. We have to look at who was the one that was responsible for the terrible events that unfolded. We told mom about the secret dealings between the aristocrats and Robotnik in their plot to overthrow our family. When we showed mom the meeting recorded between Midna and Bartleby, it was decided that we would bring all the nobles responsible for the hardship and torture of the people to justice. Since then we have been running all over the planet hunting down the nobles, we have arrest over eighty members that supported Bartleby._

* * *

><p>A voice over the speaker, "Attention prepare for landing."<p>

Sonic look up from his tablet then he looks out the window to sees giant circle city with multiple buildings with trees and water canals place throughout the city. At the center of the city stands the royal palace with several large water fountains feeding the city water canals, the palace is twenty story rectangle building. The base of the palace is about two miles wide and a mile and half long. From the ground up, the palace starts off wide then becomes narrower the higher up with a flat top; the palace has several long balconies extending out from certain floors of the palace.

Ten minutes later, the ship lands at the airfield allow the passages to disembark. The sun stands high in the summer blue sky. Near the landing strip, five limo-like vehicles with one big black van with hundreds of royal guards standing at the ready near the vehicles. As the prisoners begin to come out, shout and yells come from crowds standing behind another line of security officers and police. After all the prisoners are removed from the ships, Sonic and Shadow are the next to disembark. They are greeted two men dress in form tight blue suits of armor with gold capes. The guards statue then the guard on the left says, "Prince Sonic and Shadow Hedgehog, we have been instructed by Queen Aleena Hedgehog to escort you directly to the palace."

Nico appears next Sonic with his arms crossed looking at guards and along with Shadow; they give suspicious expression towards the guards in standing in front of them. Sonic keeps a smirk on his face until they walk closer while motioning them to come with them. Sonic calls out behind, "Last I checked Kenna is the Captain of the Royal, and she hasn't told me that she issued these orders. Why would mom just order escorts for only Shadow and myself? Until you tell us what you want go fuck yourself."

The guards remain firm on their platform; the guard on the left states, "Prince Sonic, we have our orders to escort you in by any means necessary!"

Kenna and Kana come down the ramp dressed in black suits with black ties with holding their bags to see Sonic and Shadow talking with guards. The guard on the right sees them walking up, and he says, "Sir you are going have to tell your maid and personal guard to stay back."

Kana and Kenna give the guards a questioning look, and the brothers glance at each other then back at the guards. "Do you know she is?" Sonic questions pointing at Kenna a crazy look on his face. The guards remain silent and nonreactive to Sonic's question; he starts to laugh and looks at Shadow, "Hey bro lets have some fun; the game is simple first one to the palace wins."

The guards draws their blasters pointing it at them and say in unison, "Sirs we should inform you that we are authorize to use any means necessary to complete our mission even if we have to use force to do it."

Kenna growls stepping front of the guards, "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE OR WHO WORK FOR, BUT DON'T YOU DARE POINT YOUR WEAPONS AT THEM!"

The guard on the right hold fast with his blaster still trained on them while his partner calls over his radio in his cuff, "We are going need back up here!" Several men dressed in black suit come rush towards everyone.

Sonic pushes Kenna out of the way and kicks the fake guard upside the head while Shadow punches the other one the gut knocking the men out. The fake guards' backup gets closer when Kana yells out, "Sonic there are too many people here to start a fight with these guys; someone is bound to get hurt! Since it they are after you and Shadow have to get out here and get to the palace!"

The hedgehogs nods and Shadow gives a winning smirk, "Sonic game on! Get ready to eat more dirt slow poke!" The black hedgehog speeds off with yellow aura streak behind with the echoes of the his laughing behind him.

"That's not happening this time bro! This time we are going to show you the true meaning of speed!" Sonic laughs while taking off at supersonic speed. _**~Sonic who the fuck were those guys?~**_ Nico questions while floating next to the rocketing brother. _~I don't know Nico, but maybe just maybe mom has some answers. Until then, we have a race to win~_

* * *

><p>At the palace, Aleena's office has executive chair behind white color a crescent moon shape in front of the of a wall size tented window with a glass sliding door to right of her desk. The walls are decorated with pictures of her children, the people who help in the rebuilding process, vacation spots, and other pictures of the events that the royal family has attended in past couple of months. In front of her desk, there are two fashionable chairs, to wide black couches, and a holomap sitting between the couches. The purple long soft quill hair hedgehog queen sits in her chair along with Mizu and Oracle listening to a debriefing for their agent. "Of all those that were captured your highness, only two of the five high profile targets were successfully captured and…"<p>

Aleena swiftly replies to the message, "Millie will you please info the Elder Leader that I'm busy right now with my current meeting to come back later on. Then I will glad to meet him."

The intercom remains silent long enough for the agent to start speaking again, but the just as starts his sentence the intercom come back on, "Elder Prowler please don't… Your highness his is…" In the background everyone can hear the elder yelling loudly, "YOU LISTEN YOUNG LADY! I HAVE AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM THE COUNCIL OF ELDER FOR THE QUEEN! AND YOU…"

Aleena rolls her eyes then replies while motioning Mizu to hide the agent in her personal bathroom, "Millie send him in please." The young woman acknowledges Aleena's order.

An elder orange-yellow two tail vixen wearing a bright red dress suit with matching shoes walks into Aleena's office with a frown on her face and angry look in her eyes. Aleena and Ling eyes meet, and Ling straightens up then bows while saying, "You majesty Queen Aleena Hedgehog thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

Mizu whispers under his breath, "Yeah you would say that after making an ass out yourself."

Still bowing, Ling's head sharply turns as she stares directly at Mizu, "Remember you to whom you're addressing General Mizu or…"

"Elder Prowler," Aleena jumps in, "You said that you have an important message from the Council of Elders."

Ling stands back upright looking at the queen, "Your highness, I have got word that your children have just return from the latest mission." Aleena nods confirming her statement. "The others elder and I would like to have a private meeting with Prince Sonic and Shadow to discuss the mission with them."

"Why do you want a private meeting? You and others can attend the debriefing like everyone else," Aleena counters with questioning expression on her face.

"Well your majesty some of the elders want to…"

Ling is interrupted when Millie comes rushing into office holding his military COM-link while shouting, "GENERAL MIZU YOU HAVE AN EMERGENCY CALL FROM CAPTAIN KENNA! SHE SAYS IT IS A CODE RED ALERT!"

Mizu rushes over to her grabbing his COM-link, "Kenna what going on... what are you serious… how many… what did they want… WHAT… and they dress as royal guards." Mizu continue the conversation with his niece while very one else listens carefully to get any possible details about the situation. Three more minutes pass without Mizu saying a word until he orders, "Ok Kenna have everyone come to the palace and bring those fake guards with you and hurry because I think there is someone here that would like to meet them." He ends the call and looks at everyone in the room then addresses the queen, "Your Highness we have a situation that is unfolding at the airport."

Aleena shots to her feet knocking her chair into the window as she shouts, "What happened was anyone hurt?"

"No ma`am, it seems that two fake royal guards tried to convince Prince Sonic and Shadow to go with them to the palace," Mizu reports taking a seat on the couch.

Aleena sees the Mizu's calm demeanor and pulls back up her chair. "Mizu tell us everything that happened."

"As I stated earlier, two men dress in royal guard uniforms tried to convince Prince Sonic and Shadow to go with them. According to Kenna, the men said they were given their orders directly from you. When they refuse to go, the fake guards pulled their weapons while calling for back up. The boys attack the fake guards and escape their reinforcements. Once they escape, Kenna and the others were able to the capture them without any resistance," the brown eagle General reports.

"Where are my sons at right now?" Aleena questions.

Oracle looks into his glowing green hands laughs, "Master Shadow and Sonic have split up and heading this direction. Sonic is dashing through alley ways while Shadow is taking a more direct route along the water canal. At the rate, they are traveling they should arrive in next five minutes."

"Very well," the worried mother states then turns her attention back to Mizu, "General was Kenna about find information about who the men are working for?"

Mizu stares directly at Ling with a serious look on his face, "Yes Sonia was able to convince one of prisoners to tell her who they all work for, or you like to the explain Elder Prowler?"

Aleena and Orcale turn their attention to elder twin tail vixen as she straightens her tie and blushes the wrinkles out of her suit jacket. She coughs clearing her throat while keeping a stern expression, "You are correct in your assumption; I order members of my security detail to bring the young princes before us."

Aleena's eyes fill with anger as she squeezes her fist then she says in calm tone of voice, "Why didn't you come to me first to ask my permission for you to question my sons?"

"We felt that you have too many duties to attend to be bothered with such a meaningless request, and…"

Aleena smashes her fist through her desk causing elder to jump slightly backwards in fright. Ling looks at the queen and sees the strong purple aura streaming from body. "When it come to my children, no request is meaningless. You have better remember that the next time you think you about going behind my back and try to get one of my children to go with you!"

Mizu gets another message over his COM-link then says, "Your highness Kenna and the other are down stairs waiting for us."

Aleena take her fist out of her desk while still staring Ling down, "Go tell the Council of Elders that I will meet with them personally after I handle a couple of things. Now GET OUT!" Ling bows once more and leaves the room. Once the door is shut, Aleena flops in her chair laughing and giggling causing Mizu to warrant an odd expression. "Damn that felt good, thank you boys I owe you one."

Mizu continues to look at Aleena with an odd look on his face, "What felt good?"

Aleena leans her head to the right, so that she can see eye to eye him. She still shows the giant grin on her face, "Ever since Ling became leader of the Council of Elders, she has been the biggest pain in the ass. Finally, I get to put that bitch in her place, and it's all thanks to my lovable boneheaded sons. Oh before I forget," Aleena states now looking at her bathroom door. "It's ok now, please come out."

There is flush then running watch; thirty seconds later the door opens with the agent showing an embarrass expression, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold it any longer. I just had to go."

Sweat drop appear on everyone's head; Aleena gets up and walks over the agent, "Well at least you're honest in explaining your actions." She pats on the back walking pass him towards the door, "We will continue your debriefing once I have finish cleaning up this situation."

* * *

><p>Outside the palace main entrance, Aleena walks out of the elevator and see through the glass front door Sonica holding one of the captured guards by the collar of her dress shirt yelling into her face. Queen mother sees some of her daughter's lite violet quills on her head scorch with from what can only associated with blaster fire. Manic and Silver try to face their sister trying to calm her down, but their efforts are useless as Aleena sees Sonia pull her fist back getting ready to attack the female security. Aleena steps outside hearing all the shouting, cursing, and pleas for calm. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she questions walking up everyone quickly gaining their attention.<p>

They look at Aleena with her arms crossed looking at Sonia and the security guard. "Sonia are we in the practice attacking those who can't defend themselves? Especially over something very trivial as your burnt hair," Aleena questions looking down at Sonia; she looks as she is about to object, but the hedgehog queen quickly cuts her off saying, "The answer you are looking for is no! Now help that loyal young lady up and apologize." She helps the woman the woman to her feet and says sorry to the woman. Aleena smiles, "Very well done Sonia," then look at the guards preparing to address them when she hears a rush in the wind. She looks down giant fountain flower garden to see a blue and yellow auras speeding directly at them as super speed. "Right on time," Aleena states looking at her speeding sons.

"Here they come alright! They are racing again, and for the looks of it they don't seem to be slowing down at all!" Kenna exclaims looking down concrete pathway. "Your highness I think we should move, because they are going to need to need a lot of the stopping room. They aren't famous for the perfect stopping ability."

Aleena giggles still looking at her racing sons, "No we don't have to move, Manic follow me please." She makes her way pass everyone else followed by his magically gifted son. Two of them walk ten feet way from everyone as they look on with growing curiosity; Aleena then to look at him, "Manic I want your stop your brothers using your magic. Oracle has told me that you been greatly improving in controlling your powers."

"Mom I don't know; I am still a little shaky on some of my basic spells," he replies glancing back down the way of his oncoming brothers.

"Don't worry that's why I'm here, so I want you use an elemental spell to stop your brothers. Use your water control spell," Aleena commands.

Manic takes a deep breath and stands front of his mother facing him crazy fast brothers. He holds out his hands as the Hedgehog crest symbol glows bright on his hands and his green aura beings to glow brightly while he loudly recites the spells.

Aqueous Aquaqus Aqueous

Water Hear My Voice and Obey My Will

Water Flow with Energy Drawn from Deep

Pools of Shallow, Pools of Deep

Flow Around Me as My Nature's Shield

Water from the fountains and canals begin to glow lite blue and shoots up from its resting place in massive columns of glowing liquid. It floats around in the air for about a second or two then begins to surround Manic and Aleena; the water forms a 12 foot high giant cylinder around them while Manic moves his hands to join all the water together.

"Very good Manic," Aleena praises watching her son moves gracefully bending the water. "Now all you have to do is get your brothers to stop."

The green hedgehog glances at his mom thinking and about how to fulfill her request then an idea pops into his head, and he sees through the water is oncoming brothers and extends both of his hands out in their direction sending the water shooting directly towards them in a huge column.

Sonic and Shadow see the oncoming water and tried to dodge but it's too late they are swept away in the huge oncoming tidal wave and knocked into one of the high standing walls behind them. The water continues the crash on them with intense and unrelenting pressure making it hard for them to breathe or move; they struggle to hold what little air they have left, but the feeling of drowning begins to overwhelm them. Manic can see his brother struggling to breathe and tries to redirect the water, yet he is unsuccessful to stop or change the flow direction. He moves his hands around in different positions hoping to disperse the water and is slated direction, and he gives his mom a panic look saying, "Mom I can't stop it Sonic and Shadow are going to drown help!"

Aleena nods acknowledging her son's plea that holds out her left hand allowing her crest to glow as she shouts, "STOP!" Suddenly the water stops flowing and falls to the ground in one massive puddle spread out over the whole front area of the courtyard. She lowers her hand while saying, "You are getting better at this, but you might want to learn to control how much of an element you want to control."

Sonic and Shadow split out water while coughing grateful that they can once again can breathe. The two brothers get up on the wall and stagger over to everyone else looking at them with blood shot eyes and say in unison, "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill us!"

"Sorry bros I kind of messed up on the spell I was doing. I was only trying to stop you guys racing," Manic apologizes while receiving death glares from the blue and black hedgehogs.

Shadow coughs again before saying, "What gave you the idea of drowning us will stop us from racing?"

Manic shrugs his shoulders while saying, "Well I wanted to cool you guys down from your heated race."

From the background, Silver shouts out, "What you complaining about you two need a bath anyway. Manic was kind enough to go ahead and bring the bath to you, so stop complaining and just get over it!"

Shadow and Sonic shoot evil glares at their silver quilled brother. Aleena then says, "Enough from all of you! Now Sonic, Shadow I am proud that you two handled yourselves so well back at the airstrip, and the rest of you did excellent work and containing the situation. You were supposed to have your debriefing today, but in light of the certain situations I'll push it to tomorrow." Aleena then looks at the captured security guards, "you are all free to go and return to your duties, but in the future if you were given orders that you know to be either wrong or against your moral conscience I highly recommend that you discuss it with your superiors. You two," Aleena points towards the guards dressed in the royal guard armor, "try to pass yourself off as members of the royal guard and under false pretenses get my two boneheaded sons," from behind Aleena hears them complaining while everyone else laughs, "to come with you while saying you had direct orders from me." Then Aleena dresses all the guards, "Then you all were under orders to use force to get them to come with you. Now I have talked with Elder Prowler about this and I will be addressing the Council of Elders very soon. For now I'm going to forget that this incident ever happened and you all will be allowed to return to your stations, but if this ever happens again I will not take any leniency on any of you, nor will I expect my children to do the same. With that said you are all free to go."

Kenna looks at Queen Aleena with a unapprovingly expression, "With all due respect your Majesty you have to be kidding, these people just not only threaten the royal family that the attacked us at the same time. Ma'am as the captain of the royal guard, I have to fully object to you letting go in this manner; two them impersonated members of my guard while the others attacked us. Ma'am on the law they had just committed high treason I have to…"

Aleena raises her hand stopping Kenna, "I understand your concerns, but they were only following orders misguided orders but orders still. I'm not going to punish them for the people who gave them the orders. I have given them fair warning that if this happens again they won't be so lucky. Now let's go that is an order."

The white wolf gives three sweeps with her purple pink striped tail wanting to say more, but she exhales then releases the restraints on them motioning for them to go on their way. She turns back to look at the Queen and asks, "Your highness where is my brother right now? Kell disappeared after he incapacitated us with the smoke bomb."

"He's back at home right now waiting for the rest of you, so take the rest of the afternoon and enjoy yourselves," Aleena replies with a smile on her face making her way back inside, but before she closed the door behind her she says, "Sonia I made an appointment for you at the beauty salon for your MMM treatment there waiting for you, Kenna, and Midna. Enjoy girls it's on me." Closing the glass door and heading back to the elevator and up to her office.

Everybody except for Sonic head out to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Kana sees him walking the other way and calls out," Hey Sonic where you going?"

He turns around replies, "I just have to handle some things were quickly here see guys later." He waves off heading inside the palace.

* * *

><p>Aleena reenters here office as Mizu, Oracle and the agent spring to their feet. She waves her hand for them to take their seats. She walks back behind her desk and sits down, "Please continue your report."<p>

"Yes ma`am. Before everyone was sent to safe room, three of the nobles escape using an emergency slide that went to an underground tunnel. What is really messed up, the three of them sabotage the door after they went toward forcing the rest them into the safe room," the agent reports.

Mizu sits back in his chair crossing his arms, "Damn I now some of the nobles were cut throat, but I would never guess that would leave their friends behind while the place is being stormed is pretty cold."

"Those who only care for themselves will only learn loneliness in the end," Oracle states.

"Can you give us any more information about what was discussed in the meeting?" Aleena asks folding her hands in front of her.

* * *

><p>Outside of Aleena's office, Millie's desk lies vacant as discovered by the approaching young hedgehog. "I guess she's out to lunch?"<p>

Nico appearing next to Sonic in seat position with his arms behind his head, _**~Hey Sonic what are you doing? We have the rest day off, so why are we hanging around here? ~**_

_~I want to know who mom, Mizu, and Kell got here so fast,~ _Sonic replies looking around.

~_**Come on Sonic that easy for figure out. Mom used Chaos Control to teleport themselves here genius,**_~ Nico replies stretching his arms while yawning, ~_**And what you looking at? **_~

Sonic keeps looking back and forth, ~_Where is everyone? The place is normally full of people, but it is completely empty. What could mom be up? ~_

Nico gives wide yawn, ~_**Look it doesn't matter Sonic, mom might…**_~

~_Shhhhh!~_ Sonic tells Nico hearing voices come from his mother's office as leans next to door listening in, but he can only make out little words and phrase, ~_Nico give me your super hearing want here what going in there.~_ Nico rolls his eyes about to object when Sonic's eyes pick up Aleena's voice, "Can…more information…was discussed…meeting?"

~_**What did she say? What meeting is she talking about? **_~Nico questions.

~_Loan me your ears and we can find out, ~_ Sonic states; Nico nods, and Sonic hearing becomes 10 times stronger as they hear.

* * *

><p>The agent explains, "As you heard the meeting was focused on how force your highness to either surrender powers to them or force you to forgive them of their crimes."<p>

Mizu laughs while saying, "They have a fat chance in hell to think that the queen will give in to their demands. Plus from I recall for that meeting they wanted to gain control over the people just to satisfy their on need to feel like they are above everyone else because they have money and so called proper manners!"

"That is not an important matter that we need to be concerned about as this time; the young masters are more than capable of defending themselves," Oracle chimes in sitting comfortably in the chair front of Aleena right side. He stares into the eyes of the agent, "What really matters is that we discuss what our enemies know about Earth."

The eagle general gives an odd look remembering the nobles were discussing about the relationships between the older royal siblings and some other people. "Earth was King Sora home world and where Prince Shadow, Silver, and Princess Midna were sent into hiding; other than that, I don't understand what other possible interests the planet might hold for them to send spies."

Aleena exhales, "How much do they know about people on Earth?"

"They found out where your children were hidden on Earth along with their guardians. In addition, they have eyes on their friends and their families. The nobles believe that they could that intel gathered to hostages to use against them," the agent explains while taking a seat on the couch.

Aleena turns around in her chair then gets up to look outside at clear sunny day, "Someone in the meeting said something about Shadow knowing a girl. Do you know any more about that?"

"Her is name is Rouge Jewel Bat. She is the same age as Prince Shadow and they are in the same grade at school. Umm…," he taps his chin trying to recall more information he has gathered. "Oh yes, her father is officer in US Air Force and a member of GUN, and her mother is an elected official."

"Shadow has chosen a very honorable young woman," the purple hedgehog comments turning around looking at everyone in room. She nods up with her chin towards the green brown robe man then says, "What do they know?"

"The nobles were able to gather information about the Guardians of Chaos and their identities. Add to that, they found out about the Echidna Clans moving to Earth, so we can assume that know about the Master Emerald," the man pause for second lowing his head into his cupped hands. He takes deep breathe and swings his back looking at ceiling, "They have been conspiring with people to get agents inside our forces stationed there." The man stands to his feet looking directly at the queen and proclaims, "Your majesty, I cannot stress the great amount of danger that this will bring on the people of Earth, Mobius, and the royal family if they are able to get sleeper agents in key location and position. In addition, the danger is even greater since three of the five high profile targets were able to escape."

Mizu twists his chair around looking at their secret agent with a questioning look, "Have you been able to ID the three that got away? And are they stay able to pull off a major attack or operation against the empire?"

The agent crosses his arms and lowers his head being silent for a minute while gathering his thoughts. He exhales then looks back up, "Yes they are still a credible threat. As for names, Duke Harris Cone is proving enormous amounts money for the group."

"That can be easily be fix, we freeze his accounts, and once runs out of the hard cash then we just wait for him to crawl to use," the general comments while smirking.

"Well sir that would work all well and good, but he transformed his whole wealth into hard capital," he replies.

"Well shit that blows my ideas hell," the eagle commander replies while throwing his hand up in the air and flop back down on the arms of the chair.

Aleena sits back into her chair and addresses her General, "We will figure out how to stop the money flow." She then looks at the agent, "Who else escape?"

"Duchess Sylvia Pepper is…,"

"Duchess Pepper is apart to this?! Are you sure?" Mizu interrupts while jumping from his chair with his eyes bugged up filled with shock. The agent nods confirming the General's outburst.

"General is there is something that you need inform us about?" Oracle states calmly looking at the general.

"Yes sir! Your highness I got a report a couple weeks after we retook the planet about Scar-Lyon's assets and dealing with people around the world. The letters D.P. kept popping up over and over again in his log," Mizu states sitting back in his chair combing his fingers through his hair.

"How does that have any bearing about why this woman was put as a high priority target?" Aleena questions once again folding her hands.

"I believe I can answer that your highness," the agent states, "D.P. means Duchess Pepper and she was Bartleby's mistress. She hated that she had to take the backseat to Princess Sonia and not get everything she wants from him; she has made that quite well know over time that when she finally meets Princess Sonia that she will beat royal face into the ground."

"Master Sonia will have a funny challenger on her hands if and when Duchess Pepper decides to carry out her threat," Oracle explains while sounds of laughing float around the room.

Aleena is the first stop laugh and ask, "What level of danger does Duchess Pepper bring to the table?"

After a few more rounds of laughing the room falls silent, the agent sits back down on the couch looking at the three officials, "She was able gain unfettered access to the reservoirs of Bartleby's hidden assets, but she is whether you believe or not the true muscle in the group. Duchess Pepper took control of the Scar-Lyon military forces, and I can tell you that she has enough robots to cause trouble for us."

The Queen looks at her General, "Mizu what is your take on our military capabilities."

"Your highness, as of right now, we don't enough conventional forces to fight and win a major engagement," Mizu states with emotionless tone of voice.

"Understood," she replies then looks back to spy, "Who is the final person?"

"Your highness, I… I mean we…," the man pauses while shaking his head then stands up snapping to attention and bows at waist, "I cannot tell you ma`am because I failed acquire his name!"

Everyone in the room even Sonic outside say in unison, "WHAT!?"

"Wait! Wait! How could not get the guy's name? He was at meeting with everyone else, so you had to seen his face!" Mizu states with the shock expression on his face.

The spy goes back to standing straight, "No sir when he came to meeting he wore a mask and made everyone to refer to him as The Master. He is the one I'm most worried about because we have no information on or what type of influences he might hold."

The purple quilled queen rocks back and forth in her chair then says, "We will have to make do with what information we have for now and form a strategy to combat the force against us. If there is not else then…"

"I'm sorry Queen Aleena, but there is one thing I would like a little more information about," Mizu states look at her. "What does the Rose family have to do with this situation? I mean who is Rose and what connection do they have to royal family?"

Aleena eyes shots straight to agent then to Oracle nodding to both of them. Oracle then says, "Yes General we can give you that information, but you must not leak it to anyone especially the children." Mizu nods acknowledging Oracle's conditions. Oracle then looks at the queen, "Good, but first we must make sure that no wondering ears are listening in. If you be so kind Queen Aleena," Oracle motions to her.

"My pleasure, I think he has been nosey enough!" Aleena smirks snapping her fingers.

* * *

><p>Outside the office, Sonic hears his mom snap and the door glows purple and without warning a powerful shock hits the blue prince sending him flying backwards into the wall behind him. Sonic falls to the ground while saying, "AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Sonic lays on the floor for five minutes then works his way back up. ~<em>Nico are you ok?<em> ~

Nico appear in spirit form holding his head while his eyes are doing 360s in head; he shakes his head refocusing himself and stopping the spinning. ~_**What the fuck just happen!?**_ ~ Sonic shrugs his shoulders while rubbing his left arm.

Suddenly they are hear footsteps heading their way, but before they can escape a familiar voice says, "Sonic?" He turns around to see Kenna in royal guard uniform walking up to him, "Hey what are you going here?"

"Umm well… what are you doing here?" Sonic quickly ask making a sweat drop appear on Nico's head.

"Well I was here to see Queen Aleena and Uncle Mizu to give them my report. Now why are you here?" the wolf questions folding her arms and stepping closer to him with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"I was here to see Mom too, but she's not in. From the looks of things she must have gave everyone the day off," Sonic laughs rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Kenna walks pass the nervously- giggling hedgehog towards the door while saying, "Well I'll just check."

Sonic turn around then says, "Like I said she's not in she probably went home after we met up earlier."

"Still I want to…," Kenna is about to knock when Sonic quickly grabs her hand.

"Look why don't we have lunch! Come on," Sonic says picking Kenna up, "The chili dogs are on me! Hang on because we are out of here!" the blue hedgehog says them take out in blue blur with wolf in his arms.

* * *

><p>Twenty miles away from the capital palace, Kenna sits at an outside side patio table overlooking the lower segments of the forested city interconnecting water canals. She feels a soft breeze sweep across her face carrying the scent of different foods from the food court behind her. While waiting on Sonic, she looks around the patio area and listens to the people around talk and chat about their lives; until sees a couple sitting across from each at another table holding hands as the man tells his girlfriend how he can't wait to tell his parents about her. Kenna's sharp hearing keeps listening as she hears the boyfriend tells her that he loves her and all the things that are wonderful about her. The wolf's mind begins to wander thinking about the past events and her interaction with the blue hedgehog prince. She leans back in her chair looks out back out over the landscape thinking, ~<em>That couple is so lucky; I hope I get to find someone like that for me soon.<em>~ She giggles to herself, ~ _My mate will have be strong, brave, fearless, and handsome. Just like one of the heroes from my kid's books. He would be a great noble brave prince that will come in just at the right time to save the beautiful princess from anyone that would try and bring harm to her. He would have the strength and power of a god, but the heart and love of a cuddly animal. _~ Her mind wonders over the traits of her prefect then shakes her head then says softly, "Come on Kenna get a grip on yourself the only man with all those traits that I know of is…"

"We're back!"

Kenna says in shock looking at blue hedgehog carrying their lunch, "SONIC!" He gives her an odd look wondering why she called his name the way she did. She quickly feels her face begin to grow warm knowing that is it was going beat red; she jumps grabbing a plate while saying, "Your highness please let me help you with that!"

"Um ok, but Kenna," Sonic says looking at the wolf with a puzzled look. She sits down about to start eating when looks back at the young prince, "You have my lunch order."

Kenna looks back at her food to see that she had grab a plate of ten chili dogs with melted cheese and peppers. "Oh sorry sir my mistake," she laughs siding the plate to the other side of the table and taking the plate from Sonic.

The blue prince sits down he grabs one of hot chilidogs quickly devouring it and without pause he inhales the next three dogs. Kenna glance back and forth at her grill bourbon chicken with fired rice. ~_Kenna what are you thinking…. he is a member of the royal family and…,_~ she pauses her thoughts looking back Sonic downing the fifth chili dog; then she catches herself staring at him with smile growing on her face. ~_I have to admit it was fun being pick up and carried away by him, and he did without any trouble. It makes me think how strong Nico is and…"_

"Kenna, Kenna!" Sonic calls out waving his hand in front of her face.

She snaps out of her thoughts and says with a panic tone of voice, "Yes your highness!"

Sonic rolls his eyes picking up the eight chilidog spinning it in his hand, "What is with you using the royal titles all of sudden?"

"Well sir, we are in public and the proper respect must be shown for a member of the royal family. As captain of the Royal Guard, I must set an example for my subordinates," she counters using her fork to get a mouthful of rice and chicken.

"But when we are on missions you call us by our names and not just than fifteen minutes ago, you did the same," Sonic retorts downing the ninth chilidog.

Kenna wipes her mouth then says, "When we are on missions, the only people we are required to acknowledge is Queen Aleena, General Mizu, and other superior officers. In public, we must use titles and follow the orders that we are given."

"You said that you have to follow all the orders that we and our siblings give," the blue hedgehog says taking another bit out of his chilidog.

Kenna wipes her mouth again after swallowing another more of her food then says, "Yes your highness any order you give us within reason must be followed."

Sonic finishes the ninth chilidog licking his ungloved hand, "Alright then, we order you and all guards not to use our royal titles in public except of times we deem it necessary."

As Kenna put more food into her mouth, she listens to his order then spits out rice and chicken bits doing her best not choke while standing up saying a somewhat loud tone, "Your highness what are saying?! You can't be serious?!" She looks at Sonic in shock, and sees him wiping off his cloths and arms then checks his last chilidog for any extra food. She looks around and spots other people looking at her; the ashamed wolf sits back down in her chair keeping her head down, "I'm sorry your highness I…"

"Will you loosen up and just relax?! Plus you have rice on your face!" Sonic interjects with a smile on his face.

Kenna shakes her head while wiping off the food off her face; then says in a more calm voice, "Prince Sonic, you can't be serious about that order. You want me to tell everyone not to address you by your title."

"You know you're the only one making a fuss about this. Look around us, you don't see anyone freaking out or doing other crazy shit because a member of the royal family is seating with them," Sonic retorts biting into last chilidog.

"No sir, but…"

Sonic quickly cuts her off, "No buts! You said that you have to follow our reasonable orders, and this order doesn't seem to be outrageous. Right?" she thinks about it for a minute then nods. "Good, so just relax and let enjoy our meal. By the way, you keep looking like something is on your mind," she nods again as her face begins to blush red and holds hands between her legs and arms fidgets close to her chest. "That is third time you had that look on your face. First, it was one way here. Then, after we came back with the food and now you have that same looks. What's on your mind?"

Kenna face begins glow redder think about to say, ~_Ok Kenna this is it just tell him the truth. Sonic and Nico are level headed guys. I know if I tell them, they won't hold it against me or anything._~ She takes a breath to calm herself then says, "Your highness… I mean Sonic, what do you and Nico think about me?"

Sonic finishes his last chilidog releases a loud burp then states, "Well you are a great friend with a keen eye and mean left hook."

The she-wolf shakes her head in protest, "No! I mean what do you think about me?" Sonic gives a puzzled look trying to figure out what is that talking about. She holds her hand to her chest and her eyes flutter in wanting fashion, "How do you see me as girl!"

Sonic pounds his fist into his hand and gives an anime like smile, "Oh we get it now! You want to know how you are rated in sex appeal!" Kenna nearly falls out of her chair hearing his answer.

Then she hears the blue hedgehog laughing. She face starts to turn sour when Sonic says, "Kenna, we're kidding! Please don't give us the angry face; look you want to know how you appeal to us right?" She gives a serious quick nod to him with the sour look on her face. "Alright, for one thing you're a very smart and powerful young woman, and these are Nico's words you have fine pair of assets both up and down stairs growing out. Your sexy feature to us is your tail hands down." Kenna's sour face is quickly replaced by blushing red cheeks and a growing smile. Her heart nearly skips a beat when Sonic stands up and holds her hand while looking into her ice blue eyes he says, "The guy you choice to be with you would be luckiest son of bitch in the galaxy." Kenna mouth goes dry as she feels her body temperature going up as if Sonic is pouring heat into her body from his hand. Her heart begins to race beating faster and faster as Sonic raise her hand to his lips, "Well m'lady, we would like to thank you for an exquisite lunch and chat, but we must be on our way to complete our last duties for today; one being that we getting out of these clothes and get our stinky ass into the shower. With that I wish you good evening and sweet dreams." He kisses her palm then steps back giving a wink then calls out, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Kenna's heart beats wildly still filling the young prince's warm moist lips on her hand. She draws the hand close to here cradling it as she watches Sonic give her a wink then disappears in a blue light. The she-wolf's mind races at unbelievable speeds trying her back to remain calm. _~What do I do now? _~ she questions still staring at the spot Sonic once stood.

* * *

><p>Night quickly fall over Mobotropolis and time smoothly goods by until the clock reaches 3 am. Sonic is fast asleep in his king size bed until he starts stirring under his covers rolling back and forth. He opens his sleepy eyes to see Nico with arms folded and head slightly lowered pacing back and forth; the hedgehog tries go back to sleep and ignore his pacing werehog brother. Sonic twists over and over until gets feed up; then sits up turning on the light revealing his messy bed head. He looks at the clock then back at the werehog and says, "You know, I just learn something! It seems even if you or I are spirit form, the other one can hear his footsteps."<p>

Nico stops pacing and looks at Sonic's sleepy face, ~_**Sorry bro, but I can't sleep! **_~

Sonic gets out bed walking over the mini bar to get a glass of water. "Well I can clearly hear that! What the matter Nico?" he asks then drinks his water.

~_**It's all this business with the nobles, the talk of spies and threats towards these people on Earth, and this Rose thing! **_~ Nico states looking at Sonic getting another glass of water.

The cobalt hedgehog takes a couple of sips of water then replies, "Ok, this gets under your skin how?"

~_**Come on Sonic use your brain! **_~ Nico retorts.

"This coming for a guy who ninety-eight percent of time goes charging in head first into a situations without thinking or using his brain! Sorry, but three in the morning brain doesn't work that well!" Sonic fires backs pointing at Nico.

~_**Fine your right I do go charging in without thinking, but have you really sat down and thought about why we hunting these aristocratic assholes?**_~ Nico poses walking over the window looking outside at the starry night sky.

"Jeez Nico even you know that! We are hunting them because I think... no no I know they are trying kill us and take over the empire!" Sonic exclaims putting his glass down and crossing his arms and leaning against the mini bar.

The restless werehog turns away from the window and walks over to his smaller brother, ~_**Sonic that's not the main point! There are too many unanswered questions running around here and to many secrets for us not be questioned; we have doing something to get the bottom of this! **_~

Sonic exhales lowing his head softly shaking, "If I was to give control of our body, you would keep me up for the rest the night taking about this!" The werehog looks directly at Sonic giving him a hell not look, "Fine Nico what do you suggest we do to solve this mystery and is possible that it can be done in the morning!?"

~_**No bro we have to strike right now, so we can get**_ _**a handle on this! **_~ Nico states full of emotion. Sonic rocks head back still listening to his brother, ~_**The solution is simple; we have Cortana establish link with royal archive then we have her search for all data related your current questions.**_ ~

Sonic rolls his eyes and leans off the minibar, "okay Nico will do it your way, but I guarantee you know this girl is going to be a mess the moment when we wake her up." Nico folds his arms unaffected or intimidated by Sonic's warning. He walks over to his office desk and activates the silver wrist watch causing a shower of stars and bright lights to come up from the face of the watch allowing Cortana to appear in her miniature form lying in a digital like bed asleep. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonic asks his werehog sibling; Nico nods his head in approval making the blue hedgehog exhale then say, "Cortana," she remains asleep and unaware of the young prince's call. "Cortana wake up! Come on girl time to get up! Come on Cortana I know you can hear me!"

From her bed, the sparkling blue digital woman with her head turned away from them says in a growing thing annoyed tone, "Do you know what time it is? I just got to bed no more than two hours ago and now you're waking me up; you have better have a damn good reason for disturbing my sleep." The two brothers remain silent still staring down at the digital woman lying in her bed. Another minute passes by and Cortana turns her head to look at the hedgehog then says, "It's bad enough that you will be up but can't you at least have the decency to put some pants on the last thing I want to see he's your naked ass." Sonic looks down and freaks out for a second scrambling over to dresser to grab a pair of comfortable boxers. Once he has the garment on, he walks back over to see the digital beauty sitting on the edge of her digital bed. She stands up walks and inch away from her bed and it disappeared in a digital flash big questions, "there are two reasons why right now I'm not strangling the hell out of you, but save those explanations for another time. So why in the world you have me up at this time in the hour?"

The hedgehog's eyes go from their natural green emerald shape to emerald green splits eyes and in a deeper voice he says, "we need your help this something we needed to find and it can't wait!"

"Nico if it's something this dire why couldn't you wait your mom or wake someone else; why did you have to wake me up?" She retorts folding her arms and staring face to face with the partially transform hedgehog.

"I'll be straight with you; we need you to find important information," Sonic says in Nico's tone of voice. Cortana exhales while rocking her head left and right then holds her hand out in the fashion of wanting Nico to continue his explanation, "we need you to find information related to the Guardians of Chaos, our father King Sora Speed Hedgehog, the Echidna Clan, Mobius relation to Earth, and any information pertaining to the Rose Family. Everything we need should be located within the Royal Archives."

"Fine I'll do it for you two owe me after this," she holds hands out in front of her creating three monitors and a keyboard in front of her. She starts typing making the keyboard light up every single keystroke. "Okay I'm in, I'm establishing a search program to find any cross-references between things that you gave. I'm assuming that's what your name look right?" They both nod as Cortana continues scanning over any data that appears up. Suddenly all three screens flash red with the same message *Access Denied*, "What the hell," the digital woman exclaims, "this can't happen we should have full unfettered access to the system. Hang on let me try something." Her fingers race across-the-board typing at a furious pace, but her efforts are met with only all three screens once again showing the message*Access Denied*.

Cortana, Sonic, and Nico's faces are filled with shock seeing the message he itself over and over again. Sonic's eyes change back to normal and in his normal tone of voice he says, "This can't be right we have unlimited access of the archives. Could it be a data error maybe the data is not there or it's heavily corrupted?"

The AI scans over the archive data cachet and ports, "No it's here the data is all intact were just being blocked. It must be something that were searching for that's causing our whole inquiry to be shielded."

"Okay then break up the search limits, will go through piece by piece to see if we can find where it's giving us the block," Sonic suggests. Nico and Cortana give their approval; Sonic looks back at his digital aid then orders, "Okay let's start off with the Guardians of Chaos."

Cortana types in the words then hits enter allowing the computer to begin it search. A couple seconds later, the results pop up on screen; Cortana reads out the findings, "The Guardians of Chaos are seven noble persons selected to protect objects of power, and…," she scrolls down giving a confuse to pissed off look, "and… the fuck that's it!"

Sonic and Nico give sour faces hearing her words then say, "Let move on Cortana look up information about our father."

The AI inputs the request and reads off the results, "Sora Speed who becomes King Sora Hedgehog was born on Earth is the youngest of the four sons in the Speed Family. At the age of fifteen, he became a member of Guardians of Earth. They were charged with the duty of protecting Earth from any enemies that would seek to invade the planet. In last than a year, Sora became one of the top leaders of the guardians and was permitted to come to Mobius from for the princess's unveiling ball." She scans over more of the profile, "Sonic the rest of it is stuff you already know about the man. The file ends after his disappearance, but that in itself is a lie."

"Why do you say that?" Nico says taking over Sonic's body.

"Because the size of data file shows that it should be three times the size," Cortana replies folding her arms.

Nico releases a low growl then says, "Look up information about the Echidna Clans." She does as requested, but the monitor shows the message with a red background and in white letters *CLASSIFIED*. Nico growls again then orders, "Find data about the forces being station on Earth." The monitor once again displays *CLASSIFIED*. "DAMMIT! What can you find about the Rose Family?!" Nico questions now fully transform from Sonic's body. Cortana shakes her head as the words *Access Denied* appear in the red letters. "AHHHHHH! THE WHAT THE FUCK!" the angry werehog screams loudly.

* * *

><p>Morning arrive fairy quickly as the dawn colors breaks into the night's hold on the sky. About 9 am, the briefing room in the palace is occupied by several people. Kenna, Kana, dressed in their Royal Guard armor. Elder Prowler sports form fitting purple business suit with a green blouse. Oracle wears his red hooded cloak. Sonia wears white business skirt with a red business jacket, and Minda models as red business skirt with a white business jacket. Shadow wears an all-black business suit with a bright red tie. Manic wears magic training kimono without his gloves. Silver models a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black short sleeve over shirt and black dress pants. Ling sits in her assigned seat at the conference table quietly meditating while the other stand near the rear of the room talking softly to each other every once and while glancing at the meditating twin tail fox. "So that's the bitch that ordered that failed attempt to kidnap Sonic and I," Shadow states while staring her down.<p>

"Yeah, but Uncle Mizu warned us not to go after her yet," Kana comments. "I for one would love to have a couple words with her!"

Kenna puts her hand on his shoulder shaking him, "I wouldn't be so hastily to go one on one her. According to some intel I dug up, she may be an elder, but she is far from it. Elder Prowler will able to give you a run for your money."

"That doesn't matter, she tried to kidnap Shadow and Sonic. I think it's only fair we teach her why that was a big mistake," Manic suggests squeezing his hand into a fist.

A minute later, Nico comes walking comes into the room wearing a long black trench coat with the sleeves entirely ripped from the shoulder down exposing his muscular arms, a white muscle shirt, jet black jeans, and black spiked running shoes. On the back of his coat, Nico has an outline of the face sown in. "Nice outfit Nico; are planning on going to a fight club or something?" Silver questions with a smirk.

"Nah," the werehog smiles, "but if you want we can start a fight club right here!"

Nico and Silver takes up a fighting stances inside the room getting ready to spar when they hear Elder Prowler comment, "Do you not have any respect for the room that you are now in?" Everyone turn to looks at the leader of the Council of Elder as she continues the belittlement of the hedgehog children, "What message does it send when people see a member of the royal family comes into the government ruling portion of the palace dress in such an audacious fashion? Then suggest that you par-take in fighting while here; what example are you trying to set?"

Manic gets ready to reply to the orange-yellow vixen when General Mizu walks into the room wearing a blue uniform with five gold stars on each shoulder clip, gold buttons, and eight by four set of ribbons on over his left breast pocket. He holds a tablet in his right hand reading the daily morning status report, and without losing a beat he states, "Well Madam Elder it would be the same example that you set when you ordered members of your security detail to dress up like Royal Guards, have them go meet Prince Sonic and Shadow to tell them that under Queen Aleena's orders, which were fake let us not forget, to go with them," he pauses for a second to change the page on the screen then continues his recap, "and they are authorize to use force against. Now you tell us what type of example that ma`am?"

Ling remains still after Mizu completes his recap; Nico, Shadow, Silver, and Manic bust out laughing while Kell and Kana nod in agreement with their uncle. ~_The telling her Uncle Mizu,_~ Kenna thinks then slightly glances over at the ~ Kenna thinks then slightly glances over at the laughing werehog and feels her face heating up, ~_I don't care what that old fart Ling thinks! Nico looks so sexy in that outfit I… I…Ah! Get of hold yourself girl I have remain focus!_~

The entry doors both open as one guard announces, "HER ROYAL HIGHNESS QUEEN ALEENA HEDGEHOG!" Aleena walks into the room wearing white power suit with a purple tie with matching white high heel shoes, and her long free flowing quill is braided in one long four platted braid. Everyone snaps in the room to attention when she enters the room followed by four other people. She makes her way to front of the table and says, "Ok everyone please be seated, we are going have make this meeting short. First let me introduce Senators Bench, Rican, and Hare from the Senate Defense Committee and General Conan she is the newly elected Joint Chief from the Moboian Senate." They each wave their hands after the purple hedgehog introduces them. "Now for debriefing after talking with General Mizu and the commanders that were in the field, I have decided to deem the mission to be a halfway successful because we only able to capture two of five have profile targets. Shadow and Nico," she pauses looking at those sons named, "Your actions during the mission were very questionable. You enter the target area without permission, and launch a unilateral attack on the enemies in the target area. Those actions are bad enough, but Nico you attacked a teammate! I know you two have a record for going orders to do what you want. At times, your actions have had positive results and I have been able over look those incidents, but I not tolerate the attacking of teammate in form or fashion when in an active mission. Is that understood?!"

"Yes ma`am!" They say in unison while facing their angry face mother.

"Good; now for your next mission the nine of you are in charge of coming up with a way reward the people of planet for all their hard work and uplift their spirits," Aleena orders then stands up making everyone else stand up as well then says, "I will leave this matter to you. Generals, Senators, Oracle, Elder Prowler please come with me. Good luck kids I look forward to hearing your plan to handling this mission."

Aleena and the others walk out the room leaving them in briefing room. Sonia sits back her chair looking at everyone else and spouts out, "I blame you Nico and Shadow! This is all your fault!"

Nico whips around looking at the lite violet color hedgehog, "How is this my fault?"

"Because you two couldn't wait for Mom to give us order to go in. Now we're stuck with this mission, so does anyone have any ideas about we handle this?"

The werehog rolls his eyes then growls, "I have one idea. How about Kell and I have full out fight; I owe him for that smoke bomb that he used to fuck with my nose!"

The room falls silent until Manic jumps out of his chair drawing everyone's attention. He smile with a glimmer in his eyes, "Nico is right!" Everyone even Nico gives the green hedgehog magic caster confused and what the fuck look. "We need a way that will make the people forget their troubles for a while giving them something to cheer for, so we use a fight between us to accomplish that goal."

Kenna brings her right hand to her chin and comments, "You want to market a fight the seven of you to draw people in. I don't think her majesty will go for it."

"No… no not a fight a fight, but a royal battle and we fight using music. I call it a Royal Battle of the Bands!" Manic explains a grin on his face.

Everyone talks about it softly until Nico exclaims in a loud booming voice, "WE LIKE IT!" Everyone looks at the sitting werehog with amazed look on their face. "We will able to finally be able to settle on big debated question. Who are the better singers?"

Shadow give laughing huff then says, "Ok Nico Sonic you're on! Midna, Silver, and I's band will be called Shadow Colossus!"

Nico stands up face his ebony and red brother with a smirk on his face, "Fine its settled Sonic Underground verses Shadow Colossus in Royal Battle of the Bands!"

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's Log… No I got Prince Sonic Personal Log… That just plain stupid… Sonic try this Nico Report… That even worst Nico. Ah fuck this thing has been recording us from the beginning. Fuck it Sonic just go live! Ok Nico; its been four weeks since we decided to have a World Party to cheer up the people. The plan is set up a week's worth of the multiple events around the world, and member of the royal will be the guess at each event. One the last day we host the main event is going to be a battle of bands, and Cortana to us last night that this battle is going be broadcasted worldwide live. Setting up for everything has been a blast; we just finished building a new concert stage, so everyone in Mobotropolis and some of the surrounding towns and cities can come see the battle in person.<em>

_I'm stepping in for Sonic for this part. Sonic makes this sound all fun and all, but the truth it's a major pain in the ass! We have been logging some much traveling time I don't think I will every need Priceline. Add that to band practice and digging more in to the archives, I feel some days that I completely forget what is going on and where we are._

_Besides Nico's whining, he does bring up an important point. Our search through the archives has proven that someone is working very hard to keep the truth hidden. I have suggested to Nico a couple times we go confront mom about it, but he thinks that is too soon for us go to her. He wants to wait until we have enough evidence so that she has no choice but tell us what she is hiding. _

_Damn straight Sonic, now end this log, so we get to sleep we have battle to win tomorrow night!_

* * *

><p>The next night, the new opened air concert theatre is filled over ten thousand people yelling, cheering, and screaming with joy seeing the laser lights dance across starry night sky as the moon shines down. Around the stage, three huge holo-screens are showing an image on the stage; then music start blasting from the speakers making the crowd erupt with more cheers and shouts. Kenna and Kell come flying onto stage riding hoverboards at high speed. Kenna wears silver armor sports bra, matching pants, and long white sleeveless open trench coat showing her flat. Her tail is has three silver rings equally spaced downed her tail. Kell sports red muscle shirt and black jeans with a black chocker.<p>

Kenna goes flying over the right side of the audience and says while Kell flies over the left, "Hey hey everyone this is your favorite she-wolf and leader of the Royal Guard Kenna Adair!"

"And I'm the best bird brain in Mobotropolis and head of the Stealth Squad Kell Adair!" he shouts in the microphone.

The crowd shouts and cheers then Kenna says, "Are you ready?" she holds her hand to her ear listening the cheers. "Yeah that is good to hear Mobotropolis!"

Kell points to the cameras then says, "Hey you at home are you ready?" Faint shouts could be heard from the outskirts of the city.

"Alright everyone before we get this party start we have a special message from her royal majesty Queen Aleena Hedgehog," the she-wolf states points to a roped off area in the middle of the crowd.

The cameras turn to area and the purple hedgehog. Her image is seen on the all three holo-screens wearing full length red robe as cheers from every angle greet her. Aleena holds up hand in and the air goes silent in seconds. "My people it is good to stand here, and finally say without doubt we are free. *cheers* The evil Robotnik is finally gone and Mobius is ours once more. I want to thank everyone for making this last week the best ever. Before we begin the battle my children have one song they want to sing together for all of Mobius to cheer for." The cheers ramp up again and the cameras turn to the stage to show the six hedgehog wearing robes matching their quill color.

They smile at crowd making cheer even louder; they summon their instruments with bright light and the hedgehog children in unison.

_ (Sonic and Shadow)_

_There's something missing_

_Something's not quite right _

_And I can feel it calling _

_To me every night _

_(Sonia and Midna)_

_A little voice inside _

_Tells me someone is out there _

_And I must never give up _

_Searching everywhere! _

_Someday (Everyone)_

_(Nico)_

_ We are gonna be together _

_Life will be so much better _

_Someday (Everyone)_

_(Manic)_

_We will build a bond no one can break _

_No more dark clouds above _

_Someday (Everyone)_

_(Sonic)_

_United in the light of love _

_The story can only end one way _

_We'll be together someday _

_(Shadow)_

_We were separated by the dark_

_Broken by time a part _

_(Silver)_

_Hidden away from all that seek_

_Pain was our only relief_

_(Midna)_

_Until the light shine within our hearts_

_Dawning by love from all_

_(Sonia)_

_And united by the call_

_We came together for all_

_Someday (Everyone)_

_(Silver and Shadow)_

_ We are gonna be together _

_Life will be so much better _

_Someday (Everyone)_

_(Sonia and Nico)_

_We will build a bond no one can break _

_No more dark clouds above _

_Someday (Everyone)_

_(Midna and Manic) _

_United in the light of love _

_The story can only end one way _

_We'll be together someday _

_(Sonic)_

_Someday! _

_We are together today_

The crowd goes wild with cheers and applause; some viewers are in tears thinking about how their lives were all in grave danger no less than five months ago. Even the great white she-wolf is tearful knowing the plague her friends and family have gone through not too long ago as well. She looks at her brother and sees him silently balling using all his strength not to make cry out loud. Aleena wipes away some tears from her face takes a deep breath and says drawing the attention of the cameras while looking at her children standing by each other on the stand, "Well done my children. Thanks to you our world is free and our people live. We are all in your debt." The sound of clapping echoes from around the planet; then the purple hedgehog smiles and shouts, "NOW LETS SEE WHO CAN ROCK HARDER SONIC UNDERGROUND OR SHADOW COLOSSUS!" She rips off her robe revealing pair of tight blue jeans with a hole in the back for her tail and loose t-shirt with outlines of the children's faces, and the words 'Royal Battle of the Bands Sonic Underground v. Shadow Colossus'. She holds her left arm in the air with the back of her palm facing out and the index pointing straight up and thumb to the side; Aleena shouts, "ROCK ON!"

The crowd cheers as the six tear their robes off reveals t-shirt with their individual face outline expect for Sonic how has both Nico and his on his shirt. Kenna finishes wiping her face and flies her hoverboard over the stage then says, "Alright everyone let get this started; the rules are simple. Your cheers will determine the winners; judging the contest is my hotheaded no brain brother. Some of you might know him as the lead trainer of the Royal Guard or the Fire King or dragon breath Kana Adair!" The camera pans over to him waving while his face covered by his other hand from the judge's table with four other judge sitting below.

"Shadow Colossus won the toss up and will start the battle, so show what you go Shadow Colossus!" Kell exclaims motioning over the stage where Shadow with his back turn to the audience, Silver, and Midna are at center with the background burning city behind them. The crowd cheers as they older sibling begins to play.

(Midna and Silver)

_All hail Shadow  
>Heroes rise again<br>Obliterating everything  
>That's not your friend<br>Nothing can stop you now  
>No ghost to bring you down<br>When there's nothing left to lose  
>You win<em>

(Midna)_  
>Bow your heads low<br>All hail Shadow_

(Silver)

_Bow your heads low  
>All hail Shadow<em>

Shadow turns around playing his guitar while singing:_  
>Suffer long and it will set you free<br>Only through trial do we  
>Find the strength we need<br>It's never over, just another day  
>All hope and tragedies<br>And everything that comes our way_

(Shadow)_  
>Determination of the strong<br>Found the meaning that I  
>Searched for so long<em>

(Midna and Silver)_  
>All hail Shadow<br>Heroes rise again  
>Obliterating everything<br>That's not your friend  
>Nothing can stop you now<br>No ghost to bring you down  
>When there's nothing left to lose<br>You win_

(Silver sings as he and crowd bows to the black hedgehog)_  
>Bow your heads low<br>All hail Shadow_

(Midna sings as she and crowd continue bowing to him)

_Bow your heads low  
>All hail Shadow<em>

(Shadow sings while jumping on his hoverboard and flying over the crowd)_  
>Somewhere in chaos<br>We all find ourselves  
>This destruction is the<br>Only tale we tell  
>White is black and black is white<br>Right is wrong and wrong is right  
>Nothing ever fills this<br>Hole inside my heart_

(Midna)_  
>Determination of the strong<br>Found the meaning that you  
>Searched for so long<em>

(Silver and the crowd)_  
>All hail Shadow<br>Heroes rise again  
>Obliterating everything<br>That's not your friend  
>Nothing can stop you now<br>No ghost to bring you down  
>When there's nothing left to lose<br>You win_

(Midna and the crowd)_  
>All hail Shadow<br>Heroes rise again  
>Obliterating everything<br>That's not your friend  
>Nothing can stop you now<br>No ghost to bring you down  
>When there's nothing left to lose<br>You win_

(Silver, Minda and the crowd sing while bowing to Shadow)_  
>Bow your heads low<br>All hail Shadow_

(Everyone sings as they continue bowing)

_Bow your heads low  
>All hail Shadow<em>

Shadow lands back on the stage, and everyone cheers loudly as the three bow and make their way off the stage. "Hell yeah now that is what I call an opening act. From the sounds of things, Sonic Underground has got to bring it if they want to stay in this thing," Kenna comments.

Backstage, Shadow walks past Sonic on his way to the dressing room and says, "Game on bro!" The three older hedgehogs laugh as the stage finishes changing room a burning city to image of the planet rotating in space. Sonic laughs as they hear them being introduce.

"Alright Sonic Underground you got work to do lets hear what you got!" Kell states hovering stage. Sonic, Sonia, and Silver starts to play while the fans cheer.

(Sonia)_  
>C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go<br>'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow  
>He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo (-eo!)<br>Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show_

(Manic)

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
>And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test<br>He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less  
>And if you wanna test him best bring your best<br>Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

In my world

(Sonic)

_His world!_ (Sonia and Midna)

_Where life is strong _(Sonic)

_In my world _(Sonic)

_His world! _(Sonia and Midna)

_Life's an open book _(Sonic)

_In my world _(Sonic)

_His world! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Where compromise does not exist _(Sonic)

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! _(Sonia and Manic)

_In my world _(Sonic)

_His world!_ (Sonia and Manic)

_Where one is all _(Sonic)

_In my world _(Sonic)

_His world! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Never fear the fall! _(Sonic)

_In my world _(Sonic)

_His world! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Where compromise does not exist! _(Sonic)

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! _(Sonia and Manic)(Manic sings as Sonic which with Nico)_  
>Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?<br>Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck  
>Spikes up his memories, straps on his shoes<br>'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?  
>Intergalactic continental champ, running things<br>Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
>See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing<br>So he's breaking down doors, never following_

(Sonia)

_C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
>Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay<br>The one and only miracle now ripping the day  
>Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away<br>Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll  
>And it's time to get away when we take ahold<br>The only way to break free is to break the mold  
>You can't stop now, lock and load<br>Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!_

In my world

(Nico)

_His world!_ (Sonia and Manic)

_Where life is strong _(Nico)

_In my world _(Nico)

_His world! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Life's an open book _(Nico)

_In my world _(Nico)

_His world! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Where compromise does not exist _(Nico)

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! _(Sonia and Manic)

_In my world _(Nico)

_His world!_ (Sonia and Manic)

_Where one is all _(Nico)

_In my world _(Nico)

_His world! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Never fear the fall! _(Nico)

_In my world _(Nico)

_His world! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Where compromise does not exist! _(Nico sings then fires a moonlight cannon beam into the air making the sky light up)

_In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! _(Sonia and Manic)

_Instrumental _

Nico turns back into Sonic, and all the hedgehogs fly into the air on the hoverboards flying over the fans. They cheer loud as Sonic, Sonia, and Manic down aero-acrobatics and giving fives to hands in the air.

(Sonia)

_Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go  
>'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)<em>

(Sonic)

_In my world...! where one is all!_

(Manic)

_Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
>Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings<em>

(Sonic)

_In my world...! Never fear the fall!_

(Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and the fans)_  
>(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold<br>You can't stop now, rock and roll  
>(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load<br>(His world...!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!_

Just as they finish playing, the three hedgehog's aura round them and fires up into the sky. The blue, lite-violet, and green light beams shot high into the air then explode raining down same strings of energy onto the crowd. The fans erupt into explosive cheers and applauses as Sonic, Sonia, and Manic land back on the stage bowing then walk. "OH DAMN! THE WAY CROWD IS SOUNDING; SONIC UNDERGROUND JUST TOLD SHADOW COLOSSUS TO BRING IT!" Kenna shouts doing a low flyby.

"WELL NOW IT'S SHADOW COLOSSUS CHANCE TO BRING IT BACK!" Kell shouts in to microphone pointing at the stage. The background is the sun setting over the wide open ocean. Shadow and Silver wear black suits, shirts, and white ties. Midna wears tight form fitting green silk dress with strap on eagle wings. Shadow plays the keyboard, Silver plays his violin, and Midna holds a microphone. The male hedgehogs start to play a soft melody while Midna takes to the air on her board. The crowd falls silent listening to her hypnotizing song.

(Midna)

_I know this will not remain forever  
>However it's beautiful<br>Your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
>They're my treasure<br>It's hard to forget_

I wish there was a solution  
>Don't spend your time in confusion<br>I will turn back now and spread

She circles over the crowd keeping their attention looked on her; as her wings flap in the wind passing around her. Minda opens her hand and glittering sparkles rain down to the crowd.

_My broken wings  
>Still strong enough to cross the ocean with<br>My broken wings  
>How far should I go drifting in the wind<br>Higher and higher in the light  
>My broken wings<br>Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
>My broken wings<br>How far should I go drifting in the wind  
>Across the sky, just keep on flying<em>

The fans remain memorized by singing and sparkles coming from her hand. After another two minutes pass, the elegant female hedgehog flies up towards Kell. The eagle is frozen in place when she comes up to him and embraces his larger figure and whispers into his ear with enough volume for the microphone to pick up.

_The pain that cannot be measured, the flow of time that cannot be measured  
>Even if that may fill up everything<br>I can still feel  
>What falls from the sky is not rain...<em>

She moves back still embracing him, and she looks at his blushing red face. Midna gives a small soft smile. She slowly backs away from him relieving a small tear running down her face. She turns her back to the male eagle while singing.

_Did I ever chain you down to my heart  
>'Cause I was afraid of you?<br>No, I couldn't hold any longer  
>Love is not a toy<br>Let go of me now  
>The time we spent is perpetual<br>Our future is not real  
>So I'll leap into the air<em>

Kell tries to follow her, but a voice inside him tells him to wait and watch as she sings.

_My broken wings  
>Still strong enough to cross the ocean with<br>My broken wings  
>How far should I go drifting in the wind<br>Higher and higher in the light  
>My broken wings<br>Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
>My broken wings<br>How far should I go drifting in the wind  
>Across the sky, just keep on flying<em>

Minda turns back to face Kell; she reveals more tears in her eyes, and she opens her arms as she falls backwards off the hoverboard. Kell's eyes bugs seeing her fall off her board; he jumps from his board spreading his powerful wings from his back. He sweeps in catching the brown hedgehog in his arms.

She sings softly while hugging him tightly. _  
>What falls from the sky is not the rain <em>

_I'm staring out into the night,  
>Trying to hide the pain.<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

They land on the stage, and Midna gives him a soft kiss on his right cheek. The fans burst once against in cheers and howls. Midna leaves Kell off the stage by the hand. Once they are off stage, Midna whispers to him, "When this is over I want to see you again." Kell gulps while his heart beats rapidly and nods in silent as watches Midna sway away.

* * *

><p>The people cheer uncontrollably as the stage background changes to bus stop at night with a blinking streetlight. Kenna looks around and does a flyby over the stage, but she doesn't see her brother. "Well folks I thinks my co-announcer must be getting his wings fixed after Midna broke them!" she laughs along with other fans. "So let's keep this party going! Sonic Underground has got work to do so let's hear it!" Manic walks on stage with wearing a shirt with rusted-blue jean jacket and pants and black boots. Sonic wears a white t-shirt with torn black jeans and black shoes. Sonia wears a brown turtle neck and blue jeans brown shoes. Sonic plays his guitar, and Sonia plays the drums. Manic sits down on the bench as the music starts.<p>

(Manic)

_I'm staring out into the night,  
>Trying to hide the pain.<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

(Manic, Sonia, and Sonic)_  
>Well I'm going home,<br>Back to the place where I belong,  
>And where your love has always been enough for me.<br>I'm not running from.  
>No, I think you got me all wrong.<br>I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
>But these places and these faces are getting old,<br>So I'm going home.  
>Well I'm going home.<br>_

The crowd sways to with the flow of the music while waving their arms in the air.

(Manic)_  
>The miles are getting longer, it seems,<br>The closer I get to you.  
>I've not always been the best son for you.<br>But our love remains true.  
>And I don't know why.<br>You always seem to give me another try.  
><em>

(Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and some fans)_  
>So I'm going home,<br>Back to the place where I belong,  
>And where your love has always been enough for me.<br>I'm not running from.  
>No, I think you got me all wrong.<br>I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
>But these places and these faces are getting old,<br>_

Manic stands up and walks over the edge of the stage pointing to crowd directing the way the fans are rocking from left to right.

(Manic)_  
>Be careful what you wish for,<br>'Cause you just might get it all.  
>You just might get it all,<br>And then some you don't want.  
>Be careful what you wish for,<br>'Cause you just might get it all.  
>You just might get it all, yeah.<em>

_Instrumental_

Manic grabs the hand of a girl from the audience and help her up onto stage singing to her while having her face towards the palace lite up brightly in heart of the city.

(Everyone)_  
>Oh, well I'm going home,<br>Back to the place where I belong,  
>And where your love has always been enough for me.<br>I'm not running from.  
>No, I think you got me all wrong.<br>I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
>But these places and these faces are getting old.<br>I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
>So I'm going home.<br>I'm going home._

The songs comes to an end, and Manic gives a quick peck on the cheek of the girl on stage with him; then helps her back into the audience. Her friends encircle her cheering and giggling as the rest of the fans cheer and hoar from more from both bands. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE HAVE TO TAKE A QUICK TEN MINUTE BREAK; THEN WE WRAP UP THIS KICK ASS BATTLE!" Kenna exclaims loudly into the microphone.

* * *

><p>The purple hedgehog claps with everyone else in the VIP area. A guard walks up taps on the queen's shoulder getting attention and says into her ear, "You majesty we have got conformation that a large mass of aerial signals heading this direction. Ma`am I have informed General Mizu and Conan, and they agree that we should evacuate the VIPs and you from the area."<p>

Aleena shakes her head no and replies, "Sargent if we do that people are going to notice and question what is happening. When they see whatever is coming, the people are going to panic and things will get real bad real fast. Here I want you to take these and put them around the perimeter of the area." Aleena hands the guard a several slips of paper with symbols painted on them. "Once they are set leave the rest to us. Go have Mizu and Conan secure the city.

"Yes your highness," the Major bows and walks away.

* * *

><p>Kell returns with a big smile on his face, and Kenna smirks looking at her eagle brother, "I guess somebody got some good news. Well we will have story time later on time to get this party started again." Kenna takes back off into the air with Kell close behind. She points her extended arm and finger into the air shouting into the microphone, "ARE YOUR READY TO GET THIS PARTY BACK IN GEAR AND SEE WHO WILL WIN THIS ROYAL BATTLE?!"<p>

The stage's background is transformed into the night club DJ stage with a mix turn table in the center. Light beams of different colors rotating around the over the stage, and three disco ball with other club light hover the audience. Midna walks out wearing a black sports bra with a black miniskirt and shining black knee high heels with white laces. She makes her way to DJ mix table and starts the music. Some of the fans start dancing the beat of music when Shadow and Silver walk onto the stage wearing making black sweat suits with one long silver bar down the left side.

(Silver and Shadow)

_Shadow Colossus  
>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body<br>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body  
>Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli<br>'Nilla lolli, pink lolli  
>Red hot, red hot<br>Red hot hot  
>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh<br>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh_

(Shadow)_  
>Now lawdy lawdy lawdy (lawdy) please Lord have some mercy (mercy)<br>This girl is throwin Judy (Judy) I think she 'bout to hurt me (hurt me)  
>See she went front to back (back) then she went side to side (side)<br>I'm throwing blanky jankies (jankies) I think I need a ride (ride)  
><em>

(Silver)

_One pocket full of pills (pills) and a little bag of that cola (cola)  
>The other one full of weed (weed) and a semi auto pistol-a (tol-a)<br>See I ain't no dancin dude (dude) but I can lean like a cholo (cholo)  
>See ma you go with me cause I can't beat not goin home solo (solo)<br>Ya dig?_

(Silver, Shadow, and Midna)_  
>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body<br>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body  
>Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli<br>'Nilla lolli, pink lolli  
>Red hot, red hot<br>Red hot hot  
>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh<br>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh_

Silver flies into the air next the disco ball shooting lime green light beams at mirror ball. The ball lights up reflexing the light in every direction.

(Silver) _  
>They call me the Juice when I'm at strip club<br>I put down a hundred or a du-uh-uh-uhhhb  
>It don't matter to a player I'm a stu-uh-uh-uhhhd<br>Cause when I leave the club I'ma fu-uh-uh-uhhhck  
>You can ride with the mayne if he givin up the brain<br>Little scared to ride wit'cha I don't even know your name  
>There's a whole lotta room in the front of the Range<br>Like Queen Aleena said yeah it's time for a change  
><em>

(Shadow)

_Pull over on the roll on the back seat (back seat)  
>Pop that body now you got me (got me)<br>You a fine chick kinda classy (classy)  
>Said her name was Ten now I'm grabbin (grabbin)<br>Cuz she got grip on the whip  
>With her big round booty with the silicone tits<br>Shit she bouncin on my lap and she tryin to own six  
>I whispered in her ear "Yeah (It's Hard For a Pimp)"<em>

(Shadow holds a microphone towards the crowd as they both sing)_  
>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body<br>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body  
>Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli<br>'Nilla lolli, pink lolli  
>Red hot, red hot<br>Red hot hot  
>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh<br>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh_

(Shadow)_  
>All my ladies with a body, put yo' hands in the URR<br>Youse a good lookin hottie, put yo' hands in the URR  
>Project Pat, lookin for a model, poppin that booty, I'ma pop bottles<br>Your girl's a cutie, know she gargles, don't get me wrong, I keep them hollows  
>Shorty hot, watch her rock, let me see that lolli pop<br>Body rock, don't you stop, I love the way that booty drop  
>Sideways, front back, up and down I like that<br>Cherry lolli, chocolate lolli, I wanna see you pop that lolli_

(Silver, Shadow, Midna, and fans)_  
>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body<br>Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body  
>Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli<br>'Nilla lolli, pink lolli  
>Red hot, red hot<br>Red hot hot  
>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh<br>Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh_

The fans send out thunderous clapping with while are still dancing. "DAMN SHADOW COLOSSUS JUST TURNED THIS BATTLE OUT AND MADE THIS PLACE A DANCE CLUB!" Kell exclaims dancing with the fans.

The background transforms to show a giant palace similar the Moboian Palace at night with the windows lite up. "SONIC UNDERGROUND THIS IS YOU LAST CHANCE TO SHOW THE PEOPLE WHY YOU ARE THE BEST!" Kenna exclaims making fans howl and shout. Sonia, Manic, and Nico walk out on the stage wearing their normal outfits. Nico and Sonia play the guitars as Manic plays the drums. The three start playing the music making the fans jumps and blob their heads.

(Nico and Manic)

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

(Sonia)

_As far as I know_

_Nothing is for sure right now_

_For all I have know_

_Unpowered in the light of now_

(Sonia and Manic)

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

(Nico)

_The fault is mine_

_For it is I who gave this heart_

_Much has dawned_

_In this place that has no sun_

(Sonia and some of the fans)

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

_Manic does a drum solo with Nico softly playing in background _

Nico fires more moonlight cannon shoots into the air. The beams smash into others and explode into bright silver-white fireworks in the sky and ran down with sparkles down on the joyful fans.

(Manic, Sonia, and whole crowd)

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

(Nico and crowd)

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

_Must I float away?_

_Will I ever wake?_

Just as the music ends and the crowds go even wilder with shouts, screams, applauses, and howls for more. Shadow, Silver, and Midna come to back the stage for final bows with Sonia and the others; the whole planet echoes with cheers for the royal children. "COME ON MOBIUS SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR SONIC UNDERGROUND AND SHADOW COLOSSUS!" Kenna shouts into her microphone.

The people reply with even more cheers, but suddenly several massive explosions rock the ground while the sky fills with flying robots similar to Robotnik's SWAT Bots surround the area. Then giant ship comes into view with as woman's voice comes booming over the loud speakers. "**HA YOU FOOLS THIS IS HOW YOU PEASENTS CELEBRATE WITHOUT MY PROMISSION! FOR THAT I WILL PUNISH YOU ALL! BUT FIRST I WILL I'M GOING GET RID OF THE BITCH WHO DARE AND TRIED TO STEAL MY BELOVED'S HEART! SONIA HEDGEHOG I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU INTO THE FUCKING DUST!**"

Aleena jumps up to stage with her children; she gives a smirk on her face, "Just according to plan, our guest of honor has just arrived. Well kids looks like the bonus round is about to begin!" Everyone takes up fighting stances staring at the large number of the robots.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to the episode for to be completed. I promise we would behind some be next time.<p>

List of music:

_Someday from Sonic Underground_

_All __Hail Shadow by Crush 40_

_His World by Zebrahead_

_Broken Wings from Trinity Blood_

_Home by Daughterly_

_Lolli Lolli by Three 6 Mafia_

_Unawaken Float from Sonic and Secret of the Rings_

**Thanks for reading and remember please leave comments.**

**Comments are my rings. The more rings the faster I can run.**

**Quickly shout out to all my fans, readers, and comment leavers, you guys help me write faster. Thanks and keep the rings coming!**

**Episode 10: WHO'S IN CHARGE?!**


	11. WHO'S IN CHARGE!

**Episode Ten**

**WHO'S IN CHARGE?!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonic Hedgehog**

* * *

><p>Aleena jumps up on stage with her children; she gives a smirk and exclaims, "Just according to plan, our guest of honor has arrived. Well kids looks like the bonus round is about to begin!" Everyone takes up fighting stances staring at the large number of the robots.<p>

"Mom who the hell is that?!" Silver screams.

"Who gives a fuck! She's a party crasher, and we should be fucking crashing her!" Nico growls cracking his knuckles and getting ready to charge the attacking robots.

Aleena holds out her hand stopping her growling son. Then she gives her children a big grin and gives a happily bold statement, "Hold on kids remember you are still in battle to find out who is the best band, so looks like we are going into the grand finale." Aleena turns around facing the numerous of enemies then says in a booming voice, "**NOW MY CHILDREN SHOW US THE HIDDEN POWER WITHIN ONCE AGAIN!**"

Aleena holds her hands to the sky and starts to glow with a magic purple aura, once again the royal children feel a strange power welling inside them. The kids' bodies start glowing brightly and in one united roar they transform into their super forms, but Nico roars even louder as another energy field appears next to him. A second later, Sonic appears also in his super form. They give each other a bright smile; then Nico points at the enemy's capital ship, "Time for the grand finale guys! What do you say?!"

"LETS DO IT!" the hedgehogs say in unison and take off into the air.

Aleena twirls then strikes pose, "Alright now let the music play!"

(A/N: Play I Believe by Fantasia in background)

The seven kids race towards the city as it glows burning red-orange with fire from the blasts of the robots. The attacking machines end their firing on the buildings and homes, and they turn their attention at the seven super powered siblings rocketing towards them. The siblings fly off in different directions causing the robots to break into seven big waves.

Manic charges head-on towards the attacking robots. Shots sail past him as he maneuvers left and right, up and down, and spinning over and in the air as he swiftly dodges the harmful beams of energy. He gets closer to the enemy and fires several fireballs instantly destroying the robots.

Silver grabs several robots with his enhance psychokinetic powers forcing them into a wall of metal shielding him from the attacks of the other robots. Then he uses the captured robots like missiles by flinging at his enemies.

* * *

><p>Shadow lets the robots closely follow him through the air as he weaves past burning buildings while taunting the robots to closely follow him, but catches a view of Sonia being chase as well. Shadow swiftly changes course and charges towards his fleeing sister.<p>

Sonia sees him heading her direction and quickly realizes what he is planning. She glances back at the chasing robots and calls out while pushing up to full speed, "Come on boys follow the leader!"

The two super powered hedgehogs race towards each at freighting speeds. The robots continue their assault by unleashing a hail of laser fire, but the royal children evade the shots by swiftly moving left and right as if they can see the shots coming from behind them. The siblings hold their course towards until very last second they cry out in unison, "CHOAS CONTROL!" A nanosecond before they clash into each other, Sonia and Shadow disappear in a flash leaving their unwilling chasers to clash into each other in a series of multiple explosions as they shot, clash, and explode into one another. Robot parts and small burning fires rain down from the cloud of the collision zone.

Shadow and Sonia hover off the side watching everything unfold. They give each a satisfying nod then flight off the join the rejoin the melee.

* * *

><p>Sonic uses his Starlight Blaster to shot down bots in any direction. A couple minutes later, ten SWAT Bots riding hovercrafts come charging at golden hedgehog. He smirks and flies off with the bots in hot pursuit; Sonic does a series of aerial acrobatic tricks from a double barrel straight to 1080 cork screw. Like before, the robots maintain a deadly lock-on the hedgehog. They open fire missing most of their shots except one that hits it mark. When the shot hits the super form hedgehog, Sonic stops in midflight without warning. He turns around to face the bots with a stern look on his face; then he says in a cold tone of voice, "Playtime is over."<p>

In a flash, Sonic appears in the middle of the robot formation. He takes a fighting stance then unleashes series of punches and kicks. Sonic punches through the chest plates of four bots pulling out the power core leaving the power depleted machine motionless. Almost at the same time, the hedgehog swings his legs at lightning speed. A second later, the robots fall to pieces starting with their arms then the rest of their body. The two bots at the rear of the pack prepare to fight, but Sonic appears in between them hold his arms out to toward them. Sonic says with energy forming in his hands, "Game over! You lose! STARLIGHT BLASTER!" Two light blue with dark blue star shaped sparkles shorts fire out of his hands destroying the robots in a powerful blast.

Silver flies up next to his brother with is his arms folded with a puzzled look on his face. "Sonic what with the mucho look?" he questions.

Sonic gives a goofy smile replying, "Well I just wanted to sound like a hard ass. Ha ha ha!"

Silver shakes his head with his hand on his forehand. After a couple of seconds, Silver couldn't help but laugh thing about Sonic's tough guy act. The boys are suddenly shelled with laser fire from above by another wave of robots on hovercrafts. Their aura shield protects them from that attacks; Silver looks up at the attacking metal men. He holds out his hand as silver energy form in the center of his palm; the energy glows brighter until Silver closes his hand round the orb forming a silver sword. He swings silver energy sword while saying, "Dimensional Beam," the blade cuts across the enemies' torso leaving a silver line. The blade quickly disappears as Silver turns his back to the enemy with a confident smirk on his face. "Be gone you lowlife," Silver states; the silver line sucks in the robots and their hovercraft leaving in the blink of an eye. Silver glances at Sonic saying, "That how a hard ass does it!"

"Show off," Sonic retorts before flying off to fight more enemies.

* * *

><p>Nico stands in the center of a four way intersection with his arms crossed while the buildings around him burn brightly. His eyes are close listening the marching of the metal men coming from each direction. The four line road is filled with the laser bearing robots getting ever closer to the lone werehog. Once they reach the outer edge of the intersection, they double time march to create circle perimeter around Nico. The SWAT BOTS leave a nine foot diameter gap around him while taking up firing positions. The metal men paint Nico with multiple red lasers waiting for prefect moment to open fire.<p>

Nico softly growls out, "What took you so long! I'm about to pass out waiting on you!" He opens his eyes looking at all the robots surrounding him and growls out loud, "You got one chance! After that, I'm sending all of you to junk pile!" The SWAT BOTS open fire with endless shots. From the outside the twenty foot tall dome, Midna flies over, and through the gaps in the dome, she sees a bright light show of lasers coming from bots centering on a single point.

Moments later, the rain of lasers ends with a cloud of smoke and dust in the air centered on the area Nico was standing. As the cloud vanishes, it reveals Nico at the center of his Werehog Shield. "Bang your dead," Nico calmly states. Suddenly, his shield disperses with a strong enough force to shatter the robot dome. Nico then flies through the air so fast the robots, to him, seem to be moving in slow motion. The super charged werehog hacks and slashes one bot after another after until the last one that was at the top of the dome. Nico flies above it to look down at the falling pieces of robot parts. A bright glowing white lights shines through the outline of Nico's fangs until his whole mouth is burning bright with the glowing energy. Nico opens his mouth growling out just as the blinding white light rockets out, "**MOONLIGHT CANNON!**" The beam of energy dissolves the final whole robot along with the remaining robot parts and completely destroying the four way intersection. As a result, a bright column of light bounces back and shoots up in the sky. Once the column of light fades, Nico land back in in the center of what was the four way intersection. He smirks while saying, "That was fun! I want more!"

"HEY NICO!" Minda calls out drawing the smiling werehog attention, "WE NEED TO SAVE THE CITY NOT FUCKING DESTORY IT!" Nico stays silent, but he points behind Midna nodding for her to turn around. She looks over her shoulder to see a wave of thirty SWAT BOTS flying right at her. "Damnit! We don't have time of shit!" She summons her medallion instrument in its weapon form; then she turns to face the advancing enemies. "Get a taste of my STAR STORM!" Midna swings the blade horizontally unleashing a stream of countless stars at the bots instantly destroying them, but the excess stars hit the buildings in the background causing them to collapse.

Midna's jaw drops seeing the extra damage, but her faces turns sour when she hears Nico bust out laughing. "HAHAHA! WELL AIN'T THIS SOME FUNNY SHIT! I ONLY DESTORYED AN INTERSECTION, BUT YOU, BIG SISTER, DESTORYED FOUR BUILDINGS! YOU ME BEAT! HAHAHAHAH!" Nico laughs out.

Minda starts to grind her teeth before see yells out, "FUCK YOU NICO!"

"MIDNA! NICO!" Sonia yells out landing her siblings, "COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO PUT A BOOT IN THE ASS OF THIS PARTY CLASHER!" Midna and Nico nod in agreement, and Sonia takes off follow by her two siblings. They are soon joined by the other four making a direct run towards the enemy capital ship. The seven siblings take a V-shape formation with Sonia in the lead.

From the enemy ship, Duchess Sylvia Pepper shouts out over the PA system, "You worthless peasants! Do you really think that defeat my all powerful ship! Know the true power I wield!" The bow of the ship opens up revealing the massive power laser cannon.

"This asshole needs to be put her place! Let's do this!" Sonia exclaims motioning for everyone to fly around her. Once they are in position Sonia calls out, "ALRIGHT LET GIVE HER A TASTE OF OUR TRUE POWER!"

"STARLIGHT BLASTER!"

"MOONLIGHT CANNON!"

"NOVA FORCE!"

"CHOAS SPEAR!"

"DIMENSIONAL BEAM!"

"STAR STROM!"

"SUKARA TSUKYO!"

Sylvia watches as seven attacks merge together on the viewing screen. The color in her face begins to drain leaving her pale, and a wave of fear clashes through her watching the attacks form a supersized white orb being controlled by Sonia. In a sudden panic, she yells out, "FIRE THE LASER!" The laser cannon glows a bright yellow with orbs of the same color being drawn in from the air around. The hum of generators powering the weapon can be heard echoing throughout the ship and the surrounding area. After a couple of seconds, an orb of equal size to Sonia's attack is formed. A sense of relief washes over Sylvia seeing the massive orb of power form in front of her ship. She soon starts to laugh seeing her orb grows bigger by every passing second. Sylvia yells out over the PA system, "NOW ALL OF MOBIUS WILL SEE THAT YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU AND WORTHLESS SIBLINGS WILL PAY FOR THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU DID TO MY WONDERFUL BARTLEBY! NOW DIE SONIA HEDGEHOG!"

Sonia controls their combined attack, and she yells back, "NO YOU'RE ONE WHO WILL PAY FOR ATTACKING OUR PEOPLE! GO CLEASNING LIGHT!"

The yellow laser and the white light beam fire at the same time to come clashing together in the center of the sky. The beams collide pushing back and forth on each other while sending out powerful shockwaves in every direction. Sylvia feels the ship trembling as the main cannon continues to pump out power into the attack beam. Her face is ah stuck watching the fierce push war happen in front of her; then she starts to laugh uncontrollably just before she activates the PA system again to gloat. Sylvia's laughter echoes through the air over the sound of the powerful burst waves of the colliding energy beams, "HA! HA! THIS PROVES IT! THE POWER I WIELD IS FAR GREATER THAN ALL THE SEVEN CHILDREN OF ALEENA COMBINE! FACE IT! YOU HAVE LOST THIS BATTLE! AFTER I DESTORY YOU, I WILL USE MY BOUNDLESS POWER TO BECOME THE TRUE QUEEN OF THE MOBOIAN EMPIRE! HA! HA!"

"FORGET IT! I WON'T LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY FAMILY OR THE PEOPLE AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Sonia shouts back using all her might to keep in the fight.

Sylvia's laughing halts hearing Sonia's defiant retort. She squeezes her hands tightly while gritting her teeth with an overly irritated expression on her face; after couple of seconds later in a sinister tone of voice, she says, "You dare defy your true queen. So be it, I hear by find you all guilty of treason. I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH! NOW BEHOLD MY POWER!" She orders the laser cannon to full power.

The ship's laser cannon beam increases its power output causing the hedgehogs' energy beam to be push backwards. The beam starts to get closer to the royal children as Sonia struggles to fight back. "No this can be happening!"

"DIE YOU PEASANTS!" Sylvia shouts out over the PA system.

"DON'T GIVE UP!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

The seven siblings look around, still struggling to keep in the fight, to see people cheering, shouting, and dancing to the music. The people keep shouting out words of encouragement; Shadow shuts his eyes and starts to laughs drawing his siblings' attention. They give him an odd look until he says, "What the hell is the matter with us?! Sonia! Silver! Manic! Sonic! Nico! Midna! This is our party! So why the hell, are we letting this bitch take control of our show?! The asshole needs to be put in her place! LETS PUT AN END TO THIS!"

"YEAH!" the others shout in unison.

Sonia looks back in direction of Sylvia's ship with a renewed smile on her face and shouts out, "YOU HERE THAT YOU FAKE QUEEN! YOUR ROLE IN THIS SHOW IS OVER! NOW BEAT IT YOU WASTE OF SPACE!" Sonia and the others pour all their power into their attack. Their energy beam glows even brighter and quickly overpowers the opposing beam, and both beams rocket toward the ship. A second later, a massive *BOOM* echoes through the air as Sylvia's capital ship erupts into fire. The main laser cannon explodes one after another starting an ugly chain reaction throughout the ship.

From the outside, everyone sees the multiple explosions breach the hull of the ship. After another wave of explosions, the ship begins tilt and sway to port while losing altitude. The massive ship falls towards the outskirts of the city, and the crowds cheer even louder seeing Sylvia's ship hit the ground within overwhelming resonating boom.

Aleena just finishes singing while music and chorus lines continues to play in the background

The seven heroes hover in the sky looking down at the fire engulfed city. Sonic looks over to Manic and says, "Hey bro, want to give that water spell yours a second go?"

Manic smiles while nodding; then he looks up at the starry night lifting up his hands. His voice echoes throughout the air:

I ask the Spirits of the West,  
>Please aid me in this wish.<br>Rain, rain, come this way,  
>Fill the sky, sooth the land!<p>

Suddenly, clouds quickly form out of the nowhere and blanket the sky in all directions. A moment later, water pours down extinguishing the fires below sending up puffs of stream and smoke.

"None bad Manic, but can will be able to control it this time?" Shadow questions watching the cooling water put out the last visible flames.

Manic does a quick overview of the city, and upon meeting his expectations, he holds up his right hand towards the clouds. With a single *SNAP* of his fingers, the rain stops as the clouds evaporate instantaneously leaving the bright starry night in its place.

The people erupt into cheers and applauses witnessing the powers of their planet's next royal leaders. The seven heroes fly back down to the stage, but not before they fight over the crowd giving sweeping high fives to the passing fans. A minute later, they finish showing off by flying off, in their respectable, band, and high enough to create a heart shape with their energy tails. Afterwards, they land on the stage still working the crowds. Aleena walks up to them and says at the music fades out, "Well done! Well done! Tell me everyone, did you enjoy the grand finale?" As echoed from all around the world, cheers, applauds, shouts, hollers, whistles, and other forms of praising comes from every direction. Cheers are so intense that purple hedgehog can feel the sound waves sweep around her. "Alright! Alright! Alllrrriigghtttt! Before our judges announce the winner," Aleena softy says a spell while holding her hand out towards her children.

Silver and the others feel their superpowers fading away quickly until in a quick flash they are back to normal. Other siblings hear a little grunting coming Sonic and Nico. A second later, they slam into each creating a blue flash of light. The light rapidly fades revealing Sonic on the ground with eyes rolling around his head in a dizzying motion. The blue hedgehog shakes his head knocking out the dizzy motion; he gets back to his feet and says, "Jeez mom! Give us some warning next time!"

Aleena smiles at her son then turns back to crowd, "Ok ladies and gentlemen, let bring back our MCs Kenna and Kell Adair!" The she-wolf and eagle come on stage with the others as they received a round of applause for their part in the concert. They wave at fans in response; then Aleena continues, "Now welcome our judge Kana Adair!" Kana walks out on stage carrying an envelope. He hands it to Queen Aleena and goes to stand next to his siblings. "Thank Kana! Now the moment you all have been waiting for the winner of the first Royal Battle of the Bands is…" Aleena opens the envelope and takes out the card, "**SHADOW COLOSSUS!**"

The fans erupts with cheers while chanting *Shadow Colossus* over and over again. Shadow, Silver, and Midna reply by waving their hands and giving thumbs up to the crowd. Sonic walks up to his left sides and taps his brother's shoulder drawing the black hedgehog's attention. Shadow faces his younger brother a smug look on his face. The blue hedgehog extends out his hand with a friendly smile on his face; Shadow does the same and shakes his younger brother's hand. In doing so, the fans cry out both of the band's names. The other sibling follow suit shaking their counterparts' hand in good sport. Aleena and the Adair siblings also clap in praise of the hedgehog siblings. A moment later, Aleena steps forward says into the microphone, "Well done my children, but lets not forget this festive event was for you! The citizens of the Mobius who kept hope alive during out darkest times. We thank you!" Aleena bow before the people quickly follows by everyone on stage. The fans then bow back to them as they lean back up and walk off stage.

* * *

><p>Backstage, the work crews offer applauses and cheers as the royal family and guards wave back walk towards the dressing room. Silver, Shadow, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Kenna, Kana, and Sonic walk into the living room size dressing area with three bathrooms and dressing closets. The room contains eight vanity mirrors with chairs and three full size couches and several silver trays of catered food. Once inside, Shadow states, "An ultimate victory, I expected nothing less! We are the ultimate band!"<p>

"Yeah yeah! Shadow! You won the first one, but don't get to cozy with that title because Sonic Underground will take it next time!" Sonic retorts while sitting down on the couch and grabbing a chilidog from the plate in front of him.

"Don't be jealous Sonic, after all, it can't be helped that we are just better than you!" Silver comments with a smug look on his face.

"Hey!" Manic comments, "Now you're just being a sore winner!" He busts out laughing. Shadow and Silver laugh out loud as well while sitting on another couch on the other side of the room.

Sonia sits in front of the vanity mirror taking off her make up with she asks, "I wonder what song put your band over the top? It couldn't have been the finale, because mother sang that one by herself."

"My guess it had to be Broken Wings," Sonic replies while picking up another chilidog. "Thanks to that one song there was hardly a dry eye in the house. Plus add to the fact, Midna literally had Kell in her palm of her hand. We have to give it to you, Shadow; we would have never thought of doing that! That was an awesome plan bro."

"Thanks but we didn't plan any of that! Midna did it all on her own at the spur of the moment," Shadow replies.

Silver pours a cup of tea before asking, "Speaking of which, where is Midna?"

Manic flops on the couch with Sonic earning an annoyed look on from the blue hedgehog then he says, "Maybe she in the bathroom."

"I don't think so," Sonia replies *flush*. They turn to look at bathroom door open and sees Aleena comes walking out. She looks at everyone, and Sonia says, "I hoped you sprayed in there." Aleena laughs along with the others; Sonia then continues, "Just before we got in here, I saw her run off somewhere."

"Come to think of it Kell disappeared after we left the stage," Kenna states. Everyone looks at the royal guard with questioning eyes when quickly says, "Uh! Uh! Don't get me wrong! He might have just gone home or went out for a drink."

* * *

><p>Midna stands in the middle of a clearing in the forest about ten miles away from the concert dome. She looks up at stars feeling the soft breeze blow across her face; she smells scent of the forest trees all around. After a couple of minutes, she finally sits on the ground allowing the comfortable wind to wash over her. Midna closes her eyes allowing her scents to extend in every direction; she smirks and says out loud with her eyes closed, "I'm glad you came."<p>

Kell walks into the clearing with nervous expression on his face. He slowly makes his way closer to the brown hedgehog as his mouth runs dry and breaks out in heavy sweating. He licks his leaps then takes a deep breath before saying, "Its good that you're safe, and you did great in the contest."

Midna opens her eyes and looks at the anxious guard with a smirk on her face. "Kell come sit next to me," Midna commands while patting the soft glassy ground. Kell takes a loud *gulp* as he walks over like a stiff robot. After taking a couple of more robotic steps, he flops on the ground. Midna sees his body shaking like leaf and she lets loose a giggle looking at the scared eagle; then she says, "Kell relax I don't bite, hard."

Kell quickly turns his head to come face to face with the young brown hedgehog princess. Their eyes connect, and he sees the soft loving ocean blue eyes staring right through him into his very core. He feels a wave of panic rush through his body; Kell emotions are so overwhelm that he turns away from breathing heavily as he says, "Uh your highness, shouldn't we head back with others; I don't think is safe you to be out here by yourself."

Midna smirks looking up at the sky and says, "What makes you think that I am by myself." Kell twists around then looks at the smiling hedgehog. She glances over to see the serious expression on his face; she sticks out her tongue with a silly look on her face.

He scans over 360 degrees while saying, "Princess if you're not alone then we…"

"Kell…," Midna jumps in with an annoyed tone. He looks at with a confused look on his face, "I was talking about you." Hearing her response, Kell lowers his head in shame feeling that he walked right into a thought wall. "Relax you don't have to be so serious."

"Your highness..."

She holds up her and cutting him off again by saying, "Just call me Minda, ok Kell."

"But your highness that would be...," Kell pauses seeing an annoyed look on Midna's face. "Midna, I don't know if is appropriate for me address in this manner and…"

"Oh Kell will you please drop the protocol procedures, I didn't call you out here just to hear you tell me about should and should not be done."

"But princess… I… I mean Midna why did you want to come out here with you?"

"If its not clear, Kell I like you and well I want to get to know you better on a personal level," Midna states, but she once again sees the worried look on his face. "Oh don't worry; I'm not planning on taking advantage of you. Besides if that were to happen, my brothers would hunt you down. Come to think of it, you're already on bad terms with Shadow and, after that little smoke bomb you used against us at the noble's mansion, you got on Nico's bad side as well. I have to admit that was funny as hell to see Nico sneezing his ass off." They both laugh remembering the big werehog sneezing over and over, "On top of that, Sonic told *giggle* us that he was *giggle* still sneezing a week afterwards."

"What you're kidding me, that's explain why Prince Nico was missing for a week. Normally him and Prince Sonic switch out daily, but when Prince Nico didn't show; we all started questioning what happened. Who would have guess, that I was the cause of it. Ha Ha! I have to say that was one of my best tactical stealth moves as of late," Kell laughs.

"Yeah that was a good one, but let me get to the point, Kell I want things between us to go forward," Midna commands.

Kell quickly replies, "Move forward? How… I mean in what way… where do we start… I… I… "

Midna puts her finger on Kell's lips stopping him from talking, "We start with a date. That's how we start."

"Ok I can do that," Kell replies; then he grabs hold of her hand, "but Midna how are we going to explain to Queen Aleena that we are dating? Add to that, your brothers, no offense, they are going flip their shit the second they find out, and…,"

The brown hedgehog gives a soft smile, "Kell leave that problem to me, and you worry about how you are going convince me to be your mate someday. Deal?"

"Deal, but Midna there is something I have you to tell you." Midna get as troubled look on her face as her ears peck up to listen to his concerns. "Midna during your battle with Duchess Pepper, I was worried that you would be hurt by her robots. I don't know what it was, but when you took off to the sky, the only thing that I keep seeing you falling like you did during your song. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going beat right out of my chest."

"I see, but Kell you know good in well that I wasn't in any real danger," Midna replies.

"Yeah know, but that was thanks to Queen Aleena because she unlocked your super forms. What happens if you go into battle one day and you are not able to transform? I just don't want anything terrible to happen to you because you see when we were younger; just after Robotnik started his campaign to take over the world, Kenna, Kana, and I were revealed by Robotnik's supports to be the children of the royal guard. They took us to Robotnik in order to gain his favoritism. That same evening, that bastard ordered we be robotized at once; they took Kenna first. I was powerless to stop them; they were going to destroy my four year old sister. I can still hear her crying and screaming for me to help her." Kell eyes begin to tear up while squeezing Midna's hand tighter recalling the event, "They… they were going to turn her into some fucking robot, and all I could do was scream and cry for them to stop. I just don't want to every feel that powerless again, and not be able to protect the ones I care for.

Midna moves her hand from his grip and wipes the tears from his face; then she puts her hands around his telling him, "Kell, I understand that you want to protect your loves one, but you must accept that you are not powerless either am I, Kenna, or the others. We all have to power to protect ourselves, so don't go thinking take I'm some helpless girl that needs saving all the time. I can protect myself and you just as well as you can. If any comfort, I won't need protecting till I'm pregnant; then afterwards, if you're the father you will be the one who needs protecting from me when I try to kill you for what you did to me." Midna giggles causing Kell's sadden mood to be lighten up to the point that he starts to laugh as well. "Moreover, lets cross those bridges when we come to them. Deal?"

"Deal! As long as, you are willing to say that you will let me help when I think its too much for you to handle on your own. Deal?" the eagle counters.

Midna rolls her eyes, "Somehow I know I'm going to regret this, but deal!"

* * *

><p>Back in the dressing room the royal hedgehogs along with the two members of the royal guards continue talking among themselves about Kell and Midna's disappearance. Sonic walks out of the bathroom just as Sonia says, "Mother don't you think that we should send someone to make sure that they are safe? And… and… *sniff* *sniff* OH MY GOODNESS! SONIC FOR THE LOVE SANITARY! ONCE YOU'RE FINISH SPRAY IN THERE! IT SMELLS LIKE SOMETHING DIED!"<p>

Everyone covers their noses, but still get a small whiff of the foul odor. Shadow leaps from his seat and grabs Sonic by the collar of his shirt while snarling out, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US THAT STINK! WHAT DO YOU HAVE SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Sonic gets a big grin on his face and replies, "Ah! I feel ten pounds lighter!"

Shadow gives an even more pissed out express; then moves his hand from over his mouth and nose quickly balling it up into a fist. He gets ready to strike his blue brother, but Queen Aleena jumps in by commanding, "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!" Shadow freezes in his tracks, and they starts to feel a darkening coming from their calm face looking mother. "Shadow let go of him right now! The seven of you, not just, thirty minutes ago worked together to stop an attack on the city. Now here you fighting because of a silly act, I will not sit here and let you do this. Do you understand me?!" The hedgehog brothers both nod as Shadow releases Sonic's shirt collar. "Sonic go back into that bathroom and spray, and just for that stunt you are not allowed to each chili dogs for a week."

Kenna quickly chimes in while still holding her nose and mouth, "A week! For that smell you should make it a month!" Aleena turns to face the she-wolf with criticizing eyes, and Kenna quickly interjects, "Oh please forget me your highness; its not my place to…"

Aleena holds her hand making the wolf end her sentence as she says, "No Kenna you're right, make it a month. Plus Sonic, you will have another punishment later on waiting for you." Sonic tries to object, but Aleena shuts him down by ordering, "I don't want to hear any complaints, that department is closed, get going!"

Sonic lowers is head in a defeated manner and replies, "Yes ma`am."

As Sonic walks back into the bathroom, the red violet hedgehog princess continues with, "Anyway as I was saying, maybe we should…"

Sonia is cut off with a knock on the door. General Adair with two other guards walk into the room. "Forgive the interruption, I hope I'm not disturbing anything important."

"Of course not Mizu, how may we help you?" Aleena replies.

"First of all, let me say on behalf of the military and royal guards, we are all proud of you; and congratulations on your latest victory," Mizu praises the young hedgehog royals. They thank him for his kind words; then he readdresses Queen Aleena, "Your highness, we have confirmation that the target has been captured and is in route to medical headquarters."

Aleena gets up walks over Mizu saying, "Excellent, then lets proceed." She turns back to others and states, "You all have done well for tonight, but I will handle it from here." Her statement causes everyone to give questioning looks towards her. The mother hedgehog gives a soft smile and orders, "As for the rest of you, I want you to go to bed, and that goes for you as well, Kana and Kenna."

The two royal guards are shocked by the odd order, and Kana retorts with, "Your highness with all due respect, you have got to kidding. Besides we have to focus on finding Kell and Princess Midna."

Aleena's soft smile is quickly replaced with annoyed look as she states, "I'm not kidding Kana, and as for Midna and Kell, that situation will resolve itself without your intervention. Now you have your orders, if you are not able to follow them; then I will discharge you from the royal guard. Is that understood?!"

The red dragon snaps to attention, "Ma`am! Yes Ma`am!"

"Good," Aleena's soft warming smile returns and she continues, "Well now that this is settled, good night everyone. General please come with me." Mizu nods in response as the four of them leave the room. After the guard closes door behind him, Aleena tone of voice turns serious as she addresses the wolf general without breaking her line of sight, "Mizu is everything prepared?"

"Yes your highness, we can be ready to launch the moment you give the word."

"Did the target give any information when our forces reached her?"

"No, but we were able to download the data from the on board computer. The technicians are decrypting the data as we speak."

Aleena smiles as they walk outside to a waiting airship and the lights of several other ships fly overhead in circular motion. "Well done Mizu! The moment you have the data converted; I want it sent to my private study. Let hope the data leads us a step closer to that bastard pulling the strings of the rebelling nobles."

The four of them board the ship, and the pilot calls out, "Where to ma`am?"

"Medical headquarters on the double!" Aleena commands.

"Roger that ma`am! ETA thirty minutes!"

Mizu softly questions, "Your highness did I hear that Princess Midna and Kell are missing?" Aleena nods confirming his question as the airship lift up off the ground. "Do you want me to organize a search party?"

Aleena leans back in her seat with a smirk on her face, "That won't necessary; they are both perfectly safe. In fact, they are closer than most would even think."

Mizu thinks for a minute then gasp figuring out what the queen hedgehog is talking about, "My queen, please forgive Kell of his actions. I will speak with him about his actions the second I see him."

Aleena laughs while replying, "Chill out Mizu, you don't have to do that. I figured it out the second Midna sang Broken Wings; she wanted to make an impression on Kell. I can only figure that she was successful. After all, Mizu remember Sora was a guardian from Earth, and he was able to claim me, so there is no need to panic or get involved."

Mizu shakes his head while giggling, "I have to give it you. Your intelligent gathering skills can rival our best spies."

"Thank you Mizu."

* * *

><p>Outside the royal living quarters, the clock strikes 1am. Kell flies down while carrying Midna in his arms, and they land in the courtyard just outside of the view of the guard post. They quickly make their way up the side of the house while giggling avoiding the guards that are walking around the estate. Once they make it up to the wall of the house, they silent move along the building until they reach a certain window. Kell whispers, "Midna don't you think it would have been easier if you just use your teleporting ability instead of sneaking in."<p>

Midna smirks as she fiddles with bottom seal of the window, "Don't be such a worry wart, I have done this hundreds of times back on Earth, and I haven't be caught yet. Besides, it more fun this way. Got it!" She pushes open the window; then looks back smiling eagle.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Midna you're a bad influence. And I can't wait to see what other things you can teach me."

She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and gives a quick kiss on the lips, "You will just have wait and see. I had a good time tonight; now get going before the guards make their way back over this area."

"Ok good night Midna," Kell replies then takes to the skies.

Midna watches him fly off for another minute or two; then see jumps through the window to inside the mansion. She quickly but silently closes the window, and once she secures the window, Midna rushes over to a closet near the staircase and changes into her night clothes. She makes her way upstairs still being as silent as possible. She reaches her bedroom door breathing a sigh of relax.

"Midna!"

The brown hedgehog freezes in her tracks yelling in her head that she is busted. She turns to look down the hallway to the see her mother still wearing her concert outfit with several pads in her right hand. "Hi mom, I didn't know that you were still up."

"Oh no, I just got in," Aleena replies. "Why are still you up? Its pass 1am."

~_Ok! Ok! Don't fuck this up Midna or your ass is grass,_~ she tells herself, "Well I got up to get a glass of water, and I was just heading back to bed. Well goodnight…"

"Hold on Midna! Tell me where did you go after the concert? Everyone reported that you disappeared. Where did you go?"

~_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shiitttt! I'm fucked what do I do?! Should I tell her that I was with Kell or…,~_

"Midna why are sweating some much are you not feeling well?"

"Yeah that its! I felt sick and came home to rest. I was feeling a bit better, but I feel it coming back. I better get to bed; I should feel better in the morning."

"Ok get some rest, you're going to need it," Aleena smirks giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead; then watches Midna walk in and shut the door. Aleena walks to her room while saying, "Midna you got to learn to lie better. After all, I pulled the same excuse with my mom."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Nico is in the gym fighting the punching dummy; he makes a series of quick attacks at the target. After each attack, the dummy launches an attack; he dodges and evades then counterattacks. He quickly repositions himself then unleashes another wave of fierce attacks ending with three powerful slash attacks. The dummy is torn into two from the final attack. Nico smirks seeing the destroyed dummy; he exhales with smile still on his face. Nico presses a couple of buttons on control panel near the fighting area. Another dummy appears in front of him, and the werehog locks on his new target and gives an evil smirk. "Game on!" Nico exclaims rushing towards the dummy, but this time the dummy moves responses to Nico's attack evading his opening volley.<p>

From the other side of the door, Kenna hears the sounds of Nico grunts and attack growls. The snow white she-wolf covertly opens the door to see his ripping muscles covered in sweat as he moves swiftly around the fighting ring. She becomes in trance by his figure and strength of his scent. ~_Nico you are so powerful! You attack with the strength of a titan, the speed of a pack leader, and the wisdom of elder! I just…,_ ~

Nico finishes off the practice dummy with one overpowering punch. He holds his stance while giggling for a couple seconds. He exhales and grabs the towel next to the control panel; he wraps it around the towel around him neck and says, "How long do you plan on standing there and watching me Kenna?"

Her face turns beat red hearing him call her out, "Oh no I wasn't… Wait a minute Nico, how did you know that it was me?"

Nico turns around with a smile on his face, "That's an easy one, it your scent Kenna. It's very unique and we can easily pick it up. After all, you have a unique smell."

Kenna face grows sour hearing his response, "Hey what does that mean? Does that mean you're saying that I stink?" Nico holds up his hands with a smirk on his face while slightly giggling. She starts to get anger and say in her defense, "I'll have you know, I've just finished a five mile run, so it's not my fault that I am sweating. Besides you stink as well and…" The werehog busts out laughing at Kenna's statement as she continues, "Nico you are so mean and… and… you're messing with me aren't you."

"Ah ah Ha Ha Ha!" Nico laughs out loud. "I just wanted to see how long before you notice."

"You know girls are going to learn to hate you if you keep that up big meanie," Kenna laughs playfully punching him.

Nico smirks wiping more sweat from his forehead. He waves her over to the fighting area. She makes her way over to the werehog prince and he says, "Hey, I need a fighting partner. Are you up for it?"

The she-wolf quickly hops into the fight area, "What level are we fight at?" Nico doesn't answer, but looks up and down at the white wolf in her form fitting red running outfit. His eyes run down her still developing B size breast down her shaping hour glass figure to her tail sticking out of her tight short hip pants. "Nico did you hear me? What level are we fighting on?"

Nico quickly shakes his head clearing out any ideas as he quickly responses, "Oh how 'bout we do level eight?"

"I guess I can come down a couple of levels," Kenna comments with a smirk on her face.

Nico finishes putting in the instructions into the computer; then he snaps back, "I was going to on easy on you, but let's kick it up to level 24!" Kenna gulps hearing Nico's statement. The young werehog hears her reaction and exhales as he walks up beside her, "Relax I'm joking!" He gets into a fighting stance, "I set the level to 13. This will be a cake walk to the two of us." Ten dummies appear around them in a fighting stance. "Let goo!" Nico shouts charging full speed towards the dummies.

Kenna also jumps into action attacking the one of defending opponents. Her attacks are parried by the dummy, but she is able to get in enough hits to the destroy it. Nico, on the other hand, had taken down seven of the dummies. The royal guard wolf rushes towards the next opponent, yet the two remain dummies gang up on her. One dummy grabs hold of her arms and kicks out of her knees. The second dummy dashes towards kneeing wolf readying its attack. "Oh NO!" she yells out.

She struggles to get free, but her efforts to escape failed. Just before the dummy lands the hit, Nico sweeps in destroying the opponents with one powerful slash taking off the dummies' heads. The werehog smirks at the royal guard member still kneeing on the floor ending the simulated battle; he extends his hand to help up his fighting partner. "Looks like someone has been negating their training," Nico states helping Kenna to her feet.

Kenna faces sours as she replies, "I have not been negating my training. I told you, I've just got finished running five miles. When I came here, I planned to sit in the hot tub to rest."

Nico goes back near the control panel grabbing his towel to wipe off more sweat, "Yeah Yea, I get it your tried." He sees her expression become more annoyed, and he giggles looking at her face then walks over placing his hand on her shoulder, "Don't have such a mean face Kenna; its hides your true beauty." The she wolf's expression quickly changes as her face reddens feeling Nico rub her soft cheek with the back of his hand.

She lets herself only focus on his soft touch and slow motion. Until her eyes spring open hearing someone hasty enter the room. She quickly moves away from him to see a guard in the gym with them. The guard then states, "Your highness Prince Nico, Queen Aleena orders that you report to her office as soon as possible to discuss a matter of great importance." The guard's view shifts to right just enough to see Kenna standing there, "Ah Captain Adair your presence is ordered as well by Her Majesty and General Adair."

"Thank you, tell our mom that we will be there after we get cleaned up," Nico replies walking off towards the showers.

"Same goes for me. Please info uncle, I will be there soon," Kenna quickly replies.

The guard salutes and say, "Yes ma`am!" Then he runs out the gym to deliver the replies.

Sonic appears next to Nico in spirit form and says, ~_**Any idea what mom might want bro?**_~

~_Nah your guess is as good as mine at the point,~ _Nico replies entering the men's locker room.

~_**Well it must be something important for mom to send a guard to come and get us**__,_~ Sonic floats by watching Nico get into the shower.

~_Hey maybe if we're lucky it is a new mission to hunt down some more of those fucking noble bastards! I could go for tearing my claws into some more of their weak ass guardsmen__**.**_~

~_**I wouldn't get your hopes to high bro. After that last mission, even though she didn't show it, mom was pissed at Shadow and you for breaking formation and going in the manor by ourselves**__._~

Nico starts to wash to himself off while saying, ~_Ah you're putting too much thought into it. If mom wanted to punish us, she would have done it by now__**. **_~

Sonic shakes his head then puts his arms behind his head then asks, ~_**By the way Nico, what was with you rubbing Kenna's cheek? Plus why were you looking at her hard earlier? Do you like her or something?**_ ~

Nico gets annoyed look on his face and growls out, ~_Why don't you worry about other things like improving your fighting and singing skills, so when we face Shadow again we can properly put him in his place._~

~_**Fine Fine!**_

Meanwhile in the women's shower room, Kenna holds her hand to the cheek Nico gently rubbed as she begins to brush red again still feeling his soft touch. "Oh Great Father, what's happening to me? Why do I feel this way about Nico and Sonic?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone is gathered in the Aleena's office waiting to hear the hedgehog queen's reason for calling them together; while everyone takes note at her unusual outfit. Instead of wearing her normal signature white dress, she is suited in a dark red full body pants forming fitting jump suit with her loose hair tied up in a braided ponytail. She addresses everyone by saying, "Thanks for coming on such short notice. We are in a bit of a time crunch, so I will have to make this quick."<p>

The door to her opens as Mizu walks in saying, "Your highness, everything is ready, and we are ready for takeoff at your command."

Shadow comments with a smirk on his face, "So we are going on a mission. Awesome! Where are heading and who's the target?"

Before Aleena can reply, Nico jumps in slamming his left fist into his right palm, "Yeah, I with Shadow on this one, I have been itching to get back in the field and get my claws into some enemies!"

Sonia rolls her eyes hearing what her brothers statement, "Mother, what intel do you have on the target?"

Aleena tries to speak, but she is once again cutoff this time by Midna, "Mom does it have anything do with that nutcase that attack the concert?"

"Well…," Aleena starts, but she is once again cutoff by another one her children.

"Of course it does!" Silver comments, "General last I heard, you and Cortana were going over the data from the ship's main computer, so you must have pulled up some interesting data. Mother is that what our mission is based on?"

"Well…"

Manic then quickly interjects with, "It's got to be bro. Hey mom, can we switch up the team make up? Don't get me wrong, I like working with Silver and Kana, but I want to see what's it like to kick it with my other sibs. I think Midna, Kell, and I would be one interesting team."

"Agree with Manic," Midna comments while putting her hand on his shoulder, "it would neat to work with my little brother, and I think that I have epic combo we can try. Now we have to…"

"ENOUGH!" Aleena shouts spring up from her chair while slamming her hand on the desk shocking her children and royal guards in the room. After getting everyone's attention, she sits back in her chair regaining her composer. "Now as I have been trying to say, yes, your assumption about the person who attack the concert and relation to the current mission are correct." Shadow prepares to speak, but Aleena is the one to cut him off this time, "However you're not going on this mission, General Mizu and I will be the one handling this one."

"WHAT!" They all shout in unison; then go about asking question after question.

"QUIET!" Aleena commands then grabs a pad off her desk, "You all have different assignments to complete." She hands the pad to Nico, "If you would please read that Nico."

The werehog quickly glances at the orders displayed on the pad, "Mom you have to be kidding."

"I'm not Nico Werehog!"

"What does it say Nico?" Manic questions with a confused look on his face.

"Ok, these are your orders. Sonia and Silver are to go Port Mobius to meet with Capt. Squeeze and Cryus to oversee the restoration of the Moboian Space Program."

Sonia jumps in, "I can see Cryus, but what does Capt. Squeeze know about starships?"

Nico glances back at the pad and says, "As a matter of fact, he has doctoral in Aerospace Engineering." The others give a surprise look on their faces as Nico keeps reading, "Manic, you need to go to Mobodoon to meet with Mayor Winnie. She going give you access to the written records of all the royal family members that were magic users. According to the information, each member wrote about how they developed and mastered their powers along with spells that they created during their time. In addition, the mayor is going to give you record of all the noble families since the founding of the empire. The records also contain information about the past rulers of the empire."

"Sounds more like a treasure hunt than picking up in old documents," Manic comments.

"Well make sure that you have dust mask handy. Midna will attend a medical conference; you have to meet with the three leading medical doctors to get a report about the medical status of the planet. Mainly, your focus needs to be on the possible medical dangers that could appear in the next five years."

"You're kidding me," Midna complains, "I will die from boredom in forty minutes flat listening to those medical nerds."

Nico swiftly replies sensing Aleena's increasing irritations, "Well you better takes some coffee because you need to have that report ready by next week." The werehog sense his mother tension lowering; he looks at the set of orders for Shadow, and Nico decides to skips his and goes to the next. He looks up at the royal guard siblings, "Kenna you are ordered to take up the full duties as Captain of the Royal Guard including seating in on the Joint Chiefs Committee."

"Nico back up," Silver calls out, "What do you mean, Kenna is take up the full duties? We were all under the impression that she was already the Captain."

Nico gets ready to say something, but Mizu stops the werehog and explains, "Let me clear this up, by technically, Kenna is the captain but only in name and rank. All her other duties, I have been doing per request of her majesty orders. Since it has been over three months, Queen Aleena and I believe that she is ready to take up her full duties. Please continue Prince Nico."

Nico rolls his eyes and keeps reading, "Kell is ordered to do a complete and full review of all security protocols when it comes to high secure and critical areas in Mobotropolis. Kana is ordered to meet up with ART and the R&D team members to do a review of the new weapon prototypes."

"A full review of the protocols, that's going to take weeks! But I understand my orders," Kell says with a sad expression.

"Ha I got the fun job, I will have a full report ready in the mid part of next week," the red dragon smiles whole heartily.

Nico then says, "Kenna you will need a report on the readiness of the guards before the meeting today." The she-wolf nods, and Nico talk a deep breath and says, "Shadow will meet with directors of Sanctuary to discuss and prepare a plan for dealing with war orphans from around the world. You will need to visit all site locations and give a speech to each group about the upcoming plans." Shadow's face sours hearing the mission assigned to him and get ready to complain, but quickly feels the threatening presence of the his mother. He remains silent listening to Nico finish up. "Well that's everyone," Nico states then hands the pad back to Queen Aleena.

"Hold on! You're forgetting someone or should I say some ones. What 'bout you and Sonic, what duties did you get?" Shadow questions.

Aleena quickly jumps in saying, "Oh I didn't forgot about them, while the General and I are away. They will be running the empire."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouts hearing her statement.

Aleena gets up and walks from behind her desk. She stands next to the confused looking werehog. "You all heard me correctly; Nico and Sonic will be in charge of running the empire while I'm gone." Aleena sees Sonic and Nico eyes fill with fear and uncertainly. She puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Don't worry boys, Oracle and Elder Prower will stay here to council while you're command."

Nico prepares to comment, but Mizu jumps in saying, "Your highness we must get going if we want to meet our set rendezvous point deadline."

"Right on Mizu," Aleena replies walking towards the door.

"Mom wait!" Sonic and Nico call out in unison.

She replies while still walking, "You'll do fine, and don't worry. I am only one chaos control away." The worried brothers try to stop their fleeing mother, but she puts her hand on Mizu on shoulder and calls out, "I love you kids! CHAOS CONTROL!" Aleena and Mizu teleport in a bright purple light.

"AHH DAMNIT!" Nico and Sonic shout in unison.

A second later, Aleena's female cat secretary Millie walks into the office with a smile on her face and carrying seven pads, "Oh her majesty just leave?" Everyone nods in unison with an annoyed look on their faces; she gives short giggle then says, "Oh well, I have instructions from Queen Aleena for everyone." She hands out pads to everyone then states, "Captain Kenna you must be ready for JCC meaning at 1400hrs, and Prince Nico, I will go over your scheduled meetings in just a couple of minutes, so please excuse me."

Millie walks out the office leaving the ten distressing people to their growing panic, complaining, and chatter with each other. Five minutes pass, and Nico finally exclaims, "Enough! Listen, mom is gone, and we have our jobs to handle so lets get to it." One by one, the werehog's sibling nod in agreement and use Chaos Control to go to their set destination; Kenna, Kana, and Kell head out using the office door. Only leaving Shadow and Nico in the room. The werehog looks at his older brother and asks, "Something wrong Shadow?"

The black hedgehog crosses his arms and says, "Nico, we all know these assignments are bullshit!"

Nico sits down on the couch then looks at his rebelling brother, "Of course I know these assignments suck ass, but if we don't follow mom's orders, I don't even want to guess what will happen when she finds out."

"Then it's settled, I won't do this bullshit," Shadow states while tossing the pad onto the other couch.

Sonic watches everything unfold then signals Nico to switch places with him. A second later, the powerful muscular werehog is replaced with the super speedy hedgehog. Sonic give a carefully crafted counter to Shadow's statement, "Shadow think, I mean really think, about what you're doing. We all know that you're a hard ass, but look at what you're doing to these innocent children. Shadow Colossus are the winners of the first Royal Battle of the Bands, and no less than 24 hours ago, they were singing, screaming, and for cheering you. Now they hear that you're coming to the visit their homes to help find a way to make things better for them in the future. Now Shadow could you ready be that heartless to break all their faith in you as their hero?"

Shadow glares at Sonic with an insulted look and says, "Yes I can that heartless, but seeing how they don't desire that I guess have no choice but to do the right thing." Sonic smiles hearing his answer. Shadow turns his back to the Sonic looking outside the clear blue sunny day, "However Sonic my cooperation comes at a price, will you agree to terms as payment?"

Sonic exhales leaning his head backwards looking up at the ceiling while replying, "Fine bro, what are your terms?"

"When you are doing request fulfillment, I want you to grant my request without any questioning," the black hedgehog retorts turning back around to see his cobalt brother glaring at him with intense eyes. Shadow quickly unravels what's going their head and comments, "Don't worry Sonic, I'm not going to ask for thing that will harm our family, the people, or the empire. I simply want to fight someone, but I have to finish reading up how to the do it."

"You better not be planning to kill who every you're fighting," Sonic fires back.

"Of course not Sonic, I will promise you that," Shadow states. Sonic nods his approval, and Shadow smiles then says, "Alright we have a deal. Well I better be on my way, I can't have my fans waiting on me. Later Sonic!" The older brother holds his hand and announces, "Now witness the ultimate power of…"

"Shadow just get going," Sonic orders.

*Huff* "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouts and disappears in a flash.

"Sometimes I wonder who he is trying to impress," Sonic states looking back up at the ceiling.

*Knock* *Knock* Millie opens the door then walks in while saying, "Prince Nico, I heard… Oh Prince Sonic it you, so you switched out?"

"Yeah, Nico said he's had enough fun for now, so Millie what do I have today?" Sonic questions inviting her in.

The female Maine Coon cat walks in putting on her glasses then looks at her pad. She reads the following to the young prince, "Well sire, you have a meeting with the Council of Elders in ten minutes, so I recommend that we start making our over to them. I will read the rest on our way there." She directs Sonic to follow her as they walk out the office and like their walk down the sunlight filled hallways. Millie continues reading, "After your meeting with the Elders, your next meeting will be with the Congressional leaders of the Imperial Senate and the House of Representatives. Afterwards, you will have a two lunch meeting with the economic advisors and business leaders. At 1400hrs, you will receive your daily briefing from the Joint Chief Committee; normally you would relieve your briefing first thing in the morning, but since things were running behind schedule, I pushed the meeting back. Once your briefing is finished, we have to the rush over to the palace fountain garden to the meet with…."

Sonic stops in his tracks holding his hands out while moving them in a frenzy manner shouting out, "HOLD ON! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH ALL THESE MEETINGS! I GET ONE OR TWO MEETINGS, BUT JUST IN THE LAST TWO MINUTES YOU TOLD ME HAVE FIVE FUCKING MEETINGS BACK TO BACK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE MEETINGS FOR?" Sonic sees the annoyed look in Millie's eyes knowing what he did wrong and follows up with, "Sorry Ms. Millie, I should have raised my voice like that. Nico and I are just scared; we are just getting a lot thrown at us so fast."

Millie gives a comforting smiles and retorts, "It ok your Majesty, I know this must be hard on you, but you have to remember that you are, for now, the ruling body of the Moboain Empire. You now see the great burden that you carry and see all things that are expected from you. As for the meetings, each one has unique purpose and task. The first couple of meetings are framed up so that you can introduce yourself, and find out what current projects or events that are underway. Each meeting after that, I will give you a quick overview about what the meeting is about. Don't worry you highness, I won't leave you high dry. I will be in every meeting with you and help out anyway possible, but you must remember that you are the one that must make the final decision on everything. Queen Aleena told me that you're a pretty bright kid, so trust in yourself and know that you can do this. Shall we continue; the Elders are waiting."

Sonic nods and start back walking with Millie. He hears her continuing on with his schedule, but he blocks out everything she is saying. Instead, the young hedgehog's mind races at blinding speeds trying to think of a way to get through this.

* * *

><p>The smell of the sea salt ocean air fills Silver and Sonia's noses after materializing in the town center next the salute of their mother and them at Port Mobius. The sun shines through the partly cloudy sky down on to the busy city. The air is also filled with sounds of multiple ship horns and people talking, laughing, and chatting about today's events. The two siblings walks over to an outdoor café where they are greeted by the waitress, "Welcome to the Emerald Coast Café, would you like to the sit inside or front outside or seaside dining area today your highnesses?"<p>

"Seaside please," Sonia replies.

"Yes Princess Sonia, and I will be an honor to be your server today," the waitress states directing them to their table.

Once they sit down, Silver says, "Ma`am we will be expecting two gentlemen to join us. Please direct them to us when they get here."

The waitress bows before leaving, "As you wish Prince Silver."

Sonia closes her eyes and turns to face the soft blowing wind, "Ah this is great, I love feeling of the wind blowing on my face." Then she looks at her brother drinking a glass of water, "Hey Silver, how do you think things are going back at home?"

Silver looks out to the open water while putting his glass back on the table, "Well sis, if things went bad, we would know. Besides Sonic and Nico are good leaders, they shouldn't have any problem running the empire for a couple of days."

"WHAT! SONIC AND NICO ARE RUNNING THE EMPIRE?!" Cyrus shouts full of shock drawing the other diners' attention.

The hedgehogs look at the worrying loin, and Sonia says, "Cryus, Capt. Squeeze please sit and join us." The men do as requested sitting on the side ends of the table then she continues, "Now don't panic. Yes Sonic and Nico are ruling the empire, but they are being watch by Oracle and Elder Prower."

Silver then comments, "I am positive that Oracle will keep them from doing anything stupid. I hope."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Millie arrive at the Council of Elders' chamber on the far side of government complex; they walk up to the guard wearing white armor with green trims on duty, and introduce themselves. The guard bows and says, "Welcome Prince Sonic, I am Guardian Walter Root please wait here while I inform elders of your arrival." The guardian straighten back up and walks into the chamber.<p>

Once he walks inside, he enters the dim lite room and hears the council members debating some issue among themselves. The spoon shaped room echoes their words throughout the room. Walter looks up from the bottom of the nine foot high wall at the elders with thirteen beams of lights shining down. Twelve of the thirteen elders sits behind their desk wearing a black robe with a three foot wooden board with numbers posted on the front. The boards are placed in front of each their seats blocking anyone seeing their faces from below. At the tip part of the spoon shape, the only elder without a wooden board in front of her is Elder Prower. She wears a red robe with a black hat; she commands the other elders to be quiet then looks down at Walter and says, "Guardian Root is there something we can help you with?"

He goes down to one knee with his right arm over his chest, "Grand Elder, Prince Sonic and his assistant have arrive for their meeting with the council."

Before Ling can response, the elder behind panel eleven yells out, "What?! This is ridiculous! Grand Elder, I encourage you to acknowledge that this child has not business or right to be running the empire!"

"What are you talking about? His majesty, Prince Sonic, has the right to be rule in the absent of Queen Aleena!" The elder behind panel seven fires back.

"Don't be a fool seven!" eleven retorts.

Ling then says, "I call for calm my fellow elders. Prince Sonic is here…"

"And he can wait!" Elder eleven interjects, "Guardian!"

Walter looks over the wooden board with the number 11 written on it, "Yes my lord."

"Tell that child that he can wait until we call him in. Is that understood?!"

"My lord, I overheard his assistant say that his majesty has several more meeting afterwards and…"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS A HUNDRED MORE MEETING! THAT UNRULY CHILD WILL LEARN THAT WE MAKE THE RULES NO HIM! YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS GUARDIAN GET IT DONE!"

Walter stands back up and bows his heads, "Yes elder." He leans back up then walks out the room. He leaves the room hearing the elders once again start debating over the same topic. Walter walks outside council chamber to meet up with Sonic and Millie. The guardian stands before they and explains, "Your highness, the Council of Elders have ordered that you wait until they call you in."

"What?! Don't they know that Prince Sonic has a full schedule for today?" Millie replies.

"Yes ma`am, I informed the elders about that, but they order that he wait until they are ready to see him."

"This is ridiculous! The council has no right to tell the ruling sovereign to wait."

"I'm sorry, but their order stands," Walter finishes.

Nico appears next to Sonic with his arms crossed looking at the guardian with a curious look. The werehog then looks back at his brother with the same questioning expression then conveys, ~_**Sonic, you can't be buying this bullshit.**_~ The cobalt hedgehog glances at his brother, but he remains silent. Sonic then looks back Walter and says, "Walter did the whole council agree to give this order?"

Walter struggles for a second to answer then states, "No sire, I was given the order by only one of the elders."

"I see," Sonic replies while crossing his arms; he looks back over to Nico, "Tell me Walter, what would happen if someone was to force their way pass the guardian on duty?"

"Guardians are duty bond to stop any and all intruders by any means necessary your highness," Walter explains.

"Let me guess this also includes anyone from royal family as well right?"

"Yes sire," Walter replies. Sonic and Nico turn back to look at Walter as he continues, "I can only imagine what you might think about their orders, but I have no choice but to carry them out."

"Walter what is the punishment from for guardian who fails in their duty?" Sonic questions.

"It depends, if a guardian decides to willfully disobey their duties, they are arrested and executed on the spot. On the other hand, if a guardian fights against an opponent and loses but survives, they are arrested and trialed. If they are found guilty of failure, the guardian is stripped of their title and imprisoned for ten to twenty years."

Sonic turns to Millie asks, "Millie since I am in command, do I have the power to grant pardons for any crimes committed?"

"Yes your majesty, plus you have right to command all military forces including the Guardian Core. However there is one exception, once a guardian is given orders not even a member of the royal family override it."

Sonic motions for Millie to step back as he conveys, "I understand. Millie I want you to record this for the official record." She activates her PDA and starts the record feature. Sonic glances back at her to see a confirming nod; he continues on, "For the record, I, Prince Sonic Hedgehog, grant a full pardon for all crimes and charges committed by Walter Root during and after this event. Millie is that good enough?"

"Yes your highness," Millie replies ending the recording feature.

"One last thing Millie, I expect you react without any questions understood," Sonic orders while walking up Walter with a smirk on his face. The blue hedgehog comes face to face with the 6' 2'' tall guardian, "Guardian I order you to move."

"I will not move!"

"Very well," Sonic replies. He starts to walk around Walter, but the guardian steps in front of hedgehog blocking his path. "You don't want to test me," Sonic warns as he tries to go round of the guardian once more, but Walter blocks his path. Sonic pushes pass the guardian; Walter draws out a retractable silver staff and strikes the young prince on right side of his face. The attack pushes the blue hedgehog back a foot or two; Sonic glances over to Millie waiting for her to react.

She catches Sonic's glance and nods. Millie starts to scream out while running towards the courtyard, "Guards! Guards! Help Prince Sonic is under attack! Guards!"

Sonic smirks seeing Millie's performance; he looks back at Walter with a happy look on his face. "Damn Walter, I'm surprise that actually strings a bit." Sonic squares off with the guardian and gets into a fighting position. "And here I taught today was going to be boring, Nico and I have to thank you for living things up for us."

"Please forgive me your highness, but I have follow my orders. Other than that, I'm glad that I can offer some entertain for today," the guardian replies twirling his staff around at a high rate of speed and finishes by point directly at Sonic.

"Let go!" Sonic exclaims charging at Walter.

A moment later, Millie returns with ten royal guards and five others guardians following her. They see the fight, and one of the guardians calls out, "Walter what are you doing? He a member of the royal family!"

One of the royal guards comments, "He must have lost his mind! Everyone prepare to attack on my command!"

"NO! DON'T INTERFERE THATS AN ORDER!" Sonic commands after doing a backflip to dodge an attack.

Walter lounges at the Sonic while doing another wide swing with his staff, but he once again misses the fast moving hedgehog. "I'm sorry, but I'm under orders to not let Prince Sonic inside." He unleashes another mighty swing this time he connects with his target.

Sonic is sent flying back into some arrangement of potted plant. The vases shatter on impact with the cobalt hedgehog's body. Sonic easily stands up brushing dirt off his cloths with no sign of injury on him. Sonic dashes towards Walter and gets ready to kick him, but guardian is able to swiftly block Sonic's attack and deflect him back. Sonic quickly recovers and attacks again. Everyone intensely watches the duel unfold, but Millie notices something odd and says to herself, ~_This doesn't look right. How is this guardian not only able to keep up but even block and counterattack the prince's moves? According to her majesty and others, her children are supposed to be super strong and fast especially Sonic, but from the look of things Sonic is moving slow and Walter is winning. What's going here? _~ Millie looks even closer at Sonic's actions and sees the hedgehog youth launch a quick upper cut, but at the last second, he pulls back just enough for Walter to see it coming and counter it. She says softly, "What is he doing?" One of the guards looks at her with a questioning look on his face as if he heard what she said. Millie quickly shrugs him off; suddenly a light bulb goes off in her head, ~_I get it now, the prince is intentionally letting Walter hit him, so he can make him look good._~

Sonic dashes to right of Walter getting a quick look at the people present. Nico looks over at the people and says, ~_Sonic, I think we let this go on long enough. Let finish this so we can find out what those old fossils are up to._ ~ Sonic acknowledges Nico requests and watches as Walter runs after them.

The blue hedgehog swiftly changes direction to head straight for the guardian. Just as Walter swings his staff from the left to the right, the guardian is shocked to see his staff go right through the prince. Walter feels that his staff has suddenly gotten heavier; he looks to his right to see Sonic standing on the end of his staff with his arms crossed. Walter goes to throw a punch at him, but Sonic speedily backflips off the staff out of Walter's reach. Not be phase by Sonic's acrobatic skills, Walter charges at Sonic once more before he can land. Walter swings up to hit the midair hedgehog, but once again the guardian's staff goes through Sonic's image. Walter's eyes bug out trying to keep his growing instinct to flee from the battle in check. From behind him, he hears Sonic say, "Come on you're going have to be a lot quicker than that to hit me now."

Without a second thought, Walter swings his staff once again towards Sonic, but his efforts are only met with disappointment as he fails to hit this target. Sonic launches a hastily counterattack by using his blinding speed to get behind Walter. Once in position, Sonic does a spin kick knocking the guardian off his feet into the air. Walter yells in pain feeling a sharp ache flow through his left side; his hears the sound of his armor crackling from the pressure of the kick. Walter tries to recover in midair, but Sonic appears above him and without any warning; Sonic smashes the back of Walter's armor with another powerful kick. Walter feels like giant sledge hammer hit him, and the guardian unleashes another horrifying scream of pain while being sent down face first to the ground. In the blink of an eye, before Walter smashes into the ground, Sonic appears under him with his hand up catching the guardian, without piercing through his armor.

The overall pain and shock cause the guardian to pass out, and Sonic tosses Walter's body to the other guards and says, "Take him into custody and make sure that he gets the proper medical care. As for you guardians, I am correct in knowing that you have not received any orders yet?" The five guardians nod yes; Sonic carries on, "Good here are your orders, I want you to make sure no elder or messenger leave is complex until I return to relieve you of your duties. Is that clear?"

The five guardians snap to attention giving Sonic the guardian salute, "Yes your highness, we will honor your orders until your relieve us."

"Awesome, Millie I want you with me," Sonic orders leading her to the main door. "Let's see why the elders didn't want me inside."

* * *

><p>The elder behind the number one panel calls out, "Eleven, you have no right to prevent Prince Sonic from coming to the see this council."<p>

"You are wrong one. I am with in my authority to order such actions, but Prince Sonic has no business running the empire. Sonic and Shadow have shown that they have no respect for this council when they fought against the guardians sent to escort them here," eleven fires back.

The elder behind the number thirteen yells out, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ORDERED THE GUARDIANS TO LIE ABOUT THEIR IDENTITIES! TO MAKE MATTERS WORST, YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS DECIDED TO GIVES THOSE ORDERS WITHOUT TELLING ANYTHING TO THE REST OF THE COUNCIL!"

Elder number four chimes in with a calm tone of voice, "If Grand Elder Prower had not intervened, the guardians assigned to that foolish mission would have been executed for failing to complete their task."

"It's irrelevant," elder five comments, "Sonic is too irrational and immature to be given such responsibilities. Queen Aleena should have consulted with us before leaving him in charged, and less we forget, the monster inside Sonic is free to do as he wishes. We must take the proper action to correct this error."

Elder ten quickly interjects, "That so called monster has a name!"

Elder six retorts, "His name can be mud for all I care. He is a beast plain and simple; look how he and that wild brother of his treated the nobles they were sent capture in their last mission. Queen Aleena has no control over them. That beast has no right to be allowed to walk around let alone exist. King Sora assured us that the creature he help create would never see the light of day."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Have you all forgotten, if it wasn't for Prince Nico and Sonic along with the rest of their siblings; we still under Robotnik's reign!" Elder ten states.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, WE MUST REMOVE SONIC FROM POWER AT ONCE!" Elder eleven yells out.

"WHAT!" other members of the council cry out in response.

"YES! PRINCE SONIC MUST BE REMOVED FROM POWER AT ONCE FOR THE GOOD OF THE EMPIRE!" Elder eleven continues.

"ARE YOU MAD!? WE HAVE NO REASON TO PERFORM SUCH AN ACT!" Elder seven fires back.

"Elders! Calm yourselves there is no need for yelling in this chamber," Ling orders. The mood in the room calms down then Ling says, "Very good now lets us continue."

"As I was saying, we must remove Prince Sonic from power at once," Elder eleven conveys. "Plus we have all the reasons needed to do so right in front of us. My fellow elders, all we need is a simple majority from this council and a three-fourth majority in the Imperial Congress."

"Listen to yourself, you are talking about usurping the rightful ruler from the throne that he is temporary holding," Elder seven comments.

"Once again an irrelevant point," Elder five comments, "Queen Aleena was mistaken in her choice to put Prince Sonic in command during her absent. Her childish decisions, once again, will put this empire in danger."

"Agreed, if she had done what she was told to do from the beginning, we would not have to clean up after her. No instead, she decides to marry that worthless colony trash," Elder eleven express.

Hearing eleven's last statement, seven rockets to his feet while slamming his hands on his desk making the board in front of him shift back and forth. "I WILL SLIGHTLY TOLERATE YOU PLAIN DISRESPECT OF THE ROYAL CHILDREN, BUT YOU HAVE CROSSED THE FUCKING LINE WITH YOUR SHOW OF INSOLENCE TOWARDS THE KING AND QUEEN!"

Eleven yells right back, "THAN STUPID BITCH SHOULD HAVE KEPT HER LEGS CLOSED TO THAT COLONY TRASH!"

"WHY YOU POINTED EARED!" seven retorts.

Seven prepares to jump out of behind the number board to attack eleven, but Ling yells out in a booming voice that echoes throughout the council chamber room, "ENOUGH! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT WE RESPRESENT!" The two elders still look like they are ready to attack each other, but Ling continues one in her calm voice, "We are the elders of the Mobian Empire, and we are task with the duty to help the youth from making the mistakes of the past generations."

Elder eleven sits back down in his seat and adds, "You are right Grand Elder Prower. We are here to prevent the youth from making the same mistakes, and that is what we are doing by removing that failure Sonic and the monster. In fact, I also recommend that…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SORRY…"

"NO LET HIM CONTINUE, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT HE GOING TO SAY ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Everyone freezes hearing the familiar voice from down below echo through the chamber. They look down to see the blue hedgehog prince standing in the center of the spoon shaped figure with his arms cross and sour look on his face. The room remains silent as Sonic waits for the elder to continue his remarks. "WHAT YOU WAITING FOR?! I TOLD YOU CONTINUE WITH WHAT YOU WERE SAYING OR ARE YOU SCARED?!"

"What is he doing in here? Where is the guardian that I ordered to keep him out?" eleven states. The other elders don't say anything, and he becomes annoyed not hearing any response from the associates. The elder activates his console and say to the person on the other end, "Guardian, why is this child…"

Sonic interrupts, "ITS RUDE TO TALK ABOUT SOMEONE WHO IS FUCKING STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT YOU!" The elder pays no mind to Sonic's words and continues the conversion with the guardian on the other end of call. Nico appears next to his blue brother, and simultaneously they tighten their hands into fists while growling. Seven sees the growing anger in the young prince's eyes from being ignored; he see Sonic's hand slowly move close this his chest to his hanging medallion. He sits back in his seat with a smirk knowing Sonic's next move. Sonic says in a low growl tone of voice with Nico's tone of voice conjoining with his, "Game on asshole."

A quick flash appears in front of Sonic revealing his twin neck magic guitar. He holds instrument pointing the front tip at number eleven panel. He gives an evil grin, "YO! Stick up ass elder, you're out of tune, so we'll you give you a quick music lesson!" Sonic strums his right hand over the face of the guitar playing every note on the instrument. Several blue orbs appear at the pointed tip of the guitar, and they join together to form one sphere. "Here's a downbeat for you! Blue Laser!" Sonic exclaims making the blue sphere shot out a single beam of blue energy at eleven's seat. The blue beam strikes in a split second blowing up the targeted area in amazing fashion. Only eleven's area is destroyed without any harm to the others. The elder is in shock seeing everything in front of his burnt and destroyed.

Sonic reverts his guitar back into its medallion form and turns around to walk out, but before he is out of sight, he turns around and says out loud, "Grand Elder Prower looks like we owe you an apology for messing your place up along the other things we said about you. We know that mom ordered you to watch over us and make sure that we don't make any overly crazy or stupid acts, but I think its best that you stay here and get control of members on this council." Sonic turns around to walk, but before he moves to far out of the room, Sonic calls out with his back turned to the elders, "Just so you know, we don't care what you say about Nico and I, but if any of you do anything that harms our mother, we will promise you two things. First, everything said here today has been recorded by Millie, and we turn it over so everyone on the planet hears it. That way, we have all the reason in the world to dissolve the Council of Elders. My siblings, the brave warriors, and I didn't fight Robotnik just so that you elders can tell us what we can and cannot do. The safety and wellbeing of our people comes first, and we will fight to protect them from anything that would harm them, including members of this government. Second, keep fucking with us, and you won't have just one monster to deal with but seven not including mom. Later!"

After his statement, the elders remain silent as they watch the blue prince signals the female cat assistant to follow him out of the chamber.

* * *

><p>A green flash goes off then quickly fade revealing Manic at the city limits of Mobodoon. The green hedgehog prince look are newly modernize city with people going about their daily lives. He sees aircrafts flying above then shields his from the shining sun "Wow check out those high-rises! Man ART and Cryus weren't joking when they said that they were updating the buildings."<p>

Suddenly his ears perk up when hear someone shouting, "STOP THIEF!" Manic freezes up for second then feeling his thief instincts kick in as he looks around for a place to hide. He hears the voice call out again for the thief to stop. Manic turns to sees two uniformed police officers chasing after a man. The male leopard sees Manic and make a quick dash for him.

Once close enough, the thief grabs hold of Manic twisting right arm behind his back and putting a knife to his throat. "Stop right there or this guy is dead!"

The officers come to screeching halt ten feet from the two. "Shit he's got Prince Manic!" one of the officers yells out.

"Dumbass rookie, why you says that?!" The other officers says. He activates his com-watch and says into it, "Officer Hook to HQ, Foot chase with suspect has escalated to a hostage standoff! HQ take notice the hostage is Prince Manic Hedgehog!"

The thief takes a closer look at his hostage and is surprised to see that what the officer said is true. He begins to laugh while saying, "Well! Well! Well! Look at what we got here! It looks like my luck hasn't run out just yet!" The leopard turns to look at the police officers, "Alright you peanut brains listen up! I want ten million dollars, an aircraft, and safe passage. You got one hour!" The thief forcefully pulls Manic to side of a building ordering the bystanders to get away.

The green hedgehog calls out behind him to the thief, "Hey man, think about what you're doing. I am a thief myself, but nothing you stole is worth putting someone's life in danger."

"Oh! No! No! No! It is because of you and your family; I am forced to steal in order to survive."

Manic gives a questioning look, "What are you taking about?"

The man growls in growing frustration then slightly pushes the tip of knife into Manic's neck causing some blood to flow down the blade, "You clueless bastard, I was one of Robotnik's loyal supporters. He gave me an entire sector to manage for him, and I had it all money, power, women, and the fear of the people. Then you and your siblings destroyed him; I was force run and go into hiding or spend the rest of my left in prison. I lost everything; now I am going to be paid in full for time I have spent living this awful life."

The green hedgehog flinches at the stinging pain coming from the knife point, but he is able to overcome it to reply, "Look man, I sorry for what you had to go through, but you were supporting a madman that was torturing, destroying, and killing our people for his sick twisted means. Plus think about it sooner or later he would do the same to you. How would you feel living the rest of your life as one of his robots?"

"Ha it would better than what I have been through, besides I heard that being a robot has a good number of benefits. Ha ha ha!" Manic tightens his fist hearing the last comments from the thief then his mind flashes the image of Faroah after being robotized.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, a dozen or more police surround the area and set up a command post around the block out see of hostage taker. The police chief and Mayor Winnie stand in the command center watching the video feed of the thief and Manic talking with each other about his past. Mayor Winnie says, "This is an absolute nightmare. Chief, how do you plan to handle this?"<p>

The police chief remains silent for a minute closely examining the layout of the area. "Well mayor our chance is to set up sniper along building rooftops and…"

"There's no need to do that chief," Kana interrupts walking into the command post with ART.

"Lt. Kana, sir what are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now," Kana replies looking at the monitor to see what position of the prince and thief is in. Kana calls over the AI robot and points at the screen. "Hey ART what do think? Can we use the new weapon to hit this dude without harming Prince Manic?"

ART quickly studies the screen image on the screen and replies, "Affirmative. The particle pulse rifle set on high stun will have a 98% effective rate. Final adjustments to the targeting sensors and power levels will take two hours twenty-five minutes to complete."

The police chief informs, "The suspect only gave us one hour to fulfil his demands, and we only have 39 minutes left."

Kana crosses his arms lowering his head, "Damn! That's no good!"

"Come in command post! Urgent! Urgent!"

The chief opens the channel, "Report!"

"Sir the suspect is starting to push the knife into Prince Manic's neck, and he is drawing blood!"

"WHAT!" Kana rushes back over the video monitor and zooms in to see the officer's report confirmed. "SHIT! ART we don't have time for adjustments! We need to take this guy out now!"

"I must warn you with the power fluxing as they are; there is an 85% chance that target will not survive the shock to their system."

"Well that will be his problem. Chief, I am taking command of this rescue operation," Kana orders activating the com-unit. "Attention all officers, this is Lt. Kana of the Royal Guard. I am taking command of this operation; I want everyone to fall back at least seventy feet away from the suspect. Medical teams stand by and wait for my signal to come in. Remember the safety and wellbeing of the prince takes priority." Kana closes the line after receiving acknowledgment from all everyone. "ART, you're with me."

* * *

><p>Manic and the thief see the cops backing away from the area. The leopard tightens his grips around Manic and says, "What's going on? HEY YOU BETTER NOT BE PLANNING SOMETHING! IF YOU BASTARDS TRY ANYTHING, THAT BITCH, ALEENA IS GOING TO LOSE ONE OF HER BRATS!" The officers play no attention to his new threat and finish evacuating the area only leaving him and Manic. "What are they planning?"<p>

"Well there are two possible answers man. They just figure that I can take you out by myself, or they are preparing to the give you want."

"For your sake, they better be going with the second option." The thief then twists Manic's arm to point of making him flinch in pain while once again slightly pushing the tip of the knife into his neck drawing more blood, "And the same goes for you. If you think about trying something; I'll kill you before you can do anything."

Down the street on the left side of the thief, Kana and ART are set up close the ground about fifty feet away from them, just outside, of their field of view. Kana lays down on the ground in the prone position with new particle weapon. He looks through the scope to check of all the data being recording, but he sees two malfunctioning reading on the HUD. The power level keeps ranging from .1 to 18, and the holographic cross hairs start to flicker on and off. The red dragon curses under his breath and says from his prone position, "ART, the power level is fluctuating, and I keep losing my crosshairs."

"Ok, you're going have to plug me in," ART replies.

Kana looks up from his position at the AI robot to see him plugging a wire into the side of his head. "What are talking ART?"

"Like I said, you're going have plug me in. I'll interface with the gun's onboard computer, but with all the glitches in the system my own functions will have to shut down to repair its self-afterwards." ART hands Kana the core, but he see the red dragon has a suspicious look on his face. "Look this is the only way I can fix the thing, or we can run the risk of vaporizing the suspect along with Manic. Don't worry, I'll be fine; my matrix will be fully repaired in twenty minutes flat." Kana still hesitates for a second, but their attention is grabbed by the hostage taker when yells out that he going to kill Manic in five minutes unless his demands are met. "Kana, we have to do this now or Manic is die."

Kana nods his head and jams the plug into the port of the gun. "Interface with on-board at 50%... 78%... 98%... Interface with on-board computer complete. Ok Kana get ready. I'm completing all system bypasses. Lock on target and fire when ready." Kana nods getting back into position. He activates the zoom feature gets a clear picture of Manic and the thief. He slowly exhales putting his finger on the trigger getting ready to fire. "Kana adjust your elevation up by 1.257 degrees."

The red dragon rolls his eyes and makes the correction. Once done, Kana exhales once more while placing his finger on the trigger. He squeezes the trigger just as he see the hostage taker points the knife in front of him yelling that he wants to talk with someone. Kana sees his opening and squeezes the trigger the rest of the way making the gun fire.

The orange-red ball flies through the air at laser light speed and hits its target. The thief is stun by the shoot, but he remains standing. Kana fires two more shots stunning the man farther. When the fourth shot hit the thief, he collapses to the ground.

Manic sees his capturer fall down, and he quickly moves his hand over the area cut to stop the oozing blood. He turns around to look at the thief laying on the ground under heavy stun effects.

Kana, EMS, the police chief, and Mayor Winnie come rushing onto the scene. Kana reaches Manic first calling out, "Prince Manic! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Manic replies looking up at the panting red dragon. The police chief, paramedics, and Winnie soon reach the green hedgehog. "Kana what are doing here?"

"Weapons testing with ART, and from the look of things, I can say that was a successful test," Kana smirks putting his arms behind his head.

"I hope you didn't plan to use me as your test subject man," Manic retorts with a smile.

"Nah, we would never dream of doing that to you. Nico and Shadow one the other hand… anyway, lets get you patched up," Kana states while signaling one of the medical workers.

While the medics are working on the two men, Kana and others look at the passed out leopard, and the Winnie asks, "What do we do with him?"

"That's simple, we throw this guy in the deepest, darkest, and coldest cell we can find. Then we let him rot," the police chief comments.

"Ill-advisable performing that action will prevent any possibility of gaining vital information about why he committed this crime," ART expresses in a robotic tone of voice.

Manic walks over sporting white bandage tape wrapped around his neck. "YO ART, what's up with your voice?"

"Unfortunately, my matrix system is only operating at 39%. Only primary systems are operational, but other systems are being repaired," ART replies.

Manic giggles while shaking his head, "I hope you recover soon." The green hedgehog turns to everyone else and says, "Anyway, ART is right. When that dude was holding me, he told me that he blames us for his run of hard luck. Plus he told me that was one of Robotnik's sector commanders, and before he pasted out from the gun shots, he said, 'I am not alone.'"

Mayor Winnie comments, "Then, what do we do with him?"

"Send him to the medical unit, and when I head back in Mobotropolis, I'll take him with me," Manic orders. Kana and the police chief nod and walk over to the medics and inform them about Manic's orders.

"Well now that is settled," Winnie says putting her hand on Manic's shoulder, "You came here to learn about your family history. I don't see why we should delay that any farther." Manic nods in agreement with the polar bear mayor. The two leave the area and head to the center of the city.

Manic looks around at the multiple new buildings and increased number of people walking and driving. After walking for a few more minutes, the green hedgehog catches sight of the 30 foot high gold spire and at top settled in between four gold polls is the glowing multiple color power stone. The spire is place in the center of a roundabout. Manic glances over to Winnie as they pass by the bass plated placard for the circle. The placard displays Power Stone Hill; the young hedgehog asks, "YO Mayor Winnie, what did that dude try and steal? I remember the last time I was here I tried to take an apple, but you didn't send the police after me. You took the apple and gave me another one telling me 'that is one is fresher'. Don't get me wrong I know stealing is a bad thing, but what was that guy trying to steal that made him want to take me hostage?" Winnie stops and points back to the spire with the power stone. "You're kidding why would he try something so dangerous?"

They start back walking and Winnie replies, "I don't know myself, but he was taking a grave risk. One wrong move and he would have destroyed himself."

"Plus Mobodoon's ability to leave our dimension would have been impaired," Manic adds.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the pair arrives at a massive building with old gothic and modern theme design put together with a sign reading *Mobodoon Archives* posted on the four floor of the building. Manic and Winnie enter the large building to find the inside decorated with stain glass windows with multiple painting and pictures. Manic glances at hundreds of people reading and working on multiple computers. They keep walking through the massive library until they reach a door with the Hedgehog family crest embedded on it. Once they enter, the equally large room is decorated with different symbols from the Hedgehog Royal Symbol to the silhouettes of different members for the royal family. The archive is filled with books, data rods, and other forms of information storage. Manic wears a face full of amazement at all the massive collection of information in the single building. Winnie calls to Manic to keep up with her; the young prince nodes and runs over to catch up.<p>

"Here we are," Winnie states stopping in front of a stone column with the crest of the royal family engrave into the stone. Winnie points to the symbol and says, "Manic place you hand here." The green hedgehog nods and places his hand over the symbol. The Hedgehog crest starts to glow on Manic's hand along with the symbol on the column. A second later, the symbol splits down the middle forming a doorway; inside there is a purple glowing portal. Winnie motions for him to follow her; she walks through the portal and vanishes. He tries to figure out what happened to her, but Manic shakes his head and walks through. He appears in another giant room, but this one is a medieval style with one huge circle stain glass window with the Hedgehog crest. "Wow, this place is awesome!"

Winnie smiles seeing Manic's reaction, "Yes it is, it has been some time since I last stood in this room. This room was built by the first queen and magic user of the Mobian Empire. She is still known to be the most powerful magic user today. After her, a new female magic is born generation after generation; the power of magic is passed to the daughter. Manic, you are the first male ever in your family to inherit this gift. You have received one of the greatest legacies in the empire. Through you, you will carry the…," Winnie pauses hearing sobbing. She looks to her left and sees Manic fighting back tears; she places her hand on his shoulder then asks, "What's the matter? Is your neck hurting?"

Manic wipes away the tears while sniffling he replies, "I just can't believe that this is happening to me." He steps forward holding out his hand making the crest mark glow, "I can finally say that I'm a true member of the family." Manic turns around to see Winnie with a confused look on her face. Manic slowly walks forward and explains, "See ever since Sonic, Sonia, and I started training, I always had the feeling that I was subpar compare to them because of their other abilities hell at times I was jealous. Over time, I began to realize that we all equaled each other out; then our older siblings hit the scene and start training us how to use Chaos Control. At first, I taught we were all still on an equal level, yet Shadow, Silver, and Midna talk about showing us how to awaken our hidden powers. Shadow helped Sonic unlocked the next level of super speed. Thanks to Midna, Sonia now has super monster strength along with Nico; those three must be strongest ones in the family."

Winnie's eyebrow rises just a bit when she hears Nico's name, but she remains silent letting Manic continue on uninterrupted. "Then it came to me, Silver was going to train me how to do telekinesis, but for some reason I couldn't do it." Manic wraps his arms around himself as more tears stream down his face. "I just couldn't believe it. Once again, I felt everyone would see me as the weak link in the family."

"Oh Manic that's not true. No one would ever see you like that. It was just not the right time for your powers to awaken," Winnie contradicts. She walks around to come face to face with the green hedgehog prince, "Manic, I want to you listen to me very carefully. You have been given a rare gift than only you have. Within you, you carry the greatest legacy of the royal family and as the first male magic user who knows what amazing destiny awaits you." She sees Manic's expression become cheerful and says, "AH! Listen to me go on and on, why don't you go sit over at the work table and I will bring you some of the documents from your grandmother to help you start." Manic nods and makes his way over to the banquet size table. Winnie then says out loud, "It surprises me that Aleena didn't come with you. After all, I thought she would want you start with her book first, so she can go over it with you."

Manic sits down at the work table and replies, "Mom is on a mission right now, so she gave us or should I say Nico gave us task to complete while she was gone."

"Oh I see," she replies just as she brings a stack of books to the table. She sets them down next Manic then leans up against the table, "Well, I guess that means that the Council of Elders are running things for the time begin."

While Manic takes one of the books and starts to glance through the writing as he replies, "Nah, mom decided to do something even crazier. She left Sonic and Nico in charge. They nearly had a heart attack when mom told them." Manic laughs out loud, but when he looks over at the polar bear mayor he sees that she isn't laughing. "YO, Winnie what's up? Did I say something wrong?"

Winnie crosses her arms with a stern look on her face, "Who is Nico?"

"He's my brother," Manic retorts.

"Where did he come from?" Winnie questions. Manic gives a confuse look and she repeats, "Where did Nico come from?"

Manic thinks about her question for a second then replies, "I don't know, he just appeared one day."

"Explain," Winnie orders. Manic tells the whole story about Nico's first appearance then all other events that have happen since he was released. Winnie is shocked hearing about the past actions of the werehog sibling. Once Manic finishes the recap; she is on the brink on the laughing thinking about the actions of the wild werehog-hedgehog combo. Winnie leans up off the table and says, "Amazing! Just purely amazing!" Manic gives an odd look hearing the change in Winnie's tone of voice. "Well, if you please excuse me, there is something I must look into. I'll be back in a few," Winnie states while walking away.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sonic and Millie are making their way down the hallways of the government building. "How can they that a lunch? They we did more talking then eating; plus they didn't have the courtesy to serve chilidogs. My stomach is crying out for food," Sonic whines out loud. He turns to Millie and asks, "Hey Millie, can't we take a break and go get some real food. I know this great chilidog stand that's only a quick run away."<p>

Millie giggles then replies, "I don't think so your highness. Your meeting with the Joint Staff is in five minutes, and I was told by Queen Aleena that you were banned from eating chilidogs for a month."

A drop of sweat appears on the Sonic's head, and he exhales heavily while throwing his hands behind his head, "Ah come on! Mom told you that! Great, I'm going to starve! This is pure torture!" Nico appears next to Sonic with his arms crosses and a smile while swaying his head left to right. Sonic looks at his bulker brother and gives an annoyed look towards him. ~_Why don't you take over, so I don't have to listen to our stomach. _~ Nico shakes his head no then busts out laughing seeing the reaction on his brother's face. Sonic says under his breath, "Why you selfish son of a hedgehog."

"Excuse me highness?" Millie questions looking at Sonic with his head turned to the right.

Sonic turns back forward with an annoyed expression, "Its Nico! He is being a pain in the ass!" Millie laughs understanding the fight with his brother. "Not you to Millie! Ah no fair you guys are ganging up on me!" Sonic hears the two of them laugh louder at his discomfort until he interrupts their merriment by asking, "Millie, what is this next meeting about?"

Millie wipes a tear from her eye while recomposing herself. She gives a quick cough and says, "The Joint Staff is going to advice and update you on the current events and situations in Mobius. Plus they will give a report on the status of the current standing for their department."

Just as they arrive at the situation briefing room, Sonic replies, "I hope it's better than the last meeting."

"No promises your highness," Millie replies opening the door.

Sonic rolls his eyes entering in the room after her. Inside the room there is a brown oak table with thirteen chairs. Six chairs on each side of the table and one at the head of the table. On the opposite side of the room, there are six regular size monitors with a giant size monitor in the center. Once they walk in, everyone stands up looking at Sonic. The blue hedgehog stops midway through the door with a confused look on his face. He looks at Millie, and she waves for him to come in. Sonic slowly walks in still seeing that everyone in the room is watching him. He walks over to Millie and whispers to her, "Why are they staring at me?"

She whispers back, "It's a show of respect."

"Ok, then what?"

"They are waiting for you to acknowledge them and allow them to sit," she explains.

Sonic exhales and faces the group, "Thank you everyone and please be seated." Everyone nods and sits down at the same time. Millie nudges him to sit in the chair at the head of the table as she seats in the first chair to the left. Sonic sits down looking at everyone at the table. A woman wearing a military uniform similar to Mizu addresses Sonic, "Welcome your majesty; it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Lieutenant General Tigress Panda second-in-command for the Army Core. Normally General Adair is the one that leads the Joint Staff, but since he is with Queen Aleena, he has left it me in charge for the time being. I am in sure that Millie has informed you about the purpose of the staff, so I'll save your time. Let's jump right to introductions." Tigress stands up and points to her left at another person in uniform, "Let me start off with Admiral Aqua Ray. She is the head of the Navy and Oceanic Rescue. Next, General Sam Eagle is the commanding officer of the Air Force. Then, I believe you know Captain Kenna Adair CO of the Royal Guards. Next to her is, Director Blake Gil head of Mobian Internal Security and Policing. Lastly on this side, normally Director Devine Shimauma from the Mobian Intelligence would be here, but he is also aiding her highness with her mission. In his place, we have Sub-Director Harry Kubeba who is also the operations manager for MI." Tigress then points to the other side of the table to person sitting next to Millie, "From the Imperial Senate, we have Senators Mon Kye and Terra Loin. Then from the House of Representatives, Senior Representatives Jenna Inu and Gina Wolf. Lastly, Secretary Eugene Krabbe is from the Council of Elders." The tiger Lt. General sits back down then turns to look at the blue prince, "Prince Sonic, now that everyone has been introduced; we'll jump right into our briefing reports and operational status." Before Sonic can make any replies, the Lt. General continues, "Sir the Army Core is conducting several training operations throughout the regions along with naval and air forces. Our operational status is 48% not including our current standing forces, and with that, I will pass it on to Admiral Ray."

The man dress in black suit with four gold stars on his the shoulders of his coat. The walrus man states, "Sir, as General Panda stated we are working alongside the Army Core in the training mission, but our operational status is only at 18%. General Eagle please go ahead."

Once again Sonic tries to voice a couple of questions, but the next military leader starts without giving the blue prince a change to speak, "Sir, the air fleet is helping the Army Core with their training and feature movements. Our operational status stands at 92%. We are in the process of finishing the up the graduation for the latest class of trained pilots. I'll let Captain Adair give her report now."

Sonic is able to stop the flow of information and say, "Hold on a second, what training operation are you guys running, and why are the Navy and Army operational numbers so low?"

Tigress quickly answers, "After the victory over Robotnik, most of Mobius' resources have been focused on rebuilding and stabling areas for repopulation. As a result, we have only been able to work with limited recruitment, and that has led to our low operational status." She looks back down the table at Kenna and says, "Captain Adair please give your report." Sonic rounds his eyes as he and everyone else at the table look at the white she-wolf. Kenna can feel everyone's stare when she hears Tigress's voice say once aging, "Captain Adair, we are waiting for you to give us your report." Kenna feels herself freezing up as the Lt. General continues to the call out her name. After waiting another minute, the impatience tiger says, "Since Captain Adair seems to be taking so long, Director Gil if you would please."

Sonic glances at the sad looking Kenna before turning his attention to the purple lizard like man in a black police uniform nods then says, "Thank you General, your highness first let me say it is an honor to meet you. Now on to more pressing matters, currently the MISP has become fully operational in all major cities along with several major rural areas. Just yesterday, central command turned over full operational control to 120 out of 250 major cities around the planet. In addition, we are training another 1.5 million new officers, and they will be ready to go to work in three months' time."

Sonic nods hearing the news then looks at the brown bear man wearing a black suit with a yellow tie sitting next in line. He is fully absorb in reading the document in the computer screen in front of him. Tigress coughs loud enough to draw his attention. He looks up to see everybody but one staring at him. "Please forgive your highness, but I have just received an emergency report from one our agents in Mobodoon." His statement draws everyone even the bewildered Kenna's attention to him. "Sire, it seems that Prince Manic was involved in a hostage taking, and he was the hostage."

Sonic springs up out his chair while smashing his hands on the table, "WHAT!? IS HE SAFE?!"

The Sub-Director fans his hand at the shocked prince and says, "Yes sire, the hostage taker only gave him a couple scratches on his neck. Lt. Adair and ART used a prototype weapon to heavily stun the suspect, and he was taken into custody to get medical treatment. Prince Manic said that he will escort the suspect back here once he finished his work with Mayor Winnie." Sonic flops back into his seat with a relieved expression on his face. "As for everything else, Director Shimauma is also with her majesty on her mission. I'll pass it on Senator Kye."

"Thank you Harry," the senator states then looks Sonic, "Prince Sonic, I am aware that you met with the Congressional leaders, so me take a second to tell you our function is to convey information to our respected chambers. Other than that, we only come to these meetings if the person in charge requests our presents."

Tigress sees that the senator has completed his part and she states, "Prince Sonic this completes our meeting for today, but you will receive a briefing every morning. Lastly… oh I almost forget." The tiger general looks back at Kenna, "Captain would you like try and give your report again?"

Kenna can easily hear the superior tone in the general's voice, but she fights her instinct to yell back. Instead Kenna forces anger to cancel out her fears then reports in the same sharp superior tone of voice, "Your Highness, the Royal Guards are operating at 89%, and we are currently engaging on a vigorous recruitment drive."

Sonic quickly catches sight of Tigress souring expression in reaction to Kenna's response. Nico starts to snicker, ~_**Hey Sonic if I didn't know better, there something funny going on between these two.**_~ Sonic nods in response then says, "Thank you all for the reports, we will see you in the morning." As everyone begins filing out the room Sonic calls out, "Captain Adair would you hang back for a second." Everyone stops in their tracks hearing the request.

Millie glances at Sonic then she says, "You heard him, you all are dismissed."

Once everyone else is out, Sonic says, "Millie will you please give us the room for a minute." The cat secretary quickly bows and walks out closing the door behind her. "Kenna is there something going on between you and Tigress?"

"It's just a little rivalry between the Army and Royal Guards. She mad about the actions Uncle Mizu took when he was commanding the both branches. Funny enough to say, he was also part of the reason why Army status is so low, so she is taking her anger out on me," Kenna explains.

Sonic smirks thinking about the tug of war match between to the women leaders, "That's good to know, and here we were about to get jealous that she was flirting with my favorite wolf." Sonic walks over closer to the she-wolf, and he sees her hands shaking. Sonic grabs hold of her hands and feels them still shaking; he looks up but sees her eyes slightly tearing up, "Hey! Hey! What's this? Is the Captain of the Royal Guard about to cry?"

Kenna makes full eye to eye contact with the hedgehog prince; she feels her face redden looking at the handsome prince. The snow white wolf quickly moves her hands from Sonic's and cups her heating face. "No! No! I was just nervous that I made a fool of myself during the meeting."

Just as Sonic is about to answer, Millie opens to the door and yells, "Sorry for butting in Prince Sonic, we must hurry if you don't want to be late for your next meeting."

"Yeah! Yeah," Sonic calls behind him. He swiftly gets closer to Kenna and gives her a peck on the cheek before heading out the door while saying, "You did great Kenna, and you can only get better. See Ya!"

Kenna stands frozen in place with her hand over the spot Sonic kissed; she softly says to herself, "Thanks Sonic you're the best."

* * *

><p>After Winnie leaves the royal selection of the library, she walks to an office labeled *Authorized Personal Only*. The mayor enters a security code and a small green flashes with the sound of the door unlocking. She walks inside and closes the door hearing the lock reactivate. Inside the small office space room is a simple work desk with computer terminal. She walks over to the left wall and places her hand on the plain looking wall. A second later, the wall lights up with an outline of her hand; then th panel opens up. The Winnie reaches inside and pulls out a small red container with the outline of a brown hedgehog with several quills poking up.<p>

Winnie sits down at the desk then opens the small box. Inside, there are three brown-silver data rods. Winnie picks up the rod with *Play me first* written on it. She pulls out the rod then inserts it in to the computer console. The monitor lights up showing a brown hedgehog male hedgehog. The man's quills are a mix of Silver's four upward pointing quills, Sonic's back quills, and a few of Manic's forward flopping quills. Sora looks to be in his early twenties with bright golden eyes and a serious expression on his face.

Winnie starts the video, and Sora says, "Hey Winnie, I hope that you are doing well, and things in Mobodoon are running smoothly. Oh before I forget, Talon wanted me to pass on that he loves his children and hope they are doing well. Plus, he wants Mizu to give them his letter. Well, I'll right get to business, Winnie I'm sending the data package because it looks like my mission is running a bit longer than I expected. I hate to say it, but since you are playing this video log, I haven't returned. Winnie there are a couple things I need you to know. The true purpose of the data package is to inform Sonic and Nico about what they will be facing soon. Before you freak out, yes I know you saw me seal Nico away on the day of their birth in accordance with the Council of Elders orders, but I never told them that I would seal him away forever. Nico is part of our family, and he deserves to be happy and know he is loved. Aleena and I decided that the seal binding him would be broken on his fifteenth birthday, or earlier if the needs arises which ever came first. With all that out of the way, Winnie if you are playing this before he turns fifteen then know that they will experience the Werehog Moon before their thirteenth birthday. At that time, the information contained on the other data rods will be essential to them. Please it give to them it ASAP. Well that's it, tell everyone I miss and love them. Thanks Winnie. Oh P.S." Sora gives an evil grim then sticks up his middle finger, "give this little love note to some of the elders. Ha, ha!"

The video ends, and Winnie pulls out the data rod thinking about the unique situation Sonic and Nico will go through fairly soon. She slightly giggles about how Sora fooled the elders; she holds the data rod in front of her laughing out louder, "Sora, you really know how to play the game. I see why Aleena loves you so much and don't worry I'll make sure that they get your message."

* * *

><p>The clock strikes 7pm with the sounds of bells echoing throughout the library. Manic looks up from the books and stenches his arms. "Wow it seven o'clock already, man the time sure flies by, but who can blame it after reading about my grandmother's magic abilities. She was unbelievably powerful."<p>

"You got that right Manic," Winnie states walking into the royal library. Manic turns around and sees her carrying a gray box with a strap on over her left shoulder and three smaller boxes in her right hand. She sets the items on the work table then says, "Queen Mary Hedgehog was known to be the third most powerful magic user in the royal family, but that's not including Aleena or yourself. Who knows you might be top the charts as the most powerful magic user only time will tell."

Manic smirks slightly shaking his head, "I don't know about that; grandma was able whip out super powered spells and who knows what mom can do when she gets started." They both laugh out loud; a second later Manic stops laughing and gets a serious expression on his face, "Hey Winnie there something I wanted to asked about."

"Sure what's on your mind," she replies.

"Grandma said something about the Chaos Emerald, but she wrote down that she was able to use the seven emeralds one time to protect the empire from some dude named Lyric. I thought there was only one chaos emerald," Manic expresses with a confused look on his face.

"Well that is something that your mother should explain, but the emerald that you came in contact with was only a leftover shard from an experiment about thirty years ago," Winnie explains. "Now, how about we go and get something to eat. I know this great dinner a couple miles from here, and dinner is on me."

Manic nods and starts to follow Winnie, but he glances back at the items the polar bear mayor left on the table. "Hey Winnie what's in the gray box?"

They continue making their way out the library, and Winnie replies, "Oh those are the data pads your mother requested on the noble families."

"Ok, but are in the smaller boxes?"

"Oh those are data rods for Sonic and Nico from your father."

Manic stops in his tracks hearing Winnie's answer. Winnie hears the pause in his action and turns around to look at the green hedgehog prince. She sees his eyes shrouded in darkness; then she hears him asks, "Winnie what was our dad like?"

Winnie walks back over Manic and places her hand on his shoulder, "King Sora was a kind hearted man who was famous for being a strong loyal friend. He was a powerful warrior only match by Aleena's skills, but he was a most times a grade A goof ball. Yup at times, he had the common scene of a three year older, the intelligence level of a genius, and the maturely of a ten year old child at times. Come to think about it, Sonic is a lot like Sora in the way he acts." She pauses for a minute as Manic and her laugh thinking about the comparison between the two hedgehogs. "All kidding aside, Sora was a loving man and cared deeply for each one of you. If he was here today, Sora would be proud of all things you kids have done to protect Mobius. Now come on, I'm starved, and I can hear those tacos calling my name." Manic looks up at Winnie with a smile on his face, and they make their way out of the library.

* * *

><p>The clock strikes nine, and Sonic sits behind Aleena's desk with his head facedown on the desk. Millie walks into the office to see the blue hedgehog still as can be; she brings her right hand up in front of her mouth and coughs aloud enough to draw Sonic's attention. He replies with his head still down on the desk, "Please tell me, I don't have another meeting."<p>

She giggles softly and says, "No your highness, you are all done for today. You're free to head to the resident if you wish, or you can sleep here. It's your choice." Sonic lifts his head up with a happy expression. He hops out of the chair and makes a dash towards the door, but she holds out her arm stopping him before he reaches the door. "Your highness before you leave let give you a quick rundown about what is on the docket for tomorrow."

"Ah come on Millie can't you just tell us in the morning," Sonic whines.

She shakes her head no and replies, "You are going have to be in the office at 0830 hrs for your morning briefing; then for the rest of the day, you will have to complete paperwork and sign bills for the imperial Congress."

"Paperwork?! What paperwork are out talking about?"

Millie walks over to a console on left side of the room. She activates the station and suddenly hundreds of small gray data pads start appearing on Aleena's desk. The pads keep multiplying until the whole right side space is filled with the data pads. "Here's today and tomorrow's paperwork."

Nico appears next to Sonic, and in the unison their jaws drop looking at the mountain of work. "Millie please tell me that this is a joke." She only signals with a smile on her face. Sonic and Nico both babble for a minute while slowly making their way to the door. Before they walk out, Sonic turns around to look back at Millie and says, "Millie please make sure that guardian we met today information is brought here in the morning."

"Will do Prince Sonic," Millie replies.

"Oh and just call me Sonic," he says with thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Nico opens his eyes and finds himself standing on a sidewalk with boys dressed in green suit jackets with a white dress shirt, green tie, tan pants, and brown shoes. The girls are wearing a white button up dress shirt with a red tie, a bright pink-white overall dress skirt, thigh-high white socks, and black shoes. The young werehog watches the people make their way passed him until he sees a young pink hedgehog girl walking with two other girls next to her. The three of them talk and laugh while walking, but Nico can't hear a word they are saying. The pink hedgehog passes right through Nico and stops mere seconds afterwards. She turns around looking in Nico's direction with a puzzled look on her face. White bat girl notices her friend's odd behavior and calls out, "Hey gurl something wrong?"<p>

The pink hedgehog turns back around and catches with her friends, "Nah! I guess just got an odd feeling."

Nico floats behind the pink hedgehog while closely explaining her. The long eared rabbit giggles and says in a soft sweet tone of voice, "I bet you're just nervous about today's test."

The bat girl smirks and quickly replies, "Her nervous, yeah right!" The taller batgirl get closer to the pink hedgehog and ruffles around her quills while saying, "Little miss brainy here has always gets the highest score in the class." The two girls burst out laughing, but the pink hedgehog remains silent with an unsure look on her face. They notice that she still has the unsure expression. The three girls stop walking and the bat girls says, "Hey girl what's the matter with you one second you're fine. Now you look like you lost your best friend."

The pink hedgehog looks at her friend with a now sad expression with her eyes slightly watering up. "I can't explain it, but it feels like my heart is breaking. I just don't understand it. I can't help but feel that I lost something important to me," she states feeling the tears in her eyes pool up more. "I know it sounds crazy but…"

The batgirl shakes her head and says, "No, it just means that someone close to your heart is calling out to you." The hedgehog schoolgirl wipes her eyes and continues listening to her friend, "Look at me, my boyfriend out of the blue tells me that he was leaving to go help his family and that was about four months ago. From what my parents told me, the person that you love wants to be closer to you, but they can't right now."'

"My mom said the same thing, and she said that when the crying hearts meet nothing will be able to break them apart," the rabbit class mate adds.

A smile returns to the pink hedgehog's face as turns back to look in the direction where Nico is floating. "Thanks girls," she replies. Suddenly they hear the chimes of the school bell echo over the intercoms. The three yip in shock, and the pink hedgehog yells, "Move it ladies we got a bell to beat!" The girls nod in agreement and race towards the buildings.

Nico tries to fly after them, but the area him begins to the fade into black. "**THAT WAS HER! WAIT PLEASE DON'T GO! SONIC WHERE ARE YOU; I FOUND HER! DAMNIT THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOOOO!**" Nico screams into the inky abyss.

* * *

><p>Nico springs out of bed yelling out loud, "<strong>NOOOO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!<strong>"

Cortana materialize in her smaller form wearing her version of digital pajamas. The AI looks at the yelling werehog and screams out loud enough to break him out of the crazed state of shock, "**HEY DUMBASS STOP FUCKING YELLING! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!**"

Nico's eyes spring open as his yells fall silent. He looks around to find himself in his bedroom, and he hears the sound of rain splashing against the balcony door glass panels. Nico breathes heavily as if short of breath from a hard work out. His face is covered in cold calmly sweat; his eyes quick scan the area. After another couple of seconds, Nico is unable to find what he is looking for and feels wave of sadness wash over him. Cortana yells at him once one, and Nico slows turns to face the blue AI woman with a depress look on his face. Cortana quickly falls silent seeing the expression of the werehog. "What time is it?" Nico says in a somber tone.

Cortana hastily replies with a confused tone of voice, "It's three twenty-seven AM. Nico, you look like you have seen a ghost or something." The werehog remains silent and gets up out of bed while running his over his sweaty face. He walks to bathroom and flips on the light; he turns on the water and washes his face. Cortana go to her full size form and walks over the bathroom to see Nico splashing water over and over on his face. "Nico what's up with you," she asks again.

Nico stops splashing his face and looks into the mirror while saying, "I feel terrible."

"Your looks say the same. What happened one minute you were sound asleep then you're up screaming and shouting," the AI states.

"I had a strange dream."

"All this is because you had a strange dream. Don't you think your overreacting Nico?" Cortana states crossing her arms over her chest. Nico remains silent and walks towards the door into the bedroom. Cortana steps out of the way and watches as he grabs black muscle shirt, a pair of the black jeans, his shoes, and a blue long over shirt. "Hello Mobius to Nico! I'm talking to you!" Her words fall on deaf ears as he makes his way out of the room closing the door behind him.

Nico walks through the empty hallway of the palace resident area. He walks outside to see the dark night sky with rain falling at steady pace. Nico pays no mind and walks into the downpour. He goes the Aleena's flower garden and sits on the small hill letting the rain wash over him; he looks up at the sky without blinking. After a couple minutes, Sonic appears with an annoyed look on his face, ~_**Nico, why the hell are we outside in this weather?!**_~

Nico looks over to Sonic and replies ~_I was hot, and I wanted to cool off._~ Sonic gives a him an odd look, and Nico finally tells, ~_Sonic I had a dream about her!_~

Sonic eyes widen hearing the news, ~_**What?! You're kidding what happen?!**_~

~_I don't really know. She was wearing some strange looking outfit along with other girls, but they mention something about class. Anyway, I was floating then she walks through me; she stopped look back at me. She has a sad look on her face._~

~_**Then what happened!**_~

~_That's it after that everyone faded into black. Next thing you know, I'm up shouting and clawing the air like a mad man. Plus feeling like me body is on fire. Hence is the reason why, I am sitting out in the rain._~ Nico explains looking at the transparent hedgehog.

Sonic folds his legs Indian style with a smirk on his face, ~_**Damn this is really a pain! Plus you're not the only one who is feeling something strange changing within you. Even in my spirit, I can feel this odd heating sensation as if our body and spirits are calling out.**_~

Nico looks back up into night sky letting the rain wash down his soaked face and body, ~_Well what do we do now? Thanks to this feeling there's no way in the world I'm going to be able to get back to sleep._~

Sonic look up in the sky as well and replies, ~_**Since we can't back to sleep, we have a shit ton of paperwork in mom's office let's get started on it.**_~

Nico gives Sonic crossed eyed look and states, ~_Are you fucking serious?_~ Sonic gives the werehog a stern look in response, and Nico jumps up off the small mount and makes his way to the government quarters.

* * *

><p>The clock hits 6:45am, and Millie enters office area. She looks out the window still seeing the rain falling outside. "Man this rain is just not letting up," Millie states and strokes her fingers through her hair ringing out the excess water in her hair. She then moves to her tail and on the third stroke; Millie glances towards Aleena's office door and sees the light on. She stop ringing out her tail and walks into the queen's office. Millie is surprise to find Nico working on paperwork.<p>

The young werehog prince is two third of the way done with all the work. "Prince Nico, I didn't expect to find you here this early, and almost all your work completed."

Nico sets down the pad he is working and states, "Actually, I just finished all my work. It was a lot easier than Sonic and I thought it would be." She gives a distrusting look and checks a couple of the pads to find that werehog telling the truth. She gives him amazed look just as he finishes drinking is cup of hot tea. "We have been here since three," Nico explains while setting the cup back on the desk. "Millie I have two favors I would like to ask you. One, can you push up out meeting with Joint Staff to seven thirty? Second, the guardian Sonic fought with yesterday, will you find out his status along with getting his entire military record?"

"Yes your highness, and I will get this paperwork sent off ASAP," Millie replies then walks out the room.

"And the same goes for me, just call me Nico," the werehog states before she walks out.

Around 10:30am, the meeting finishes up and the Joint Staff members start walking out of Aleena's office. Nico stops Kenna from leaving by saying, "Hey Kenna hold back for a sec." The white she-wolf turns around to look at rough looking werehog. Once the room is clear, Nico sits on the left couch while Kenna takes the right one.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of this ruling thing if it only being your second day," Kenna smirks.

"I can say the same for you Captain. From what I saw you weren't taking any shit from Tigress today looks like you grew a pair," Nico laughs while leaning back into the couch.

"Ha ha! Very funny Nico, so what's on your mind?"

Nico smirks and grabs two pads sitting next to him. He tosses them on the table and says, "Meet Walter Root Guardian of the Council of Elders." Kenna picks up the pads and glances over the information. Nico continues by saying, "Kenna, I want you to check this dude out, and see if you think that he will make a good Royal Guard."

"Sure, but he is a member of the Guardian Core. Why would you want me do this?"

"To make a long story short, Sonic fought the dude because he following orders, so he promises that he would look out him," Nico explains.

"Ok, l will do my best," Kenna replies with a smirk. She sets the pads down the couch, and she takes a deep breath then looks at Nico. Kenna feels herself blushing as she keep looking at the werehog prince. "Nico," she starts off but feels her voice cracking slightly, "I just wanted to ask…"

Her sentence is interrupted when a flash of black light sparks and Shadow appears wearing a long black coat with a white shirt button up shirt and red tie. The ebony hedgehog looks at the two and says, "Nico, I want a word with you, so tell her to beat it."

"And why should I? Last I checked mom left Sonic and I in charge, or do you want fight it out because I'm just itching to use my claws against an opponent," Nico replies with a low growl in his voice.

Before Shadow can answer, Kenna quickly states while standing up and grabbing the pads, "Please Nico, I have to go anyway. I need to finish some paperwork and go over Guardian Root's service records." The white wolf swiftly makes her way out the office leaving the siblings alone.

Nico walks back over Aleena's desk and pours another cup of hot tea. Shadow gives the werehog an annoyed look. Nico sits back down in the desk chair and says, "Shadow what the fuck are you doing back here? Don't you have other locations to visits?"

Shadow smirks and tosses a data pad to Nico, "I finished them all!"

"WHAT?! HOW?! It's should have taken you about a week to finish."

Shadow snickers a bit and sits down in one of the chairs in the front of the desk. "I convince the operators of each Sanctuary to schedule me for the same day that way I could finish everything quick," Shadow claims. Nico looks over Shadow's report and finds everything in order and signs off on it. The black hedgehog then states, "Alright now that this is done I want you grant my request."

Nico quickly replies, "Fine a deal is a deal, so what's your request Shadow?"

Shadow smiles, "I want to fight."

Nico gives another look, "You want to fight. I would be more than glad to whoop your ass, but Sonic and I are kinda of busy."

Shadow shakes his head no and replies, "Don't get ahead of yourself, I'll be pleased to show you who the most powerful hedgehog is, but I have someone else in mind."

"Ok, so why do you need my permission?"

"Because they are members of the Royal Guard," Shadow finishes with a sinister grim on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and remember please leave comments.<strong>

**Comments are my rings. The more rings the faster I can run.**

**Quickly shout out to all my fans, readers, and comment leavers, you guys help me write faster. Thanks and keep the rings coming! Also thank everyone for waiting school has blogged me down, but I'm getting a hold of thing.**

**Coming Soon **

**Episode 11:**

**Three v. One**


End file.
